Si tu no vuelves
by Akiya106
Summary: Que sera de Draco y Harry cuando todo se sepa y como hará Draco para ocultarlo?... un secreto y un hombre que hará lo que sea para separarlos... pero a amistad el amor de ambos serán suficientes para superar todo
1. La llegada a Hogwarts

Flash Back

-Lo siento Draco pero tu aventurita se acabó – Lucius estaba sentado frente a su hijo mientras este lo miraba de pie y sorprendido por las palabras de su padre -Papa yo… -Yo no nací ayer Draco… aparte, en tu situación y estado no puedes mantener más esto – dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy mientras apuntaba a su hijo -De que hablas? – pregunto el rubio -De que te vas casar cuando se acabe el colegio, y tendrás lo que traes contigo… dentro de una familia, como debe ser… - Lucius miro a su hijo y le sonrió -No te entiendo… pero no… no quiero padre -No me interesa lo que tú quieras Draco… no seré el hazme reír de todos por tus descuidos y menos por tu falta de criterio, ahora tienes todo este tiempo para prepararte y terminar con quien estés, sino quieres que… yo mismo vaya y lo haga -Pero padre – Draco aún no creía las palabras de su padre y menos las entendía -Ahora vete… prepara tus cosas que mañana vuelves a clases -… - Draco se retiró del lugar donde estaba aún aturdido por las palabras de su padre… no podía creer que se casaría en unos meses más y más encima su padre le estaba diciendo algo que aún no entendía y lo peor de todo es que… tendría que dejarlo… - no quiero dejarte…- Draco se apoyó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer poyado en ella… mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla

Fin Flash Back

El rubio ya estaba sobre el tren escarlata para cursar su último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Aun no entendía a su padre ni el porqué de sus palabras menos el cómo hablaría con él para terminar con todo lo que tenían, tanto que les había costado construir su relación, para que tuvieran que terminarla – en ese minuto Draco dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, justo cuando un castaño italiano se asomaba al vagón

-Dra.… - Blaise Zabini se asomó al vagón de Draco, y lo vio llorando entre sus manos y con tanta pena que el mismo quedo sorprendido de que su amigo estuviera así de triste -Harry… -esas fueron las únicas palabras de Draco antes de sentir como unos brazos lo tomaban y lo abrazaban -… que? – cuando levanto la vista vio a Blaise que lo trataba de abrazar -Que pasa Draco? – Blaise lo estrecho entre sus brazos tratando de que este se calmara, ya que el llanto del rubio era cada vez más difícil de calmar y consolar – Tranquilo Draco, tranquilízate por favor – dijo el castaño acariciando la espalda y la cabeza de su rubio amigo

-Yo lo amo Blaise… - Draco miro a Blaise y su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza, temor, angustia -El italiano solo lo miro y asintió, aun sin entender lo que le pasaba al chico frente a el – vamos Draco que pasa? – se separó un poco del rubio y seco sus lágrimas – mírame… dime que te pasa, para que estés con este nivel de angustia – el italiano angustiado por su amigo miro los ojos del rubio, grises como ningún otro. Este solo agacho su mirada y su rostro para volver a llorar, con la misma tristeza y pero ahora en los brazos de su amigo.

-Draco?... – llamo el castaño -Mi padre se enteró de todo Blaise… y… me amenazo -Pero cómo? – pregunto el otro chico -No lo sé! – Draco apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise y se quedó ahí -Ya… pero que te dijo? – pregunto el castaño intrigado por las palabras de su amigo -No sé!... – dijo el rubio entre su llanto – solo sé que no quiero dejarlo, no quiero apartarme de él, no ahora

-Ya, Draco – Blaise hizo que este lo mirara – vamos a llegar y tienes los ojos rojos, vamos, tranquilízate, tenemos que cambiarnos haya me explicas todo con más tranquilidad si? – el castaño acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió - El rubio asintió, Blaise lo soltó y se puso en pie, se estaba por ir cuando su amigo lo llamo -No le digas nada – dijo el chico, aun sollozando -Está bien, Draco – dijo el italiano mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello del otro -Menos a Weasley – dijo el rubio entre sollozos y serio -… - Blaise asintió y le sonrió. Salieron del vagón, para vestirse viendo que ya estaban por llegar al colegio

-Vienes conmigo? – Harry estaba terminando de vestirse y le hablaba a Ron que en ese minuto se encontraba en la habitación con él -Claro!, espérame – Ron salió corriendo al baño a cambiarse ya que estaba con el traja de Quidditch -Harry negó divertido – apúrate! Que el tren está por llegar – dijo el moreno mirando el reloj -Listo! listo! – Ron salió del baño agitado – vamos! – el pelirrojo le sonrió y salió delante de él corriendo -Aún no sé qué te ve Zabini y que le vez a él – dijo el moreno mientras salía de la sala común, detrás de Ron -Fíjate que lo mismo me pregunto yo, cada vez que te veo con el hurón, pero ya lo vez – estaban ya fuera del castillo caminando rápido hacia la parada del tren - … es todo un misterio -Mira Ron hay un dicho muggle muy sabio que dice "Polos opuestos se atraen". Y aquí lo tienes – dijo el moreno riéndose – solo con mirarnos a Draco y a mi te vas a dar cuenta que él es mi apuesto, partiendo por el color de sus ojos y su pelo - y su genio – dijo el pelirrojo entre risas - Harry lo miro y le saco la lengua – no sé cómo Blaise te soporta

-Para que veas, me ama – dijo Ron, antes de separarse de Harry y caminar al andén donde todos ya estaban bajando del tren

-Estás listo? – Blaise lo miro mientras Draco tomaba su bolso y se lo colgaba al brazo -Si… Blaise?... mis ojos? – pregunto el rubio mirando al otro chico -Aún están rojos pero con lo simple que es y con la oscuridad que hay por la noche no creo que lo note -… - Draco asintió Draco y Blaise salieron del vagón en el que estaban y se dirigieron fuera del tren, dándose cuenta que recién eran los últimos en salir. Harry y Ron como los chicos no bajaban, se comenzaron a preocupar y se sentaron a esperar en una de las bancas del andén por un rato más para esperar -Donde estarán? – pregunto Harry al ver que Draco no aparecía y no bajaba del tren -No lo sé… y si subimos a buscarlos? – dijo Ron mirando al moreno – a lo mejor no vinieron – dijo asustado el pelirrojo -No creo... - respondió el moreno agachando la cabeza asustándose por la alternativa de que Draco no haya regresado al colegio – Draco

-Me llamabas? – Draco estaba llegando donde el junto a Blaise y pudo ver en sus orbes esmeraldas, todo lo que necesitaba para saber que no podría separarse de el – Harry -Draco! – Harry se levantó y abrazo al chico que ya estaba frente a él. Paso sus brazos por su cintura mientras el rubio enlazaba sus brazos en su cuello y hundía su rostro en este mismo, sintiendo su aroma y calor – te extrañe tanto -Así me doy cuenta – dijo divertido mientras movía su cabeza para poder mirarlo y quedar frente a él – yo también te extrañe, Harry – Draco se perdió un rato en sus ojos verdes para luego acercarse a él y besarlo, de forma lenta y suave, tocando y mordiendo esos labios que no se cansaría jamás de besar y tocar. Draco podía sentir como el moreno lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y el Harry también sentía las caricias del rubio en su mejilla y cabello, así cuando se separaron solo se miraron se sonrieron, para luego volverse a abrazar

-Te amo – dijo el rubio, acariciando la mejilla de Harry -Que pasa mi amor?, tanto me extrañaste? – pregunto Harry aun abrazado a Draco -No te acostumbres – dijo Draco, soltándose de Harry y enlazando sus manos con el chico para poder salir de ahí – vamos? Tengo un poco de frio -Ya… oye, te pasó algo? – pregunto el moreno mientras se paraba frente a Draco -No, por? – dijo nervioso Draco -Mírame… - dijo el moreno, tomando de la mano al rubio – tus ojos están rojos Draco -"simple"… - pensó el rubio recordando las palabras de su amigo – si amor, estoy bien, vamos – dijo el chico tirando de Harry -De verdad? – pregunto nuevamente el moreno, sin moverse de donde estaba -Que si… - Draco se acercó a el y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios – dormí un rato en el tren, debe haber sido eso – no te preocupes -Está bien… - dijo el moreno aun sin creer del todo la explicación de su novio

Blaise y Ron estaban un poco más haya besándose, como si no hubieran visto en años -Espera… - Ron miro los ojos del italiano y le sonrió para luego pasar una mano por su cabello – te extrañe mucho amor – Ron miro sus ojos, los ojos de este eran de un extraño color ámbar, color que no había visto en nadie y que amaba mucho, a pesar de todo el pasado de su novio – que pasa Blaise?... porque estas así? Porque demoraste tanto? -Blaise recordó las palabras de Draco y aunque le daba pena tener que mentirle a Ron no podía dejar de lado la lealtad que le tenía a su amigo – nada amor, solo nos demoramos en vestirnos -… - Ron lo miro, sin creerle nada – y porque Malfoy tenía los ojos tan rojos? -Qué? – el chico de mirada ámbar quedo atónito, no pensó que se daría cuenta -Si!... de que te sorprendes?, el hurón tiene los ojos casi grises, si llora se le va a notar mucho, que le paso? – pregunto Ron al ver la incomodidad en Blaise -No sé, he… -Blaise? -Ron no se… - Blaise no quería mentirle a Ron pero tampoco quería fallarle a Draco y menos contarle algo que no sabía del todo y del cual Potter no se podía enterar – amor, de verdad que no se nada, Draco se vino durmiendo todo el camino, quizá por eso tiene los ojos así, se sentía mal, solo se eso -… – Ron miraba a Blaise tratando de entender, este se veía nervioso y eso lo dejaba más intrigado aún – está bien -Vamos – Blaise le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo – vamos a cenar y luego me quedo contigo en Gryffindor, si?

Ron asintió, tomo su mano y salieron del andén, para juntarse con Harry y Draco

* Ya en el colegio todos los demás ya habían llegado a excepción de las parejas que se quedaron atrás. Estos eran los últimos 4 meses de clases para los chicos después de un semestre y después de todos los giros y vueltas del destino que les tocó vivir luego de la guerra. Ya que si bien la relación de Harry y Draco era secreta para todos menos para sus amigos no era secreta por ejemplo, lo que había en la relación de Ron y Hermione y como estos habían terminado su relación

No era secreto toda la historia entre el búlgaro Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger y como tras una infidelidad de esta el italiano Blaise Zabini, luego de una larga amistad se hizo del corazón del pelirrojo, convirtiéndose así en una de las parejas más apasionadas de Hogwarts junto a la pareja formada por Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott, aunque de esta no se tenía registros de como se había juntado ni conocido, de lo único que estaban seguros todos es que ambas parejas se amaban como ninguna otra

-Que te demoraste… - dijo Harry al ver llegar a su pelirrojo amigo – hace rato que llegue de dejar a Draco en su sala común y él ya está sentado en su mesa, será que te atraparon en algún pasillo? -No!... – dijo sonrojado el chico -Neville miro a Harry y sonrió – al parecer si, lo tuvieron entreteniendo un rato por ahí

-De verdad Ron?...- Harry se reía muy fuerte junto a Neville -Que no!... – Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas – ya déjenme! – dijo Ron molesto mientras agachaba su cabeza y evitaba mirarlos -Ron… amigo, te entendemos los tres estamos con serpientes, pero… no se podía esperar? -Dijo Neville entre risas mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros mientras este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza gacha rojo como nunca -Ya les dije que no! – Ron ya no sabía cómo negar todo lo que les decían sus amigos -Y como respondes a la marca de tu cuello… - Harry levanto una ceja y lo miro sonriente El pelirrojo ante esto, se llevó enseguida una mano al cuello causando en Harry y en Neville un nuevo ataque risas y de sonrojos por parte del pelirrojo -Son insoportables, lo sabían? – dijo Ron antes de seguir comiendo -Debe ser entretenido molestar a la comadreja – dijo Draco, mientras miraba a la mesa de los leones mientras estos reían -Claro, si se toma todo en serio y si cierta persona lo trae tarde a cenar es lógico que lo van a molestar – decía Nott al lado de Draco – como es que no te puedes aguantar? -No hice nada, si?, solo… un avance de lo de esta noche –dijo Blaise sin importancia -Blaise, eres… - Draco lo miro y puso los ojos en blanco -Mira agradece, vas a verlo hoy y vas a tener la libertad de estar toda la noche con él, pero antes me vas a contar todo – dijo el italiano mirándolo serio -Cállate quieres! – dijo el rubio mientras le tapaba la boca a su amigo con gesto enojado -Nott solo los miraba intrigado - Draco? Qué pasa? -Nada Theo – dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo de reojo y más que enojado -Ya no quiero cenar… te veo arriba Zabini – dijo el Draco levantándose de la mesa, para salir del salón -Ok

-O sea que tengo que ir a Slytherin – dijo el moreno desde su cama -Sí, Blaise vendrá hoy – dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada divertida de Harry – por favor -O sea que teníamos razón yo y Nev, antes de la cena tú y Blaise estaban haciendo el preludio para lo de esta noche – Ron se puso rojo ante estas palabras y solo le tiro un cojín en toda la cara a mientras este se reía sobre su cama -Cállate!, mejor arréglate que vas a ver a ver al hurón -Sí, si – dijo el moreno entre risas

-Ya te escucho – Blaise estaba en su cama mirando a Draco, que estaba de pie frente a él -El día anterior a venir a Hogwarts, mi padre me llamo al estudio, cuando estaba entrando lanzo un hechizo sobre mí y luego de eso me dijo que ya sabía todo, con quien estaba, el tiempo, todo – dijo el rubio sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo, pero con una expresión triste -Pero, así de simple?- pregunto Blaise – solo te dijo eso?

-Sí, y que en mi estado no iba a continuar y a volver a avergonzar a la familia, que estaba todo listo para que a finales de curso se llevara a cabo mi… - Draco se quedó en silencio un momento y cerró los ojos con fuerza – mi enlace con Astoria -Qué?! Con Astoria Greengrass? – pregunto espantado Blaise sin creer aun lo que escuchaba de su amigo -Sí, que tenía hasta esa fecha, marzo, para terminarlo todo yo, sino el mismo se encargaría de hacerlo

Blaise solo miraba a su amigo que volvía a llorar tras recordar lo que había pasado. Las palabras de su padre, y la amenaza implícitas en estas palabras

-Pero Draco de que estado hablaba? Y porque con Astoria? -No lo sé! – las lágrimas de Draco recorrían sus mejillas sin detenerse, se había puesto de pie y recorrió la habitación de un lado a otro, como tratando de encontrar una salida pero lo único que atino a hacer fue acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo -Ya – Blaise abrazo a su amigo y pudo sentir bajo sus brazos el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio – tienes que calmarte Draco, ya veremos que hacer, si?... va a venir Harry y no te puede ver así, hasta Ron se dio cuenta de que no estabas bien -… - Draco solo asintió – viene verdad? -Si – Blaise lo miro - … yo voy a Gryffindor vale? Y tranquilo, todo estará bien – Blaise le seco una lágrima que corría por su mejilla y con un último abrazo lo dejo acostado y salió de la habitación -Eso espero – susurro cuando el italiano salió de la habitación

Luego de esto Blaise salió de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de los leones, más específicamente donde su león rojo -Llegaste – dijo el pelirrojo al ver al castaño de pie frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda -Claro, te he extrañado demasiado como para no venir – dijo Blaise mirando al ojiazul -… yo también te he extrañado Blaise – Ron se acercó a él y acaricio suavemente su mejilla a lo que el otro hizo mayor presión con su rostro en la mano que lo acariciaba y cerró los ojos para luego besar la palma de su mano – ven vamos dentro – el pelirrojo tomo de su mano y así entraron a la sala común

Por otro lado Harry ya estaba frente al tapiz que cubría la entrada de la casa de las serpientes, se puso su capa y sin esperar entro a la sala

-Parsel Mouth – Harry dijo la contraseña y entro a la sala común de Slytherin pasando de largo hasta las habitaciones de Draco y Blaise -Solo espero que mis ojos ya no estén tan rojos – decía el rubio frente al espejo de su habitación – me daré un baño antes de que llegue Harry – Draco entro al balo justo cuando el moreno iba entrando a la habitación -Draco? – Llamo Harry ya dentro de la habitación – ho, se está bañando, tendré que esperar – dijo el chico y se recostó en la cama del rubio

Ya después de un buen rato de que Draco se terminara de bañar y vestir, salió de la ducha pensando que el moreno no estaría pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró acostado en su cama, durmiendo

-Tan cansado estabas que no me esperaste? – pregunto Draco en voz alta mirando al moreno que se acurrucaba en su cama y abrazaba su almohada. Draco se sentó frente a el y lo miro, lo miro por mucho rato recordando en su encuentro, luego de la guerra.

Flash Back

-Estas seguro? – Pregunto Blaise, mientras caminaba junto a Nott y Draco – podemos ir contigo -Solo tengo que comprar algunas cosas, además no puedo seguir escondiéndome – dijo el rubio mirando a Blaise – aparte en algún momento tengo que pisar ese callejón, no se preocupen

Draco se separó de sus amigos y entro al Caldero Chorreante para poder luego entrar al Callejón Diagon. Draco estaba nervioso ya que la última vez que estuvo ahí fue durante la guerra, y no tiene buenos recuerdos de eso. Pero tenía que dejar todo eso atrás, la guerra había terminado y solo le quedaba de eso, su familia, recuerdos y una fea marca.

-Que cambiado esta todo esto – dijo mirando las tiendas a su alrededor – bueno, un libro eso necesito – el rubio se dirigió a la única tienda que podría tener ese libro -Permiso – llamo Draco al entrar a la tienda – hola? – dijo el rubio al ver a una chica detrás del aparador frente a el -si? En que te puedo ayudar? - pregunto al chica -he… necesito un libro, de pociones de 7° curso – dijo el rubio -Están al fondo, pasa a verlo tú mismo – dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo -Gracias – dijo Draco antes de antes de entrar, cuando lo hizo se fijó que el piso estaba lleno de libros tirados y entre ellos había alguien que se le hacía vagamente conocido por su cabello y por el color de este.

El chico tirado en el piso asustado por los pasos se levantó de golpe y miro al que recién había interrumpido su lectura -Me voy enseguida yo… - Harry estaba con un libro en la mano de DCAO, ese año daba la prueba para entrar a la academia de aurores, a pesar de que le ofrecieron una plaza sin prueba – Malfoy… -Potter… - Draco nunca pensó en encontrarse al chico ahí menos de esa forma. Gris y esmeralda encontrándose con algo más que odio, con el reconocimiento de dos personas que ya no se debían nada, solo una buena charla. Harry solo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo mientras que el otro chico la tomaba, todo en silencio, hasta que la caída de unos libros los sacaron de ese ambiente incomodo en el que estaban.

-Yo… - Draco miro a para otro lado tratando de apartar la mirada de esas orbes verdes, que aún lo miraban – este ¿sabes si el libro de 7° curso está por aquí? -Si… toma – el moreno se agacho y le tendió el libro – como estas? -Ha?... – Draco tomo el libro y lo miro – bien gracias…

-Y ellos… cómo están? – Harry lo miro ya que este lo miraba de forma sorprendida tras la pregunta -Bien, gracias… y tú? – pregunto el rubio aun sorprendido y encontrando adecuado preguntar por él si este había preguntado por sus padres -Bien…aquí me ves estudiando… y tu novio? – Harry lo miro y Draco sonrió ante la pregunta y la expresión de este -Novio?...ha! Blaise?... o él está bien… pero terminamos ayer… - dijo sonriente Draco -Ho…- Harry -Pero somos amigos… al parecer le interesa mucho un pelirrojo amigo tuyo – dijo el rubio con una ceja levantada -Si algo he visto en la casa de Ron – Harry lo miro sonrojado ante la expresión divertida del rubio – pero a ti no te molesta? -A mí?... no, Blaise es una buena persona y sufrido mucho y Weasley demostró serlo también y luego de lo que le paso, quizá es bueno que se encuentren esos dos y entre ellos puedan encontrar lo que perdieron y también lo que buscan, bueno te dejo… - Draco dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a Harry muy confundido luego de su encuentro

El rubio pago el libro y cuando estaba caminando, sintió una mano en su hombro y que lo giraban, solo dio cuenta de quién era cuando dio la vuelta y se encontró con la cara el moreno frente a él

-Pero qué?... Potter – Draco solo lo miro mientras este otro aun no sacaba su mano de su hombro -Espera por favor – Harry alcanzo a Draco luego de pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, y en lo que le iba a decir a este para que no lo friera a maldiciones menos que pensara que estaba loco. Harry en algún momento del camino entre la guerra y la reconstrucción comenzó a sentir cosas por el rubio y ahora que lo tenía enfrente se veía a momento de decirle todo

-Qué te pasa!?... ya te di las gracias por el libro – dijo el rubio mirando su hombro y a mano del moreno en este -Ven por favor… - dijo Harry señalándole un callejón cercano – hay mucha gente mirando y necesito hablar contigo -Quiero salir de aquí Potter, que sea otro día… - dijo el rubio dando la vuelta -Draco… - Harry lo tomo de una mano y lo arrastro hacia el callejón -Hey!... – el rubio solo se dejó arrastrar ya más por curiosidad que por otra cosa ya que este aun no le soltaba de la mano -Ya aquí me tienes…ahora dime que quieres – dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados mirando al moreno -Sal conmigo… - Soltó el moreno sin despegar su mirada de los ojos grises del otro chico -Que!?... te volviste loco?... – dijo espantado y sorprendido Draco -No!... o eso creo… yo, me gustas me di cuenta de eso en estos meses luego de la guerra, durante la reconstrucción y eso… bueno, es algo largo de explicar la verdad – dijo el moreno sonrojado ante la mirada atenta del rubio -… - Draco solo lo miraba algo sorprendido y confundido por las reacciones y palabras del moreno que tenía enfrente, ya que también se sentía algo atraído por este, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tener algo con él

-Está bien… - dijo el rubio antes de dar la vuelta para salir de donde estaban – pero Harry… ni se te acurra llegar tarde. Te veo mañana a las 9 en las tres escobas, que duermas bien – dijo antes de salir de donde estaban -… - decir que Harry estaba en shock para mostrar el estado en el que estaba era poco. Así luego de ese primer encuentro vinieron muchas más salidas y luego paso un mes para que ambos comenzaran con este noviazgo que ya llevaba año y medio

Fin Flash Back

En Gryffindor Blaise y Ron estaban en su propio mundo, encontrándose después de haber estado separados por casi un mes -Te amo Blaise – dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo desprendía de la ropa que le quedaba – no sabes cuánto te extrañe estas vacaciones -y yo a ti – Blaise continuo besando y tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Ron que quedaba al descubierto frente a él Sus pieles cálidas y ansiosas se encontraban en medio de la cama mientras se cubrían de besos y caricias uno a la merced del otro tratando de librar una batalla para saber quién dominaba a quien -Mi vida – dijo Blaise, mirando a Ron – ya -Lo que tú quieras – dijo el otro chico inclinándose sobre el castaño y empujándose suavemente dentro de él, haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos fuertemente, a pesar de haberlo preparado con anterioridad -Blaise sintió los labios de Ron sobre sus parpados y luego sobre sus labios, para luego pasar sus brazos por su cuello y que sus cuerpos quedaran en completo contacto -Te amo Ron – dijo el italiano agitado cuando el otro lo miro -Yo también… Te amo – dijo el pelirrojo agitado Ya después de un rato, ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro descansando, acariciándose suavemente

Draco que había estado mirando a Harry, se acercó a él y se sentó frente a este y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su cabello y a delinear su rostro desde sus ojos hasta llegar a su cuello, pasando por su nariz, su boca su mejilla. Su rostro era tan suave, lo amaba tanto, como le diría todo -Cómo te digo? – dijo el rubio, mirando a Harry acariciando su rostro y sus labios -Que mi amor? – dijo el moreno aun sin abrir los ojos Draco asustado dejo de tocarlo y lo miro asustado -Yo… que te extrañe eso, como te lo voy a decir si lo único que has hecho es dormir – dijo Draco antes de empujar a Harry y subirse encima de él -Que haces Draco? – dijo el moreno entre risas mientras sentía al a Draco sobre él y también como este besaba su rostro

-Amo tu rostro, amo cuando te sonrojas, Harry mírame – dijo el rubio, frente al otro chico

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda para encontrarse con los grises de Draco que lo esperaban expectantes pero con dejo de tristeza, a cual el otro noto – Draco… que?... – pero no pudo continuar ya que el rubio lo beso de forma lenta, suave, como reconociendo a Harry. En un vaivén de labios y de lenguas que los estaba llevando a ese encuentro que ambos extrañaban. Harry comenzó acariciando las piernas del rubio mientras este desabrochaba de forma lenta la camisa del otro para luego quitársela

-Te amo Harry – dijo el rubio entre gemidos ya que las manos del moreno habían empezado a acariciar su pecho de forma más lenta y suave por debajo de su ropa -yo… yo también te amo Draco y te extrañe mucho – dijo el moreno mientras el otro se inclinaba a besarlo nuevamente a besarlo -Así? – dijo Draco divertido mientras besaba en el cuello al otro chico, con esa pasión y lujuria característica que lo caracterizaba – demuéstramelo… - dijo mirando a Harry, para luego sacarse la camiseta que traía puesta y besar al chico que tenía bajo de él, mientras este trataba de entrar más en contacto con el cuerpo del rubio, tocando su espalda, sus brazos, su cuello todo, pero se vio interrumpido por Draco ya que este de pronto se enderezo y se llevó una mano a la boca con cara de extrañeza -Amor?... – pregunto el moreno mirándolo preocupado por la cara de este – amor que tienes? Draco solo se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el baño donde comenzó a vomitar, Harry asustado se levantó también y fue donde él para verlo de rodillas frente al retrete botando, tirando todo lo de su estomago

-Amor… - el moreno le paso una toalla mojada por la frente mientras el otro se afirmaba el cabello para que este no callera dentro lo que había vomitaba -Gracias – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie mientras con la toalla se mojaba el rostro y se limpiaba la boca – lo siento Harry – dijo el rubio -no te preocupes… Tu estas bien?... Que comiste?... – pregunto el moreno de pie junto a él -Nada, apenas cene… solo comí unos dulces en el tren, desde hace tiempo que me siento mal. Perdón Harry hace tiempo que no nos vemos y yo… - dijo el rubio parándose frente al chico -no te preocupes cariño… descansa – dijo el moreno abrazándolo – me quedare contigo hoy si? – dijo este acariciando su mejilla y su espalda suavemente – ho!... tengo algo para ti – dijo mientras el otro iba hacia su cama y arreglaba esta para que pudieran dormir, el moreno estaba agachado buscando entre sus ropas – donde estará?...espero que no se haya caído -Que buscas?... – pregunto Draco desde la cama, ya acostado mientras miraba a Harry moverse. Harry solo estaba en pantalón y Draco lo miraba aun pensando en la conversación con su padre y en cómo le diría todo y en cómo se separaría de ese hombre que tenía frente a él y que amaba casi con locura -Aquí esta!... dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y con una bolsita de terciopelo pequeña en las manos -Una bolsa?... – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada -Hay como eres!... no es una bolsa cualquiera – dijo el moreno mientras se subía a la cama y se ponía de rodillas frente a Draco – aquí… esta tu regalo de navidad… no te lo podía

mandar a la mansión con mi nombre, así que toma, Feliz Navidad – dijo el moreno entregándole la bolsita Draco la tomo y miro a Harry a los ojos - pero Harry… no era -Me llego tu regalo a la Madriguera y cuando este en la academia me servirá mucho, aparte de que sabré quien me la regalo, ya que tiene tus iniciales, es hermoso el estuche para mi varita – dijo el moreno mirándolo – aunque el haber salido la primera navidad juntos… vale más que todas los regalos -… - Draco lo miro tratando de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no saliera y no lo dejara en evidencia frente al moreno – sí, tienes razón ese viaje a París fue genial – Draco no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Harry – Gracias Harry

Draco con la bolsita en la mano lo miro y lo beso, de forma lenta y suave, sintiendo sus labios su aliento, entrelazando sus lenguas todo en un solo beso para luego abrazarlo

-Qué te pasa Draco? – pregunto Harry cuando el rubio se separó de él -Nada… - dijo el rubio -De verdad? Te noto extraño -Nada… de verdad – Draco esta vez dejo un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma -Bien…oye ábrelo! – dijo el moreno -… - Draco se enderezo y tomo la bolsita y soltó en su mano lo que había en su interior y callo en ella una cadena con un dije de estrella

Link de la estrella : te-estas-preparando-para-esta-noche/

-Una estrella?... es… hermoso – dijo el rubio luego de un rato – pero porque una estrella?… porque no un León?... o un Dragón?... – dijo el rubio mirando a Harry -Bueno porque, este… - Harry se sonrojo tomo la cadena, la abrió e hizo que este diera la vuelta para que pudiera ponerle la cadena – Porque tus ojos son como pequeñas estrellas que guían mi camino y cuando vi el dije de lo primero que me acorde fue de tus ojos, grises como el cielo en invierno – dijo el moreno mirando a Draco a los ojos

Draco ante estas palabras lo miro y no dijo nada tomo el dije en su mano y agacho su cabeza sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que de ahora en adelante iba a pasar en su vida y luego miro a Harry -Abrázame – pidió el rubio con todas sus emociones a flor de piel, agolpadas en su pecho Harry hizo lo que su pareja le pidió sin entender aun lo que a este le pasaba, asustándose más cuando sintió su camisa húmeda y pequeños espasmos provenientes del otro cuerpo, aun así quiso creer que el rubio en su momento le contaría todo. Confiaría en él

Al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar más tranquilos ya que habían pasado la noche con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de Nott. Ya en sus mesas

-Y tú?, no te vi ayer en Gryffindor – dijo Blaise a Theo mientras comía -No, porque no fui -Ho… y porque? – pregunto este -Porque a diferencia de ustedes yo y Nev pasamos la Navidad aquí y tuvimos las mazmorras y la torre toda para nosotros, sin molestias – dijo el castaño de ojos azules claro -Ósea que disfrutaste al máximo tu soledad -Por supuesto – dijo este riéndose junto a Blaise Draco no prestaba atención a nada solo a lo que pasado en la noche con Harry y a este mismo que reía junto a Weasley y a sus amigos -Hey!... Draco te hablamos… - grito Blaise -Ha… Qué? – dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos -Como lo pasaste anoche? -Ho, bien – dijo el rubio mirando su plato con asco – pero qué asco – y dejo el plato a un lado y se levantó para ver si encontraba algo para desayunar -Y?... que paso? – pregunto Blaise extrañado ya que el desayuno que el rubio había dejado a un lado era su desayuno preferido -Qué?... crees que te diré algo? -No pero solo un poquito -estás loco! – Draco miro lo demás que había para comer – pero qué asco! – luego miro a Blaise que lo miraba con cara de súplica – no pasó nada Blaise! Estuve vomitando casi toda la noche y no sé qué… si en el estómago no tenía nada… y esto me da asco! Al parecer hoy tampoco comeré – dijo para luego sentarse y esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos – me siento mal! -Pareces embarazado Draco… mi madre estaba igual cuando lo estuvo de mi hermana – dijo Nott riéndose -Que chistoso – dijo el rubio con tono de fastidio -Que dijiste? – dijo Blaise levantándose y mirando a Theo y luego a Draco -Eso…que parece embarazado, esta con asco, vomita, y… - Theo no pudo continuar porque Draco lo miro y hablo él -No te preocupes querido médico, los mareos los tengo, pero no hables estupideces – dijo el rubio para luego volver su cabeza a sus a su refugio, que eran sus brazos -Draco ven conmigo – dijo Blaise parándose y votando algunas cosas en el proceso -Qué?!... no quiero – dijo el rubio -Ahora!... – dijo el castaño jalando de un brazo a su amigo hacia las mazmorras *

-Pero que te pasa? – dijo el rubio enojado cuando llegaron a habitación de ambos en las mazmorras, Blaise se sentó frente a Draco y lo miro lo apunto con su varita y pronuncio un hechizo, que Draco solo había escuchado en su padre el día de la pelea antes de llegar a Hogwarts -Tu sabes que nosotros los magos podemos y hacer cosas con sus cuerpos que los muggles no… cierto? – le pregunto Blaise serio -Sí, pero aun no entiendo a qué viene este show Blaise – dijo el rubio con fastidio en la voz por el trato y por tono de voz de su amigo -Sabes que hay magos tremendamente fértiles… verdad?

-Sí, pero no sé qué me quieres decir con eso – Draco miro al castaño aun sin entender todo lo que le decía su amigo -Porque ya sé, de que hablaba Lucius. Que fue lo que lo hizo averiguar sobre tu pareja y planificar tu boda – dijo el italiano poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por toda la habitación -De que hablas? Blaise?... – Draco solo lo miro aun sin entender a Blaise y menos su enojo – Blaise, me estas desesperando! -Cuando fue tu ultima relación con Harry?... – pregunto el castaño mientras se sentaba frente a Draco y lo miraba -Qué?!... tú crees que te responderé eso?, que te importa! - dijo el rubio sonrojado -… - Blaise lo miro y se levanto de donde estaba para darle la espalda – es importante Draco, por favor -… un… un mes, antes de irnos de vacaciones. Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo lo que me has dicho, aun no entiendo a qué quieres llegar Blaise, porque me hablas de fert… - Draco lo miro y luego se llevó una mano a la boca y una a su vientre, ya que proceso todo, lo que le dijo su padre y como se ha sentido – no, no puede ser… -si Draco… estas esperando un hijo -Draco solo lo miro y acaricio su vientre…


	2. Tu llegada Primeros celos

Capítulo 2 – Tu Llegada - primeros celos

"Si tú no vuelves, no quedarán más que desiertos y escucharé por si algún latido le queda a esta tierra"

Si tú no vuelves, Miguel Bosé

-Si Draco… estas esperando un hijo – dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo -No… no puede ser – dijo el rubio sin creer aun lo que el italiano le decía -… - Blaise solo lo miraba desde donde estaba, mientras el otro trataba de procesar todo lo que su amigo le había dicho – ahora sabemos porque tu padre te dijo todo eso, y porque va a hacer, todo lo que va a hacer Draco – dijo el castaño mientras volvía a sentarse frente al rubio y tomaba sus manos -Draco lo miro y luego de eso agacho su cabeza recordando las palabras de su padre – no se debe enterar -… que? – Pregunto Blaise -Que no hay que decirle nada a Harry – Blaise soltó lentamente sus manos y lo miro sorprendido -De que estás hablando Draco? Como que no le dirás nada a Potter? -Porque se quién es Lucius, Blaise… y sé que detrás de todo lo que me dijo, él – dijo y se tocó el vientre – y Harry van correr peligro – dijo Draco mirando a su amigo con la mirada brillosa -Pero Draco!... -Nada, Harry no se puede enterar… -Draco… - Blaise solo lo miro

Draco y Blaise solo se miraron cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, uno más triste que el otro. Sin saber que decir ni hacer, Blaise por un lado quería proteger a Draco de Lucius y de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño y Draco por otro solo quería a Harry, simplemente eso y ahora con la noticia de su hijo, del hijo de ambos, amaba más a Harry y más quería proteger el mundo de ese niño y de su moreno

-Que harás ahora Draco… - pregunto Blaise -Nada… que quieres que haga… no se puede enterar Harry y menos Weasley – Draco miro a Blaise mientras este habría los ojos con pánico ahora más asustado que antes si podía -Que dices?, tu sabes lo que pensaría Ron si se llega a enterar que estas esperando un niño y que yo lo escondí? – pregunto Blaise molesto -Sí, que es tuyo – dijo el rubio sin darle importancia -No es un chiste Draco!... -Esto tampoco, sabes perfectamente que si le dices a Ron lo primero que hará será decirle a Harry y eso el que menos quiero, te recuerdo que nuestros novios son los mejores amigos -…entonces que harás… y no me refiero a Potter… me refiero a todo lo que conlleva estar esperando un niño… sabes perfectamente que tienes casi 2 meses y tu cuerpo va a comenzar a cambiar, ya no vas a poder a hacer magia como antes y los síntomas de embarazo se van a empezar a notar, más que los simples vómitos que has tenido, Potter

puede ser muy despistado pero idiota no es Draco – Blaise le dijo todo esto serio, para que el otro tratara de tomarse más en serio esto de estar esperando un hijo, que se diera cuenta que en un tiempo más ya no podría ocultar nada -Bueno mantendré lo del virus, un hechizo de apariencia y ya está – dijo el rubio molesto ante la inquisidora mirada de su amigo -Draco tu magia no podrá… -Entonces ahí me tendrás que ayudar tú… - dijo el rubio mirándolo serio – cuando ya no pueda desplegar mi magia como antes me tendrás que ayudar, y eso será por poco tiempo Blaise, recuerda que en 3 meses más, no será necesario, que me sigas ayudando, porque estaré en la Mansión. -Draco… estas seguro de lo que estas asiendo? – pregunto Blaise mirando a su amigo desde la puerta de la habitación -Sí… lo amo Blaise y no lo pondré en peligro, menos ahora -Está bien… te veo más tarde – dijo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación

* -Que habrá pasado? – pregunto Ron a Harry ambos junto a Neville se encontraban en el Gran comedor… desayunando cundo vieron como Blaise se llevó a rastras al rubio cosa que sorprendió a Harry, molesto a Ron y divirtió a Nev. -Quien sabe… - dijo Neville mientras comía tranquilo mientras leía también -Come rápido Ron tenemos reunión y entrenamiento del equipo antes de clase y tenemos que ir a cambiarnos – dijo el moreno levantándose de la mesa -Ok!... pero Harry… a ti no te preocupa? -Qué?... que se hayan ido así?... no – dijo el moreno mirando a su amigo divertido – ahí! Ron no puedes estar celoso de Draco, después de tanto tiempo ¿no crees que ya se te debería pasar? -No estoy celoso del hurón pero, pero me intriga, solo eso – dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado y sin mirar a sus amigos que se reían de el – y ya dejen de reír que no le hayo el chiste! – Grito antes de levantarse, solo que cuando lo hizo y miro hacia la puerta se encontró con alguien que no veía hace ya mucho tiempo – no puede ser… -Qué?... – Neville y Harry miraron en hacia donde miraba su amigo y ahí se encontraba ella, igual que siempre con su melena castaña y ojos color miel, solo que ahora su expresión estaba más relaja que después de la guerra y se veía incluso más linda

-Hermione – dijo el moreno, aun sin creer que su amiga se encontrara ahí, frente a ellos -Hola chicos – dijo esta cuando llego donde estaban ellos y se paró frente a ellos. Pero pudo más su impulso y se tiró a los brazos de Harry y lo abrazo, extrañaba tanto sus amigos, su colegio, todo -Hermione, hola como estas… que… que haces aquí? – pregunto el moreno cuando la chica lo soltó -He vuelto – dijo la castaña de forma tímida mirando a Harry y a Ron -De veras?... –pregunto el moreno -Sí, volví -Bueno… Herm nosotros tenemos entrenamiento ahora pero luego te vemos… si? – Harry tomo a Ron que se había mantenido callado todo ese rato y se fueron del Gran Comedor

-Sí, este Neville vienes? Voy a la sala común – la chica recién callo en la cuenta que el otro chico estaba ahí, detrás de ella así que por eso se dirigió a él tratando de remediar su falta de respeto con él -Qué bueno que volviste… pero no, terminare de desayunar y debo ir a otro lado… te veo en clases si? – dijo Neville con una sonrisa en su cara mirando luego como la chica se iba con su baúl que había dejado en la puerta del Gran Comedor – que haces aquí Hermione? -Hola amor – sintió de pronto un susurro detrás de él, y esa voz ronca tan característica de él, junto con su aroma y sus brazos que ahora lo envolvían suavemente – que miras? -Nada… solo pensaba – dijo el moreno dando vuelta el rostro para alcanzar los labios del chico que tenía detrás de él – y tú? Que haces aquí? -Nada… te venía a buscar y pensaba – dijo el chico de ojos azules -En que pensabas? – pregunto el moreno mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro chico mientras este acariciaba su cabello -En lo que pasara de aquí en adelante Nev, la llegada de Granger no va ser bueno para ser la salud mental de Blaise – dijo serio Theo – todos sus celos se van a desplegar sobre Weasley -Y para la de Ron tampoco Theo, y no es que Ron aun sienta algo por ella, no es eso, pero ella no vino aquí solo porque nos extrañaba lo pude ver en sus ojos en como miraba Ron -Esto no es bueno Nev… mi amor? – lo llamo Theo – dime que no hay nadie que pueda llegar a perturbarnos… - Theo miraba a Neville con suplica esperando que este le respondiera, lo que fuera -No, Theo antes que ti estuvo Luna y nadie más y ella ahora es una amiga… y tú? Que me dices de ti? – dijo Neville hacia Theo mientras este lo miraba -Nadie lo suficientemente importante como recordar o nombrar, al primero que ame en serio y del cual me enamore fue de ti mi pequeño león – dijo el castaño sonriendo hacia Neville – vamos cariño tenemos clases – Theo se le tendió la mano y Nev la tomo para levantarse de la mesa y salir camino a sus clases de la mañana

Tanto Harry como Ron fueron a la reunión de los equipos de Quidditch donde les fueron explicando todo, desde cuando comenzaría la temporada y como tendría que terminar este año organizado el equipo, ya que como los capitanes eran de ultimo año tenían que dejar un sucesor y tenían que dejar organizado todo para el próximo año y para quien viniera detrás de ellos. Algo que le llamo la atención a Harry es que Draco como capitán de Slytherin no estuviera en la reunión y en su lugar estuviera su guardián y segundo al mando Blaise Zabini, ahora sí que se estaba preocupando por su novio, Draco no eran de los que faltaban a ese tipo de reuniones, menos si se trataba de Quidditch y menos cuando se trataba de entrenar cerca de él y molestarlo un poco

-Hey!, Zabini!... – grito el moreno mientras se acercaba a él luego de Salir de los camerinos – hola… oye… que pasa con Draco? Dónde está? -Nada, solo no quiso bajar, solo eso, aún se siente mal por algo que comió en su casa – dijo el castaño mientras donde se iba Ron – bueno te dejo, que quiero alcanzar a Ron -Blaise!... de verdad está bien? – pregunto Harry con verdadera preocupación en su voz y afligido -De verdad – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y salir tras Ron, el cual ya había entrado en el castillo.

-Que haces aquí? – Ron caminaba por el pasillo sin darse cuenta que lo seguían y que esa persona no era la única – porque volviste? – decía para si -Ron? – lo llamo cuando lo vio que entraba a uno de los patios -Hermione… - Ron se quedó estático cuando vio a la chica acercase a él – hola… que haces aquí… pensé que estabas en clases -Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero el profesor Slughorn me dejo libre al igual que a ustedes, solo los que estaban en la reunión, claro – dijo la chica. Hermione ya había llegado frente al pelirrojo y estaba delante de él mirándolo, intentando que este también la mirara, hacia tanto que no lo veía. Ya que la última vez que lo vio fue esa noche, la noche donde todo acabo y de verdad que extrañaba esa mirada aguamarina

Flash Back

-De verdad que te vas? – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su novia -Sí, pero es solo por un tiempo, veré como es la educación en Beauxbatons y vuelvo – dijo la castaña dejando un beso en su mejilla – vamos Ron solo será unos meses -Está bien pero que no se te olvide que cuando llegues aquí continuaras siendo mi prometida -Eso lo se amor, eso no se me olvidará – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – me voy si?

Luego de eso cada uno salió del departamento donde se habían ido a vivir desde que la guerra termino. Como Hermione no tenía donde volver porque sus padres no tenían memoria, decidió irse a vivir sola y el pelirrojo la siguió para cuidarla, esa fue la excusa que le dio a sus padres para irse a vivir con ella. Ahora cada uno se encontraba fuera de ese departamento Ron con Harry en Grimmauld place ya que este lo llevaría a ahogar las penas a una discoteca junto a Neville y por otro lado Hermione ya se había ido.

-Vamos amigo! Entremos… solo será un rato, Hermione no está, anda anímate! – dijo Harry empujando al pelirrojo dentro del recinto. Ya dentro, los tres chicos se fueron a sentar pero luego de un rato y de que Ron se levantara para ir por unas cervezas, Neville comenzó a empujar a Harry -Harry esto es malo… - dijo el castaño haciendo que el moreno mirara donde le apuntaba el otro chico -De que?... – y lo vio justo a la altura donde ellos estaban estaba Hermione con Viktor Krum bailando, muy pegados para el gusto de ellos y por el otro lado Ron los miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente -vamos Nev!... – Harry y Neville se levantaron de su asiento justo cuando Ron tomaba a la chica de un brazo y la daba vuelta para encararla -Tu… - Ron miraba a Viktor rojo de ira, con una cantidad de sentimientos encima, que no podía describir – que haces aquí? -… - Viktor lo único que hizo fue ponerse al lado la chica y tomar su mano, grave error ya que el chico se abalanzó sobre el para golpearlo – pero fue detenido por Neville y Harry que lo sujetaron de ambos brazos -suéltenme! – grito el pelirrojo enojado -Ron yo te puedo explicar – Hermione soltó a Viktor trato de hablar pero con el sonido del lugar era difícil poder hablar

-… - Ron solo la miro y se soltó de Neville y Harry para luego salir del lugar -Ron espera… toma Nev paga – Harry le paso unos cuantos billetes a Neville y salió tras Ron, la noche era fría y conociendo a su amigo no era bueno que se desapareciera o que anduviera solo por las calles – Ron! – Harry trato de tomar a su amigo de brazo pero esto de un manotazo se soltó -Aléjate Harry!...

-Ron!… escúchame – Hermione había salido corriendo tras el pelirrojo cuando este salió del lugar, dejando a Viktor ahí -Ya no tengo nada que escuchar… - dijo el pelirrojo sin dar la vuelta -Te lo puedo explicar todo, por favor – dijo la castaña casi al borde de las lágrimas – por favor escúchame, amor -Amor?... – Ron al escuchar esto volvió a recordar todo lo que había visto dentro de la discoteca que no había sido poco, ya que no solo los vio bailar, tranquilamente se dio la vuelta se acercó a ella y tomo su mano – yo… ya no soy tu amor Hermione -… - La chica miro su mano y vio en ella el anillo de compromiso que se habían entregado – porque me devuelves esto Ron -Porque se acabó… me acabas de convertir en el payaso de todo el mundo mágico y yo ahora te dejo para que seas libre de hacer lo que quieras… cuídate en Francia – dijo el pelirrojo antes de acercarse a Harry y luego desaparecer -Ron… -la chica solo miro su anillo y lloro

Fin Flash Back

-… - el pelirrojo no sabía que decirle a la chica que tenía al frente, luego que se desapareció esa noche no la volvió a ver, hasta ahora – como has estado? -Bien… y tú? – Hermione solo miraba a Ron tratando de mirar sus ojos para ver sus expresiones y tratar de descifrar algo en ellos, como antes -Bien… estudiando ya sabes no va a ser fácil entrar a la academia por mucho que el cupo ya este dado – dijo Ron con un amago de sonrisa que la chica vio y pudo reconocer como los de antes, los de antes que todo terminara entre ellos -Ron yo… -Por qué volviste?... – y ahí estaba, la pregunta que Neville, Harry y él se hacían desde que vieron a la chica entrando por esas grandes puertas – que quieres aquí Hermione?

Sin darse cuenta de quien los miraba, un castaño de ojos ámbar seguía la conversación, reconoció a la chica y vio cuando esta seguía a su novio, la pregunta era ¿qué quería con él? Y ¿qué hacía aquí? Por esa razón y por sus celos y posesividad Slytherin ahora escuchaba la conversación de ambos, cerca de donde la chica y su león rojo estaban, con todas las ganas de matar a esa chica no solo estar sola con él, sino por todo lo que le había hecho

-Te extraño… por eso volví – dijo la chica sin un ápice de temor en su voz y mirando a los ojos al chico que en algún momento se iba a casar con ella -Solo a eso volviste?... porque si fue por eso te digo enseguida que pierdes tu tiempo – dijo el pelirrojo sin perderla compostura tras las palabras de su exnovia -Perdóname Ron… - Hermione estiro su mano y le mostro el anillo a lo que Blaise quedo en shock por lo que estaba haciendo la chica y Ron solo lo miro y luego miro a la chica

-Viktor termino contigo?... se buscó una jugadora y te abandono? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola a lo que Hermione cerro sus ojos y se acercó a él -por favor Ron, comencemos de nuevo, sé que me equivoque y lo lamento de verdad, todo este tiempo en Francia lo he lamentado, cada día y cada noche, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… perdóname… por favor – dijo la castaña tomando su mano

Blaise se estaba consumiendo por dentro, el solo ver las cosas que estaba tratando se hacer la chica, trayéndole ese anillo, tocándolo, solo el sabia cuanto le había costado a su rojo superar esa ruptura para que ella viniera y le recordara todo, más encima ahora después de tanto tiempo.

-… - Ron se soltó de la castaña y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí pero nuevamente el llanto y las palabras de la chica lo hicieron darse vuelta y acercarse a ella pero esta vez no solo sorprendió a Hermione sino que a su novio que no vio venir una acción así de Ron y con solo ver eso, salió de ahí corriendo. -El chico poso una de sus manos en su mejilla y la acaricio por última vez – lo siento Herm pero recuerda lo que te dije esa noche… se acabó… y desde esa noche que eres libre… lo siento – Ron la soltó y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí -Tienes a alguien, verdad…? - dijo la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos -Ron se quedó de pie en su sitio tras esta afirmación, no sabía que decirle, no iba a esconder a Blaise pero tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones – eso no es de tu incumbencia… nos vemos Hermione… - dijo el chico antes de irse de ahí -Claro que si me importa… - susurro la castaña

-Como se atreve! – Blaise entró a la habitación que compartía con Theo y con Draco dando un fuerte portazo, tanto cuando entro como cuando cerró la puerta -Esta me las va a pagar… - Blaise hablaba solo mientras se sacaba el equipo de Quidditch, que aun traía puesto – nadie se mete conmigo!... menos con lo que es mío! -huiii… veo ya la viste

Draco estaba sentado en una de las camas con un libro sobre su regazo mirando a su amigo. Le causaba gracia el cómo este gritaba, y golpeaba todo

-Draco… cómo? -Como la vi?, fácil la ventana… vi cuando seguía a tu noviecito cuando este salía del campo de Quidditch – dijo el rubio mientras se paraba de la cama y dejaba el libro sobre la mesita de noche – tiene agallas la chica, he – dijo con una sonrisa burlona -No le encuentro el chiste Draco – dijo el castaño molesto -Yo tampoco, pero reconoce que es valiente, no cualquiera tiene la cara después de tanto tiempo y después de lo que hizo, para presentarse delante de la persona a quien engaño -La escuche… -Qué?... – pregunto confundido el rubio, ante el tono afectado de su amigo -Volvió porque lo extrañaba, para pedirle perdón… para que vuelva con el… solo por eso volvió -… Blaise

-Qué hago?... fue su primer amor, se iba a casar con ella, yo… yo - decía afligido el castaño -Tú eres su novio ahora, y dudo mucho, que un Gryffindor como Weasley te sea desleal -… - Blaise miro a Draco, procesando las palabras de su amigo y dándole la razón en cuanto a que su rojo no le seria desleal, pero aun así, tenía miedo -vamos Blaise!... deja el drama quieres? –dijo el rubio acercándose al castaño – no pasara nada… ya deja de dudar -No dudo de él, Draco, es de ella de quien dudo – dijo el castaño serio – no me gusto la forma en que lo miro, menos la forma en que volvió con ese anillo -A ya deja el drama… no pasara nada, si?... Granger no hará nada… y si lo hace bien puedes dejarle las cosas en claro y apartarla de aquí. Eres Blaise Zabini, no? … no por nada fuimos los mortifagos más jóvenes y los mejores – dijo el rubio antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Blaise con una sonrisa y más decidido a echar a esa chica de la vida de él y de la Ron

-donde estarán? –Harry preguntaba mientras miraba para todos lados dentro de la sala de DCAO – Draco al final no apareció en la reunión, ni siquiera después lo vi -No lo sé – dijo el castaño de ojos verdes mientras se emparejaba con su novio para comenzar la clase -Tú no sabes nada Theo? – pregunto el moreno mientras veía hacia la puerta -No Harry, no sé nada, no pase a la habitación así que no se ni de Blaise ni de Draco -Mmm… bueno espero que este bien – dijo antes de agarrar a Ron y empezar a practicar las hechizos que les mandaron a hacer

-Hay Draco si no fuera por tus nauseas, ya hubiésemos llegado… - decía Blaise molesto mientras caminaba con el rubio a su lado -haa!... cállate! – grito molesto el rubio Ambos llegaron a la clase donde esta como no, ya había comenzado y fueron descontados puntos de su casa por llegar tarde y donde no pudieron sentarse con sus respectivas parejas porque estos ya estaban sentados juntos, así que se tuvieron que conformar, a palabras de Draco con hacer pareja entre ellos

-Te odio Draco – Blaise estaba más que molesto por tener que sentarse con él y no con Ron el cual de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas confusas por haber llegado a tarde y con el rubio -Gracias amigo… - dijo indignado el rubio… - yo también te quiero, idiota

-Ya están aquí… qué abra pasado? – pregunto el pelirrojo hacia Harry, que también miraba hacia donde se encontraba Draco -No lo sé – respondió el moreno mirando a su novio Luego de un rato, cuando terminaron la clase, los primeros en ponerse en pie fueron Ron y Harry para ir al encuentro de los otros chicos.

-Amor… - Blaise se acercó al pelirrojo y acaricio su mejilla – hola… -Hola… Dónde estabas? Porque demoraste? – Ron miraba sus ojos ámbar, perdiéndose en ellos a pesar de la oscuridad del salón

- … estaba en mi habitación, hace mucho que no entrenaba y me paso la cuenta, sobre todo ahora que tuve que hacer el trabajo doble, porque no estuvo Draco -eso es malo – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo – sabes que el próximo partido es contra Gryffindor y tienes que estar en forma si no quieres que te ganemos. Yo, a ti y Harry, al hurón -Lo se… - Blaise le sonreía y acariciaba a su novio mientras todos los ahí presentes miraban la escena, unos con sendas miradas de ternura, otros fastidiados ante la escenita que estaban dando sus amigos y otra consternada ante lo que estaba viendo y no podía creer. Mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño, el cual tomo a su novio por la cintura y pego su frente a la de él – Ron… -Qué?... -Te amo… - dijo el de ojos ámbar antes de besarlo de forma tierna y suave, delante de todos ahí en pleno salón, espantando más aun a la chica que los miraba sin creer, lo que estaba pasando

-Jajajaja… Típico de Blaise – dijo el ojiazul mirando de reojo a la Hermione que salió corriendo del salón, luego de verlos – está desplegando todos sus celos, este chico es un caso -Herm… - Harry solo la miro salir, y luego miro a su amigo entendiendo más o menos a que se refería Theo. El sabia la historia de esos dos cuando se conocieron y todo lo que le costó a Blaise ganarse a Ron, luego del incidente de la discoteca – bueno es lo que se esperaba, no? En el salón casi todos los presentes estaban saliendo solo Draco que aún no guardaba sus cosas quedaba, al igual que Blaise, que como castigo tenían que ordenar todo, y los otros que los esperan -Yo no sé qué te sorprendes Theo tú y Draco son iguales – dijo Neville mirando a su novio el cual lo miro con una ceja levantada -Qué te pasa Longbotton?, yo no soy igual a este celopata – dijo indignado el rubio mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo abrazaba – Blaise y Theo tiritan enteros cuando alguien e acerca a ti o a Weasley yo en cambio confió en Harry – dijo Draco con una sonrisa -Así?... – Harry tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miro – hoy Cho me invito a entrenar con ella, en la noche – dijo el moreno sonriendo -Perdón?... porque tú? No puede entrenar sola? – dijo el rubio con una ceja levantada – ya tuviste entrenamiento, acaso no te vasto? -Ves eres igual a mí y Theo solo vasta conque nombren a esa chica y te bajan todos los instintos asesinos – dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a sus amigos -Puede ser porque lo único que esa chica quiere es el trasero de Harry -ya lo tuvo, cariño – dijo Blaise – pero ahora es tuyo. Vamos chicos ya termine, gracias por esperar. Vamos amor tengo hambre -Blaise, idiota – dijo el rubio pasando al lado de él enojado -Gracias Blaise, Draco! – Harry fue tras del rubio para poder alcanzarlo -Jajajajaja...

Draco molesto trato de caminar lo más alejado de sus amigos y de Harry, su estado de anímico estaba pésimo, así que trato de alejarse lo más que pudo, mientras los demás se reían, por el comentario de Blaise -Draco! – grito el moreno -Draco!... espera – Harry alcanzo a Draco en uno de los pasillos y tomo su mano para que este se detuviera – amor, era una bromita – el moreno lo abrazo, mientras el otro chico se refugiaba en el pecho del moreno -Eres un idiota, Harry Potter! – Draco lo miro y le tiro un mechón de cabello – la broma de Blaise no fue entretenida y tu más encima quieres citarte con ella?, sabes que esa… no me cae bien -Fue una broma, amor… no le prestes atención – Harry paso una mano por su cabello y paso un mechón rubio por detrás de su oreja – solo fue para demostrar que eres un celoso -No me hizo ninguna gracia… - dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos – aparte, te recuerdo que no soy el único con serios problemas de celos en esta relación, o te tengo que recordar la noche de Halloween? – dijo el rubio con malicia -Si o recuerdo bien, y no me hace gracia recordarlo, pero yo reconozco que soy celoso, aparte como no voy a ser así si tengo el novio más guapo de Hogwarts – dijo el moreno acercándose a Draco, a la vez que lo acorralaba en la pared que este tenía detrás -Tonto… - Draco, le sonrió y lo beso, un vaivén de labios, sensaciones y sentimientos que ambos tenían que frenar si no querían terminar dando el show en pleno pasillo -Te extraño mucho Draco… - dijo el moreno acariciando suavemente la mejilla de este -Yo también… mi amor – Draco le sonrió, tratando de que Harry no notara la tristeza que estaba sintiendo por todo lo que le hacía sentir cada beso del moreno, los cuales podían ser los ultimo -Te sientes bien?... Blaise me comento que aun estas mal -Si… es un virus… algo debo haber comido en mi casa, los vómitos y los mareos aún están – Draco lo miro con susto rezando para que este le creyera -por eso Blaise te saco del Gran Comedor? -Sí, me llevo a la enfermería - Pero no es nada, de verdad Harry pronto estaré bien -… cuídate Draco – Harry se pudo delante de él y lo abrazo, el moreno aún no se creía esa historia del virus, para él era todo demasiado extraño, aun creía que Draco le ocultaba algo, pero tendría que esperar, es lo único que por el momento podía hacer -Harry… - Draco estaba en una batalla interna, un lado de él le decía que tenía que decirle todo a Harry y por el otro estaba el razonable el que le decía que era mejor callar, que era mejor para todos ocultar la verdad. Pero ahí en sus brazos era difícil, todo era tan difícil cuando se trataba de Harry, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie por eso tenía que protegerlo a él y a su hijo al hijo de ambos -Vamos amor… - dijo el moreno… tomando su mano para ir hacia el Gran Comedor

-Vas a tener que pedirle disculpas Blaise… se molestó de verdad – decía Theo mientras miraba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor -ha… no fue para tanto… - le respondió con tono de fastidio el castaño mientras comía – aparte se lo merece, por culpa de él llegue tarde a clases y más encima nos quietaron puntos y nos castigaron

-Que niño eres Blaise – Theo volvió su vista al frente para poder mirar Nev que conversaba tranquilamente con Luna y con sus demás compañeros -De verdad te da lo mismo? – pregunto Blaise mirando a Gryffindor y a donde miraba su amigo -Sí, confío en Nev y a esa chica la conozco, sé que no resulta ningún peligro – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -mm… - dijo el italiano para luego volver a su plato -Qué?... – Theo había vuelto a mirar hacia las puertas pero lo que encontró ahí no le gusto para nada, mucho recuerdos y no precisamente buenos le llegaban con la aparición de esa persona -Qué pasa?... – pregunto Blaise ante el silencio de su amigo -Que hace esa perra aquí – dijo Theo ante la pregunta de Blaise -No puede ser… - Blaise se pudo de pie y la vio caminar, con el uniforme de Slytherin hacia ellos – Astoria -Hola Blaise… Theodore – dijo la chica con una sonrisa


	3. Astoria Greengrass Dos cuerpos

Capítulo 3 – Astoria Greengrass - Dos cuerpos

-Hola Blaise… Theodore – saludo la chica con una sonrisa Astoria Greengrass, una de sus compañeras dentro del grupo de mortifagos jóvenes, que formaron ellos junto a Draco, y otros chicos de Slytherin que no corrieron con la misma suerte, ya que estos estaban, o fuera del país o cumpliendo condena en Azkaban. La presencia de la chica no era muy grata, menos para Blaise que sabía, la misión que tenía que cumplir con Draco y para Theo menos, ya que con él tuvo una gran pelea cuando este trato de arrancar de las filas de Voldemort y fue ella la encargada de su castigo con las Imperdonables

-Como estas Theodore? – pregunto con malicia la chica, mientras miraba al castaño de ojos azules -… - Theo solo la miraba tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la presencia de la chica ahí, en Hogwarts -… veo que mi presencia no te produce nada Theo – dijo la chica -Me produce repulsión, si es que necesitas saber que me produce – dijo Theo serio ante la sorpresa de su amigo y la de su novio que lo miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor -… hoo… y tu Blaise como estas? -Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Blaise, mirando como la chica se sentaba delante de él -Como que, qué hago aquí?… me cambie a Hogwarts, tu sabes, a fin de semestre me caso con Draco, necesito estar cerca de él, su padre me pidió expresamente que lo viniera a ver – dijo la chica mirando a Blaise -…Qué? – Theo miraba sorprendido a Astoria y a Blaise sin creer aun lo que había oído – que dijiste? -hoo… no te han contado?... seré la nueva señora Malfoy – dijo la chica sonriendo -No puede ser… - dijo Theo mirando a Blaise – Blaise? -… de verdad que eres una perra… - Blaise dio vuelta la mesa y tomando a la chica bruscamente del brazo la saco del Gran Comedor -Qué pretendes Astoria? – pregunto el italiano -nada… todo lo que dije haya adentro es cierto, el señor Malfoy me envió y me conto todo – dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra – incluso lo del bastardo que va a nacer en algunos meses más – dijo la rubia cambiando su expresión a una más fría y más seria – con Harry Potter, he?... si que la supo hacer, con un héroe de guerra… ese Draco se las trae -…Mira niñita – Blaise se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, con una expresión que solo había puesto en sus tiempos de mortifago y cuando estaba realmente enojado – no te acerques a Draco, te recuerdo que fui un mortifago y aun me acuerdo de todo lo que aprendí en esos tiempos, y no me costaría nada practicar contigo cada uno de los hechizos que se, te quedo claro? -soy mujer… - dijo la chica a la defensiva -lo voy a pasar por alto Astoria, así que no me provoques – dijo el castaño antes de separase de ella

-Blaise?... – Draco estaba bajando con Harry cuando vio a su amigo muy pegado a la pared. Malamente ambos pensaron que estaba con Weasley y no los interrumpirían pero cuando Draco vio un pelo largo rubio, como el suyo, se extrañó – qué haces Blaise? -Blaise no quería moverse pero tarde o temprano, él tendría que encontrarse con ella – nada Draco solo hablaba con… Astoria – dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos -Qué?… - Draco la miro, miro a Blaise y luego miro a Harry, el cual lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que ahí pasaba -Hola Draco!... - dijo la chica antes de pasar por el lado de Blaise y tirarse en los brazos del rubio – hace tiempo que no te veía -… - Draco no entendía nada, ¿Qué hacia esa chica ahí?¿porque ahora?¿porque con Harry ahí? -Draco? – Harry lo llamo un poco extrañado por la reacción de la chica y por la cara tanto de Blaise como la de su novio -…suéltame Astoria… - le dijo el rubio mientras se sacaba a la chica de encima – que haces aquí? -me cambie de escuela – dijo sonriente la chica – tío Lucius me ayudo con los papeles para quedar en Slytherin y me vine de Francia -Amor… vamos a almorzar – dijo el moreno, un poco fastidiado por las reacciones de la chica e intrigado por la cara de ira de Blaise -… Si – Draco tomo su mano, comenzó a caminar. -Harry Potter, no? – pregunto la chica detrás de ellos -Harry se dio la vuelta y la miro – sí, soy yo -… mucho gusto, lamento el show de hace un rato, estaba tan feliz por ver a Draco, Astoria Greengrass – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba, ponía de puntillas y le besaba la mejilla – será un gusto quitarle al león, su serpiente – dijo la chica en su oído, solo para que él lo escuchara. Luego se alejó y entro al gran comedor -Harry se quedó en su puesto analizando las palabras de la chica, para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a Draco que lo miraba intrigado -Qué te dijo? – dijo el rubio acercándose a Harry -nada… - dijo el moreno sonriéndole – vamos

Blaise era otro cuento ya había entrado al Gran Comedor y se fue directo al lado de Theo, ya que esté aún estaba enojado por la presencia de la chica y todavía no entendía lo que esta había dicho -Theo… - Blaise se sentó y luego llego Draco -… necesito una explicación – dijo el castaño mirando a Draco frente a ellos, que los miraba sin entender -Astoria dijo algunas cosas -Como que algunas cosas?... – dijo alterado el rubio -… luego te explico Draco – dijo Blaise – y a ti Theo esto no me concierne a mí, le concierne a Draco, es el él que te tiene que contar, no yo -Theo miro a Draco y este miro a Blaise el cual solo cerró sus ojos y asintió – más tarde Theo, luego de la cena te contaremos todo

El día para los chicos paso lento y sombrío, cada uno, Draco, Blaise y Theo estaban como en otro mundo según lo que decían sus respectivos novios y no sabían ni como animarlos ni cómo sacarlos de ese ensimismamiento en el que estaban. Lo único que querían era que el día acabara para poder dar explicaciones y poder salir de ese silencio incomodo en el que se encontraban los tres

Theo estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, esperando a Draco y a Blaise que aún no llegaban de cenar, él ni siquiera bajo después de clases, el solo ver a Astoria le fastidio el día y el solo enterarse de que el rubio se casaría y dejaría a Harry lo trastornaba mas -Estas aquí – Draco apareció por la puerta de la sala común y se acercó a su amigo – no bajaste a cenar… - afirmo el rubio -Tu crees que tenía estomago para bajar, sabiendo que estaría esa… ahí – dijo Theo sin mirar a Draco – yo no puedo simular como ustedes, Draco -… no se trata de simular Theo… - dijo de pronto Blaise – es lo mejor -Para mí no es lo mejor! – grito de pronto el castaño – ustedes saben lo que me hizo esa mujer y quieren que comparta con ella?... están locos – dijo enojado Theo mientras se ponía de pie – aparte… eso que dijo? No puede ser verdad -… - Draco solo lo miro, cerró sus ojos y agacho su cabeza, mostrando en ese acto toda la tristeza que sentía – es todo verdad, Theo -… Draco… pero -puedo?... – pregunto Blaise hacia Draco, el cual asintió -mira Theo… tú has estado presente en los mareos, y en lo mal que se ha sentido Draco este último tiempo verdad? -Sí, pero ya lo llevaste a la enfermería… y no me cambies el tema Blaise, que tiene que ver el virus de Draco con esto? -Mucho Theo… - dijo el rubio mirando a Theo -… a que te refieres? – presunto sin entender el castaño -Theo… Draco está esperando un hijo… - dijo Blaise mirando al castaño que miraba alternadamente a ambos chicos – y Lucius se enteró de esto, por eso Astoria está aquí, y por eso él se casara con ella -No… no puede ser – dijo Theo mirando a Draco – Draco, como?… no te puedes casar con ella. Harry sabe de esto? -… - Draco lo miro y negó – no y no se puede enterar, y si quieres saber el cómo, creo que no es necesario que te diga el cómo sucedió -Theo lo miro, con una ceja levantado y se levantó de su asiento - Tú estás loco?… como que no le vas a decir? -Te dijo que se iba a oponer… - dijo Blaise mirando al rubio – yo le dije lo mismo, pero no me hizo caso -No se puede enterar nadie Theo, ni siquiera Neville – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie -Tú estás loco?, si tú quieres ocultarle las cosas a tu novio, vale!... pero yo no le oculto las cosas al mío, es un acuerdo tácito que tengo con el – dijo serio el castaño – y no es bueno lo que estás haciendo Draco… ocultarle las cosas? Tú sabes el daño que vas a provocar con esto? -¿Tu crees que no lo se?!... ¿Crees que no me duele hacer esto?!¿Que no sufro cada vez que veo a Harry y no le puedo decir que va a ser padre, sabiendo lo importante que es para él la familia?!...confió en ti, por eso te cuento esto, y por eso te pido ayuda, Lucius es capaz de

dañar a Harry y a mi hijo, por eso no le digo nada – dijo el rubio ya con lágrimas en sus ojos – Blaise al ver esto, se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo acunándolo para que este botara todo lo que aun tenia dentro acumulado -… - Theo miraba la escena y no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar la realidad – está bien, pero por favor no hagas esto solo Draco -… - Draco lo miro y le sonrió – Gracias

-Que hare? – Hermione Granger estaba caminando por su una de los pasillos para poder ir a desayunar, cuando lo vio entrando a uno de las patios interiores de la escuela – Zabini – la chica lo siguió y ahí los vio sentados bajo una de los arboles sentados desayunando – Ron?

-Aun hace un poco de frio Blaise, porque querías desayunar aquí, el Gran Comedor es mucho más cálido – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un bollo para comerlo -Porque quería estar a solas contigo, ¿acaso no puedo? – pregunto el castaño -Eres un niño Blaise, moriremos de hipotermia aquí – dijo Ron mientras se apoyaba en Blaise y este lo abrazaba -No, eso no pasara, mientras estés entre mis brazos eso no pasara – dijo el castaño -… Blaise? -Mm? … -el otro día hable con Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo entre los brazos de Blaise -Blaise se puso serio ante las palabras de su novio, no se esperaba que este le contara lo que había hablado con la chica – ha si?¿Y que hablaron? – pregunto este tranquilo, sin dar el mayor indicio de que él había escuchado todo -Bueno, de muchas cosas la verdad pero una de las más importantes… fue que me pidió perdón – dijo el pelirrojo – con cuidado ante lo tenso que podía sentir el cuerpo de su novio -… - Blaise solo escuchaba las palabras de Ron sin decir nada aun, tratando de sacar algo de las palabras de este, algún indicio de algo -Que te parece? – pregunto Ron -mal… - dijo sincero el castaño – no le encuentro razón el pedirte razón perdón ahora -Pero Blaise – Ron se soltó de sus brazos y lo miro – yo… no le tengo rencor… ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me… afecta – dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha -No te quiero ver cerca de ella Ron Weasley - dijo el castaño enojado -Que!?... pero Blaise es mi amiga!... -Tu amiga, después de todo este tiempo y después de lo que te hizo es tu amiga? – pregunto Blaise más tenso aún -Blaise vivimos muchas cosas juntos, y no me refiero a cuando éramos pareja, sino a las cosas que vivimos con Harry durante la guerra – dijo Ron sorprendido ate las celos del chico frente a él -Pero Ron?… Tú crees que ella volvió porque quería estar cerca de ustedes?¿Porque los extrañaba?... no seas ingenuo – dijo molesto el castaño Ron solo lo miro y agacho la cabeza y suspiro. Sin darle la oportunidad a Blaise de reaccionar, se sentó ahorcajada sobre el castaño y lo miro directo a los ojos -Ron!… - Blaise estaba más que sorprendido ante la acción de su león ya que este no solía hacer este tipo de demostraciones en lugares, donde los podía ver cualquiera -mírame… - dijo Ron serio, mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Blaise

-El castaño lo miro y le sonrió – que?... -respóndeme algo… con quien salía antes de ti?... respóndeme Blaise - Blaise no entendió la pregunta y menos la quería responder – con Hermione -no Blaise, ¿mujer o hombre? Dímelo – dijo el pelirrojo con el rostro más cerca del de Blaise -con mujer… pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que te hablo? – pregunto más alterado el castaño al darse cuenta de la realidad de su novio. Él sabía que Ron en cualquier momento se podría aburrir de él y volver a los brazos de esa mujer – eso más razones me da para pedirte que no la veas, te ibas a casar con ella! -eres un tonto, Blaise Zabini… ¿Lo sabias? – le dijo el pelirrojo con un pequeña mueca de burla en su rostro y depositando un casto beso en su mejilla y labios – tú crees que yo sería capaz de cambiar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos este tiempo. O que me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hice con tu familia y con la mía, solo por la presencia de ella, y no se trata de la infidelidad Blaise, o de que sea mi amiga y aun la quiera como tal. Sino que el único hombre con el cual quiero estar y al que quiero besar es a ti – Ron aún seguía sentado sobre Blaise, acariciando su mejilla, cabello y cuello – te amo Blaise y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, que te quede claro

Blaise lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras y ya no pudo aguantar más, no solo porque este estaba sentado sobre él, sino porque necesitaba besarlo, y así fue, lo beso de forma lenta y suave, dándose el tiempo de saborear cada parte de la boca de su novio, jugar con esta, morder y sentir cada roce y gemido que Ron dejaba tanto con sus manos como con su voz, no era de menos tener al pelirrojo encima suyo y no poder hacer nada más que besarlo. Sobre todo ahora que sus celos estaban tan a flor de piel y que las palabras de su novio le habían afirmado que le pertenecía a él, solo a él.

-Te amo Blaise, nunca dudes de eso – dijo Ron cuando dejo de besarlo – y ya vamos que se nos hace tarde para la clase de la mañana – Ron se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de pie

-Hola Draquito -Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Astoria sentada frente a él a la en el Gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo – Astoria… -no te he visto en todo el día, donde estabas -Eso no te importa… - Draco la miro y continúo comiendo -Ho… Draco porque no te resignas… al final serás mi esposo… vivirás conmigo -Pero no dormiré contigo… - le dijo el rubio con malicia y con mirada fría mientras se ponía de pie y salía del Gran comedor -… - Astoria solo sonrió y continuo comiendo, no sin antes dar una mirada a Harry

-Que pretende mi padre… - Draco entraba a su habitación ya que no tenía más clases y se encontraba un poco mareado. Ya no aguantaba los mareos, las náuseas y menos los vómitos a media noche – ha!... maldición! -Qué pasa Draco?... ¿Porque gritas? – Blaise entro a la habitación y miro a su amigo que se sentó frente a él

-Y si le digo Blaise?... y si le digo todo A Harry? – dijo desesperado Draco – no sé si voy a ser capaz de ocultarlo, menos con ella aquí -… Draco… - Blaise lo miraba sin saber que responderle, ya que esa decisión la había tomado el – es tu decisión Draco, tu decide -es que no puedo… no puedo dañar a Harry y menos a mi hijo, si Lucius no… - Draco se abrazó a Blaise y ahí se quedó, en sus brazos tratando de sacar fuerzas de ahí de su amigo

-Voy a ver a Draco, no se sentía muy bien, así que te veo más tarde – dijo el moreno…mientras caminaba con Ron por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras -está bien…nos vemos – se despidió Ron

Harry llego a las mazmorras y cuando llego a estas se encontró con esa chica… que desde hace días lo miraba de reojo cada vez que se lo encontraba en un pasillo o desde la mesa de Slytherin -Hola… - dijo el moreno pasando por el lado de ella – este… sabes si Draco está dentro? -No, no lo sé – dijo la chica – es un gusto verte de nuevo, Héroe – dijo la chica con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro -Yo no soy un héroe… no me llames así… y… te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Harry aun sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba -Claro… si te puedo ayudar – dijo la chica -Porque me dijiste eso el otro día, cuando nos conocimos y de donde te conozco? – pregunto el moreno intrigado -Bien… tu segunda pregunta es fácil responderla, yo forme parte del grupo de mortifagos junto con Blaise, Theodore y Draco, así que lo más probable es que nos hallamos enfrentado aquí, durante la batalla final, yo fui unas de las que se fue a Francia junto a Pansy. Y con respecto a tu primera pregunta, es más fácil aun de responder... – dijo la chica esta vez con una sonrisa que a Harry le parecía de las más frías y más malas que había visto -… - -Porque en muy poco tiempo dejare de ser Greengrass para a ser la señora Malfoy – dijo la rubia con malicia -… Qué? – Harry todo el aire que en ese minuto tenía en los pulmones se le fue de pronto, y todo el mundo se le vino abajo – de que estas hablando? -Querías respuestas? te las di, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir – Astoria paso por el lado de Harry, pero no alcanzo a llegar muy lejos ya que este, la tomo de un brazo y la hizo dar vuelta de forma brusca – auch! Hey que te pasa! -De que estas hablando?... como que serás una Malfoy?... tú y él? – Harry no se atrevía a preguntar, lo que significaba que ella se convirtiera en la señora de la casa Malfoy -Suéltame, esto no es idea mía, si quieres más respuestas, pídeselas a tío Lucius – Harry al escuchar el nombre del padre de Draco soltó a la chica y la miro – eres un héroe, no? -no te metas con Draco, él es mío – dijo de pronto Harry sorprendiendo a la rubia, al ver enojo en esas orbes verdes -… pero su vida no le pertenece… - dijo la chica enfrentándose al moreno -te lo advierto niña -Astoria sonrió y dio la vuelta – ya lo veremos…

Harry se quedó un rato mirando la espalda de la chica, procesando las palabras sus palabras y tratando de entender lo que ahí estaba pasando, pero por más que daba vueltas las palabras, no les encontraba sentido. Así que no le quedó otra alternativa que preguntarle a él

-Estas mejor? – pregunto Blaise separándose de su amigo -Sí, gracias – dijo Draco sonriéndole – cando se estaban separando, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un Harry muy alterado y a un Theo muy confundido y agitado -Harry… - Draco se puso de pie y recibió a su novio el cual l verlo ahí y recordar las palabras de la chica lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en sus brazos y abrazarse a él -Harry, que pasa? – pregunto extrañado Draco por el comportamiento del moreno -Dime que es mentira, por favor? – dijo Harry entre sollozos -De que hablas? – pregunto Draco aun sin entender, mientras miraba a Blaise y a Theo que miraban la escena -dime que lo que dijo esa chica es mentira – dijo Harry ahora mirando a Draco, el cual abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Blaise -Los dejo solos – dijo Blaise, y salió del cuarto junto a Theo -Harry… que te dijo? – pregunto Draco mientras limpiaba con los pulgares las lágrimas del moreno -Que se casaría contigo… Draco dime que es mentira… que no me vas a dejar – dijo casi con desesperación el moreno, mientras se abrazaba al otro chico -no, mi amor - dijo el rubio besando sus ojos y su boca - no creas nada de lo que diga esa mujer – escúchame, jamás te dejare, y jamás te dejare de amar, ¿sí? – dijo Draco mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba no derrumbarse ante lo que que estaba viviendo en ese minuto con Harry

-Donde esta? – Blaise y Theo después que dejaron a los chicos en el cuarto y de que vieron el estado en el que se encontraba Harry lo único que querían era matar a esa Astoria. Ahora estaban buscándola para saber el por qué había hecho lo que hizo -ahí esta – dijo Theo, apuntando un de las escaleras de los pasillos -Astoria!... – grito Blaise -Hola chicos – dijo ella con una sonrisa -cómo pudiste? – pregunto Theo -de que hablas? -porque le dijiste a Harry – dijo el castaño de ojos ámbar acercándose a la chica la cual ni se inmutaba por la presencia de los chicos -Bueno, el pregunto y yo le conteste, aparte de que se preocupen en algún momento, toda la comunidad mágica se va a enterar – dijo la chica sonriendo -como te atreves – Theo mientras levantaba una mano para golpearla, la cual fue detenida por Blaise – suéltame!... esta perra se merece un buen golpe -no vale la pena Theo… Te lo advierto Astoria, vuelve a meterte con uno de nosotros y te pesara

-te recuerdo que no solamente Blaise sabe usar las imperdonables, tú me las enseñaste muy bien – dijo Theo mas frio que nunca. Luego se fue con Blaise

-Harry?... como estas amor? – Draco estaba acostado de costado al lado del moreno abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras el otro tenía su cara apoyada en su pecho -Bien, pero no me gustó nada las cosas que me dijo, aparte de que nombro a tu padre -A mi padre? – pregunto extrañado el rubio -Sí, que pretende haciendo esto? -Ella es mala… incluso dentro de los mortifagos, ella era la encargada de las torturas, ella torturo muchas veces a Theo, por eso él no la soporta, la odia -Theo… eso no lo sabía -Él no lo cuenta… solo nosotros lo sabemos, y eso es porque estuvimos ahí y porque lo sanamos muchas veces – dijo el rubio mientras besaba su cabello – Harry, de verdad estas mejor? -Si amor ¿y tú?... yo venía a verte porque te vi mal hoy a la hora del almuerzo – él moreno levanto la cabeza y lo miro -sí Harry, estoy bien ya se me paso un poco el mareo –el rubio lo miro y entrecerró los ojos – aun piensas en lo que dijo Astoria verdad? -… - -Draco sabía que era jugar sucio pero era la única forma, la única forma de protegerlo a él y a su hijo, ya ni siquiera pensaba en el mismo, sino que en Harry – confías en mí? -… si, por supuesto que si -entonces confía cuando te digo que, en mi mundo siempre serás tú, el primero y el ultimo – dijo el rubio antes de besarlo

-Draco gimió sorprendido cuando Harry lo empujó un poco más, hasta tenerlo contra la cama, pero se dejó hacer, disfrutando de esos labios que recorrían su barbilla y mordisqueaban su cuello. Las manos de Harry estaban ya en sus caderas, acariciando con lentitud. —Draco… —Harry se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos —, esta noche quiero quedarme a dormir aquí, contigo -Está bien – dijo Draco sonriendo mientras desabotonaba la túnica del moreno y la dejaba caer aun lado de la cama junto con su camisa y su propia túnica de escuela -Draco, de verdad que te sientes bien? -Sí Harry, y te extraño – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro que al moreno le encanto -Yo también te he extrañado — dijo el moreno antes de darle un beso en los labios, Draco aceptó complacido la intromisión de esa lengua en el interior de su boca y hasta pareció ronronear cuando atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior. -Solo espero que esta vez no te levantes a vomitar — dijo Harry mientras sus manos subían por los muslos de Draco y los labios de Harry revoloteaban por su cuello y mandíbula, suspiró conforme mientras sus manos se encargaban ahora de deshacer los botones de la camisa de Harry y sus caderas se seguían refregando cada vez más rápido.

Ambos con el torso desnudo se abrazaron y besaron con bastante ansiedad, rodando por la cama hasta que Draco se colocó sobre él, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Se encargó de desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre, Harry levantó las caderas ayudándolo a que le pudiera quitar las prendas.

-Draco —suspiró Harry inclinándose hacia delante, sus labios casi rozándose —, te amo — murmuró antes de besarlo de manera lenta, sus labios acariciándose, sus alientos mezclándose… Sintió la mano de Draco jalándolo un poco más y afianzó su agarre en la cintura con ambas manos para que sus cuerpos se pegaran más todavía mientras esa lengua pugnaba por entrar en su boca y Harry le dio el libre acceso, permitiéndole explorar todo su interior, su propia lengua acariciándola, disfrutando del sabor de Draco, el sabor que tanto había extrañado y necesitado durante todos esos días de separación.

Y entonces gimió, con desesperación, con anhelo y con felicidad, demasiadas sensaciones acumulándose en su pecho, su gemido se ahogó entre las bocas de ambos, pero sintió como la piel de la nuca de Harry, la cual acariciaba lentamente, se erizaba completamente. Sus labios se apartaron de los de Harry, dejándolos rojos e hinchados, besados, mordidos y provocadores, la mirada verde clavada en él con cierto tono de impaciencia y deseo. Harry se inclinó hacia él nuevamente y con su lengua comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello, sintió como una de las manos que lo tenían apresado por la cintura bajaba hasta su cadera, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole sentir como sus ya crecientes erecciones se frotaban, enviando sensaciones de placer por toda su espalda. Esos labios volvieron sobre su boca, besándolo de manera contundente y dominante y entonces entendió que esta vez él estaría al mando y la idea no le importó, no dudó ni un momento mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besaba, mordía, y hacer todo lo que Harry le pedía.

Abandonó sus labios una vez más, para luego repartir besos en cualquier parte donde tuviera piel disponible mientras lo iba empujando poco a poco en la cama, Harry se dejaba guiar y respiraba entrecortadamente, su piel estaba tibia y se sentía casi tan deliciosa como sus labios, pero eran definitivamente esos los que le encantaban más.

-Te amo, Harry - sintiendo con mucha más intensidad toda la piel de Harry bajo él, toda aquella caliente y ansiosa piel fundiéndose con la suya, Draco no podía más que besar y admirar ese cuerpo que tenía entre sus manos.

Harry se arqueó ligeramente, sus dedos se agarraron con más fuerza de la espalda de Draco mientras el movimiento lograba que su ya por demás despierta erección se frotara contra la de Harry, que soltó un gemido contenido. -Dios, Harry —gruñó Draco levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos nuevamente, Harry le sonrió de manera insinuante mientras se arqueaba de esa manera una vez más provocando sensaciones de placer viajando por su espalda mientras otro gemido escapó de los labios de Draco. Con una mano Draco sujetó una de las caderas de Harry mientras con la otra se apoyaba sobre la cama, su lengua serpenteaba por el cuello, bajando un poco hasta la clavícula, las caderas de Harry luchando por levantarse, por conseguir más contacto, y el chico exhalando gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Cuando llegó al pecho y lamió una de las tetillas las manos

de Harry se soltaron de su espalda y dieron contra el colchón mientras se retorcía, para el segundo lengüetazo Draco vio con fascinación como las manos de Harry se sujetaban de las sábanas con mucho más que desesperación mientras su cuerpo se seguía agitando y emitía un gemido mucho más poderoso. La sensación de dominar el cuerpo de Harry de esa manera, de ser capaz de reducirlo a ese estado, de poder hacerlo gemir de esa manera, fue sublime. -Harry… —murmuró Draco, su voz salió extrañamente ronca. Harry abrió los ojos, ahora más oscurecidos por el placer, agitando las caderas lentamente, tratando de hacer que las caricias fueran mucho más rápidas. —Oh… —suspiró Draco, luchando contra la necesidad de empezar a empujarse contra esa mano con más fuerza, solo un poco más para poder terminar con eso… todos esos días había extrañado tanto a Harry… —Ven —pidió finalmente jalándolo hacia él. La mano de Harry detuvo sus caricias y sus cuerpos se acoplaron de manera veloz. Harry se dejó jalar y se dejó besar, sus manos recorriendo los costados del otro cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente toda su piel en contacto —Creo que… —suspiró Harry antes de volver a besarlo. -creo que debemos calmarnos, tu no estabas bien… - dijo el moreno -Oh, no seas aguafiestas —se quejó Draco mientras agitaba las caderas contra las de Harry, que emitió un gemido más de placer, aunque un instante después lo sujetó con ambas manos por las caderas para evitar que se siguiera moviendo y se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo seriamente a la cara. —…yo estoy bien —dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y una imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en Harry, quería borrar del chico todo lo que le había dicho Astoria, todas sus inseguridades. Una de sus manos soltó las caderas y con movimientos lentos bajó hasta la erección de Harry, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ella y la apretó un poco mientras Harry se alejaba de sus labios y gemía nuevamente. Con sus labios fue dando pequeños besos y mordidas por la mandíbula, bajando poco a poco por el cuello y la clavícula. -Eres hermoso —declaró finalmente subiendo hasta quedar a su altura para poder besarlo. Draco lo jaló más hacia sí, mientras sentía el duro miembro de Harry sobre su pierna, golpeteándolo y recordándole que aún no habían terminado, ese dedo aún se sentía en su interior, aunque ahora era algo más molesto que antes -Draco —dijo apartándose del beso un poco para mirarlo a los ojos —Te amo… -Y yo —afirmó antes de volver a besarlo, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento, Draco se apartó nuevamente y buscó con la mirada la varita, seguramente había quedado perdida entre la ruma de ropa que quedaba a un lado de la cama — ¿estás listo? —pidió haciendo girar el dedo en el interior de Harry apenas un poco, Harry jadeó. —Sí… —respondió, y Draco le sonrió de manera un poco más tierna mientras se apartaba un poco. —Accio Varita —llamó hacia el tumulto de ropa y entre toda esa confusión la varita salió volando hacia su mano. Harry lo miró fijamente mientras serpenteaba un poco por la cama y abría aún más las piernas, ofreciéndose para él. La forma como Draco pasó la mirada por su cuerpo lo hizo sentir a pesar de todo tímido y a la vez excitado nuevamente, podía sentir el deseo en él y el sentirse deseado de esa manera le hizo sentir amado.

Draco se inclinó un poco hacia delante y presionó la varita suavemente contra la fruncida y rosada entrada, su propia erección siendo casi dolorosa por la necesidad y murmuró los hechizos que lubricante que sabía. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry agitarse. -Eso se siente bien — dijo sonriendo Harry antes de levantarle la otra pierna y apoyar ambas contra su pecho. Harry cerró los ojos y sujetó con fuerza las sábanas apretó los ojos, preparado para sentir el dolor pero los abrió de golpe cuando lo que sintió fueron unos suaves labios sobre su pantorrilla, que estaba a la altura de los labios de Draco. -¿Draco? -Shh —siseó Harry antes de besarlo nuevamente en la pantorrilla de manera tierna mientras uno de sus dedos se empujaba dentro de él, resbalando con mayor facilidad por el hechizo lubricante. Draco sonrió suavemente y Harry vio como la roja lengua de Draco lamía su piel, la escena le resultó realmente erótica, su miembro dio un pequeño salto de ansiedad, un segundo dedo se empujó en su interior, causándole fastidio nuevamente, mientras Draco lo seguía sujetando por las piernas y besándolo. Draco se sentía abrumado, deseoso por entrar ya a ese cuerpo que parecía tan caliente y estrecho, sus dedos se empujaron con más rapidez en el interior de Harry, haciéndolo jadear y gimotear. -… ¿Listo amor? —preguntó no pudiendo soportar más tiempo su necesidad de poseerlo. Harry abrió los ojos una vez más, ni siquiera había notado que los tenía cerrados, concentrado en la mezcla de sensaciones, asintió rápidamente y entonces Draco retiró sus dedos, dejándole una sensación extraña, un poco de dolor y de necesidad. Draco soltó sus piernas y jaló una almohada de la cabecera, Harry entendiendo lo que quería hacer levantó las caderas un poco para permitir que Harry colocara la almohada bajo su cuerpo, se sintió mucho más expuesto que antes, con las piernas abiertas y el trasero levantado, pero no le importó demasiado mientras sentía la piel de Draco cubriendo su cuerpo. Draco guió con una mano su erección hasta la entrada de Harry y presionó solo un poco, sintió el cuerpo de Harry tensarse debajo de él y se forzó a recordar que debía calmarse e ir Despacio, se adelantó un poco más y besó a Harry con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios y succionando su lengua, hasta que lo sintió relajado una vez más, entonces empujó nuevamente, aún sin abandonar el beso. Harry se sujetó con más fuerza a los brazos de Draco mientras sentía aquel latigazo de dolor que ya sabía que sentiría, se obligó a tratar de relajarse y de corresponder el beso de Draco, aunque lo hizo a medias, mientras sentía como todo su interior se iba abriendo poco a poco, mientras Draco empujaba con lentitud y calma. -¡Merlín, Harry! —gimoteó Draco apartándose finalmente del beso y no conteniéndose más, sus caderas se empujaron con fuerza y se sintió completamente dentro de esa cavidad caliente y húmeda Harry no respondió, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a aquella intromisión, el cuerpo de Draco sobre él le daba un peso reconfortante y los pequeños besos que estaba repartiendo sobre sus mejillas y mandíbula lo hacían sentir consolado y amado. -Draco… —suspiró agitando un poco sus caderas, lo cual pareció activar algo en el rubio, que se levantó apenas un poco antes de empezar a moverse, entrando y saliendo lentamente de él, una sensación de ardor y dolor en cada embestida, pero se mordió la lengua para no quejarse.

-Harry… Harry… — gimió Harry apoyando las palmas de las manos contra la cama y elevando el cuerpo un poco más para ver el rostro de Harry; sonrojado y con el cabello pegoteado sobre la frente — ¿Estás bien? -… sí — medio mintió el moreno, aún no completamente acostumbrado a Draco en su interior pero innegablemente sintiéndose mejor a cada instante. Una de sus manos subieron hasta el pecho de Draco y acariciaron una tetilla antes de pellizcarla, Draco se arqueó gritando algo in entendible antes de levantarse aún más, en un solo movimiento Draco estaba completamente arrodillado sobre la cama y había pasado los brazos bajo las rodillas de Harry, se empujó con fuerza y entonces rozó su próstata, Harry se arqueó y gimoteó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza — ¡Por Merlín Bendito! -Oh… Draco! — Draco volvió a empujarse contra él con fuerza, disfrutando de verlo arquearse y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios y apretando las manos en torno a sus brazos. -Sí, Harry —gritó Harry cuando Draco empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza, podía sentir como su cuerpo se deslizaba por la cama mientras Draco entraba y golpeaba justo en su próstata antes de salir casi por completo para volver a entrar, con las justas y pudo poner una mano sobre su cabeza, sujetándose contra la cabecera de la cama para evitar golpearse mientras la otra se hacía de su ahora muy despierta erección, acariciándose a un ritmo veloz y errático, sabía que estaba muy cerca, que no podría durar mucho más tiempo. Draco se sujetó a las caderas de Harry, presionando la morena piel con sus dedos y afianzándose más, continuó empujándose, perdido entre todo ese calor y esa estrechez, vio a Harry acariciándose y entonces el interior del chico comenzó a apretarlo cada vez más — Harry… ahora… córrete ahora —pidió entre jadeos. Harry abrió los ojos hacia Draco y sus miradas se conectaron mientras sus cuerpos se rendían al placer, unas cuantas caricias más y se corrió con fuerza, a la misma vez que sentía a Draco descargándose en su interior, los gritos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Draco se dejó caer hacia delante, aún sin salir del interior de Harry, respirando agitadamente y temblando por el placer, sentía el pecho de Harry subir y bajar rápidamente y una mano acariciándole la espalda de manera cariñosa.

Draco trató de calmar su respiración, la piel húmeda y caliente de Harry bajo sus manos se sentía bastante bien, se sentía relajado y cansado, cerró los ojos apenas un momento mientras sentía el tibio aliento de Harry sobre su cuello. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Draco no podía estar seguro de no haber dormido al menos un par de minutos, pero cuando su erección terminó de encogerse casi por completo, con algo de pesar, tuvo que salir de él, lo sintió jadear suavemente. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se apartó completamente, tendiéndose a un lado de la cama mientras Harry retiraba la almohada y la dejaba caer al piso, Harry convocó los hechizos de limpieza, una brisa tibia y agradable los rodeó y al instante siguiente ambos se giraron y se abrazaron, con los rostros bastante cerca y las piernas enredadas. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó apartándole un par de mechones de la cara. —Genial —admitió Draco. Así abrazados se durmieron acunados solamente por sus latidos y sus brazos


	4. Te amo

Capítulo 4 – En tus Brazos. Porque te amo

"Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido."

Pablo Neruda

Flash Back

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Blaise se acercó a Ron y se sentó al lado de él, ambos estaban en un bar muggle, Ron porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer luego de salir de esa discoteque y Blaise porque recién había cerrado un trato y estaba celebrando eso -Ron lo miro y volvió su mirada a su vaso - piérdete Zabini – dijo el pelirrojo -¿Por qué tan agresivo?, yo solo te preguntaba algo y tú me respondes así, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? -Se fueron de paseo Blaise se encontraba fascinado, hace un tiempo luego de haber terminado con Draco se había dado cuenta que ese pelirrojo que tenía al frente, le encantaba, sobre todo su pelo rojo tan Gryffindor y sus ojos, cual mar, le fascinaban -Pero Weasley… - Blaise lo miro y vio en sus ojos la tristeza, cosa que le llamo la atención y lo perturbo ya que hasta donde el sabia el chico frente a él estaba de novio con ese ratón de biblioteca, cosa que le dolía mucho y verlo con ese semblante solo quería decir una cosa – que paso Weasley?... -Nada… -… -... – Blaise se sentó a su lado y lo miro -Zabini porque no te vas con Malfoy y me dejas en paz, a tu novio no le haría gracia que estés molestando a otros – dijo Ron tomando su baso para dar un gran sorbo -El italiano lo miro sorprendido por las palabras y volvió su mirada al frente – Hablas, pensé que ese ratón te había sacado la lengua -Deja de hablar de ella, ella ya no es tema de conversación – dijo el pelirrojo en tono bajo -… cantinero! Me trae la mismo que está tomando él y de paso me deja la botella! – dijo el castaño luego de mirar a Ron y de escuchar lo que este dijo y la expresión de su rostro -Ron lo miro y luego sonrió – ¿me acompañaras? Quiero ver si resistes esto – dijo el pelirrojo levantando su vaso El cantinero le trajo un vaso a Blaise y la botella, una botella de vodka -Vodka!... esto no es nada en comparación con el firewhiski – dijo el castaño mientras se servía un vaso y tomaba un sorbo – esta fuerte – dijo el castaño mientras apretaba los ojos -Te lo dije – dijo el pelirrojo riéndose – ¿y pretendes quedarte aquí? – pregunto Ron mirándolo -Sí, te hare compañía ya cerré el trato de mi compañía asique no necesito estar sobrio ni hoy ni mañana

Ron lo miraba y a pesar de que hubiese preferido mil veces estar solo, la compañía del chico ese no le molestaba era divertido ver su cara cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de vodka. Después de un buen rato y de que se tomaran entre los dos una botella y media de vodka fue Ron el primero en caer borracho, y ya era hora de volver a casa y como Blaise era el más sobrio de los dos no le quedó otra alternativa que ser él que los apareciera en casa -Ron vamos debemos volver – decía el castaño tratando de que el pelirrojo reaccionara, ya que este estaba con la cabeza entre las manos y alegando entre estas – Ron -¿Por qué a mí? Yo la quería – dijo el chico entre sus brazos, sollozando -¿Ron? – Blaise toco su hombro y este se levantó de golpe y se tiró encima y comenzó a llorar -Yo la quiero! Y me traiciono! Nos íbamos a casar y tiro todo a la basura! – en ese minuto el llanto del chico era un llanto desgarrador tanto para el cantinero que presenciaba la escena, como para Blaise que tenía entre sus brazos a ese Ron roto, y que de alguna manera él se encargaría de levantar y de reparar. Por eso lo abrazo y contuvo no solo su cuerpo sino que también sus lágrimas y su dolor, prometiéndose que nunca más ese chico lloraría

Fin Flash Back

-¿Amor?... – Blaise estaba de rodillas frente a Ron delineando todo el rostro del chico tratando de que este despertara – Ron despierta -mm… tengo sueño – Ron se acurrucó más bajo las sabanas -Ron ya es tarde – el castaño se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de él dejando pequeños besos en nuca, provocando que el pelirrojo se diera la vuelta extrañado esos besos -¿Quién?... ¿Blaise? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se enderezaba en la cama y lo encaraba -¿Por qué?... ¿Esperabas a otra persona? – dijo el italiano con una ceja levantada muy cerca de su rostro -No! A quien podría esperar, tonto, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? -Harry se quedó en Slytherin, y Theo y yo no queríamos presenciar nada – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa significativa - así que nos vinimos a dormir acá, no te diste cuenta que dormí junto a ti y Theo está allá con Nev -Amor ¿Porque no me despertaste? -Porque llegue muy tarde y tú ya dormías, y sabes lo que me gusta verte dormir – dijo el castaño sonriendo – ya, y ahora levántate que es tarde y tenemos Adivinación – dijo el castaño levantándose – te espero abajo ¿vale? -Aha… - Ron se levantó para entrar a al baño a ducharse y vestirse no sin antes mirar a Neville que se veía sin ninguna intención de despertarse entre los brazos de Theo

Blaise bajo no sin antes mirar hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, esperaba no tener que encontrarse con Granger y menos que esta bajara, así que rogaba para que la chica ya se hubiese ido a clases

-Esto es tan rojo – dijo Blaise antes de sentarse en uno de los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea – amo mi sala común

Hermione justo ese día se levantó tarde y bajo tarde a desayunar, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró en su sala común a ese chico y esos colores -¿Qué haces aquí? – Hermione estaba de pie e los pies de las escaleras de las habitaciones Blaise cuando escucho esa voz lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie, y poner su mejor sonrisa -Granger, Buenos dias -Te hice una pregunta Zabini – dijo la chica molesta -Y yo como tengo buenos modales te saludo primero, ahora te puedo responder. Estoy esperando a alguien -¿Dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor?... eres un Slytherin -Hace mucho tiempo eso dejo de importar aquí, incluso Draco y Theo que está arriba han venido a pasar la noche aquí… ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto con un sonrisa el castaño -¿Qué eres tú, el que está aquí? – dio la chica mirándolo de reojo -mm… bueno es una lástima porque a MI novio, no le molesta que venga a pasar la noche con él, y menos que lo espere en su sala común – dijo Blaise con malicia -Soy prefecta Zabini… no tengo ningún problema en amonestarte por esto -Blaise estiro su túnica en el lado y le mostro la insignia que traía puesta – yo también soy prefecto y si no recuerdo mal Ron también -… Blaise se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la chimenea tratando de no meterse en problemas con esa chica y menos de cruzar palabras con ella -Así que novios… no puedo creer aún, que Ron me haya cambiado por un chico y menos por un Slytherin como tú -Blaise se dio la vuelta y la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Así que por eso volviste?... debí imaginarme que esa conversación con Ron no era para recordar viejos tiempos y menos para dejar las cosas en claro – dijo el italiano acercándose a la castaña -Me equivoque lo sé… pero aun lo amo. Aun no entiendo cómo están juntos luego de todo lo que pasamos, ¡eres un mortifago! – Hermione ya no le importaba lo que decía y menos pensaba en si podía bajar alguien, tenía enfrente al chico que estaba con Ron y eso la molestaba de sobremanera -Eran otros tiempos Granger, crecimos, y te recuerdo que tú dejaste a Ron o mejor dicho… lo engañaste, lo rompiste y yo me encargue de volverlo a construir… así que no te metas en mi relación con él, pasamos por muchas cosas antes de llegar a lo que tenemos ahora. Así que como consejo, si no quieres sufrir apártate de él y de mi – Blaise estaba muy cerca de la chica hablando casi en susurros mientras lo miraba desafiante -… vete Zabini -¿Por qué se tiene que ir? - fue en ese minuto, cuando la chica pregunto esto que a Ron se le ocurrió aparecer, en la escalera haciendo que Hermione se diera vuelta y Blaise le sonriera

-Ron!... por fin – Blaise por el lado de la chica y tomo su mano -Ron lo miro y luego miro a la castaña – Hola Hermione… entonces ¿Por qué hechas a Blaise? -Es un Slytherin…

-ya le respondí amor – dijo el chico poniendo énfasis en esa última palabra – que el permiso lo tengo -Hermione, Blaise puede venir, a los demás no les molesta y de hecho no es el único que viene Malfoy y Nott también lo hacen -… bueno si es así… has lo que quieras – dijo la chica saliendo dejándoles el paso para que estos pasaran -Hermione… - Ron la miro le dio un pequeño apretón a Blaise sin darse cuenta, a lo que Blaise lo miro extrañado por la reacción que este estaba teniendo y por la mirada que le daba -Amor vamos a clases – Blaise tomo a Ron de la barbilla y lo beso, un beso suave y lento mostrándole no solo al pelirrojo que era suyo sino también a la chica, la cual estaba presenciando todo desde cerca -¿Y eso? – pregunto divertido y sonrojado el pelirrojo – ¿a qué vino ese beso? -Es tu beso de buenos días y para decirte cuanto te amo… - dijo el castaño mientras juntaba su frente con la de Ron -Ron negó y con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla – eres imposible Blaise Zabini, un día de estos días tus celos te comerán – dijo divertido el chico -Jajajaja… - Blaise tomo la mano de Ron y ambos caminaron hacia la salida – nos vemos Granger -Adios Hermione… -… - Hermione solo asintió mientras, mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su rostro

Ya en la habitación de los Slytherin un moreno y un rubio dormían plácidamente, hasta que el moreno incomodo comenzó a despertar -¿En Slytherin?… mmm, se me olvido que dormí aquí - dijo el moreno Draco aun dormía entre los brazos de Harry y se acurrucaba en ellos para buscar el calor del cuerpo del chico. Harry solo lo miraba dormir y recordaba lo pasado en la noche -¿Que te aflige mi amor? – pregunto el moreno en voz baja mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rubio de su rostro – ¿Por qué no me dices nada? Harry ya no sabía que hacer el ver a su novio de esa manera, enfermo, triste. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que este le contara que pasaba y sabía que Blaise no le diría nada, que ocultaría cualquier cosa relacionada con Draco si este se lo pedía

-¿Qué me ocultas, mi amor?... ¿Qué te tiene así? – pregunte el moreno mirando a Draco -Nada… ¿porque te tendría que ocultar algo? – Draco abrió sus ojos y miro a Harry -Despertaste… - dijo el moreno, se acercó al ojiplata y dejo un beso en su frente -Así parece – Draco sonrío y se enderezo, poniendo una cara de desagrado ya que un fuerte mareo le vino y tuvo que apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry hasta que se le paso. -¿Draco?... -Estoy bien amor… me levante muy rápido – dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía y se pasaba una mano por la cara -¿Qué está pasando Draco? – Harry se puso serio y miro al otro chico -¿De qué hablas?... me maree

-Harry miraba al rubio serio y sin ninguna pizca de entretención en su mirada – no Draco, dime la verdad… no puede ser que de un momento a otro te enfermes y andes como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana -… no me pasa nada ya te lo dije… es solo un virus Harry -¿Y tus lagrimas?... ¿También es por eso?... tanto te duele ese famoso virus que tienes ¿qué lloras? -... -Dime que pasa… el otro día lloraste en mis brazos con una tristeza que hace mucho no te veía y ahora también Draco… llorabas en sueños, llamándome – Harry lo miraba de frente mientras el rubio solo miraba las sabanas sin atreverse a enfrentar las esmeraldas de Harry ya que sabía, que si lo hacía terminaría llorando de nuevo -… No pasa nada Harry -¿Estás seguro?... lo que dijo esa chica… ¿es todo mentira verdad? – el moreno tomo su rostro con ambas manos, he hizo que este enfrentara su mirada – respóndeme Draco, es mentira, ¿verdad? – pregunto con voz temblorosa Draco lo miro y todo un abanico de ideas se abrió ante él. Podía decirle todo en ese momento y acabar con su herencia, su familia, su madre y empezar desde cero con Harry, pero eso significaría poner en peligro a Harry y a su hijo, por eso decidió continuar con su dolor y con el que sabía sería el de Harry también -¿Tú crees en mí, verdad?... - pregunto el rubio a lo que el moreno asintió – entonces no le creas a esa mujer, jamás te dejare de amar, todo lo que dijo es mentira, solo cree en mi – dijo antes de besarlo de forma suave y calmada mientras el otro acariciaba su mejilla para luego abrazarse

-Vamos mi vida, tenemos clase hay que levantarse – dijo Draco en el cuello del moreno -Está bien - el moreno se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño a ducharse – salgo luego -Si – ya cuando estuvo solo dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran silenciosas, por eso se asustó cuando sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabello -¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? Blaise entro a la habitación a buscar un libro que le faltaba y ahí fue cuando encontró a Potter duchándose y a Draco llorando -¿Por qué no le dices, Draco? – él castaño miraba su amigo mientras este trataba de secarse las lágrimas – no crees que sería todo más fácil de llevar -no puedo -Draco, 2 meses, tu embarazo se va a notar ¿qué vas a hacer?, sabes que necesitaras magia y si no estoy yo o Theo ¿qué harás? -No hables aquí Harry está en el baño, vete quieres, y no lo sé, pero no le diré nada -… - Blaise solo lo miro y negó – y ¿cuándo te verá alguien?, ¿cuándo te vendrá a chequear alguien? o te tengo que llevar a San Mungo -… hoy vendrá alguien… mi padre lo enviara, ayer me llego la carta de él… no sé qué hacer Blaise… de solo mirarlo me dan ganas de llorar – dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo -Se fuerte Draco – dijo castaño antes de salir -… - Draco solo se dejo caer esperando a que el moreno saliera mientras pensaba en lo que vendría y en lo que le esperaba también ese día cuando se encontrara de frente a su padre

-En que piensas pequeño Dragon… - pregunto el moreno mientras salía del baño con el pelo mojado y con una toalla atada a su cintura

-Draco se enderezo y se sentó, ya que estaba acostado – en nada… pensaba en que es tarde, no alcanzaremos a desayunar y también pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer hoy -mm… - Harry se pudo frente a el y toco su mejilla – bueno, te comunico que alcanzaremos a desayunar y lo otro no lo se, no conozco tu agenda Draco lo miro y lo tomo de la toalla para cercarlo a él, estaban muy cerca, el rubio podía sentir el del cuerpo tibio del chico por la ducha reciente y también las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho -Tú haces esto a propósito – lo acuso Draco con una ceja levantada -¿Qué? – pregunto divertido el moreno, viendo la mirada depredadora de su novio -Provocarme… te paseas por aquí en toalla sabiendo que no hay tiempo… - dijo el rubio mientras tocaba el pecho de su novio, sacando algunas de las gotas de agua que resbalaban por este -Jajaja… porque crees que todo lo que hago es para provocarte – Harry lo miro y acercó su frente a la de Draco mientras el otro lo miraba – mi ropa limpia no estaba en el baño tenía que salir del baño -Si claro… no te conoceré Potter – dijo el rubio antes de lanzarse a sus labios, que lo recibieron gustosos en un beso más que necesitado y apasionado. Harry se sentó como pudo sobre Draco mientras el otro acariciaba su espalda sintiendo esta aún más mojada mientras el otro desordenaba más su cabello

-Y estos no piensas venir - Theo desayunaba junto a Blaise en la mesa de Slytherin -No, al parecer no, la entretención matutina al parecer pudo con ellos – Blaise se reía a carcajadas del sonrojo de Theo y de que este lo fulminara ante su atinado comentario -Que buen comentario en la mañana Zabini – Astoria se sentaba frente a los chicos y los miraba con una sonrisa radiante – así que Draco está Potter en Slytherin… al perecer al héroe le afecto mucho lo que le dije ayer -… no le veo el chiste niña, aparte quien te dio el permiso para sentarte frente a nosotros, la mesa es lo suficientemente larga como par que busques otro puesto – Theo la miraba con autentico odio y malicia, suprimiéndose las ganas de cruciarla ahí mismo -Es que resulta que me gusta estar cerca de ustedes, sobre todo de mi futuro mari… - pero no alcanzo a terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que en ese momento Draco apareció con una gran sonrisa, pero con su típico porte Malfoy de arrogancia cuando miró a la chica -Tu futuro nada… - dijo el rubio en un tono que hasta Blaise y Theo le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos los del chico frio y calculador -Draco… -No te acerques a mí… Astoria – dijo el rubio sentándose y mirando a la chica para que solo esta y sus amigos lo escucharan – El que te vayas a casar conmigo es un mero trámite, para que mi padre se quede tranquilo, pero créeme que a la primera oportunidad esto se acaba, ¿me entendiste? y no te vuelvas a meter con Harry, porque te va a ir muy mal. Que yo no soy de los que amenaza como Blaise o Theo simplemente voy a actuar y sabes perfectamente de lo soy capaz, ¿quedo claro? – Draco la miro y esta asintió antes de ponerse en pie y Salir del gran comedor -¿Qué fue eso Draco? – pregunto el italiano ante todo lo que su amigo le había dicho a la chica

-¿Por qué? – Draco se estaba sirviendo desayuno, tratando de comer lo más posible ya que la mayoría de las cosas que estaban para comer, le daban asco – es imposible comer – dijo resignado -Ten cuidado con ella Draco – Theo lo miro, dándole un una compota de fruta para que este comiera, lo que aceptó gustoso -¿De qué hablas?... y gracias -Ella no se quedara tranquila, menos ahora que fuiste tú mismo el que la amenazo, ya lleva amenaza triple, de Blaise, mía y ahora tuya, tengan cuidado tu sabes cómo es Astoria -Lo sé, lo sé – dijo el chico comiendo la compota que le dio Theo y cruzando miradas con Harry -Te demoraste, he -Aha… -¿Estuvo entretenida tu mañana? – pregunto Blaise haciendo que Draco se sonrojara y lo mirara con mala cara ante su comentario -Cállate Blaise!, déjame comer tranquilo -Jajajaj… son unos pervertidos ni siquiera en la mañana… pueden estar tranquilos – dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo y a Theo que estaba sonrojado – Y tu ¿por qué te sonrojas? No me digas que… Jaaja… veo que Longbottom te tuvo entretenido en la mañana luego que me fui, y uno que se porta bien -Si claro, eres un descarado Blaise, haces que Weasley llegue tarde a cenar solo para llevártelo, y hacerle quizás que en algún pasillo o simplemente te lo llevas o la torre o a las mazmorras – Theo lo miraba con una ceja levantada a esperando por alguna replica de su compañero ante las verdades recién dichas -Si es cierto, pero es que tiene que reconocer que mi león es sexy, y ahora que llego esa arpía de Granger, no me importa demostrarle en cualquier parte que es mío – dijo el castaño con una mirada cargada de lujuria y determinación a lo que Theo y Draco solo suspiraron y sonrieron -Entonces no molestes, de mi vida íntima no te voy a hablar en una mesa, menos de Harry – dijo Draco mientras seguía comiendo su fruta -Yo menos te voy a hablar de Nev Blaise simplemente sonrió y continuaron hablando pero de temas triviales como, el Quidditch y las clases de la semana

-¿Que pretendes hacer? – Draco caminaba con Blaise a clase de clase de runas, mientras este le contaba lo pasado en la mañana y de había mirado todo la mañana a Ron durante la clase – te recuerdo que ella es amiga tanto de Weasley como de Harry, y hacerla desaparecer no está dentro de las posibilidades -No quiero hacerla desaparecer, solo que se vaya a dar una vuelta bien larga fuera de Hogwarts – dijo el castaño enojado -Tranquilízate, serénate – Draco se reía ante las expresiones de furia de su amigo y ante la cólera de este por ver a la chica en la puerta del salón

-Draco!... – Harry se acercó al rubio y le paso un brazo por los hombros – ¿cómo estás? -bien… entreteniéndome aquí con Blaise – dijo el chico, a lo que el italiano lo miro y luego miro a Harry

-¿Potter? -¿Qué? -ven conmigo… - dijo y se movió de donde estaban para salir del campo visual y de audición de todos lo que estaban cerca -… - Harry miro a Draco y luego siguió a Blaise a donde este iba

-¿Qué pasa Zabini, tienes que hablar algo conmigo que no puede escuchar Draco? o ¿Quieres que Ron me haga escandalo luego, por estar hablando contigo a solas? – dijo el moreno divertido -Ninguna Potter, Draco no te hará nada porque sabe de lo que voy a hablar contigo y de Ron me encargo yo luego -… No quería que crearas imágenes en mi cabeza – dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido ante la visión de su amigo y el italiano -… bueno, el punto es… aleja a Granger, de Ron y de mi – Blaise estaba serio y frio -¿A Hermione?... – pregunto el moreno aun sin entender las palabras del chico que tenía frente a él -Es la única que se apellida así ¿no?...mira, ya escuche de su propia boca como le decía a mi novio que había vuelta aquí por él, fue capaz de mostrarle su antiguo anillo de compromiso y escuche de su boca que aún lo amaba. Créeme que no voy a aguantar otra escena de esas tan calmado como la de esta mañana y prefiero mil veces advertirte a ti que decirle a Ron, que al parecer aun le afecta lo que pase con esa chica – dijo el castaño antes de darse la vuelta y dejar al moreno ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta ahora de la verdadera razón, por la que volvió su amiga

Los chicos estaban en medio de clases cuando un alumno de otra clase mando a llamar a la enfermería a Draco -Blaise… - el rubio miro al castaño a lo que este se puso en pie y tomo sus cosas – vamos… -¿Te acompaño?... – Harry se trató de poner en pie pero el rubio le puso una mano en la pierna para que este no se levantara -No te preocupes… Blaise ya me dijo que acompañaría – dijo antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse de su asiento -Vamos… – Blaise miro a Ron y le sonrió – te veo en al almuerzo, amor – dijo antes de salir con Draco -Estaba entretenida la clase, Draco – alego el castaño – la próxima vez saca a Theo -… Solo espero que no esté mi padre – dijo el rubio ajeno a los alegatos de Blaise mientras caminaba hacia el ala de la enfermería

Ya cuando llegaron ahí Blaise le quito el hechizo glamour a Draco y ambos entraron al ala de la enfermería, donde vieron a un hombre con una túnica blanca y las personas que menos querían ver ambos chicos, a Lucius Malfoy y a Astoria Greengrass

-Padre… - el rubio se quedó de pie en la puerta de mirando al hombre frente a él -Hola hijo… - dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo abrazaba – ¿cómo has estado?

-… -Señor Malfoy… - Blaise miraba a su amigo, tratando de sacar a este del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, pero al parecer era imposible, al parecer recordó todo lo pasado en el verano y todo lo que vendría -Blaise!... qué bueno verte, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el patriarca de los Malfoy soltando a su hijo -Bien señor… todos están bien -Me alegro… mucho… Hijo… si esta Blaise aquí supongo que él sabe todo, así que no hay razón para ocultar las cosas ¿no? -Estas en lo cierto padre, él lo sabe todo – dijo el rubio mirando a su padre -Bien, Draco él es el mendimago Elías Wells, el vera tu embarazo hasta que este termine y será el que vendrá a Hogwarts todos los meses para hacer tu revisión, ¿de acuerdo? -si padre… - el rubio se acercó al mendimago y le tendió la mano al hombre, el cual le sonrió de forma amablemente -Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que comenzaremos con la revisión ¿sí?, por favor desnúdate de la cintura para arriba y siéntate en la camilla

Así estuvieron casi una hora. El mendimago reviso a Draco y al niño, dejando en claro que estaba en un peso normal, que hasta el momento ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo y que era normal que su magia comenzara a tener bajas y que no pudiera hacer grandes hechizos, además de sus cambios de ánimo, sus nauseas, mareos, que descansara y que comiera según la dieta que le dejo encargada a Blaise. Luego de esto el mendimago le dio la hora a la cual iría el próximo mes, le dejo su dirección de red-floo y se fue, dejando a Draco, a su padre y a los otros dos chicos en la enfermería

-Bueno… eso todo, Draco – llamo su padre a lo que este lo miro y luego de terminar de abrochar su camisa -Te espero afuera… - Blaise tomo a Astoria de un brazo y a regañadientes esta salió de la enfermería -¿Qué sucede padre? – pregunto el rubio, mientras se ponía en pie y se paraba frente a s progenitor -Hable con Astoria… ¿hasta cuándo Draco? – pregunto su padre molesto -¿De qué hablas? – dijo el rubio si entender aun de que hablaba su padre -Mira, te lo voy a dejar bien claro, por si no lo entendiste en las vacaciones. Termina esa relación… ya es mucho que te deje tener a ese bastardo que vas a tener, pero que te andes paseando con ese mestizo por todo el castillo ya es demasiado – dijo sin levantar la voz pero con un claro enojo en su mirada -Draco, que tenía los puños apretados enfrentó con furia la mirada de su padre - En primer lugar, mi hijo no es un bastardo tiene padre y ese es Harry Potter, no porque me case con Astoria eso va a cambiar y créeme que te guste o no este es tu nieto y el próximo heredo Malfoy – dijo el rubio haciendo que su padre lo mirara con ira -Escúchame! Jamás!… Jamás será mi nieto por muy apellido Malfoy que tenga, pero mi nieto jamás! – dijo Lucius en voz alta, con furia e ira en sus palabras y en sus ojos -Es una lástima padre… porque no sabes cuan protegido me siento cuando estoy en los brazos de él y es lo mismo que sentiría mi hijo si lo dejaras nacer en las brazos de su padre y le estas quitando a Harry la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo… deberías darte el tiempo de conocerlo, y ver cuán buen padre puede llegar a ser

-JAMAS!... eso nunca Draco!… no te basto con traicionar a tu familia durante la guerra cuando no mataste a ese viejo que ahora lo vuelves a hacer metiéndote con el que derroto a tu señor -Él nunca fue mi señor!... podría haber sido el tuyo, pero yo nunca le fui fiel... si hice lo que hice, fue por mi familia, no por él – dijo el rubio, ya con lágrimas en los ojos – no me quieres padre? -Claro que te quiero… -entonces porque no me aceptas tal cual soy… -Porque eres un Malfoy… y tienes deberes que cumplir y con un bastardo fuera del matrimonio, hijo de un mestizo no cumples con ningún deber que tienes, siendo hijo mío y llevando el apellido que llevas – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta – Espero que termines esto luego o por lo menos antes de que te venga a buscar luego de tu graduación – dijo el rubio padre antes de salir de la enfermería dejando pasar a un castaño que había escuchado todo y que ahora veía a su amigo arrodillado en el piso mirando a la nada

-Draco… - Blaise se acercó al rubio y lo brazo sintiendo como este lloraba igual o peor que como lo había encontrado en el tren -¿Cómo me trata así después de todo lo que hice por él? – dijo el rubio aferrándose más a la túnica de Blaise - … -Dile Draco… ¿no crees que se merece saber todo? – pregunto el castaño -no… me da miedo mi Padre y con Astoria aquí ya no sé qué puede llegar a hacer – Draco se acurruco más en su pecho y continuo llorando – que voy a hacer, mi hijo va a nacer solo sin su padre y con un hombre que lo odia… -Eso no es así Draco… Theo y yo estaremos aquí y te cuidaremos… vale pero ya no llores tranquilo -lo amo… no quiero perderlo -lo se… créeme que lo sé – Blaise lo abrazo y luego de un rato este se quedó dormido en sus brazos aun dando pequeños sollozos así que lo acostó en una de las camillas y salió de la enfermería para ir por Harry par que su rubio amigo despertara con el moreno al lado, pero a quien se encontró fuera de esta fue al mismo Harry el cual esperaba pacientemente

-Harry!... ¿qué hace aquí? – pregunto asustado por lo que este podría haber escuchado -Dime la verdad Blaise… ¿Por qué lloraba esta vez esta vez Draco, y no me digas que por nada?


	5. la primer verdad dicha

Capítulo 5 – La primera verdad dicha

"Qué triste es la despedida, cando aún existe amor no puede cerrar la herida, se desangra el corazón no se sabe a dónde ir, y se pierde la razón, se acaban las ilusiones….. Ya no hay a quien darle amor."

-Harry!... ¿qué hace aquí? – pregunto asustado por lo que este podría haber escuchado -Dime la verdad Blaise… ¿Por qué lloraba esta vez Draco, y no me digas que por nada? – dijo Harry serio con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho -Blaise miraba a Harry asustado, ¿qué decirle? ¿La verdad?¿cuánto habría escuchado? – este, Harry yo no puedo… sabes que no me corresponde a mi -… o sea que qué, tú sí puedes acercarte a mí y pedirme cosas, pero cuando se trata de Draco te callas y te escondes como la serpiente que eres! – dijo irritado el moreno lleno de furia e ira -no me ofendas Potter! -Y tú y Draco no me oculten las cosas – dijo molesto el moreno -créeme que es mejor así – dijo el castaño mirándolo a esos ojos esmeralda tan distintos en color, en fondo (lo que mostraban) que los de su novio. El italiano hizo el atisbo de irse pero fue detenido por el moreno que lo miraba suplicante por una respuesta -Por favor… tú me pediste ayuda con lo de Ron y Herm ¿no?... yo solo te pido que me cuentes que pasa con mi novio y porque sufre de esa manera… - dijo moreno con desesperación en sus orbes esmeraldas Blaise, ya no podía mirar más esos ojos cargados de desespero por saberse ajenos a lo que pasaba, pidiéndole perdón comenzó con su relato -Potter… yo solo sé que… Lucius se enteró de todo, durante las vacaciones, de alguna manera se enteró de lo de ustedes - dijo el castaño mirando a Harry el cual miraba a Blaise y a Theo, el cual se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes al costado de la puerta de la enfermería detrás de este ultimo -Y… ¿por qué no me dijo nada? - pregunto el moreno -Eso ya tienes que preguntárselo a Draco, eso ya nosotros no lo sabemos – ahora el que respondió fue Theo para sorpresa de Harry -Tú… ¿tú también sabias? – ahora sí que Harry ya no cabía en sí de la sorpresa por todos lo que sabían y él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con su pareja -Theo solo se encogió de hombros y miro a Blaise – Vamos Blaise antes de que acabe la clase – Theo le hizo un además de despedida a Harry y Theo y Blaise se fueron de ahí dejando a Harry más que sorprendido y herido por lo descubierto recién

-¿Qué hacías ahí? – pregunto Blaise mientras caminaba con Theo -Fui a ver a Draco y escuche tu conversación con Potter, y me tuve que meter porque presentí que te llegaría un ataque de sinceridad y por las cosas que iba hablando Lucius con Astoria, no es bueno que Potter se entere de su hijo. Lo mejor sería que se alejara de Draco

-¿De que estas hablando Theo? – Blaise hizo detener a Theo tomándolo de un brazo -Solo te puedo decir que algo están tramando, Lucius le paso un frasco con un líquido a Astoria y ella reía y asentía, luego le dijo algo al oído y se fue. Tengo un mal presentimiento Blaise, no sé si con Draco o con Potter – Theo lo miro serio a lo que Blaise abrazo a su amigo -Nada va a pasar Theo, con ninguno de los dos – dijo el castaño tratando de convencerse tanto a él como a su amigo

Harry entro a la enfermería y ahí lo vio durmiendo tan tranquilo y de un color tan níveo, estaba tan pálido, tan ojeroso, que a veces le asustaba, sentía que se le iba de las manos, que lo perdía -Draco – el moreno se sentó en la camilla en la que estaba acostado Draco y pasó una mano por su mejilla y sonrió pensando en lo que recién había escuchado por parte de Blaise, y lloro silenciosamente tratando de no despertar a su novio – yo tampoco quiero perderte… - dijo entre sollozos el moreno -¿Harry?… ¿Harry porque lloras? – Pregunto Draco alarmado, viendo a su novio llorar entre sus manos – mi amor ¿qué pasa? -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto el moreno mirando al rubio, que lo miraba confundido por la pregunta repentina, ya que recién despertaba y lo primero que veía era a él llorando -¿De que estas hablando? No te entiendo -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu padre se enteró de todo Draco? – dijo el Harry mientras se limpiaba la cara con la túnica -Draco quedo de una pieza mirando al moreno ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Quién le conto? – no, ¿Quién te dijo?... -No me sigas mintiendo, ¿quieres?... vi como llorabas en los brazos de Blaise y le decías que no te querías separar de mí, y luego él… ¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué tuve que escuchar de la boca de Blaise esto y no de ti? -Amor… -No me digas amor ¿quieres?!... si me amaras confiarías en mí y no lo haces - dijo herido el moreno mientras el otro era incapaz de mirar a Harry – hasta Theo sabia ¿y yo?, dime ¿cuándo te ibas a dignar a contarme a mí Draco? -no tendrían que haberte contado nada – dijo el rubio sin mirar a Harry -¿Qué? -lo que escuchaste… si ellos sabían es porque Astoria les conto, tu no tenías que saber nada- mentía lo sabía, pero no tenía otra manera de disfrazar la verdad -perfecto… - Harry se puso en pie y lo miro – espero que esa chica no tenga razón en nada más, y que tú no me estés ocultando otra cosa – Harry lo miro y trato de no llorar por la tristeza y la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto -no Harry… -Sabes Draco, hace casi una semana que llegaste y no te reconozco. No eres la misma persona con la que he dormido y con la que me he levantado en ocasiones – dijo el moreno sin perder la entereza con la estaba tratando de decir lo que iba a decirle a su novio -¿De qué estas hablando?, llegue igual que siempre Harry – dijo Draco asustado por las palabras del moreno y por donde estas iban, trató de levantarse fallando ya que se mareo y

prefirió quedarse sentado en la camilla, y mirarlo desde ahí – reconozco que he estado un poco pesado pero es por este virus que me tiene mal… -No Draco, ya no creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿un virus? No… algo más me estas ocultando y yo no me enamore de ti para vivir una mentira. Bastante tuve con Dumbledore como para aguantar otra vez lo mismo – dijo el moreno ahora sin poder detener, las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas – necesito estar solo ¿sí?... por lo menos por ahora –dijo el moreno sin dejar de mirar a Draco -No… no! – Grito el rubio al ver que Harry se alejaba unos pasos de él – no te puedes ir… te necesito, ahora más que nunca – dijo el rubio temblando al ver que su Harry se iba -Lo siento, pero el amor se basa en la confianza Draco y tú no confías en mí. Así que prefiero estar lejos de ti un tiempo, nos vemos – dijo el moreno antes de salir de la enfermería dejando a un rubio sin poder creer lo que había pasado -Harry… - susurro

Harry se quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, luchando con el deseo que tenia de volver a entrar a esa enfermería, pedirle perdón, decirle que jamás se separaría de él, que juntos enfrentarían a Lucius pero fue más fuerte su dolor por la traición que sus deseos por volver. A sí que se soltó y camino un buen trecho antes de dejarse caer en una escalera cercana y comenzar a llorar -… Te odio, eres una mierda… Lucius – decía el moreno entre sollozos y lagrimas -¿Harry?... Harry ¿Qué pasa? – Ron y Neville -Ron… se acabó, eso paso… - dijo el moreno antes de levantarse y alejarse de los otros dos chicos -Harry… Nev ve a buscar a Blaise y Theo y dile que vallan a la enfermería yo iré a ver Harry -si… - dijo el castaño antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo para ir por su novio y Blaise -Theo!... – Neville alcanzo a su novio que iba caminando junto a Blaise justo cuando este iba entrando al Gran Comedor – por fin te alcanzo -¿Qué pasa? Amor – pregunto preocupado Theo -Es Draco… tienen que ir a verlo - dijo el castaño mirando a ambos chicos – termino con Harry -Gracias amor… te veo luego – dijo Theo antes de partir con Blaise a la enfermería Neville decidió ir donde Harry que se imagino estaba en el lago donde al chico le encantaba ir cuando quería estar solo

Harry se encontraba en lago, tratando de encontrar una explicación al actuar de Draco para poder volver a esa enfermería y retractarse de todo lo que le dijo, pero no había nada que le lo hiciera entender el actuar del rubio, y le daba tanta rabia el no poder entender nada, sobretodo saber que la mayor culpa la tenía Lucius a pesar de todo lo que él y Draco habían hecho por él -… Eres una mierda Lucius Malfoy!– dijo el moreno apretando los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas en las palmas y hacerse daño

-Mide lo que dices Potter… si te escuchara mi suegro, no saldrías de aquí vivo… - dijo una voz de chica detrás de él -¿Quién?... tú, ¿qué quieres aquí? – pregunto Harry a la defensiva viendo que la chica se acercaba a él -vine a dar una vuelta… pero vengo aquí y lo primero que escucho, es un insulto a mi querido suegro – Astoria estaba frente al moreno mirándolo de reojo – ten cuidado con lo que dices -O si no ¿qué? – pregunto el moreno molesto y de forma agresiva -No te gustaría ver a mi futuro suegro enojado, menos a la futura señora Malfoy enojada – cuando dijo eso, Harry cayo en la cuenta de que llamaba a Lucius, suegro -Es verdad… - Harry la miro y la tomo de un brazo – todo lo que dijiste la otra noche es cierto -¿Y qué creías?... ¿que se casaría contigo? – dijo la rubia riendo – Potter lamento decir que no estas a su altura -No te creo… Draco me dijo… - Harry miro el piso -¿Qué te dijo Draco?… ¿qué no?, ¿Creías que tu sueño de verano duraría para siempre? – Pregunto Astoria con malicia - ¿Qué ingenuo eres? - dijo la chica antes de pasar una, mano por su mejilla – te recuerdo que hablamos de Draco Malfoy – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro Harry corrió su cara de forma brusca sin dejar de mirarla y la soltó. Ya cuando la chica se vio liberada del agarre de Harry se alejó de él dejando al chico en el mismo lugar y sin fuerzas ni para mantenerse de pie, ya que cuando Ron lo encontró este estaba de rodillas mirando la nada, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado recién, la verdad, que Draco le oculto

-Draco! – Blaise y Theo llegaron a la enfermería – Draco cariño ¿qué paso? – pregunto Blaise al encontrar a su amigo en una de las camillas llorando tal cual lo encontró en el expreso cuando volvieron de vacaciones -Se terminó… todo acabo Blaise – alcanzo a decir Draco entes de que la voz se le perdiera entre la cantidad de llanto y sollozos que en ese minuto soltaba -Ya tranquilízate – Theo se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo -… Lo perdí! – Draco lloraba en los brazos de Theo mientras Blaise miraba a su amigo deshacerse en llanto y el sin poder hacer nada -Lo voy a matar!... ¿cómo puede dejarte después de todo lo que pasaron y después de tanto tiempo?… es que me va a tener que escuchar – dijo Blaise enojado -Déjalo Blaise – dijo Theo tranquilo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Draco –déjalo en paz -¿Lo defiendes? – Pregunto Blaise mirando a su amigo sin creer lo que escuchaba – mira como esta Draco por su culpa y por la de Lucius -Yo no defiendo a nadie… pero te recuerdo que Potter no sabe nada y si se llega a enterar ahora de que Draco espera un hijo suyo será peor para todos, sabes muy bien que hasta nosotros estamos metidos en esto, te recuerdo que hasta a nuestras parejas les estamos mintiendo y a Potter no le gustara enterarse de otra cosa más aparte de lo que lindamente se enteró hoy.

Blaise lo miro con mala cara sopesando la verdad de sus palabras mientras miraba el rubio que aun sollozaba entre los brazos de Theo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Si Potter se enteraba sería peor en eso tenía razón Theo y de alguna forma u otra Draco necesita a ese chico para mantener la calma pero ¿y ellos? Qué dirían sus parejas cuándo se enteraran que habían ocultado todo eso, qué habían sido cómplices, era todo un caos, Lucius simplemente era un asco

-Te odio Theo… ¿Draco? cariño tranquilízate ¿quieres? Todo se solucionara ¿sí? –dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba cerca de ambos chicos y acariciaba su cabellos tratando de transmitirle algo de apoyo y tranquilidad a su rubio amigo

-Pero Harry no puede ser.. – Ron estaba junto a su amigo que estaba sentado en el piso abrazándose las rodillas -Para que veas… y sus novios sabían todo – dijo el moreno mirando a Ron y Nev -¿Theo?... pero él – Neville aún no podía creer lo que Harry había contado, menos que Theo supiera todo esto y no le haya dicho nada -… Bueno Harry, pero por lo que lo hayan hecho. Theo, Blaise y Draco lo ocultaron para no acerté daño – dijo el pelirrojo mirando al moreno, mientras este se pasaba las manos por el pelo -Pero… yo lo amo - dijo el moreno derramando algunas lágrimas – ¿porque él? ¿Porque no Lucius no nos deja tranquilos? -ya tranquilo hermano…pero estas seguro de que hiciste lo correcto - Ron miro a Nev y ambos pasaron sus brazos por el cuerpo tembloroso de su amigo y dejaron que este llorara en sus brazos -Si Ron no quiero levantarme un día y no verlo entre mis brazos

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Theo? – Theo y Neville estaban en una de las salas del castillo luego de que ambos dejaran a sus amigos en sus respectivas casas ya más calmados. Ambos se encontraron en la cena, hasta Ron se llevó a Blaise para increparle el haberle mentido -No era mi problema Nev, no podía decirte nada, esto solo le concierne a Draco y a Potter el que Blaise y yo lo sepamos es mera coincidencia -… ¿es cierto entonces? – pregunto Neville -¿Es cierto que Nev? -¿se va a casar? Theo lo miro extrañado por esa información que él no debería saber, y que al parecer Astoria se encargó de confirmársela nuevamente a Potter. Otro problema más -De donde sacaste eso… -Harry nos lo dijo hoy, junto con su rompimiento con Draco, al parecer esa chica nueva se lo volvió a confirmar -Esa perra… - susurro Theo -¿Qué está pasando Theodore? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? – Neville se acercó a Theo y poso una mano en su mejilla - ¿Draco está bien?

-Theo lo miro y no supo que responder solo lo abrazo, era lo único que necesita en ese momento – las cosas no están bien Neville -¿Qué? -lo que dijo esa chica es cierto… pero aún hay cosas que no se han dicho y que causaran mucho daño – dijo el castaño mirando los ojos cafés de su novio que lo miraban intrigados -Tú las sabes ¿verdad? -Theo asintió – sí, pero no me pidas que te las diga. No solo le causaremos daño a Draco Potter también sufrirá -Amor… - Nev poso su cabeza en su pecho y se refugió en los brazos de Theo - … -tu sabes que te amo… pero no puedo dejar a Draco solo, menos ahora – dijo Theo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Neville -Neville miro al ojiazul y asintió – espero que no sea tan grave lo que le pase – dijo el castaño antes de besarlo, de forma tierna y suave, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo -… te amo Nevi, este ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo? – pregunto el castaño -Nev le sonrio y tomo su mano – por supuesto que si

-¿Viste cómo está Harry?… - Ron y Blaise estaban en la habitación del primero discutiendo por lo mismo que Theo y Neville -Y tu ¿viste como estaba Draco?… no lo viste, así que Potter no me interesa – dijo molesto Blaise ante la pregunta de Ron -¿Qué me importa a mi como este Malfoy? Me importa mi amigo, MI hermano -Bueno, Draco también es como mi hermano y a mí me importa él Blaise se sentó en la cama del pelirrojo tratando de calmarse para no decir nada pesado ni hiriente, al fin y al cabo la culpa no la tenía Ron, y no tendría por qué pelear con él por lo que estaba pasando -Ron, entiendo que protejas a Potter pero las cosas que dijo esa perra de Astoria, y las cosas que oculto o no oculto Draco son un tema que deben arreglar ellos. Mi amor no nos vamos a pelear nosotros por ese par – dijo el castaño estirando la mano para que el pelirrojo la tomara -Ron miro la mano de Blaise y la tomo a lo que este, lo atrajo hacia él y la abrazo por la cintura – tú no lo viste llorando y gritando hoy como si fuera un niño pequeño, me dolió el alma verlo así. -Me puedo imaginar como estaba, Draco estaba igual, Ron -Pero no entiendo Blaise, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? -Miedo ¿puede ser? – dijo el italiano mirándolo – hay veces en que hay secretos que son mejor callar -Nunca lo hagas – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba y dejaba un tierno beso en su frente - nunca me ocultas nada -No mi amor

Luego de esto lo que quedo de mes paso lento y tortuoso tanto para Harry como para Draco. Si bien se topaban en algunas clases y en el gran comedor, Harry evitaba a toda costa mirar la mesa verde, cruzar camino con el rubio, miradas y alguna que otra palabra. 3

semanas y empezaba Febrero, no solo empezaba un nuevo mes, el mes del amor más encima, sino que también empezaba una nueva temporada de Quidditch

-Tú te volviste loco!... de ninguna manera vas a jugar! – Blaise y Draco estaban enfrascados en una gran discusión sobre el primer partido de la temporada y del mes Slytherin v/s Ravenclaw – ya te cuesta bastante mantener el glamour y más encima ¿quieres subirte a una escoba?, te recuerdo que pronto cumples 3 meses de embarazo -Ahí ya no le pongas tanto quieres – dijo el rubio hastiado de tanto grito y tanta discusión – es solo un partido aparte yo lo único que hago es buscar – tú y Theo pueden jugar ¿Cuál es el problema? -El problema es este Draco – dijo Blaise y toco su vientre – estas embarazado -Me siento de lo mejor, no he tenido ningún mareo ni nada por el estilo, aparte el capitán soy yo -Pero Draco!, Yo no tengo ningún problema en ser buscador -No molestes la próxima semana voy a jugar y punto – dijo el rubio dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación, donde ya entraba Theo -Hola… -Me volverá loco te juro que me volverá loco -¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunto el castaño mientras se sacaba la túnica -Pasa, que este va a jugar en el partido de apertura -… No puede hacerlo -Bueno lo hará… -Draco ya no está midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos Blaise -Crees que no lo sé, después de ver esa clase práctica de DCAO me di cuenta que le da lo mismo todo -tendremos que cuidarlo entonces -Así es

El partido de apertura fue exactamente la segunda semana de febrero justo la semana en que se celebraba la semana de los enamorados y la semana en que Harry y Draco tendrían que haber celebrado su aniversario. Pero como ambos estaban separados ninguno se buscó y era bastante incómodo para sus amigos ver los ánimos y la cara de malas pulgas que ambos trajeron durante esa semana. El día del partido llego y con ello el día en que Draco jugaría

-Estoy listo – el rubio salió del camerino de Slyterin hacia el campo de juego donde se encontró con su equipo – espero verlos ganar y que aplasten a Ravenclaw – dijo el rubio con su característica voz de mando -Si! – grito todo su equipo levantando sus escobas -Bien, ¡a jugar serpientes! – grito el rubio saliendo con sus demás compañeros del lugar de partida de los jugadores

-Y aquí nos encontramos esta mañana para relatar el primer partidos de la temporada. Slytherin v/s Ravenclaw – decía Lee Jordan desde uno de los pilares del campo – espero que Malfoy haya entrenado bien a sus chico porque las malas lenguas dicen que Chang

entreno hasta el cansancio a los suyos – dijo el moreno, lo que saco algunas risas de parte del -Señor Jordan me haría el favor de continuar -si Directora – dijo el moreno riéndose

Y así entre risas los capitanes y jugadores se pusieron en posición -Bueno capitanes quiero un juego limpio – dijo el árbitro -Draco miro a Chang y le sonrió -Juega limpio Malfoy -Lo mismo te dijo Chang Y el jugo comenzó

-Y el juego empezó señores!, Malfoy se mueve por todo el área tratando de buscar la snitch que ya fue soltada, mientras Chang como bateador aun no logra dar un solo punto para su equipo – decía Lee Draco se movía lento, desde la mañana que se sentía un poco mal, el viento hacia que se le pasara un poco pero la altura no le ayudaba en nada, Blaise como guardián y Theo como Bateador estaban haciendo su trabajo en él equipo pero estaban pendientes de él en todo momento -Punto para Slytherin! 60 a 30 con los Sly a la cabeza. Vamos Chang no que esta ves harías morder mordiera el polvo. Véngate por lo de Potter -Señor Jordan! – le llamo la atención a directora McGonagall a los que los asistentes al partido rieron -Está bien, está bien. Slytherin ganando Blaise Zanini y Theodore Nott buena combinación… y un punto más para la casa de las serpientes, 70 a 30! – grito Lee Jordan mientras marcaba el puntaje Y sucedió, estaba a unos 30 metro de distancia del piso pero su mareo iba cada vez más en aumento, todo el mundo se movía, ya no sentía la escoba bajo él, menos el viento en su rostro, lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia fue su nombre y cayo

-Draco! – Blaise como pudo dio la vuelta en su escoba estaba muy lejos de su amigo al igual que Theo no alcanzarían a llegar – no Draco… - Ahresto oh Momentum – dentro de todo el silencio del estadio por lo que estaba sucediendo esto fue lo único que se oyó y se pudo ver como la caída del rubio se volvía más lenta casi como la caída de una pluma

-Draco!


	6. Te extraño, llorar

Capítulo 6 – Te extraño… Llorar…

"Y llorar, y llorar... No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí Te quiero recuperar. Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame Del sufrimiento oh... (Del sufrimiento) Y llorar... y llorar..."

"Llorar" - Jesse Y Joy - ft. Mario Domm

Se sentía tan calentito donde estaba, ya no sentía el viento en su cara, menos la incómoda escoba entre sus piernas y el mareo se había ido. Draco abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio es que no estaba en su habitación sino que estaba en la enfermería y que cerca de una de las ventanas había un chico de cabello negro apoyada en uno de los marcos mirando hacia afuera

-¿Harry? – llamo el rubio al darse cuenta de quién era -Draco – el moreno se dio la vuelta y lo miro -¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué hago aquí? – Draco lo miro y vio en los ojos esmeraldas rastros de lágrimas y miedo - ¿Qué pasa Harry? -Harry se sentó en la camilla en la que estaba y lo miro – Draco, caíste de 30 metros de altura si no hubiese sido por un hechizo de Dumbledore, estarías muerto – Harry lo miro severo, tomando a Draco de improvisto -Lo siento… no savia que podía pasar una cosa así – dijo el rubio con verdadero arrepentimiento -Ya me di cuenta que no lo sabias – dijo molesto el moreno -Harry yo… -No me digas nada Draco… - Harry se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana -¿Tú me salvaste? – pregunto el rubio acercándose al moreno mientras se ponía detrás de él y apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda, donde podía sentir claramente el latir acelerado de su corazón -por supuesto… - dijo el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba – ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te dejaría caer? No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi -… Perdóname Harry, por favor – Draco poso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició -… - Harry cerró sus ojos al sentir su mano y se dejó acariciar por Draco. Lo sentía tan cerca, su aroma, su cuerpo, lo extrañaba tanto -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas a casar? – Soltó Harry mirando sus ojos grises – Te amo ¿sabes? -Por eso mismo no te lo dije, tu sabes que yo también te amo y lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño -La única manera de hacerme daño es alejándote de mí, y por no decirme la verdad lo provocaste – el moreno se acercó a Draco y lo abrazo – no quiero estar lejos de ti Draco,

pero no me gustan las mentiras y no quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta que te fuiste para siempre de mi lado -no me casare… pero vuelve conmigo – Draco lo beso, fue un beso lento, suave para ambos chicos que desde hace tantos días no se veían, ni se besaban – te amo Harry – dijo el rubio cuando ambos se separaron -Yo también Draco, eres mi vida… pero no quiero sufrir – el moreno seco una lagrima que resbalaba por una de las mejillas pálidas de Draco y luego lo abrazo – no llores, vamos descansa -… entonces vuelve conmigo – dijo con la voz quebrada -… adiós – dijo antes de salir de la enfermería

-Blaise, Blaise… - Theo se levantó alarmado porque escuchaba arcadas provenientes – despierta hombre! – dijo el castaño mientras le tiraba un cojín y este por el susto se despertaba -Hay que te pasa! -Es Draco inútil, está en el baño vamos – dijo antes de acercarse a la puerta del baño y tratar de abrir la puerta, pero esta no se habría, el chico la cerro con pestillo -¿Draco?... Draco abre la puerta – Theo tocaba la puerta pero este no respondía - Está vomitando Blaise -Draco habré la puta puerta! – grito el italiano al ver que esta no se abría – Theo tu varita ábrela Así un con simple alohomora abrió la puerta y ambos pudieron entrar -Draco! – dijeron ambos chicos a coro. Lo que más sorprendió a ambos chicos fue verlo de rodillas en el WC vomitando y llorando a la vez -¿Dragón que pasa? – pregunto Theo mientras se arrodillaba al lado del rubio y tomaba su cabello para que no se ensuciara -ya no puedo más… lo extraño demasiado, y me siento muy mal – dijo el rubio antes de volver a vomitar -Voy a llamar a Madam Pomfrey – dijo el italiano viendo a su amigo, mientras le pasaba un paño húmedo por el rostro -No! No la llames -Pero Draco… - alego el italiano -Hoy viene el mendimago Wells a revisarme ahí podre preguntarle que pasa… ya no aguanto – dijo el rubio antes de volver a vomitar -El estrés lo matando Theo – dijo el castaño luego de dejar al rubio durmiendo después de un buen rato de llanto y de vómitos -Lo se Blaise pero no podemos hacer nada -…

Ya en la tarde Draco y Theo se dirigieron al ala de la enfermería, esta vez no fue con Blaise porque este estaba celebrando su aniversario con Ron, ambos chicos esa primera semana de Marzo cumplían 1 año y medio de Noviazgo

-Bien Draco – Elias Wells el mendimago esta vez había llegado solo algo preocupado por la cara que tenía el rubio – déjame decirte que fue muy imprudente de tu parte jugar ese

partido, teniendo tus niveles de magia tan bajos, te pediría que la próxima vez midiera las consecuencias de tus actos ya que no solo te harás daño tú, también le harás daño a tu bebe -Si… -Por otro lado, déjame decirte, ya que no lo hice la vez pasada, que por estas fechas más o menos cumples mes, según los cálculos tu hijo fue concebido a finales de Noviembre y ahora estarías más o menos en tu 4° mes y si todo sale bien tu hijo estaría naciendo más o menos en el mes de agosto en la semana del 24 – dijo el mendimago tranquilo -Que bien – Draco que en ese minuto estaba sin el glamour podía ver su pequeño vientre -Por eso tienes que cuidarte, evitar los partidos de Quidditch y sobre todo las emociones fuertes, y comer como corresponde por eso la descompensación de anoche, dime Draco, ¿ha pasado algo? bajaste de peso y estas muy taciturno -No, nada -Bien, mira no puedes dejar comer, eso le afecta a ambos y tu estado de ánimo también cuídate por favor, y con respecto a tus vómitos es normal que suceda pero se deberían pasar, ¿sí? solo trata de mantener el estrés fuera de tu vida eso no le hace bien a tu hijo. Bien Draco nos veremos la próxima vez y cuídate, no te descuides – dijo el mendimago antes de desaparecer por la puerta de Madam Pomfrey

-Que buenos consejos da – dijo Theo que había escuchado toda la conversación – espero que los sigas -Draco lo miro y luego acaricio su vientre – ojala tu padre estuviera aquí – dijo el rubio bajito -Dragón, ¿porque no le dice las cosas? – pregunto Theo -Por él – dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba su vientre -Deberías decirle – Theo se sentó junto a él y lo miro – sabes que lo necesitas

El tiempo pasaba tan lento en Hogwarts que los chicos ya no sabían que hacer, por un lado Draco y Harry se extrañaban a tiempo completo, nunca pensaron que se extrañarían de esa forma, que se añorarían así. Theo y Nev vivían su relación de forma más tranquila pero Nev aún estaba intrigado por lo que le pasaba a Draco y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber que pasaba. Ya por otro lado Blaise y Ron si bien no tenían problemas el primero no podía pasar por alto las miradas que Hermione le lanzaba a Ron o cuando este la miraba y le sonreía… hasta que un día los vio juntos por el pasillo, esta le dijo algo al oído al pelirrojo y este rio, hasta ahí llego su limite

-¿Qué felices se les ve? – dijo furioso el castaño parándose frente a los chicos -Blaise… -dijo el pelirrojo al ver a su novio – no es lo que… -No es ¿Qué? Ron… -Blaise lo miro con esa mirada gélida que pocas veces le veía – sabes me harte – Blaise se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí -Blaise… - Ron vio cómo se iba – espera! – grito el pelirrojo antes de ir detrás de su novio Hermione vio como el castaño se iba enojado y sonrió

-Blaise detente… - Ron y el llegaron a uno de los patios del colegio donde el castaño se detuvo y lo miro – Blaise por favor… no me hagas correr

-Hasta cuando Ron… dime hasta cuando mierda tendré que estar presenciando este maldito show – Blaise se dio vuelta y vio a su novio asustado por sus palabras -Vamos Blaise, no te pongas así solo estábamos conversando – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a lo que este se alejó de su toque -¿Cómo te sentirías tu si yo hiciera lo mismo con Draco?... dime… yo no soy idiota Ron, yo sé lo que esa chica quiere. Sabes, yo no soy como Potter o Draco, que te quede claro - dijo antes de irse de ahí dejando a Ron solo -Blaise… - Ron se quedó un buen rato en ese patio pensando en las mil y un maneras de hacerle entender a Blaise la relación entre él y Hermione

Blaise caminaba por uno de los pasillos, y cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo se encontró con la chica que menos se quería encontrar -No deberías pelear con él – dijo Hermione -Desaparece Granger – dijo el castaño pasando de largo por el lado de ella -Te lo advertí ¿no? Blaise se dio la vuelta y la miro con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a ella y sin que Hermione tuviera tiempo de reaccionar saco su varita y le apunto en el cuello -Dame una razón para no maldecirte – dijo el castaño muy cerca de su rostro – solo una para perdonar lo que estás haciendo -No eres nadie para perdonar y deberías saber que no te tengo miedo – la castaña lo miraba con petulancia sin un ápice de miedo en sus ojos cafés – pero si quieres una, deberías saber que Ron no te perdonaría que le hicieras algo a una de sus mejores amigas Blaise sabiendo que en eso la chica tenía razón bajo su varita sin dejar de mirarla -Eres una… -Mucho cuidado como me tratas -¿Por qué?... tienes trato especial por ser héroe de guerra -… Eres un chiste Zabini, no solo te metiste en una relación, si no que ahora más encima tienes el descaro de dirigirme la palabra -Perdone usted su majestad, pero la que no pudo mantenerse fiel y en la cama que correspondía fue usted, la que hirió a Ron y no pudo aplacar sus instintos más bajos fue usted… o le tengo que recordar que la que paso por infiel he hizo pasar a Ron como un cornudo por todo el mundo mágico fuiste tú… - Blaise tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mirando como a Hermione se le desfiguraba la cara ante sus palabras – No te metas conmigo Granger – Blaise se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí ya que le estaba enfermando la presencia de la chica -Eres un cerdo, un asesino. Aun no entiendo como Ron pudo caer tan bajo después de todo lo que vivimos – dijo la chica con veneno en sus palabras -… - el italiano se dio la vuelta y la miro serio. Con la misma mirada fría que ponía en ocasiones Draco -Cuando te fuiste esa misma noche Ron se emborracho y me dijo cuanto te amaba y no sabes lo roto que estaba su corazón y su alma… no te metas en una relación que se construyó en base a tanto amor y esfuerzo. A lo mejor soy un asesino, un mortifago para ser más exactos, pero amo a Ron y por eso no te voy a permitir que te metas ni conmigo ni con él, ¿te quedo claro? – Blaise se dio la vuelta para continuar pero nuevamente la chica lo volvió a detener -Te voy a demostrar que él aun siente cosas por mí – dijo la chica antes de salir del pasillo en donde se encontraban

-¿Cómo estás? – Ron y Harry se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch. Harry había llegado temprano a entrenar no soportaba estar más en el castillo sabiendo que en cualquier momento se podía encontrar con el rubio -Cansado, muy cansado – afirmo el moreno mientras bajaba de su escoba y se acercaba a su amigo -Bueno eso es de esperar, has estado todo el día aquí entrenando – Ron se acercó a Harry y le acaricio el cabello -No, no es por eso este entrenamiento lo hago hace tiempo. Ahora no me he estado sintiendo muy bien no estoy con hambre, me duele la cabeza y el otro día apenas pude terminar el entrenamiento con los demás -Mmm… ¿fuiste a la enfermería? -Si… pero no llegue a entrar cuando llegue allá estaba ocupada -Y ¿Por qué no entraste? eso no es impedimento -Estaba Draco – el moreno se tensó y se dejó caer en la el pasto -… Lo extrañas – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación la que hizo Ron -… - el moreno callo y lo miro mostrándole una sonrisa triste, tratando de hacerle entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento -Estas muy pálido Harry -Ya te dije no me siento bien, hasta veo mal, porque crees que baje de la escoba – el moreno se miró las manos y se dio cuenta que hasta su visión a pesar de estar con las gafas estaba cada vez peor - ¿Qué extraño?… Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mí. Tú ¿cómo estás? – pregunto el moreno viendo a Ron algo inquieto -Más o menos, ya no sé qué hacer con Blaise – soltó el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha mirando sus manos -Se trata de Herm ¿no? – Harry se acercó a Ron he hizo que lo mirara – ella es el problema de todo -Si – afirmo Ron – Blaise no confía en mí, no sé cómo hacerle entender las cosas, que nunca le seria infiel y menos con ella -Yo creo que él confía en ti en quien no confía es en Hermione, tú mismo la viste llego muy distinta a como se fue. Aparte después de lo que te dijo en esa conversación que tuvieron cualquiera estaría como Blaise ¿no crees? -¿Tú crees que confía en mí? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo – porque rara manera tiene de hacerlo… - Ron se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Harry para que se pusiera de pie -Yo creo que lo sabe, sus celos son más grandes que él – dijo entre risas el moreno – ya sabes los Slytherin se caracterizan por su celotipia -En eso te doy la razón. Ya vamos para que descanses -Bueno, a dormir porque ya estoy muy cansado y tengo unas nauseas que ya no aguanto -Mañana por la mañana iras a la enfermería entendiste -Sí, mamá

-Theo ¿estás aquí? – pregunto Blaise apenas entro a la a su habitación

-Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? – Theo recibió la bandeja que traía en la mano y se fue a sentar en la cama al lado de Draco -¿Cómo está? – Blaise se acercó a Theo y se sacó la capa de colegio que aun traía -Se acaba de dormir - afirmo el castaño, tienes que despertarlo en un rato para que coma -Bien -Y tú ¿Cómo estás? -Mal, ya no la soporto estoy a punto de cometer un delito – Blaise se movía de un lado para el otro -Deberías confiar un poco más en él, dudo mucho que te engañe después de lo que paso ¿no crees? - Acuso el castaño mirando a Blaise que se detuvo para mirarlo -Yo confió en él en quien no confió es en ella – afirmo el italiano -Entonces demuéstralo – dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie – sabes perfectamente que él no te no te seria infiel con Granger, él te ama Blaise no seas idiota -Yo no soy idiota – dijo ofendido el castaño ante el insulto -Entonces no tomes en cuenta a esa chica, ella lo perdió y quien tiene Weasley ahora eres tu acuérdate de eso… me voy -… ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto el castaño después de un rato -Voy a ver a Nev, dormiré allá. Cuídalo estuvo llorando hace un rato – dijo Theo apuntando al rubio que se removía en su cama -Lo extraña mucho – afirmo el italiano -Demasiado, creo que ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo más, su magia incluso está demasiado inestable – dijo Theo mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza de Draco -¿Tú crees que es bueno? -Si -Bueno, quedan dos semanas para que cumpla cinco meses – Blaise se sentó en la cama -Esperemos hasta ese tiempo entonces -Está bien te veo mañana, cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy – dijo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación

-Harry amigo no estás bien - Ron y Harry luego de estar en el campo trataron de ir a su habitación pero les fue imposible llegar apenas entraron al castillo Harry se desmallo y luego cuando despertó este comenzó a vomitar así que a Ron no le quedó otra que llevarse a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo dejaría pasar la noche y Ron como estaba preocupado por su amigo se quedó con su amigo lo que nunca imagino es que en la misma enfermería escucharía alga más que confuso

-Madam Pomfrey buenas noches, perdón la hora pero en dos semanas es la tercera visita de Draco – dijo una voz de hombre -Lo sé no se preocupe Mendimago Wells – Madame Pomfrey se escuchaba cansada y un poco aburrida con la conversación que en ese momento tenia -No sé si Draco ira a venir con el señor Zabini o con el señor Nott pero necesito que uno de los dos le avise a uno de sus padres, por favor -No se preocupe señor, yo le comunico -Muchas gracias – dijo la voz antes de que quedara todo en silencio -¿Blaise? – ahora sí que estaba confundido

-Hola mi amor – Theo entro a la habitación de los leones encontrando solo a Neville en ella -Hola – Nev se acercó a él y lo beso -¿Y los demás? -No lo sé, Ron y Harry estaban entrenando, ya sabes Harry no está de muy buen humor – dijo el castaño entre los brazo de Theo -O sea que tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros – Theo -Así parece - Neville estaba completamente sonrojado, Theo extrañaba mucho besarlo y lo hizo, lo besó, rozó sus labios con los de el de forma tierna, casi trémula, el Gryffindor respondió entreabriendo la boca, situación que Theodore no dejó desaprovechar, aprisionó el labio inferior de Neville entre los suyos, lo recorrió con la lengua y lo succionó con suavidad, repitió la misma operación con el labio superior, después introdujo su lengua con delicadeza hasta tocar la del otro, la acarició lentamente, continuó con su exploración de la boca de Neville hasta que necesitó respirar, se separó de él dejando los labios del león rojos. -Veo que me extrañabas – dijo entre risas Neville mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Theo -¿Qué crees tú? – pregunto el otro mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia presión en esa mano tan suave y delicada, que solo era para él -Que si – afirmo el castaño Theo solo pudo sonreír ante su respuesta y lo abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo para luego llevarlo así, tal como estaban hacia la cama que Nev tenía detrás de él, se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y presiono con sus piernas las de él y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso más lento pero no menos apasionado que despertaba en Nev toda la lívido que guardaba solo para Theo Theodore separó su cuerpo del león para poder quitarle el suéter, dejándolo en una camisa interior que también retiró sin problema, volvió a besar a Nev en los labios, fue bajando por el cuello hasta la clavícula, mientras el otro acariciaba los costados del castaño -Oye Theo, no es justo que me quites a mí la ropa y tú siempre quedes con todo – dijo el castaño en un puchero – Theo sin poder evitar una pequeña carcajada para luego mirarlo con lujuria -Eso es porque lo mejor simpre se deja para el final mi vida - Theo sonrió ante las carcajadas de Nev y lo volvió a besar tirándose encima de él, luego de un rato se apartó para sentarse nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del castaño, para que este pudiera verlo, se quitó lo que traía puesto de la cintura para arriba dejando ver su pecho y abdominales de buen jugador era, Nev lo miró, no cabía duda que aquel cuerpo su novio era hermoso, Theo le sonreía a lo que este se levantó quedar sentado frente a él, acercó a Theo hacia él y comenzó a besarle el pecho con torpeza, el Slytherin le acarició el cabello con dulzura mientras este comenzaba a lamer y succionar sus pezones. -Ahmm…- gimió Theo, Nev se sintió motivado y siguió con su labor, después pasó al cuello de la serpiente, succionando con suavidad, dejando rastros de saliva, Theo buscó a tientas la entrepierna de Longbottom y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

-Ah…Theo…- gimoteó Neville, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te extrañaba mucho Nev – dijo el castaño antes de atacar nuevamente los labios de su novio que gustoso los acepto en una danza suave y lenta llena de jadeos y gemidos

-Te amo- habló Theo, mientras recostaba de nuevo al león en el cama, le quitó los pantalones con habilidad, luego empezó a acariciar la erección del moreno sobre la tela. -Ahh… yo… yo también te amo Theo- dijo Neville, Theo retiró el boxer para comenzar a masturbar el miembro de su amante –Ohhh, Merlín…- Theodore se apartó un momento para poder bajar sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su miembro palpitante, después bajó hasta quedar a la altura de la pelvis de su amante, tomó el sexo del león con una mano y lo dirigió a su boca, lo metió de una sola vez y comenzó a deleitar a su amante. -Ahh… Merlín … Theo ya no… - Theo atendió, chupando con glotonería descarada, después se dirigió a la pequeña entrada su león he introdujo un dedo lentamente, sintió a Nev tensarse, pero volvió a succionar el miembro del moreno para que olvidara el dolor, después de estar así un tiempo, Theo se sintió en su límite, hizo a un lado las piernas de Neville y se acomodó muy bien entre ellas y con delicadeza comenzó a entrar en su león que se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas que tenía bajo él.

El Gryffindor abrazó a Theo y lo ayudó a intensificar las embestidas, sus lenguas jugaban traviesas, sus ojos derrochaban pasión, los movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y erráticos, ambos estaban a punto del éxtasis, Nev miró a Theodore a los ojos, sintió el momento exacto en que su serpiente se corrió, derramándose en su interior, Theo sintió el orgasmo, y mientras terminaba susurró: -Nev…te amo…- Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados sin decir nada. Ya cuando se sintieron listos para separarse Theo salió de dentro del castaño y se acostó al lado de su león -Yo también te amo Theo – dijo el castaño mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto el castaño mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su abdomen -Si – ambos ya habían hecho un hechizo de limpieza y los dos estaban acurrucados en brazos del otro bajo las sabanas -Te echaba de menos león- señalo de pronto el ojiazul pasando una mano por el pelo de Nev -Nev solo sonrió para luego besarlo de forma lenta y pausada – yo también te echaba de menos -Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido – dijo el castaño haciendo que Neville se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro en su cuello - ¿Por qué te escondes? -Por qué eres un pervertido – afirmo Neville en el cuello del otro chico -¿yo?... Perdóneme usted, pero el que se tiró encima mío apenas entre, fue usted y el que me provoca en los pasillos es usted… león mío – dijo el castaño enderezándose y poniéndose encima de Neville -Mentira! – grito el castaño entre risas tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro que lo tenía entre sus brazos -Sabes que es verdad Nev – Theo le dejo un beso en la frente y luego apoyo su cabeza en su pecho – ¿me amas Neville -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... sabes que lo hago

-Porque tengo miedo Nev – confeso el castaño -…¿Que pasa Theo? -… Me preocupa Draco -¿Draco? – repitió el castaño mirando de reojo a su novio que continuaba con su cabeza en su pecho -Sí, extraña mucho a Potter y él no está bien -¿Qué está pasando Theo? – pregunto el castaño dándose cuenta que algo muy grande estaba ocultando su novio y Draco -… -¿Theo? -Promete que no le dirás a nadie, menos a Potter – dijo el castaño mientras se acomodaba a un costado de Neville -Te lo prometo pero… -Draco está esperando un hijo – soltó el ojiazul mientras miraba a Nev y su reacción -¿Qué?... – logro decir el castaño al ver a su novio serio -lo que escuchaste, y si tengo miedo es porque Lucius y Astoria están metiendo manos para que Draco le oculte todo a Potter. No es coincidencia lo de su casamiento con ella -Amor… - Neville se acomodó y abrazo a su novio que se dejó consolar por los brazos de

Fue una noticia sorprendente pero par la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta y escucho fue un total shock escuchar todo aquello y -Un hijo, no puede ser


	7. Despues de la calma, la tormenta I

Capítulo 7 – Después de la calma siempre viene una tormenta I

"Si tú no vuelves, se secarán todos los mares y esperaré sin ti tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo Si tú no vuelves, mi voluntad se hará pequeña me quedaré aquí junto a mi perro espiando horizontes..."

Si tú no vuelves… - Miguel Bosé

-Harry!... – Ron estaba saliendo de la enfermería cuando vio venir a su amigo por el pasillo – ¿dónde estabas? Amigo -Ron… -Harry ¿estás bien?... – pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo con la mirada perdida y con los ojos rojos – estas pálido Harry -Sí, aun me siento un poco mal, me sigue doliendo la cabeza -Y ¿dónde estabas? -Fui a dar una vuelta, necesitaba caminar – dijo el moreno mientras entraba a la enfermería -¿A las cinco de la mañana? -Sí Ron miro a Harry que en vez de ir a su cama, fue a una de las ventanas y se sentó en el marco de esta para mirar por ella -Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad? – dijo de pronto el chico, lo que hizo que el moreno lo mirara y asintiera en silencio para luego volver su mirada a la ventana -… no sabes cuánto lo extraño – Harry se pasó una mano por la mejilla secando una lagrima que caía por ella -Harry… amigo no llores, ya verás que todo se solucionara – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba frente a él -¿Tú crees? -Claro!, aparte si sigues llorando te dará hambre – sentencio el de ojos celestes, a lo que el otro lo miro y se carcajeo -Jajaja… me dará hambre… hay Ron tenías que ser tú. Supongo que sí, cuando lloras mucho te da hambre – repitió el moreno para luego continuar riendo con el pelirrojo – oye Ron ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo el moreno entre risas -Claro -¿Aun sientes cosas por Hermione? – soltó el chico mirándolo serio -… -No me tienes que responder si no quieres, pero me gustaría saber tu respuesta -¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? -Claro… - Harry lo miro interesado, no creía que Ron sintiera cosas aún por la chica, pero de que algo pasaba con el pelirrojo cada vez que esta estaba cerca, eso era innegable -Aun siento cosas por ella – dijo culpable el pelirrojo, mirando a los ojos a su amigo

-Ron… - Harry solo lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras tratando de imaginar al italiano en caso de que se enterara -… y Blaise… -Espera. Sí, claro que aún siento cosas por ella, como no hacerlo si al fin y al cabo ella fue mi primera vez, fue mi primer amor, con ella tenía mi futuro armado todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella… -… - Harry solo lo escuchaba y lo miraba viendo aflorar en sus ojos, en ese momento, el dolor que hace tanto tiempo existió -Pero me di cuenta con mucho dolor, el día que vi ese anillo y me dijo que me amaba… que lo que siento por ella, ya no es amor, que es el mismo cariño que te tengo a ti, el mismo cariño que nos tuvimos tantos años antes de empezar la guerra cuando aún éramos amigos… que a quien amo realmente es a Blaise, él es mi todo ahora – Ron lo miro y le sonrió -Es bueno saberlo, porque los celos de Blaise… -Son encantadores… - interrumpió el pelirrojo con lo que Harry solo sonrió -Si tú lo dices… pero no es bueno para ella. Sabes que tienes que dejarle en claro las cosas -Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre como – dijo Ron saliendo de la ventana – en algún momento tendrá que entender ¿no?..., está bien Harry es hora de dormir, en un par de horas más traerán el desayuno, duerme un poco -Está bien, mama – dijo el moreno entre risas mientras bajaba de la ventana – pero en serio haz algo con ella, Blaise celoso es insoportable y no quiero ver la sangre de Herm correr -Sí

Ambos se acostaron pero solo uno de ellos pudo dormir las horas que quedaron hasta el desayuno, ya que había un moreno que no podía conciliar el sueño y menos dejar de pensar en lo sucedido esa madrugada

-Despertaste… - Blaise estaba iba saliendo del baño cuando vio que Draco se estaba estirando en su cama – ya era hora, ¿vienes a desayunar? -Sí, ya me canse de estar en esta cama y de estar aquí – respondió el rubio, mirando a Blaise mientras se vestía -¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto el castaño -yo bien… con una ganas enorme de comer pastel de chocolate – dijo el rubio con cara de cachorro recién bañado, a lo que Blaise solo se carcajeo -¿Antojos Dray? -No me digas Dray… - dijo molesto el rubio – pero sí, desde hace una semana estoy con estos antojos de muerte… y tú ¿Cómo estás? Escuche la conversación con Theo ayer… -yo estoy bien… con intenciones asesinas pero aparte de eso bien… - Blaise se sentó frente a Draco y siguió vistiéndose - ¿te iras a bañar? -Sí – Draco lo miro y sonrió. Luego de esto entro al baño y se ducho, al salir encontró a Blaise sentado en el mismo lugar mirándose las manos – ¿Qué te pasa? -Nada -Ho… Blaise no seas idiota ¿quieres? aún piensas en Weasley y Ganger ¿juntos? -No me digas idiota… -Y ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? No puedo creer que creas que Ron pueda ser capaz de caer en lo mismo que el odia tanto

-Y ¿qué quieres que crea? Veo como la mira… como le sonríe -Hay por favor – alego Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello – ¿tú no sientes cosas por mí? ¿Theo no siente cosas por ti?... no seas ridículo, es obvio que sienta cosas, vivieron muchas cosas juntos, al igual que nosotros -No es lo mismo Draco, y lo sabes – Blaise lo miro, a lo que Draco se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él -Es lo mismo la única diferencia es que nosotros tres nos criamos juntos Blaise, no seas tonto y no lo pierdas – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste -Tú tampoco seas tonto… y dile a Potter sobre su hijo -Sabes que eso no está dentro de las posibilidades -Porque no Draco! – Grito el castaño – ¡Tanto le temes a Lucius!, te recuerdo que Potter venció al señor oscuro, dudo que le tema a tu padre -¿Qué harías tú? ¡Dime!, respóndeme, ¿se lo dirías a tu padre? – dijo con enojo el rubio -Sabes que yo no tengo padre- respondió secamente el castaño -Si lo tienes -No, mi padre murió cuando permitió que mataran a mi madre, y el tema aquí no es ese Draco – dijo furioso el italiano – sabes que el merece saberlo y tú también lo mereces -Sabes cómo es Lucius y no voy a permitir que les haga daño, ni Scorpius ni a Harry – dijo él rubio antes de levantarse de la cama y abrazar a su amigo que botaba algunas lágrimas al igual que él – se cuánto odias y tu padre y lamento habértelo recordado pero no pierdas a Weasley por una tontera, él es como Harry es demasiado Gryffindor -Blaise lo miro y le sonrió - ¿Demasiado Gryffindor? ¿Cómo es eso? -Es leal, es honesto y por sobre todas las cosas te ama como ningún otro. Cariño no pierdas eso -Tú tampoco Draco

-Te espero afuera Harry! – grito el pelirrojo mientras salía de la enfermería – nunca más duermo aquí, es tétrica esta parte del castillo – reclama el pelirrojo mientras salía de la enfermería -¿Ron? -Blaise… - se sorprendió el ojiazul al ver a su novio en esa parte en ala de la enfermería -¿Qué haces aquí, te paso algo? – pregunto al pelirrojo -No, dormí aquí con Harry no ha estado muy bien, así que lo acompañe esta noche -¿Qué le paso? -No lo sé, esta mu pálido, vomita mucho y no está comiendo, temo que lo próximo que vomitara serán sus viseras – dijo Ron con asco -Ahí Ron -¡Pero si es la verdad! está muy delgado, me preocupa mucho Blaise – dijo preocupado el pelirrojo mirando a al italiano que solo tomo su mano -Bueno no es el único – dijo el castaño mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes cercanas -¿Está muy mal? No lo he visto mucho en clases -Recién hoy, decidió levantarse de la cama, aun no se recupera del todo, espero que con las pociones que está tomando… -¿Y ha venido alguien a verlo?, Blaise es muy extraño todo. Lleva mucho tiempo enfermo ya van a ser cinco meses casi, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que ¿este en estado? – el

pelirrojo miraba intrigado a su novio mientras este lo miraba sin creer lo que Ron había dicho – A lo mejor lo está y no lo sabe ¿no crees? Por lo que lo he visto lleva los mismos síntomas que Charlie cuando estaba esperando a Liz ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Con esto último Blaise termino de quedar en shock, se le había olvidado por completo que el hermano de Ron también había tenido una hija hace poco de mago un Rumano rompedor de maldiciones, y por supuesto que Ron no era ajeno a los costumbres y a las conocimientos de los magos respecto a este tipo de temas, no así Potter que al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de nada

-¿Blaise? Oye… -¿Ha? -Te hice una pregunta -…A sí, no, no creo que sea así teniendo a Lucius de padre, dudo mucho que Draco se arriesgue - mintió el italiano – Bueno yo voy donde Madam Pomfrey, sino llegare tarde a Runas -Bien te veo en la reunión de capitanes entonces -Es para capitanes Ron -Y tú crees que dejare que Harry valla si apenas camina, iré yo en su nombre -Bueno, te veo… adiós – fue en ese momento cuando todo el problema que estaba teniendo con Granger y sus palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza -… -Ron yo… -… - Ron solo se acercó al castaño y cortó sus palabras con un beso. Un beso que les cortó el aliento a ambos. En cada roce en cada caricia ambos chicos se daban cuenta de cuanto se necesitaban y cuanto se amaban, a pesar del pasado que estaba atormentándolos en ese momento y que estaba haciendo tambalear su relación – Te amo Blaise – dijo el pelirrojo cuando se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron -… Yo también te amo – secundo el castaño emocionado ante las palabras de su novio mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos – te veo al rato – dijo antes de entrar a la enfermería y encontrarse de frente con un moreno pálido y ojeroso

-Zabini -Hola Potter -Hola – repitió el moreno serio -Te ves muy mal -Y me siento muy mal, bueno adiós, tengo Herbología llegare tarde si me entretengo conversando contigo, con permiso – cuando paso por su lado, Blaise pudo notar la delgadez en la que se encontraba y las ojeras marcadas en su rostro. Si Draco estaba mal Potter lo estaba llevando pésimo

Draco y Blaise fueron a Runas Antigua, clase que tenían con Theo ya que esta era una clase electiva y que no tenían con los Gryffindor, por otro lado estos estaban en Herbología con las Ravenclaw una clase no muy entretenida para ellos, menos para los que lo único que querían era salir corriendo de ahí y desaparecer como Harry en ese momento, traía un humor de perros y un aura de tristeza que Neville y Ron no sabían cómo sacarle de encima

-¿Harry? – Neville se acercó al moreno mientras este iba saliendo de uno de los invernaderos – Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Harry lo miro de forma extraña a lo que el castaño solo le sonrió – está bien – el moreno camino alejándose de los invernaderos y en el que habían estado y se dirigió hacia el lago bajo un árbol – ¿Qué pasa Nev, que quieres hablar conmigo? -De Draco – dijo el castaño -¿Qué pasa con Draco, y que tienes que hablar tu conmigo de él? –dijo molesto -Sentí tu magia esta madrugada en Gryffindor, sé que estabas ahí y que escuchaste todo Harry – Nev lo miro comprensivo, ante la cara de incomodidad y sorpresa del moreno – no justifico lo que está haciendo Harry, pero lo entiendo y entiendo a Blaise y Theo, lo protegen. Tú conoces a Lucius – Harry sin poder quietar la mirada de esas orbes cafés dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas que seco con una de manos. Con esto que le acababa de decir Nev ya no se podía seguir negando lo que había tratado de entender y de negar durante toda la mañana, iba a ser padre, y más encima su "querido suegro" lo tenía amenazado a él y a su hijo y el sin poder hacer nada, que inútil se sentía. Ni siquiera por haber derrotado al mal nacido de Voldemort, Draco le daba un voto de confianza, que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese rubio.

-Todo va a estar bien Harry, pero no dejes solo a Draco, ahora es cuando más te necesita – Neville lo abrazo y dejo un beso en su cabeza – y felicidades por tu hijo -Harry ante esto solo lo miro y le dio una leve sonrisa – yo… no te prometo Nev, duele… y mucho -lo se Harry, pero inténtalo, él no tiene la culpa del padre que le toco – dijo Nev mientras le desordenaba el pelo cariñosamente -…

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz – Hermione reclamaba sola en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Harry que iba entrando la escucho se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a ella -¿De que eres capaz Herm? – repitió el moreno -Él será mío Harry -Herm, no te metas ahí – dijo el chico cansino -Tú ¿de qué lado estas? ¡Soy tu amiga! – dijo la enojada la castaña - ¡yo lo amo Harry! -Tú no lo amas Hermione, tú estás obsesionada con él y eso no es bueno, él ya no te ama, él es feliz con Zabini, no te metas con ellos, te harás daño – dijo el moreno tomando sus manos -Estas demente, te voy a demostrar que él es mío – replico la castaña soltándose de Harry antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la sala común -… Hay Herms

Hermione apenas salió de la sala común comenzó a caminar por el castillo pidiéndole a Merlín encontrarse con el pelirrojo, y como si este la hubiese escuchado, al primero que encontró cuando iba a salir fue al chico, en las puertas del castillo.

-¡Ron! – llamo la chica al verlo

-Hermione – secundo nervioso al chico al verla acercarse mientras daba una mirada detrás de él -Te estaba buscando -¿Tú?... ¿para qué? – pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo -Yo… Ron disculpa sé que no me he portado de la mejor forma, en este último tiempo – iba diciendo la castaña mientras se iba acercando a Ron, que se mostraba cada vez más nervioso -Herms…yo, somos amigos ¿no?, no te preocupes – dijo él pelirrojo mientras daba una mirada nuevamente detrás, a su espalda -Ese es el problema Ron… -No te entiendo… ¿cuál sería el problema? -Que nosotros no somos amigos, tu sabes lo que vivimos y yo… -Hermione no hagas esto… - pero él chico no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron suavemente presionados por unos que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y que ahora después de mucho se le antojaban extraños y molestos al toque. Un aroma empalagoso y extraño, y un cuerpo y manos que el ya no quería sentir ni en su rostro, ni en su propio cuerpo y menos en el toque de sus manos

-No Herms… no – Ron tomo a la chica de la cintura y la alejo de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos y tomo sus muñecas para que sus manos dejaran de acunar su rostro. Y así la alejo de él - Hermione no nos hagamos daño… no te hagas daño de esta forma -Pero Ron -Ron ¿Qué?

Hermione y Ron se separaron y se dieron la vuelta asustados uno más que otro y lo primero que vieron fue a un castaño furioso en las puertas del castillo junto a un rubio que los miraba con las cejas levantadas y expresión molesta

-Blaise… -Zabini… - dijo la chica sin poder evitar el tono de burla por lo que recibió una mirada de reproche y de enojo de pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado -Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo Granger, regalándote como una vulgar puta -¡Blaise! – lo reto el pelirrojo ante el insulto -¿La defiendes? – pregunto el castaño molesto a Ron, que ya no sabía qué hacer para tratar de evitar lo que allí podría pasar -No Blaise… pero – Ron trato de caminar donde su novio pero la chica se le adelanto y se puso entre él y el italiano -No te das cuenta… él no te quiere, no te ama aun responde a mis besos a mis caricias, tal como lo hacía hace dos años antes que aparecieras tú, lo acabas de ver, asúmelo – iba diciendo la chica con malicia en sus ojos y en su voz – jamás podrás borrar todo lo que vivimos y menos podrás con esto – dijo la chica mientras levantaba su mano izquierda mostrando su anillo de compromiso -¡Hermione! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron que escuchaba a la chica, aun sin creer todo lo que esta estaba haciendo y Harry que estaba en una la escalera escuchando todo -… - Blaise pasó su mirada de la mano de la chica a esta, y luego a los ojos de Ron que eran en ese minuto una tormenta de sentimientos que él en ese minuto no sabía y no quería interpretar. Draco que estaba a su lado lo único que podía sentir en ese minuto era

nerviosismo por estar frente a Harry y por la magia de su amigo del cual podía sentir ira enojo, lo único que atino a hacer para ayudarlo fue a tomar su mano para que se relajara y para que no usara su varita que ya tenía en la otra mano y que sabía no dudaría en usar -Blaise suéltala, no vale la pena cariño – dijo el rubio fijando sus profundos ojos ámbar de los cuales ahora quedaban rastros de tristeza y rabia que él hace mucho tiempo no veía -La odio Draco – susurro el castaño para él y para el rubio con voz quebrada -Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero si le haces daño va a ser peor, ven vámonos de aquí

-Blaise bajo su varita y asintió ante la proposición del rubio, pero antes de irse se acerca a la castaña y le hablo muy cerca de su rostro – tu ganas Sangre Sucia, pero no creas que se olvida tan fácilmente la mierda de persona que eres y jamás se me va a olvidar lo que le hiciste, estas me las vas a pagar. Te lo juro – dijo antes de mirar a Ron e irse de ahí, fuera del castillo, tan rápido que dejo a Draco parado mirando a su amigo marchar

-¡Blaise! – Ron lo llamo pero cuando iba a ir tras el fue detenido del brazo -No vallas -Hermione -No vallas Ron, no ves que aún podemos reconstruir… -No Herms… - la interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica – entiende que yo no te amo -Pero Ron, yo… -¡Yo no te amo! – dijo el pelirrojo ya molesto y desesperado por toda la situación y por tratar de ir tras de su castaño – entiéndelo por favor. Yo amo a Blaise, te quiero Herms pero como amiga no creo que te tenga que recordar el daño que me hiciste, que te revolcaste con otro en mi cara Hermione -… yo – la chica ya no tenía palabras el ver al pelirrojo ahí rechazándola de esa forma, cuando creyó que él de entre todos los chicos volvería a su lado y seria incondicional, así como hace muchos años atrás, pero estaba tan equivocada – no… Ron -Lo siento Hermione pero a la persona que amo es a él. Con él es con quien deseo pasar mi vida – dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo tras su novio que ya se había perdido en la neblina que ya estaba sobre los patios de la escuela a esa hora de la tarde -Ron – susurro la chica antes de comenzar a llorar bajo -Te lo dije Herms, te advertí que pasaría esto -Déjame… - dijo la castaña antes de subir las escaleras y pasar corriendo por su lado

Harry y Draco que habían presenciado toda la escena de los amantes, ahora se encontraba perdido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos sobre la situación. Draco por un lado enojado y fastidiado de que la Sangre Sucia esa le hiciera daño a su amigo, y maquinaba varias venganzas para él y también pensaba en la reacción de éste y en la profundidad de los sentimientos de esos dos sabiendo los pasados de cada uno. Por otro lado Harry solo miraba a Draco sin saber que decirle ni que hacer frente a él después de todo lo que se había enterado, aunque no era mucho lo que podía decir, pero tampoco le podía pedir explicaciones al rubio sabiendo lo que estaba pasando con su padre. Lo único que le restaba era esperar y que este le contara las cosas. Le contara sobre su hijo

-Harry

-Hola Draco – saludo el moreno mientras bajaba las escaleras restantes, entre él y él rubio – menuda pelea ¿no? -Debería haber hechizado a esa Sangre Sucia – dijo muy molesto y con ese tono arrogante y altanero que Harry hace mucho no escuchaba en Draco -No la llames así -Y ¿cómo quieres que la llame?, Blaise sufre por su causa. Él es como mi hermano al igual que Theo y le hizo daño, yo protejo lo que es mío, y a mi familia nadie le hace daño – dijo el rubio sin perder su enojo y ese lado Malfoy que hace tiempo Harry no veía por los pasillos de Hogwarts -Está bien Draco pero no es para tanto… -¿No es para tanto?- preguntó si poder creer lo que había dicho el moreno -Es mi familia, y yo protejo a mi familia, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer por ella…

Esas últimas palabras resonaron fuerte en la cabeza de Harry ya que recordó no solo lo que el rubio había hecho por su familia durante la guerra sin lo que ahora estaba haciendo con el hijo de ambos. ¿Qué hacer? Pedirle explicaciones cuando tenía a Lucius Malfoy tras ellos y tras su hijo o callar y esperar, el problema es que no estaba en su naturaleza ser paciente menos con una cosa así. Su cabeza era un caos, pero algo se le tendría que ocurrir sino los tres meses que faltantes para salir de clases se irían muy rápido así como Draco lo haría.

-Está bien Draco – dijo el moreno cambiando de tema para no exaltar al otro – ¿dónde vas?- pregunto algo tímido esperando que el otro le respondiera -¿Ha?... Draco lo miro extrañado por el cambio de tema repentino, ya que hace un rato se venía una posible discusión entre ellos dos, pero ahora veía al moreno tranquilo y algo nervioso – yo… a las mazmorras -¿Mazmorras? Es hora de la cena Draco -Por eso mismo… si no te has dado cuenta no estoy cenando… -Sí… lo note – dijo rápidamente él ojiverde – y me preguntaba porque no lo hacías, porque no bajabas -No he estado muy bien de salud, no me he sentido muy bien, por eso y porque Madam Pomfrey me dio reposo y he estado cenando y he estado la mayoría del tiempo en la habitación ya sea Theo o Blaise – dijo el rubio bajando la vista algo avergonzado ya que ya que el moreno estaba frente a él, lo suficiente como para que su cercanía inundara todos sus sentidos. En ese momento se daba cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba a su lado -¿Cenamos juntos? ¿Si quieres claro? – dijo el moreno tímido -Claro… vamos

Así en silencio comenzaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Ya ellas Draco se dio cuenta de que la cena aun no llegaba y así nervioso como estaba por tener a Harry a tan pocos centímetros de él no sabía de qué hablar o que hacer, sobre todo ahora que se moría por tirarse a los brazos del moreno, ya que lo tenía tan cerca y bueno Harry no la estaba pasando muy bien tampoco ya que lo único que quería era preguntarle al rubio sobre su hijo y sobre todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos.

-La cena llagara pronto, ¿quieres jugar snap explosivos?- pregunto el rubio -No… - dijo serio el moreno

-Ho… - Draco lo miro sorprendido pensando que había hecho algo para que el chico se encontrara molesto pero se sorprendió cuando este se acercó a él y tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos y la otra la hizo poner en su pecho a la altura de su corazón y su cabeza la junto con la de él quedando muy cerca el uno del otro - … -Te extraño mucho… no sabes cuánto te extraño – dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista y con sus ojos cerrados. -… - Draco solo escuchaba y sentía, sentía la respiración del moreno, su corazón bajo su toque y su mano dándole pequeñas caricias. -yo… -Shh… - lo callo el rubio abriendo los ojos mirando las esmeraldas que lo miraban expectantes, mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del moreno – Te amo Harry

Los labios de Draco acercándose poco a poco, su aliento acariciando y anticipándole lo que ocurriría, un roce apenas, para luego besarlo, siempre con calma y lento, saboreando, reencontrándose, tomándose su tiempo para explorar, para reconocer, para disfrutar… Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearle el cuello y le abrazó por la cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, tratando de sentir que aquello era real, mientras su lengua ahora pugnaba por entrar dentro de la cálida boca del moreno. Draco soltó un pequeño gemido y permitió esa lengua en su interior, su propia lengua se abrazó a la de Harry, ambos tratando de controlar el beso, de dominar, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Harry, sintiendo como la pasión y el calor se incrementaba en la habitación.

-No te apartes de mí… — murmuró Harry apartándose del beso y bajando por el cuello — No de nuevo… -Mmmm — gimió Draco apenas, sintiendo esa lengua hacer un recorrido sobre su cuello, le parecía demasiado excitante para concentrarse completamente en las palabras de Harry. -Te amo Draco… -No, nunca más — respondió Draco con seguridad apartándose un poco de Harry para verlo directo a los ojos, para que viera que hablaba en serio — yo también te amo -Harry apartó un poco el cabello rubio que caía sobre la frente y sonrió ligeramente hacia Draco apoyo un par de dedos en los labios de Draco —No podría dejar de amarte… nunca

-Esta vez quiero sentirte — murmuró Draco subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de los labios de Harry -Draco… no – dijo el moreno sabiendo el estado de su novio. -Por favor Harry — dijo insinuantemente, soplando cerca de su oído, la piel de Harry se estremeció y Draco sonrió complacido, mientras su mano seguía subiendo y bajando muy lentamente sobre el miembro de Harry, ambos habían caído finalmente desnudos sobre la cama, luego de algunos minutos de besos y caricias y de batallar contra botones y cierres. -… — mientras repartía suaves besos en el hombro de Draco, el moreno hizo los hechizos correspondientes mordiendo ligeramente en más de una ocasión Draco se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Harry sintió el aliento de Harry sobre su pecho unos instantes antes de que una lengua delineara lentamente una de sus tetillas, su cuerpo se arqueó ligeramente —Joder… ¡Harry!— gritó, tal vez demasiado fuerte, cuando la lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes, sentía las manos de Harry sujetándolo ahora por la cintura, apretándolo y manteniéndolo en esa posición mientras ahora los dientes iban hacia la otra tetilla, dejó su

cabeza caer sobre el borde de la cabecera de la cama para luego sin previo aviso y muy suavemente invertir las posiciones, quedando el rubio sobre la cama y el moreno sobre él. Harry lamió el pecho lampiño mientras con sus manos jalaba a Draco hacia abajo, su lengua siguió acariciando el cuello y llegó hasta los labios, mordió el labio inferior y Draco gimió una vez más y Harry pensó en lo maravilloso que era escucharlo gemir de esa manera, por él. -Harry suavemente se acomodó encima del rubio haciendo que sus erecciones se encontraran en el camino Draco con una mano se aferró del hombro del moreno y la otra bajo a acariciar las erecciones de ambos —¡Dios!... Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir tanto placer, la dura erección de Draco friccionándose contra la suya, Draco gimió y se empujó más fuerte sobre la erección de Harry y ambos jadearon nuevamente, mientras los dedos de Harry ahora recorrían de arriba hacia abajo, un dedo se coló, empujando suavemente dentro. -mmm… si— murmuró Draco pegando completamente su cuerpo al de Harry, aferrándose a su hombro con más fuerza y con la otra del cabecero de la cama, — Si… Hazlo ya…— gimió una vez más cuando ese dedo empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en su interior -¿Apurado?— preguntó con una sonrisa depredadora, mientras se apartaba un poco del cuerpo de Draco. -No creo que solo yo está apurado— ronroneó Draco dándole un beso más en los labios. Harry se acercó él y sin previo aviso y descolocando al rubio, beso su vientre, dejando al chico de un pieza y más que dudoso por lo que eso había significado. Luego de esto levanto las caderas del rubio dejando un almohada bajo estas y comenzar así entrar lentamente y en el rubio para no dañarlo —¡Dios! Te he extrañado tanto— gimió Harry, dejando su frente descansar sobre la de Draco, tratando de calmar un poco los fuertes latidos de su pecho y la increíble sensación de ese cuerpo caliente alrededor de su pene, Draco se apretó más fuerte a él y entonces comenzó con las embestidas en el rubio, lentas pero que estaban a punto de destruir su autocontrol. -No…— Draco mordió el hombro de Harry, haciendo fuerza con sus piernas, tratando de encontrar ese sitio que tantas sensaciones le daba apretó al moreno contra él —No me apartes de ti más…— pidió, las manos de Harry lo sujetaron con más fuerza de las caderas. -Nunca… nunca más— respondió Harry empujando sus propias caderas al encuentro de las de Draco. -Oh joder ¡sí!— exclamó Draco cuando una oleada de placer mayor recorrió su columna -Draco…— resopló Harry pegando más su pecho al de Draco -Te amo tanto…— gimió Draco -Tanto…— hizo eco la voz de Harry mientras ambos cuerpos se agitaban cada vez más rápido, Harry se sentía tan cerca ya del final, pero aun así maniobró lo suficiente para no caer sobre Draco, Draco pareció sorprendido solo un instante, su espalda se arqueó una vez más, mientras Harry embestía con más fuerza, escuchando el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. —Harry… oh por…— su gemido fue interrumpido por unos labios que lo mordieron y envolvieron en un beso descuidado. —Draco, mi amor— gruñó Harry oprimiéndolo contra el colchón, sus pechos y cuerpos se frotaban, atrapando la erección de Draco entre ambos. —Si… Harry…. Yo…— un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal a la vez que todo su placer estallaba desde su entrepierna hasta el resto de su cuerpo, sus uñas se

clavaron en la espalda de Harry mientras esos labios nuevamente se oprimieron contra los suyos. Harry ahogó un grito y mordió con más fuerza el labio inferior de Draco mientras sentía como todo se apretaba a su alrededor, el líquido caliente del orgasmo de Draco colándose entre ellos, su propio orgasmo llegando.

-Harry veía a Draco dormir, hace un rato ya que se había despertado luego de caer dormidos luego del esfuerzo físico que ambos hicieron, podía ver su cuerpo y no veía nada extraño en el nada que le dijera que podría estar esperando un hijo o algo por el estilo, pero de repente algo se ilumino en su cabeza – Accio varita… si andas con Theo y Blaise para todos lados es porque tu magia no está bien y si mis cálculos no están mal… - el moreno destapo hasta la cintura al otro chico con cuidado para no despertarlo y pasando su varita por su cuerpo – Finite Incantatem – así y para sorpresa y emoción de él un pequeño pero abultado vientre apareció en Draco -Así esto es lo que ocultas, este es mi pequeño… - dijo el moreno sin poder evitar acariciar el vientre del rubio


	8. Despues de la calma, la tormenta II

Capítulo 8 – Después de la calma siempre viene una tormenta II

-¡Detente!, ¡Blaise por favor! – grito el pelirrojo mientras el castaño solo caminaba, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Ron, sin mirar atrás y sin haberse detenido ni un momento desde que salió del castillo – Blaise, por favor escúchame…

Blaise se detuvo y con toda la entereza que podía tener en ese momento se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico que tenía detrás de él. Ron pudo ver a Blaise con los brazos en sus costados y su mirada gacha, ambos ya se encontraban en el lago de la escuela con una luna que alumbraba todo el lago y una suave brisa que movió el cabello de ambos

-Dime hasta cuando, hasta cuando mierda tengo que aguantar esto – dijo el castaño con la cabeza aun gacha, con los puños apretados y la voz lo suficiente mente fría y dura como para asustar a Ron -Blaise – Ron solo miraba el estado en el que se encontraba su novio sin saber que decirle ni como confortarlo -¡Dime Ronald! ¿¡Por qué tengo que aguantar esta mierda!? Tú crees que no me basta con verle la cara todos los das que más encima tengo que ver cómo te… toca y… te besa – dijo el castaño con esa mirada que Ron reconocía como la del Slytherin que siempre vio en pasillos y en los grupos de Malfoy -No pasó nada Blaise… ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – preguntó lento el pelirrojo -lo hago Ronald – dijo de igual forma Blaise -no, no lo haces – replico duramente el otro chico - si lo hicieras no estaríamos acá, no me estarías reclamando esto, no ahora, ni ayer, ni durante toda la semana ¡Blaise! -No Ron, no me cambies las cosas… yo confió en ti… en quien no confió es en esa mujer, a ella es a quien odio – dijo el castaño con desprecio en su voz y en cada una de sus palabras -Pero amor… -Pero ¿Qué? Ronald odio lo que esa mujer representa en tu vida, odio que te haya tenido antes que yo, la odio por lo que te hizo, y por cómo te vi esa noche en ese mugriento bar muggle, y la desprecio por eso, ¿no me entiendes Ron? – pregunto el castaño algo más calmado mirando al chico frente a él – odio que aun la consideres tu amiga después de todo lo que te hizo y de todo lo que paso

-Blaise -no quiero verte cerca de ella ¡Entiéndelo! - señalo el castaño con tristeza en sus ojos mirando al ojiazul – Te amo Ron y lo sabes pero si tu aun sientes cosas por ella… yo -¡Espera! – Interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Blaise y el otro lo miraba expectante – ¿tú crees que yo cambiaria todo lo que hemos pasado por una nueva relación con Hermione? -No lo sé Ron – dijo sincero el castaño – ¡se todo lo que te provoca! -¡Es lo mismo que te provoca Draco o Theo! ¡No es nada más Blaise!, ¡tú me viste esa noche!, ¡me sacaste de ahí!, ¡me levantaste!, ¿Y aun así dudas de lo que yo pueda hacer con ella, crees que tendría un revolcón con ella para destruir lo nuestro? – pregunto con una tristeza tan marcada en su rostro que Blaise se asustó de que el chico pudiera ponerse a llorar

-… -Te amo, te entregue mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo lo que soy, todo esto… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se señalaba el mismo – te pertenece, solo a ti siempre ha sido así y eso no va a cambiar ahora Blaise -… Me da miedo pensar que te puedes ir con ella, que te des cuenta que… esto que tenemos no era lo querías… y me dejes, no quiero perderte Ron – los ojos de Blaise se llenaron de lágrimas mientras agachaba la cabeza y se abrazaba el mismo -Eres un idiota Blaise Zabini, jamás te voy a dejar, no lo hice cuando desperté el día siguiente de mi borrachera y me di cuenta con quien estaba y menos lo voy a hacer ahora ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar una cosa así?. Claro que es difícil hablar de lo que pasó, y de ella, pero eso no significa nada, ella es solo una amiga así como lo es Harry para mí, y como lo es Draco y Theo para ti. Ese anillo tampoco significa nada deberías saberlo, tu sabes lo que yo hice con el mío, ¿o no te acuerdas que lo mande a fundir con los duendes cuando pude? – Preguntó el pelirrojo – al igual que las cosas de ella que las queme y si no recuerdo mal contigo al lado. Yo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, sabes que si me pidieras morir, encantado lo haría si es por ti. No sufras más, nadie vale más la pena que tú

-Ho Ron… - Blaise lo abrazo y beso su boca el cual le facilito las cosas al enredar los brazos en su cuello. Fue un beso ansioso que buscaba paz. Un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban y a la vez un beso erótico, de esos que se daban sin pudor indicándole a quien se cruzara por su camino que estaban enamorados y que nadie jamás podría cambiar eso – eres mío Ron. Solo mío – susurro el castaño sobre sus labios mientras se abalanzaba sobre el otro chico y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y lamia sus labios y en un gesto posesivo -Lo soy. Lo sabes – Respondió Ron mientras se dejaba besar y trataba de hacerse paso bajo la túnica de su novio. Tal vez esa noche quedaría resuelto el asunto pero de lo que Ron estaba seguro es que durante el tiempo que Hermione estuviera ahí los celos de esa serpiente estarían al máximo, y para qué negarlo. Le encantaba.

Harry aun no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos si bien el vientre del rubio era muy pequeño (claro si calculaba bien el chico tenia a lo sumo 5 meses) aún no entendía como no se dio cuenta que había magia en él, o que los síntomas de su supuesto virus eran los mismos que los de una persona embarazada -Como pude ser tan estúpido – decía miraba el rostro pacífico y tranquilo del rubio mientras dormía – eres tan bello – dijo antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en sus labios que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

-¿Draco? – llamaron a o que Harry se separó del rubio y reconoció esa voz como la del novio de Neville – ¿Draco estás ahí? -… - Harry se levantó se puso unos pantalones de piyama que encontró tirados y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo el chico frente a él lo miro sorprendido y algo avergonzado por cómo estaba ya que este el moreno estaba con el torso descubierto y algo despeinado – por supuesto que estamos

-Lo… lo lamento – dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar al moreno, ahora se daba cuenta ahora que lo tenía de esa forma frente a él porque medio Hogwarts andaba detrás de él, al parecer no era solo por ser el salvador del mundo mágico – no me imagine que te vería aquí -… - Harry se acercó a la cama donde Draco dormía y se sentó a su lado -yo solo venía a… - pero no continuo hablando ya que cuando vio Harry al lado del rubio y este sin el hechizo glamour lo único que hizo fue mirar al moreno -¿Por qué Theo?... dime ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Por qué fui el único idiota en no saber nada de mi hijo? Sin embargo tú y Blaise si lo sabían – dijo el moreno -Deberías saber ya la razón o por lo menos imaginar el nombre -Es mi hijo Theo, Draco es la persona que amo -Lo se Potter pero sabes que ante lo que está pasando no hay nada que podamos hacer, y fue decisión de Draco no la nuestra ¿porque crees que Blaise y yo protegemos a Draco?, ¿por qué crees que estamos con él y le damos de nuestra magia? – el castaño se acercó a Harry y puso una mano en su hombro – nunca ha estado solo él tiene a su familia al lado y no te hablo de Narcissa o de Lucius te hablo de Blaise y mi, así como él nos protege nosotros también lo hacemos. Por eso espero que lo cuides, tu magia es fuerte y ahora la que él necesita no es la mía o la de Zabini, sirve la del padre y ese eres tú – dijo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y acercarse a la puerta de la habitación – cuídalo Potter, porque si no lo haces no solo perderás a tu hijo, también lo perderás a él - dijo antes de salir del lugar

Harry se quedó un bueno rato mirando la nada procesando las palabras del chico mientras las juntaba con las que le había dicho Neville y ahora sí que estaba decidido a que tenía que hablar con Draco y pedirle explicaciones de todo. Estando ahí acostado al lado del rubio todo era tan tranquilo y si Draco quería eso se lo podía ofrecer tenia los medios suficientes como para hacerlos, pero ¿lo aceptaría el rubio?

-¿Harry? – Draco comenzó a despertar así que el moreno tuvo que invocar su varita y poner el hechizo glamour nuevamente para que este no se diera cuenta de nada, más tarde lo hablaría con él – mmm… -Hola mi amor… el desayuno está aquí – dijo el moreno mientras levitaba una bandeja con un desayuno para dos – nos trajeron de todo y una desproporcionada porción de pastel de chocolate – dijo el moreno divertido -No es desproporcionada – dijo inocente el rubio – me la como toda – dijo antes de tomar el plato y comenzara comer, ¿quieres? -No… prefiero verte como comes, es más divertido – dijo el moreno -Ho, bueno no te voy a rogar, más para mí -Draco ¿tienes algo que hacer en la mañana? Digo… ahora no entrenas – dijo el moreno mientras comía -No, pensaba ir a la biblioteca para comenzar a juntar las materias para los EXTASIS mientras tú estabas entrenamiento, voy a estar solo, los demás también van a estar en Quidditch a excepción de Longbottom, así que creo que lo buscare a él para que me haga compañía, porque si me encuentro a solas con Granger la mato – dijo el rubio con una ceja levantada tono molesto -Ahí Draco ¿aún no se te pasa el enojo? – pregunto meloso el moreno mientras acariciaba su rostro y sacaba un poco de pastel que había quedado cerca de su boca y se lo comía -No se me va a pasar hasta que se valla. Bueno, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso? -Porque necesito hablar contigo - dijo algo nervioso

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Y de qué? -… -¡Harry! – grito Draco al ver que el chico se había quedado en silencio mirándolo -me tengo que ir… tengo entrenamiento - dijo el moreno, mientras se bajaba de la cama y entraba al baño -… - Draco solo miraba la puerta del baño sin entender aun que le pasaba o que querría hablar con él. Ya después de un rato cuando el moreno salió este aún estaba en la cama solo con el pantalón de piyama esperando su salida del baño – me vas a decir o no -… - Harry con todo el valor del mundo lo miro a los ojos y puso ambas manos en su vientre – no es nada malo, pero tu yo necesitamos hablar te espero en el lago, a la hora del almuerzo. Te amo – dijo ante de besarlo de forma lenta y suave degustando cada parte dela boca del rubio y sin sacar en ningún momento las manos del vientre del rubio – te espero -Draco ahora sí que no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, si Harry hizo eso y puso sus manos ahí y lo miro de esa forma es porque de alguna manera se enteró y eso para nada era bueno o ¿sí?

El moreno salió de la habitación y con quien primero se cruzó al salir de esta fue con Astoria Greengrass la cual lo miro le dedico un pequeña sonrisa y continuo su camino -Así que pasaste la noche aquí, ya veremos si lo harás de nuevo – dijo la chica antes entrar a su habitación *

Ron y Blaise se encontraban enredados en la cama el primero tana fusto que ninguno se quería levantar esa mañana, habían pasado una noche espectacular, uno en brazos del otro

Flash back

Luego de que hablaran en el lago y de un sesión larga de besos y caricias ahí mismo, ambos fueron al castillo donde fueron informados por Nev y Theo que Harry y Draco estaban cenando en la habitación de los Slytherin y que la habitación estaría ocupada no así la de Gryffindor, así que no les quedo otra que ir allí -Espero que se reconcilien esos dos – dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama de Ron mientras el otro se paraba frente a el -Ojala, se me hace extraño verlos separados después de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos además y quizá así se le va lo enfermo a Harry –dijo sincero el pelirrojo -mm… espero que no lleguen de improviso Neville y Potter – Blaise tomo de la cintura a Ron y lo miro -Mmm… – Ron se acercó al castaño y lo beso de forma lenta y suave mordiendo esos labios que amaba y que no se cansaba de tocar y de besar – Blaise – un baile de labios y de emociones que los embargaba por completo, mientras el otro chico acariciaba de forma lenta su cintura. -Ron enredo las manos en su cuello para atraerlo más hacia él y dejarse llevar por ese beso que cada vez los hacía sentir más, se miraron un momento y en mutuo acuerdo Blaise se quieto su camisa al igual que el pelirrojo, este último se sentó a horcajadas sobre el castaño mientras Blaise lo abrazaba por la cintura

-nos vamos a saltar la cena parece… - dijo Blaise mientras se trataba de sentar más al centro de la cama con Ron encima de él -quieres cenar? – pregunto Ron -… ahora no – dijo Blaise con sus labios sobre los de Ron -te amo Blaise – dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo desprendía de lo que le quedaba de ropa – no sabes cuánto te amo -yo también te amo mi amor – Blaise lo ayudo en su tarea y luego fue por la ropa del pelirrojo para continuar besándolo y tocando toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Sus pieles, cálidas y ansiosas, se encontraron en medio de la cama nuevamente, Ron cubriendo con sus besos los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de Blaise, que se arqueaba y retorcía suavemente, expirando el aire de a pocos y agitando sus caderas contra las de Ron, frotando su necesidad contra la necesidad del pelirrojo

-mi vida, te deseo mi amor – dijo entre gemidos el castaños y mirando a los ojos al otro chico -También yo, pronto —respondió Ron antes de levantar el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Blaise y besarlo con la misma suavidad con que todo había empezado. Atrajo su varita he hizo el hechizo de protección y lubricante

Cuando Ron se empujó dentro de él Blaise cerró los ojos con fuerza a pesar de haberlo preparado con anterioridad, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro, de ese momento en que sus sentidos se alocaban y sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían cobrar más vida. Sintió los labios de Ron contra su pantorrilla, presionándose con fuerza, y el aliento de este sobre su piel, enviándole muchas más sensaciones de placer.

-que estas haciendo, me haces cosquillas – dijo el castaño riendo y mirando esos ojos azules que adoraba cada y que nunca se cansaría de mirar -quiero todo de ti – dijo el pelirrojo besándolo nuevamente

-Tú… —fue interrumpido por los labios de Blaise sobre sus labios, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Ron y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, mientras lo sentía empezar a entrar y salir de él con lentitud —. Te amo —le dijo cuándo el pelirrojo se apartó, a pesar de la poca luz del lugar podía distinguir perfectamente esos ojos azules que lo miraban brillantes y excitados.

-También yo —contestó Ron extendiendo uno de los brazos de Blaise hacia arriba y recorriéndolo con suaves besos y lamidas, encargándose de morderlo en la parte interna del codo, mientras los gemidos de Blaise iban aumentando a cada instante.

-Oh… Blaise —gruñó Ron. La sensación del castaño junto a él, lo hizo estremecerse y disparar finalmente su orgasmo, arqueándose, suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba caer con Ron encima de él, sintiendo en su piel aún la tibia esencia de su novio. -Eso ha sido… —empezó Blaise luego de un rato, cuando por fin había calmado su respiración. -Genial —completó Ron dándole un beso en el pecho antes de impulsarse con los brazos y levantarse…

—Sí… —suspiró Blaise sintiendo el hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos antes de que los cobertores lo cubrieran. Se pegó más al cuerpo tibio de y ambos se abrazaron, entrelazando las piernas y brazos de una manera acostumbrada cuando dormían juntos.

Fin flash back

Ron solo miraba como el castaño dormía en su pecho, su suave palpitar y su suave tacto en su cintura ya que este lo tenía tomado fuerte con una de sus manos. Ahora mirándolo tan tranquilo, ahí junto a él se daba cuenta de que una de sus mejores decisiones había sido quedarse con él esa mañana luego de su borrachera, nunca se arrepentiría de haber aceptado ser su amigo y menos el haberse enamorado de él tiempo después. Por mucho que lo hayan criticado y juzgado por haberse fijado en un mortifago de la pandilla de Malfoy, nadie conocía a Blaise como él lo hacia

-¿Mi amor? – Blaise levanto la cabeza que tenía encima del pecho de Ron y miro al pelirrojo el que le sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla -Buenos días cariño – saludo el ojiazul -buenas -Es un poco tarde Blaise… debemos ir a desayunar – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se enderezaba -¿Un poco tarde, para qué? – pregunto él castaño -Blaise tenemos entrenamiento a las diez, se te olvido y son las ocho tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos y bajar a desayunar -Mmm – rezongó el castaño mientras se estiraba y dejaba que el otro chico saliera de la cama y él se sentaba y lo miraba – y si mejor nos quedamos aquí y no vamos -Ron se acercó a la cama y beso al castaño a lo que el otro paso sus brazos por su cuello acercándolo más as u cuerpo haciéndolo caer encima de él - ¡hay Blaise! – grito divertido -Vamos quedémonos aquí – pidió el castaño -Sabes que no podemos, tu manejas un equipo y yo tengo que ver que mi capitán no se rompa la cabeza en una escoba – replico el pelirrojo divertido, aun encima del castaño -… Está bien… pero promete almorzaras conmigo hoy – pidió el castaño -Blaise estaba en su fase posesiva que le salía por los poros, los ojos y se le notaba a leguas que no lo dejaría solo ni a sol ni a sombra – está bien – acepto el ojiazul en un suspiro en la - ¿en el lago? -Sí -Ya, entrare al baño primero entonces – dijo el pelirrojo luego de un corto beso, para después entrar al baño

-Bueno tendré que esperar si quiero saber que quiere hablar conmigo, pero falta tanto – Draco estuvo durante mucho rato en su habitación tratando de entender el porqué del actuar del moreno, pero aun no le encontraba explicación y sabía que no lo haría así que se rindió y salió de esta para ir a estudiar pero con quien se encontró en el pasillo fue con su pesadilla, la cual le cerro el camino con una mano en la pared contraria a la que estaba ella apoyada – déjame pasar quieres, voy un poco apurado y no tengo intenciones de cruzar palabras contigo

-Veo que el moreno volvió – dijo sin más Astoria con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Draco la mirara -Eso a ti no te importa – replico frio el rubio -Claro que me importa, te recuerdo que te estas acostando con él sabiendo que en un par de meses más te vas a casar -… -Se te había olvidado que voy a ser tu mujer Draco -No cariño – dijo el rubio marcando intencional esta palabra – tú no eres mi mujer, y no lo serás nunca, quedo claro porque ni aunque fueras la última mujer de este mundo te tocaría. Quedo claro, nunca serás una Malfoy y menos serás tocada por mí – dijo el rubio con desprecio antes de apartar el brazo de la chica y salir de ahí dejando a Astoria más que furiosa por la humillación de y por lo dicho -… vamos a ver si será así…

-¿Estas bien? – Ron caminaba con Harry cerca hacia los camerinos del estadio mientras veía como su amigo se tomaba la cabeza y se sobaba la misma -Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y veo algo borroso – dijo el moreno mientras -Bueno, ten cuidado ¿vale? voy al otro camerino -Está bien – el moreno se comenzó a desvestir y se metió bajo el agua caliente para relajarse y ver si así se le iba un poco el dolor

Draco había estado todo la mañana con Neville estudiando y ahora se encontraba en las cocinas buscando algo para comer y ahí mientras esperaba se encontró con su castaño amigo que iba un poco agitado -Hola Draco – saludo el castaño -Blaise -¿Pides almuerzo? -Sí, almorzare con Harry en el lago en un rato más y tu ¿Qué hace aquí? -Lo mismo que tu – respondió el castaño – es raro como nuestros novios deciden hacer las mismas cosas ¿no crees? -Mmm – suspiro el rubio -¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupado el castaño ante la expresión de su amigo -Nada -Blaise se puso frente a él y tomo su rostro he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – a ti no te pasa nada - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo con Potter? ¿Te hizo algo? -No Blaise -Entonces Draco ¿por qué tu cara? -Harry quiere hablar conmigo de algo y creo que se trata de nuestro hijo – dijo el rubio mirándolo -Blaise lo miro y le sonrió comprensivo – bueno Draco sabias que tarde o temprano tendrías que decirle -¡No!... no Blaise, esto no es bueno hoy Astoria me recordó lo del matrimonio y será peor si Harry se entera si le digo de Escorpius, tendré que hablarle de ella y eso no puedo hacerlo – dijo acongojado el rubio -…

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo? -Si te entiendo Draco – Blaise suspiro mientras tomaba las canastas que los elfos frente a él le pasaban – almorcemos juntos ¿vale? – tratemos de evitar lo más que podamos la conversación – el castaño lo único que quería era que el moreno supiera todo pero a pesar de eso no podía ver a su amigo sufriendo de esa forma, ya que ese matrimonio era inevitable, él lo sabía y era doloroso saber que ni él ni Theo podrían hacer nada por evitar eso.

Ya luego de que los chicos tuvieran todo listo y que se sentaran a esperar sus respectivos novios pasaron más de dos horas esperándolos y como Draco no podía estar mucho rato sin comer decidieron hacerlo sin ellos, preocupados por la ausencia de ambos

-¿Qué les habrá pasado? – pregunto preocupado el rubio -No lo se -Me preocupa Harry, se ve muy mal, está muy delgado y muy pálido -No creo que les haya pasado nada, Ron, Nev o Theo ya hubiesen venido a decirnos si algo hubiese pasado - dijo el castaño tranquilizando a su amigo que se veía realmente preocupado. El en el fondo también lo estaba vio al chico esa mañana en el entrenamiento y luego de que casi callera de su escoba en varias ocasiones -Bueno ¿vamos? Tenemos clases en un par de horas, así aprovechamos de pasar a Gryffindor y ver a los chicos – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, fue en ese momento en el que un fuerte mareo le llego al y fue sostenido por Blaise para no caer y pegarse -¡Draco! – grito asustado el castaño – ¿Draco estas bien? -… - el rubio no respondió solo lo miro y negó, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando tuvo su mareo fue la imagen de Harry saliendo de su habitación y su sonrisa – necesito ver a Harry – dijo el rubio en tono bajo -Sí, lo haremos pero -¡Ahora! Blaise – El rubio se soltó del agarre de su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, sintiendo miedo, mucho miedo

Si había una imagen que a Ron nunca se le iría de la cabeza esa era como encontró a su amigo en las duchas de Gryffindor, menos ahora estando en San Mungo y sin saber si esta despertaría o no

Flash Back

El Pelirrojo dejo a su amigo solo en las duchas de Gryffindor pero estando a solo unos pasos de esta el ruido sordo de un cuerpo contra el suelo hizo que se diera la vuelta y entrara rápidamente a donde se encoba su amigo. Ron, lo primero que hizo fue levantar a Harry y sostener su frente mientras su amigo vomitaba sin control sobre la loza de la ducha.

-¿Amigo que pasa? – pregunto Ron, pero ninguna respuesta recibió del moreno

Harry había dejado de vomitar, pero ahora todo su cuerpo era preso de severos escalofríos, que le hacían sacudirse sin control.

-¿Dra…co ?–jadeó Harry, que ahora parecía confundido y desorientado.

-Harry, amigo ¿me escuchas? – Él abrió los ojos con pesadez – soy yo Ron, te llevare fuera de aquí ¿sí?, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos a la enfermería - el pelirrojo como pudo y con una escoba que invoco fue lo más rápido que pudo a la enfermería y cuando entró lo recibió Madam Pomfrey e iba directo a regañarlo por lo que hizo pero cuando lo vio quedo pálida por ver a Harry de esa forma. -Ayúdeme no sé qué le pasa- dije en un hilo de voz.- Ayúdelo por favor. A los pocos segundos la enfermera, seguida de una preocupada Directora McGonagall revisaban a Harry sin saber que tenía. Lo primero que vio la directora cuando entro fue una nada agradable visión de Harry desmadejado en medio del pasillo en brazos de Ron. -¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó la enfermera con voz seca. -Unos minutos. Pero no a estado bien desde hace tiempo, Usted misma lo vio hace un par días aquí está muy mal. -El chico ¿ha tenido convulsiones? – pregunto la enfermera mientras le toma el pulso -Luego cuando termino de vomitar le vinieron un par de escalofríos – dijo el pelirrojo -Acuéstele sobre su espalda, por favor Sr. Weasley. – pidió Madam Pomfrey

El pulso del joven ahora era rápido y débil. Un leve color azulado empezaba a tintar sus labios. Observó también con atención las uñas de la mano que estaba sosteniendo para comprobar su pulso. -Harry –llamó suavemente, zarandeándolo levemente – Sr. Potter, ¿puede oírme? -¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la directora preocupada

La enfermera extendió la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás, sujetándola por su barbilla e introdujo dos dedos en su boca, buscando restos de vómito o alguna secreción que estuviera obturando su vía respiratoria. -¿Poppy? –murmuró la directora apenas sin voz, comprendiendo la enfermera estaba intentando. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron. Ron hace mucho que no veía miedo asomar en los ojos de la enfermera o de la directora. Y sin lugar a dudas eso es lo que había ahora en ellos. -Pero la enfermera tenía en ese momento la vista fija en el tórax de Harry. Esperó cinco segundos y cubrió con su boca la del joven, al tiempo que cerraba su nariz con dos dedos y daba dos soplos de aire seguidos para observar después nuevamente, con el alma en vilo. Inclinó nuevamente su cabeza y dio dos soplos más. Después buscó el pulso carotideo. No lo encontró. Abrió sus párpados para observar sus pupilas. Dilatadas. Cuando levantó el rostro se encontró con la mirada de Ron, arrodillado a su lado. En sus ojos podía leer el mismo pánico que ella y la directora sentían en esos momentos.

-¿Madam Pomfrey? -Esto es solo cansancio o una enfermedad cualquiera –dijo con voz tensa y hablando con rapidez se la Directora McGonagall – Directora, contacte con San Mungo y pida que nos envíen un equipo de urgencia y que traigan todo lo necesario para una reanimación cardio-

respiratoria. Averigüe si el mendimago Wells está y si no lo está, que lo localicen inmediatamente. – Después dirigió su mirada hacia Ron y a las grandes manos de éste – Sr. Weasley, abra su camisa – ordenó mientras se inclinaba nuevamente sobre Harry para soplar aire en sus pulmones– ¡No la desabotone, , simplemente desgárrela! – ordenó con los dientes apretados. El pelirrojo obedeció, nervioso y desgarró la camisa de Harry de un tirón dejando al descubierto su pecho. -Bien, , ahora escúcheme atentamente: hay que mantener sus pulmones llenos de oxígeno y su sangre circulando para que siga llegando oxígeno a su cerebro hasta que los de San Mungo lleguen, así que Ud. hará el masaje cardiaco. Ron tragó saliva con fuerza mientras la enfermera insuflaba aire nuevamente en los pulmones de Harry. -Localice el borde de sus costillas y luego encuentre la punta del esternón. Sabe lo que es el esternón, ¿verdad ? -Sí – musitó Ron –la enfermera observó atentamente los movimientos del pelirrojo, que gracias a Merlín fueron más rápidos y precisos de lo que ella mismo esperaba. -Bien, ahora mida dos dedos arriba del esternón... coloque el talón de su mano en ese punto apoye la otra encima y empiece a comprimir su pecho, quince compresiones , pare, yo le daré dos insuflaciones y vuelta a empezar, ¿lo ha entendido? -Sí. -Cuente en voz alta. –Ron la miró nervioso– ¡Ahora , no dentro de una semana! -Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis... La directora había vuelto del salón donde la tenían su chimenea personal. -Envían un equipo inmediatamente. –dijo sin aliento – él mendimago Wells está de guardia. Le están localizando dijo la mujer sin aliento y muy perturbada por cómo veía al moreno.

No volvió a oírse nada más en la habitación aparte de la voz de Ron contando hasta quince, deteniéndose y volviendo a empezar. La enfermera observaba las grandes manos del pelirrojo subiendo y bajando sobre el pecho del chico, como su torax se hinchaba levemente cada vez que ella insuflaba aire en sus pulmones, pero sin observar ningún signo de que Harry fuera capaz de recuperar la respiración por sí mismo. La mente de la directora se movía dentro del caos más absoluto aun no podía creer el ver a su alumno así. Esa misma mañana la preocupación del pelirrojo eran los celos de Blaise, y Harry con aquel cansancio crónico que no le abandonaba; y ahora tan solo unos minutos más tarde su único temor era la lucha contra reloj que su él y con la enfermera para lograr mantener con vida el tiempo suficiente a su amigo, como para que los mendimagos de San Mungo llegaran y pudieran atenderle

El zumbido de un portal abriéndose en medio de la enfermería, les alertó de que los mendimagos habían llegado. En pocos segundos, la enfermera y Ron se convirtieron en meros espectadores de la lucha de los recién llegados por arrebatar a su paciente de la muerte. Ron ya no podía ver de Harry más que sus piernas, tapado por los cuerpos de las cinco personas que se inclinaban sobre él en aquel estrecho pasillo y los movimientos espasmódicos que las agitaban cada vez Wells aplicaba una descarga con la varita sobre su pecho. -¡Pulso! –gritó alguien de pronto.

Y como un solo hombre, todos se pusieron en movimiento. En pocos segundos Harry estaba en una camilla, entubado y con un gota a gota en el dorso de su mano. Wells abrió un portal. Sólo se detuvo para decir: -Tendrán que venir por la chimenea. Vallan directamente al ala de urgencias. - Y desaparecieron Fin flash back

Ron llevaba horas en San Mungo y aun no tenía noticias de nada, lo único que pudo, más encima al único que dejaron ir fue a él y no sabía si Draco se había enterado o si Blaise se habría enterado de lo pasado y estaría en camino. Realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento y no tenía como comunicarse con él y por ningún motivo dejaría a su amigo solo.

Draco y Blaise caminaban por uno de los pasillos del castillo hacia Gryffindor cuando doblando por uno se encontraron de frente con Nev y Theo que venían muy exaltados en dirección contraria -¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio sobándose la cabeza, mientras se enderezada y miraba a su amigo – Theo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué caminas así? -Draco – exclamo el castaño nervioso -Theo busco a Harry ¿lo has visto? – pregunto el rubio -… -¡Theo! – grito el rubio al ver a su amigo en silencio y nervioso de responderle -Harry no está en el castillo Malfoy -¿Cómo que no está en el castillo? -Draco… -¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto el rubio nervioso, las caras de ambos chicos no le decían nada bueno -Draco, Harry está en San Mungo, se lo llevaron de urgencia luego del entrenamiento, tuvieron que hacerle reanimación -¿Qué?... – a Draco se le paso todo lo que había vivido con el moreno la noche pasada y se desmayó siendo recibido por Blaise


	9. No estoy preparado para tu partida

Capítulo 9 – No estoy preparado, para tu partida

"Aún no estoy preparado para no tenerte, y solo recordarte. Aún no estoy preparado para poder oírte. o no poder hablarte, no estoy preparado para que no me abraces y para no poder abrazarte.

Aún te necesito Y aún Y aún no estoy preparado para caminar por el mundo preguntándome ¿Por qué? No estoy preparado hoy ni nunca lo estaré.

Te necesito"

Pablo Neruda

-¿Qué pasó Theo? – pregunto el castaño en la enfermería -Lo que escuchaste Blaise, nosotros íbamos llegando a Gryffindor cuando vimos desquiciado a Ron entrando a la sala común luego de eso nos contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y salió corriendo de ahí porque lo esperaban para ir a San Mungo -¿Está en San Mungo? – pregunto el castaño preocupado por el pelirrojo -Sí Blaise él lo encontró, creo que se desmayó en las duchas de los camerinos y lo ayudo a reanimarlo – Neville estaba junto a Theo mientras este lo abrazaba y acariciaba su pelo – no estaba muy bien Blaise -Me imagino, pero no puedo dejar a Draco solo – dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo que estaba dormido en una de las camillas de la enfermería -Ve – Theo se acercó a Blaise y lo abrazo – Ron te necesita yo me quedo aquí cuidándolo -Theo…Gracias - Blaise se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba se acercó a la de Draco y dejo un beso en su frente – te quiero amigo, nos vemos Theo, Longbottom – se despidió y salió de la enfermería corriendo

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde salió el castaño sin creer aun por todo lo que estaban pasando. Nev aún no creía que Harry estuviera en San Mungo en la situación en la que se encontraba y Theo trataba de encontrarle una explicación a todo eso pero, nada, nada cabía en su cabeza que pudiera explicar la situación

El castaño se removió de los brazos de su novio y se puso de pie y fue a la camilla de su amigo donde comenzó a acariciar su cabello para luego acercarse a Nev y abrazarlo

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – pregunto el Gryffindor al ver tan frágil a su chico

-Nada…voy a Slytherin, iré a buscar a unas cosas para Draco e iré a hablar con la directora para ir a San Mungo – Theo miro a Nev y se acercó a él para besarlo suavemente y luego acaricio su cabello – Te amo -Yo también te amo – respondió el Gryffindor para luego sonreírle – ve, yo cuido a Draco -Está bien

Theo era un chico que se caracterizaba por ser callado y el que menos llamaba la atención, tanto en Slytherin como en Hogwarts, eso no quería decir que no fuera bien parecido todo lo contrario era un chico atractivo y como buena serpiente interesante, pero así como tenía sus lados buenos que solo le pertenecían a su león, al chico era mejor no molestarlo y menos hacerlo enojar cosa que no pasaba seguido pero cuando pasaba era mejor estar lejos de él. Si bien el tomo la marca tenebrosa, más por decisión de su padre que por decisión propia, y ahora el malnacido se pudría en prisión, por ningún motivo le daba orgullo mostrar su brazo, o decir que había sido un mortifago, esos habían sido tiempos duros tanto para el como para sus amigos, tiempos que le encantaría borrar pero si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo y que no olvidaría, era a ser vengativo y un sin número de magia oscura pero la lealtad a Blaise y Draco era algo que si bien no aprendió con los mortifagos lo aprendió con en su casa, Slytherin eso nunca lo olvidaría ya que estos fueron la única compañía que tuvo y la única familia que ahora tiene junto a Neville.

En ese minuto Theo caminaba a su sala común esperando encontrar a esa chica en la sala o por lo menos topársela en el camino, lo único que quería con ella era confirmar o no sus sospechas, porque si así fuera ni el propio Merlín la salvaría de la furia de él o de Blaise y menos de la Draco.

Blaise llego a la parte de emergencias de San Mungo donde lo ´rimero que vio al entrar fue cuatro cabezas pelirrojas y como supuso que era ahí donde estaba Potter y su novio se acercó al lugar. Al hacerlo lo primero que sintió fueron llantos y reclamos, era lo único que se podía oír en el lugar.

-Hola… ¿Ron? – saludo el castaño al acercarse y lo primero que sintió al estar entre los Weasley fue unos brazos que se abrazaban fuertemente a su cuerpo y unos sollozos – amor ¿Qué pasa? -… Es Harry Blaise está muy mal – dijo el pelirrojo en su cuello -¿De qué hablas? – Blaise miraba a los otros y solo veía más tristeza, Fred estaba en una de las bancas apartado de ellos mientras la Sra. Weasley era abrazada por su marido, ella no se veía muy distinta a Ron en ese momento – ya, Tranquilo quieres, Fred… Hola… - saludo el castaño al otro hermano – oye ¿Qué pasa, como este él?... -Fred lo miro y lo saludo para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse - ¿Qué quieres que te diga… las cosas no están marchando bien con Harry -¿Pero qué pasa? – Blaise estrecho más a su novio entre sus brazos y miro al chico – ¿está muy mal? -Sí, aun no despierta desde que lo trajeron que no lo hace y el mendimago cree que podría no hacerlo y ponerse peor

-… - eso sí que no lo esperaba, Draco se iba a morir cuando se enterara de lo que estaba pasando – ten a Ron un momento, iré a hablar con el mendimago – Blaise dejo a Ron en los brazos de su hermano y se dirigió donde se encontraba la sala de mendimagos que se supone estaban atendiendo a Harry Potter

Blaise ya en la sala lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la enfermera encargada y ahí le dijeron que el mendimago que lo estaba viendo era el mendimago Wells ya con él.

-Sr. Zabini bueno es una sorpresa tenerlo aquí – dijo el mendimago sorprendido -Para mí no, estoy acompañando a mi novio por eso le vengo a pedir que me explique ¿qué está pasando? – dijo cortante el castaño -Bueno… no son buenas noticias… el señor Potter al parecer ha estado tomando Belladona en grandes cantidades – dijo el mendimago sin dejar de mirar al chico -Pero esa planta es medicinal he incluso se usa para belleza, - dijo el chico aun sin creer que el moreno haya estado ingiriendo ese tipo de sustancias -Si Sr. Zabini pero como usted al parecer conoce esta si se consume de forma desmedida y en grandes cantidades tiene muchas consecuencias y el señor Potter por lo que me conto el Sr. Weasley ha padecido de varias

Blaise miraba al mendimago aun sin creer lo que este le decía él conocía esa planta porque su madre la usaba como medicina cuando él se enfermaba ya que sufría de asma cuando era un niño y la madre de Draco como artículo de belleza para sus pupilas, por ende conocía más o menos sus efectos cuando se tomaba en exceso, pero jamás pensó que los dolores de cabeza del moreno, los dolores de estómago, su visión borrosa podrían ser producto de esto.

-las convulsiones que tuvo son producto de esto y el que este inconsciente también – dijo el mendimago bajando la voz, pero esta vez miraba a Blaise de una forma que al chico no le gustó nada -Pero… -Pero no le puedo asegurar que despierte – afirmo el hombre mirando a los ojos al castaño -¿Qué está diciendo? -Lleva más de tres horas inconsciente y entre estas sigue convulsionando y eso no le hace bien a su cerebro, el chico tiene demasiada de esa sustancia en su sangre si el no despierta de aquí a tres o cinco horas más tenemos que inducirlo a un coma, lo siento – el mendimago lo miro y le dio una sonrisa triste -¿es la única solución? -Lo siento pero si -Está bien… gracias – el castaño se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde la familia de su novio que comenzó a escuchar lo que el mendimago le había contado

Theo caminaba por no de los pasillos de Hogwarts con un a rabia que hacer mucho no sentía, al final se encontró con ella y la malnacida como si nada le confirmo todo, no si la mataría, pero tenía que ver a Draco. No alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos luego de dar la vuelta un pasillo cuando unos brazos se tiraron a su cuello

-¿Qu…Que pasa? – Pregunto el ojiazul preocupado – mientras veía a su novio caminar lentamente hacia ellos – Draco ¡¿Qué pasa?! -dime que es mentira – dijo el rubio entre sollozos y abrazándose más al castaño -¿Neville que paso? – El castaño mira a su novio que solo agacho su cabeza y no también boto un par de lágrimas – amor -¡¿Por qué Theo?! – Draco callo de rodillas al frio suelo mientras el otro lo tomaba y miraba al castaño tratando de recibir una respuesta -… ¿Qué paso Neville? -Es Harry Theo, la directora fue a la enfermería para informar a Madam Pomfrey que hace una hora… - el castaño guardo silencio un momento y miro al ojiazul tratando de tomar fuerzas de ahí para decir lo que tenía que decir, porque aún no creía que el moreno estuviera en esa situación -¿Qué Neville? -Que hace un hora Harry entro en coma – respondió el rubio – que no fue necesario inducirlo que lo hizo solo – dijo el rubio mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte -… Si Theo creyó que la confirmación de la chica lo pondría furioso eso que había escuchado lo despertó en el toda la ira, que guardaba en él, veía a su amigo sufrir en sus brazos a su amor sufriendo también delante de él y quizá Blaise estaba en la misma situación con Weasley -Theo… - escucho el castaño de labios de su amigo que no eran más que una súplica -La voy a matar – el chico e levanto y dejando al rubio ahí comenzó a caminar -¡Theo!... – Neville seguía a su novio mientras Draco se había levantado y miraba a su amigo de una forma extraña -¿Qué sabes Theo? –pregunto el rubio -Ella fue la que provoco todo esto Draco -¿De qué hablas? – pregunto el rubio deteniéndose mientras se limpiaba la cara y se sacaba el ultimo rastro de lágrimas del rostro -Astoria junto con tu padre fueron los que provocaron lo que le paso a Potter – Theo miro a su amigo mientras este solo agachaba su cabeza y trataba de procesar lo que recién había oído -Estas bromeando ¿verdad? -No Draco, ella misma me lo dijo hoy El rubio lo miro y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar paso por su lado y corrió a su sala común -¡Draco! Theo y Neville entraron tras el rubio y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, el rubio estaba con su varita apuntando a Astoria mientras esta se encontraba amarrada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. -¡Eres una mierda ¡¿Cómo pudiste!? – el rubio apunto a la chica mientras esta lo miraba desde el piso – ¡Crucio! – dijo el rubio para el horror de Neville que miraba todo desde la entrada de la sala -¡haaaa! – la chica sin poder moverse se retorcía en el piso aun amarrada -¡Draco detente! – Theo fue donde el rubio y se puso delante de el – detente, por favor no es bueno que uses tu magia así -cállate – el ojiplata miro a la chica y luego a su amigo y tuvo miedo de esos ojos carentes de emoción, como hace tanto no veía. – dile que se valla -¿Qué?

-Saca a Longbottom de aquí, ahora – ordeno el rubio sin quitar la vista de la chica -Draco no -¡Hazlo! -Theo se acercó a su novio y tomo rostro para besarlo suavemente – Neville sale, espérame afuera -Theo no hagas nada – suplico el castaño -El no hará nada – afirmo el rubio -el castaño miro a Theo y sin dejar de temer salió de ahí – te amo -Draco se agacho a la altura de la chica que se había sentado afirmándose por una silla cercana y le hablo – sufrirás lo mismo o más de lo que le hiciste sufrir a él – dijo antes de apuntar a la chica con su varita y esta comenzara a gritar -Theo por su parte solo miraba su amigo y a la chica que lo más probable es que estuviera sufriendo con uno de esos famosos hechizos de magia negra que tanto dolor provocaban y que muy bien se sabían tanto el, cómo Blaise y Draco y que habían aprendido durante su estancia con los mortifagos

Blaise ya no sabía que más hacer para tranquilizar a esa familia ni a su novio, menos para aguantar la presencia de Granger en el hospital pero lamentablemente ella su amiga y no podía negarle la visita, solo esperaba que Theo y los demás llegaran luego, después de que él moreno callera en un coma mágico que según el mendimago no tenía fecha de retorno ya no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

-Amor ve a comer algo – el castaño estaba sentado al lado de Ron con su mano tomada y con su cabeza en su hombro -No quiero – replico el pelirrojo -Ron… - amenazo el castaño

-¿Blaise? – una voz suave interrumpió la réplica de Ron he hizo sobresaltar al castaño que miro a la mujer frente a él -Narcissa -… -Hola… -La mujer veía y no creía lo que veía, el chico frente a ella se paró y beso su mejilla – ¿Qué haces aquí? -Lo mismo te pregunto yo madre ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la voz de cierto rubio se sintió detrás de la mujer que dio la vuelta y miro a su hijo que en ese minuto traía una mirada fiera y tan fría como nunca. El rubio venía acompañado de Theo y Neville estos dos de la mano para sorpresa de la mujer -Draco – dijeron Ron, Blaise y Narcissa al mismo tiempo -Amigo llegaste – Blaise lo abrazo mientras este ocultaba su rostro en su cuello -… -¿Qué haces aquí Draco? – pregunto la mujer sin entender aun la cara de su hijo y la tristeza del ambiente -Vengo a ver a mi novio madre, ¡el novio que tu marido quiso matar! – grito el rubio con furia en sus ojos

-… Era de eso de eso de lo que hablaban ese día entonces – dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo -Sí madre, Harry Potter es mi novio y estoy esperando un hijo de él – dijo el rubio a lágrima viva -Draco – su madre se acercó a él y sorprendiendo todos los presentes abrazo a su hijo – hijo porque no me dijiste nada, te podría haber ayudado -El rubio lloraba en brazos de su madre mientras los otros miraban la escena conmovidos y algo preocupados por lo que estaba pasando – Está muy mal madre -Ya tranquilo, todo estará bien – dijo la mujer mientras llevaba a su hijo a una de las butacas

-¿Qué paso Theo? – Para Blaise no paso desapercibido la cara de Draco menos la de Neville y Theo – Theo responde -Fue ella Blaise, ella y Lucius los que provocaron esto – dijo el castaño provocando que el de ojos ámbar se pusiera de pie dejando a Ron y a Nev sentados juntos – es una broma ¿verdad? -No, lo peor de todo es que Draco uso mucha magia, cuando se enteró lo primero que hizo fue dejarle un pequeño regalo lo más probable es que aun este amarrada en la sala común con el hechizo de magia negra, ese punzante que producía dolor durante una larga cantidad de tiempo, ese que aprendimos cuando estuvimos en la mansión -¿La Crucio, también? -Sí, y no solo eso también le marco el brazo como lo hizo Umbridge en sus castigos, Blaise estaba desquiciado – Theo miro a su amigo que solo miro a Draco que aun conversaba con su madre -Déjalo -¡Pero Blaise! -Theo… Potter no va a despertar y lo más probable es que este así de esta forma durante todo el tiempo que nos quede en Hogwarts, y ella se merece toda la ira de Draco que agradezca que no estaba ahí, y que tú no te metiste porque tenías que ver que Draco porque estoy seguro que hubieses hecho lo mismo -Por supuesto -Entonces déjalo – el castaño se acercó a Ron y lo abrazo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en uno de sus hombros - ¿Cómo estas amor? -Mal, aun no puedo creer lo que está pasando -Pronto pasara – dijo el castaño mientras lo apretaba más contra él. Theo por otro lado tenia de la mano a Nev mientras este apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul

Draco recibió la noticia de Harry y aun no podía creer que este no tenía una fecha o algo que le asegurara que despertaría, la última noche juntos al parecer le hablaría de su hijo y ahora como hablarían ¿cómo el moreno se enteraría?, ¿Cómo?.

-El rubio luego de explicarle todo a su madre y de llegar a un acuerdo con ella decidió ir a verlo - … - cuando entro a la habitación lo primero que vio fue al moreno acostado en una de las camillas conectados a múltiples hechizos – Harry – el rubio se acercó a la camilla y pudo ver al chico con su piel tan blanca como la de él frio como nunca y tan… lejano – mi amor – el rubio acaricio su mejilla y dejo un suave beso en sus labios – Aun no estoy listo para sepárame de ti, Aun no – suplico antes de caer de rodillas al lado de la camilla con la mano del moreno entre las suyas


	10. Recuerdos y decisiones, vuelta a lo real

Capítulo 10 – Recuerdos. Decisiones… Vuelta a la realidad

Draco solo lo miraba y aun no podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado. Un mes, un mes largo y doloroso en el que aun trataba de entender y asumir todo lo que estaba viviendo él y Harry mientras recordaba cada una de las cosas vividas con él. Flash Back

-Las nueve, aquí me tienes – un rubio con su mejor traje negro que lo miraba desde una banca cerca de la entrada de las Tres escobas. -Hola…- dijo el moreno un poco cohibido por la visión del rubio así tan… atractivo -Veo que tienes problemas con reloj – dijo el ojiplata mirando su muñeca – me hiciste esperar durante media hora, si no fuera por Zabini que tenía una cita hubiese estado solo -Perdona, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, ¿pasemos? – el moreno lo invito a pasar a lo que el rubio solo lo miro y asintió. Ambos chicos entraron al lugar donde Madam Rosmerta los miro de forma extraña al verlos juntos y sentarse juntos -¿Qué quieres tomar? – pregunto el moreno hacia Draco que lo miraba con una sonrisa -Una cerveza de mantequilla -¿Nada más fuerte? – pregunto el moreno sin dejar de verlo a los ojos -Nada más fuerte, necesito estar sobrio para escuchar todo lo que me tienes que decir – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta -… - Harry lo miro sorprendido por esa sonrisa y ese despliegue de coquetería del rubio – aún no te convences que estas enfrente de mí sin matarnos y con todo lo que te dije en el callejón Diagon – dijo el moreno pidiendo a un mozo las dos cervezas de mantequilla que tomarían -Es raro, es todo – dijo el rubio mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza -Si lo reconozco – afirmo el moreno – pero aprendí a conocerte – dijo sin apartar su vista el moreno -Soy un Malfoy, sabes eso ¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio -Claro que lo sé, eres Draco Malfoy el chico que conocí en las túnicas de Madam Malkin, el que me ofreció su amistad en las escaleras de Hogwarts en primer año, al que perseguí como un poseso durante un año enteró, al que salve del fuego maldito y con el que pelee codo a codo en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Quieres que te diga algo más? ¿O prefieres que me calle?– el moreno lo miro y le sonrió – te conozco y me gustas. Durante la reconstrucción me di cuenta de muchas cosas y una de esas es que no somos muy distintos y sigues teniendo tu carácter algo extraño – dijo el moreno divertido por la expresión de molestia del rubio y su ceja levantada – pero descubrí que bajo toda esa capa de maldad que querías ponerte, tu ropa negra y por supuesto tu marcada vena Slytherin, existe alguien bueno y por supuesto muy atractivo – dijo el moreno mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza. -Muy elocuente Potter… debo reconocer que durante la reconstrucción pasaron muchas cosas y nos dimos cuenta de muchas también con Blaise y Theo. Y no te preocupes que no te culpare por enamorarte de mí es inevitable – el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero esto es raro tienes que reconocerlo nos odiamos a muerte uno más que otro. Sé que estando contigo me traerá muchos problemas más de los que soy capaz de soportar Potter pero no te

negar que me pasan cosas contigo desde mucho antes – el ojiplata no le quitaba los ojos de encima el chico frente a él menos cuando le dijo esto, el moreno solo lo miro y le sonrió de costado.

Después de esta primera salida los chicos tuvieran muchas más, salidas a comer a tomar y en muchas ocasiones se encontraron para diversas cosas pero en cada una de ellas ambos terminaban su día con gusto a poco, ambos querían acercarse mas no eran novios pero tampoco pasaban como amigos, Draco celaba al moreno cuando este salía con una chica o hablaba con un chico y en más de una ocasión el ojiverde le robo un beso al rubio que quedaba en eso, en solo un beso, situación que a Draco le estaba cansando, ya sentía como una necesidad poder tocar más al moreno o por lo menos hacerle ver lo que estaba sintiendo, lo quería y de alguna forma se lo haría ver.

-¿Esperaste mucho? – pregunto agitado el moreno al acercarse al otro chico -No, acabo de llegar – dijo el rubio mientras le apartaba un mecho de cabello de la cara a Harry -Harry le sonrió algo avergonzado por este acto – ¿y Blaise no venía contigo? -Sí, fue a encontrarse con tu amiguito y a buscar a Theo -Hoo… este… viene Neville ¿no te molesta? – pregunto el moreno -No para nada, mientras más gente mejor - dijo le rubio con una sonrisa extraña -¿Qué planeas Draco? – pregunto el moreno desconfiado -Nada, vamos Blaise nos busca luego – Draco comenzó a caminar mientras era seguido por un moreno aun sin entender la sonrisa que había visto, pero encantado por la presencia del chico, hace días no lo veía y de verdad que lo extrañaba Cuando entraron al lugar elegido por Draco, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en una de las tantas discotecas mágicas a las cuales ya habían asistido y Draco ya estaba instalado en una de las mesas esperándolo -Veo que te quedo gustando este lugar – dijo el moreno -Es divertido – dijo el rubio restándole importancia al asunto -¿Qué quieres tomar? -Un FireWisky estaría bien – dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa -Te quieres emborrachar parece, te lo traigo enseguida, busca una mesa – dijo el ojiverde antes de comenzar a caminar a la barra

-Dos FireWisky por favor – pidió el moreno al barman que servía las bebidas frente a él -Para mí también – dijo un chico a su lado -El moreno dio la vuela y vio a su pelirrojo amigo sonriéndole - ¡Ron llegaste! -Hola… - el ojiazul sonrió avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente -¿Nev llego contigo no? -Sí, está junto a Blaise, Malfoy y ese chico Nott – respondió el chico mientras mirando a la mesa donde el castaño reía con Draco -Harry y Ron recibieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a caminar esquivando a quienes bailaban en medio de la pista – Veo que es en serio – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa picara -Ho ya cállate – el pelirrojo se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amigo – somos amigos -Sí claro, yo y Draco también – dijo el ojiverde entre risas -Nosotros si somos amigos, no como tú y el hurón no compares a Blaise con esa cosa

-¿Qué, tiene tres brazos? Te recuerdo que es un Slytherin igual que Draco – dijo el moreno divertido por la cara de horror del otro chico -No me lo recuerdes – dijo bajito el pelirrojo – pero… -Vamos reconoce que te gusta – dijo el moreno mientras lo miraba -… -Ven, vamos hermano ya veremos qué pasa, ¿no? – dijo el moreno mientras caminaba con el otro chico detrás de él

Ambos chicos llegaron a la mesa donde entregaron las bebidas a sus respectivos acompañantes y para dar los saludos correspondientes. Cuando los ánimos de todos ya estaban un poco más elevados no solo por el alcohol sino que también por la hora el rubio se puso de pie para ir frente al moreno y tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo a bailar

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Harry al ver al rubio posar sus manos suavemente en su cintura y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo -Quiero bailar - dijo el chico a la altura del oído lo que hizo que todo el bello del cuerpo del moreno se erizara – contigo – término diciendo mientras dejaba un beso bajo su oreja

Ambos chicos se movían al compás de la música que no era una música que ambos disfrutaran pero que muy bien ambos chicos supieron acoplar a sus cuerpos que se movían al mismo tiempo, un vaivén lento, acompasado, un movimiento de caderas que a ambos chicos a los tenia al borde del éxtasis. Harry se separó un poco de su acompañante y lo miro un buen rato para luego tomarlo suavemente con un brazo de la cintura y con el otro de la espalda y besarlo, suavemente al principio para luego pasar a ser un beso apasionado, necesitado de más contacto de entre ellos.

-Vámonos – dijo el rubio apartando sus labios levemente de los del moreno – vámonos de aquí -Harry lo miro divertido por la reacción - ¿estás seguro? – pregunto el chico -Sí, pero así como estoy dudo poder aparecerme, lo más seguro es que me escinda -Bien, ven – el moreno lo tomo de la mano y lo saco a toda prisa del lugar sin soltarle la mano – este, no creo poder entrar a la Mansión así que… -Grimmauld Place estará bien – dijo el rubio mientras se acerca al moreno y pasaba una mano por su cintura quedando frente a él -Ok – dijo nervioso el moreno

Cuando llegaron el rubio se dio cuenta que Harry los había aparecido directo en la habitación -¿Tu habitación? – pregunto Draco -Sí, ¿te molesta? -Para nada – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno. Draco tomo las manos de Harry y lo llevo hasta la cama donde hizo que se sentara para luego el sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y comenzar a besarlo de forma suave y poco casta

-Harry… — murmuró Draco empujándolo sobre la cama, Harry se sentó más adentro de la cama aún con Draco encima de él, este aún con las piernas entre sus caderas siguió

besándolo mientras Harry peleaba contra los botones de la camisa de Draco. — deberías usar ropa con menos botones… ¿sabes?— dijo divertido el moreno -Lo pensare para la próxima – gimió el rubio entre risas y pequeños gemidos

Draco se separó un poco del cuerpo de Harry para sacar la ropa del moreno, para luego volver a besar el cuello y el pecho de Harry, con una de sus manos lo hizo quedar completamente acostado, sus besos siguieron bajando hasta la cintura del pantalón, pasó sus manos sobre la entrepierna de Harry notando el bulto que revelaba su excitación, Harry jadeó y se arqueó suavemente, mientras abría el cinturón y el pantalón.

Harry peleó con sus zapatos tratando de sacárselos lo más a prisa posible mientras sentía como sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior bajaban por sus piernas, finalmente Draco termino también de desprenderse de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo y dejando completamente desnudo al moreno frente a él. Draco se dio el tiempo necesario para admirar el cuerpo de Harry, pensando que era realmente perfecto, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos, los labios rojos, los músculos ligeramente desarrollados del pecho y los brazos, ese abdomen, las piernas… todo era perfecto, no había otra palabra más para describirlo, se dejó caer sobre Harry, que lo miraba expectante, lo abrazó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos antes de empezar a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez de manera más lenta, sus dedos subían y bajaban por la cadera de Harry mientras éste se pegaba más a su cuerpo, ambas erecciones se rozaban muy suavemente, sin obtener ningún tipo de fricción, sin embargo eso era suficiente para arrancarles pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

-Draco se frotó un par de veces más contra Harry antes de detenerse y levantarse un poco, escuchó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación de Harry y sonrió — Esto te va gustar… — dijo dándole un beso en la frente, en el medio de la cicatriz —Te lo prometo… Harry asintió mientras miraba como Draco invocaba su varita y la dejaba sobre la cama, antes de volver a besarlo y acariciarle, Harry gimió cuando una de las manos de Draco empezó a masturbarlo, casi ni siquiera notó cuando Draco le separaba las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas, cerró los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza de las sábanas mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la mano de Draco.

—Ho… Draco… más…— pidió entre jadeos, pero la mano de Draco se detuvo, iba a protestar cuando sintió como la mano era ahora reemplazada por una caliente y húmeda boca — ¡Joder! … Draco— gimió mientras levantaba la cara un poco para ver a Draco entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello y se dejó caer nuevamente.

Draco sabía que era el momento, Harry estaba demasiado excitado ya, extendió la mano tomo la varita he hizo el hechizo lubricante y de protección mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando el miembro de Harry, dirigió sus dedos hacia la entrada de Harry, no hubo ninguna reacción mientras hacía pequeños círculos alrededor, un poco más seguro introdujo uno de ellos suavemente, solo un poco, ninguna protesta, solo se escuchaban los pequeños gemidos de Harry, empujó un poco más y entonces si el cuerpo de Harry se tensó un poco, pero no se detuvo, su boca se movió con mayor velocidad de arriba a abajo del miembro de Harry mientras ese dedo entraba y salía lentamente, cada vez con mayor facilidad.

Draco se sacó el miembro de la boca y dio un par de largas lamidas más mientras también sacaba sus dedos del interior de Harry, quien emitió un pequeño gruñido de frustración, con su lengua recorrió la unión de la cadera con la pierna, y Harry se arqueó nuevamente, se levantó un poco más para ver a Harry, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente.

-Draco… — exhaló Harry sabiendo que era lo que seguía, una caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos, para ver a Draco mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, pasó sus manos por el cuello y lo jaló para besarlo, con fuerza, mordiéndolo y haciéndolo gemir. -Harry… — gimió Draco apartándose un poco del cuerpo del moreno, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se las hizo doblar un poco hacia el pecho, le dio una mirada más antes de volver a besarlo - Harry… ya no puedo esperar…

-Ni yo…— respondió Harry mientras separaba un poco más sus piernas, sin apartar la vista del miembro de Draco, que brillaba por el hechizo, por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que eso era demasiado grande o grueso para entrar en su interior, su corazón latió con más fuerza, tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de relajarse y levantó la vista hasta los ojos de Draco a la vez que sentía la resbalosa punta rozar con su entrada. Draco le dio una suave caricia en una de las piernas antes de empujarse un poco dentro de él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Harry empezaba a tensarse, y como el interior, demasiado estrecho parecía negarse a dejarlo entrar.

Draco se empujó poco a poco, Harry era tan estrecho que hasta le causaba cierto dolor, se retiró un poco y empujó nuevamente con más fuerza, logrando esta vez entrar un poco más. -Un quejido escapó de los labios de Harry — ¿Quieres que… me detenga? -No… — contestó Harry en voz baja, seguro de que si se detenían ahora sería más difícil continuarlo luego, tomó otra bocanada más de aire tratando de alejar el dolor de su mente. Se deslizo hacia fuera un poco y empujó una vez más, logrando estar completamente dentro de él, con la respiración entrecortada se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Harry, que había dejado caer sus piernas a los lados, clavando los talones en la cama. -Oh… joder, Harry, estas tan… tan estrecho…. Tan caliente— empezó a murmurar mientras empezaba a darle pequeños besos alrededor del cuello, con una mano lo hizo girar el rostro, para ver sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido —¿Duele mucho?— pudo preguntar entre cortadamente, sintiéndose mal por causarle dolor o incomodidad al moreno. -Algo… pero nada que no pueda soportar, recuerda que no soy de cristal, no me rompo— murmuró con diversión el ojiverde. -Lo siento… te prometo que pasara luego— murmuró lo más suavemente que pudo, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para no moverse, Harry sorprendido por lo atento que Draco estaba siendo en ese momento sonrió y asintió. El rubio volvio a besar el rostro de Harry, y luego se entretuvo en su boca, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la erección de Harry, que había disminuido considerablemente, lentamente empezó a masturbarlo, su mano se movía de arriba a abajo, sentía las manos de Harry aferrándose con más fuerza a su espalda mientras poco a poco la erección recuperaba su tamaño. -El dolor iba desapareciendo, dejando una simple molestia, la mano de Draco sobre su erección, la forma como sus labios eran mordidos, las caricias, la sensación de su piel contra la piel caliente y sudorosa de Draco, todo se iba tornando cada vez menos doloroso, decidió tentar un poco y empujó su cadera un poco, el dolor seguía allí, solo que menos

fuerte que al principio, probó una vez más mientras sentía la respiración de Draco agitarse sobre sus labios — Creo… creo que puedes… -Draco lo volvió a besar con fuerza en los labios antes de apartarse solo un poco de él y con una mano temblorosa le acarició suavemente la mejilla antes de empezar a entrar y salir muy lentamente, —Harry…— empezó a murmurar sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Harry. -Mmm…— gimió Harry mientras giraba el rostro a un lado, y se volvía a morder los labios, la fricción que provocaba Draco cada vez que entraba y salía aún seguía doliendo demasiado. Draco observaba el rostro de Harry con atención, no se veía ni siquiera ligeramente cómodo, hizo un pequeño círculo con sus caderas y Harry gruñó nuevamente, se levantó un poco y empujó una vez más, buscando la forma de dejar de lado su propio placer hasta poder encontrar el de Harry. Harry levantó uno de los brazos que aun sujetaba la espalda de Draco y se cubrió los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que aquella humedad en sus ojos solo era sudor, gruñó una vez más por el dolor, casi estaba decidido a pedirle que se detuvieran, cuando Draco volvió a empujarse en él una vez más y algo cambió -Oh por Merlín— gimió tan alto que estuvo seguro que en las afueras de la casa lo escucharían, aun había dolor, pero ahora había otra sensación más allí una que lo hizo arquear la espalda y aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas. Draco sonrió y se empujó una vez en el mismo ángulo, el cuerpo de Harry volvió a culebrear sobre las sábanas mientras emitía los gemidos más fuertes que jamás le había escuchado — ¿Allí… allí se siente bien?— preguntó agitado mientras empujaba sus caderas una vez más. Harry asintió varias veces a prisa mientras emitía un nuevo gemido —Si… hazlo… de nuevo…— pidió entre jadeos. Draco sonrió y se empujó nuevamente, y otra más, mientras el cuerpo de Harry se agitaba debajo de él y seguía emitiendo aquellos gemidos, que lo estaban llevando rápidamente al límite. Harry dejó caer el rostro a un lado con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo y sintiendo como cada embestida lo llevaba cada vez más cerca, sus piernas subieron y se abrazaron a las caderas de Draco, haciéndolo ir cada vez más rápido. Una de las manos de Draco giró el rostro de Harry —Mírame… Harry… mírame— pidió Draco mientras empezaba a embestir con más fuerza. – no dejes de hacerlo Harry -Draco…Te quiero… pequeña Dragón — dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos se hacía camino hacia su propia erección y se empezaba a acariciar con fuerza, igualando casi la misma velocidad que las caderas de Draco -Draco solo lo miro sorprendido por las palabras del moreno mientras se acercaba él y acariciaba su rostro – yo… yo también te quiero ya no solo me gustas…por eso se mi novio ¿si? – dijo el rubio mirando al otro chico mientras este le sonreía -por supuesto que si – respondió el moreno aun agitado

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, él nunca pensó que su cuerpo tuviera y su corazón tuvieran la capacidad de sentir tantas cosas, su espalda se arqueaba por voluntad propia cada vez que Draco empujaba contra él, mientras su mano ponía mayor velocidad aun, a su alrededor miles de pequeñas luces bailaban —Draco…— casi gritó cuando sintió algo cálido que lo inundaba en el interior, a la vez que sus músculos se contraían y daban paso a su propio orgasmo.

Draco se agitó con fuerza, envuelto en un espiral de sensaciones y sonidos, los jadeos y gemidos de Harry, la forma como sus cuerpos se podían acoplar hasta convertirse en uno solo, la forma como los músculos de Harry se apretaban a su alrededor. -Harry… si…. Oh si...— lloriqueó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry respirando entrecortadamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, con un nudo en la garganta, había demasiadas emociones enredadas en su pecho pero aun así se sentía seguro al lado del moreno que tenía al lado, Harry se abrazó con fuerza a Draco, mientras trataba de controlar sus propias respiraciones -Vaya… eso ha sido genial…— murmuró entrecortadamente, un beso en su cuello le hizo algo de cosquillas. -Tú has sido genial — murmuró Draco antes de levantar un poco el rostro y darle un suave beso en los labios, las manos de Harry se apretaron más a su espalda, se apartó un poco y sonrió al ver que Harry también sonreía, le dio un beso mucho más corto y salió lo más despacio que pudo de su interior, para luego dejarse caer a un lado, con uno de sus brazos lo jaló un poco más para tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo – creo que por esta decisión de ser novio mi padre sí me matara -Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido para luego dejar un beso en su pecho – ¿Qué no sería una relación con Draco Malfoy sin Lucius cabreado? – dijo el moreno divertido, mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos en el pecho blanquecino del rubio -Tienes razón, pero la disfrutaremos ¿no? – así pasaron la noche, juntos su primera noche, para luego darse cuenta que se querían más de lo que ellos creían. Se amaban.

Fin Flash Back

-Harry – el rubio tenía con ambas manos tomada una de las de Harry, mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – te extraño tanto, mi amor – para Draco había sido duro ese mes no solo porque ya se cumplían 5 meses de su embarazo si no porque, no solo con su madre se encontró en los pasillos del hospital mágico, su padre también se apareció por ahí y la charla que tuvieron no fue tan grata como él hubiese querido, el patriarca de los Malfoy entre todas las cosas que dijo le dio a entender que el moreno se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando y que él también era culpable de ello, por otro lado el estar en la espera de saber si su novio despertara o no lo estaba matando. Un mes sentado junto a su cama sin tener ninguna mejora no era bueno para el menos sabiendo que en solo un mes más todo tendría que acabar. -Draco – Theodore estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la sala mientras veía a su amigo, como cada día hundirse en esa silla y en esa tristeza. Si bien se turnaban junto a Blaise para ir a buscarlo a él no le gustaba mucho hacerlo, no le gustaba verlo así – amigo vamos -¿Ya es hora? -Si Draco, la hora de visita acaba de terminar, recién se fueron los Weasley y Nev se acaba de ir junto con Blaise y Ron – -Bien – Draco se puso de pie y miro al moreno en la camilla -¿Draco? – llamo el castaño -¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio mirando al ojiazul -¿Qué harás? Ha pasado un mes Draco y si bien Potter no despierta… supongo que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados haciendo lo que tu padre te dice y menos arriesgando a tu hijo

-… No lo sé Theo, me da miedo pensar en mi padre cerca de Scorpius o de Harry, aún o se lo que hare -Draco sería estúpido que continuaras con esto después de lo que te dijo el otro día, aquí en San Mungo – rebatió el castaño cada vez más molesto con el rubio que estaba frente a él -Tengo que protegerlos Theo – dijo Draco sin mirarlo y con una los puños cerrados -¡Claro! ¡Y para eso te da lo mismo entregarle a tu hijo a esa malnacida de Astoria! – dijo ya molesto y exaltado el ojiazul que aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de su amigo -¡No se trata de eso! – se defendió el rubio -¡¿De qué se trata entonces Draco!? – pregunto el castaño -Esto nunca debió haber pasado, yo y Harry – cuando dijo eso Draco miro al moreno y cerró los ojos sintiendo todo el dolor que en todo ese mes se le ha estado acumulando en su pecho -¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados viendo la expresión del rubio – eres un cobarde Draco. Si no hubiese sido por ustedes dos Scorpius no estaría formándose, ¡¿te arrepientes de eso también?! -Jamás me arrepentiría de eso!, es mi hijo -Entonces no hables estupideces -No quiero perderlos, no quiero levantarme y que me digan que ya no está. No soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi padre, lo conozco y no quiero que la próxima vez mate a Harry no resistiría una cosa así. Y si para evitar eso tengo que tomar a nuestro hijo e irme de aquí y casarme, lo hare. Quiero a Harry vivo no muerto por mi culpa – dijo el rubio antes de acercarse a la camilla y depositar un suave beso en sus labios para luego salir de la habitación seguido por un anonadado castaño. Si ambos hubiesen visto una vez más el rostro del moreno en esa camilla hubiesen visto la solitaria lágrima que caía por el rostro del chico que ahí estaba.

Blaise y Ron estaban apoyados en un árbol frente al lago de la escuela, Ron se encontraba en el pecho del castaño mientras este acariciaba su cabeza y enredaba sus dedos en esas hebras pelirrojas que a él le encantaban.

-¿Cómo estas amor? – pregunto el castaño -Bien – respondió desganado el pelirrojo -¿De veras? -Extraño a mi amigo – confeso el chico apoyando más su cabeza en el pecho del castaño -Lo se amor, pero ya pasara – el castaño lo estrecho más entre sus brazos y dejo un beso en su cabeza para luego mirarlo a los ojos – oye el otro día te escuche entrar rápido al baño ¿estás bien? -Si – respondió extrañado el pelirrojo por lo preguntado -Te lo pregunto porque luego te escuche vomitar Ron y me preocupe -Sí, estoy bien he estado algo mal del estómago pero nada mas -¿Y fuiste a ver a Madam Pomfrey? -No porque ya se paso -Ten cuidado, por favor que si te hacen algo sabes que soy capaz de matar a la persona que lo haga – dijo el castaño mirando a su novio

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, no lo mismo de Harry por lo menos – dijo el chico mientras se arrodillaba para quedar frente a su novio y mirarlo -Cuídate Ron, que no sé lo que haría si te pasara algo, o peor si te perdiera -Nada, tienes que seguir viviendo – el pelirrojo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el castaño para luego tomar su rostro con ambas manos y retenerlo para mirarlo a los ojos -Sabes que no podría – respondió Blaise a su compañero -… - Ron miro sus ojos ámbar, fue un beso delicado, donde le transmitía cada uno de las sensaciones y sentimientos que en ese minuto estaban pasando por su corazón y su alma. Un vaivén de labios, un roce de sus alientos y de las sensaciones que eran únicas para ellos -Te amo – dijo el castaño sobre los labios de su novio -Yo también te amo Blaise – respondió el ojiazul antes de abrazarlo

-Llegaste – Neville estaba en una mesa en las tres escobas, ese fin de semana había quedado con Theo para almorzar ahí, no lo había visto en la mañana, bueno la verdad es que no lo había visto desde ayer en la noche desde que se fue de San Mungo con Ron y Zabini -Hola cariño – Theo se acercó a Neville y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios -Ya pedí el almuerzo, lo mismo de siempre… - Neville se sentó y miro al castaño frente a él, el chico se veía algo abatido hasta un poco cansado y hastiado. -Gracias… -¿Qué pasa Theo? No te vi anoche después de que llegue – el castaño ya se estaba preocupado por el chico frente a él, era normal en él su silencio pero no que estuviera tan abatido -Me demore, estuve un rato discutiendo con Draco en la habitación de Potter – dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba de la cerveza de mantequilla que ya tenía servida -¿Con Draco?... ¿Cómo está? – pregunto intrigado el castaño -Mal… me está fastidiando la existencia con sus ideas estúpidas -No me digas que a pesar de todo, igual seguirá con las ideas de su padre – pregunto el Neville -Es un idiota, y me fastidia – Theo miro a Neville y tomo su mano – y no sé qué hacer -No puedes hacer nada Theo – Neville se soltó de Theo y lo miro molesto -Es mi hermano Neville ¿Cómo quieres que no haga nada? – el castaño aun no creía lo que escuchaba de su novio -Theo, es su decisión qué harías tú si fueras él -Si fuera él no te dejaría, esperaría, mantendría la esperanza de que despertaras pero jamás me iría con otro, menos si hay un hijo de por medio – dijo el castaño mientras volvía a tomar la mano de su novio -Neville sorprendido extendió la mano y toco una de las mejillas de Theodore el cual lo miro con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces? -Solo tenía ganas de acariciarte -Tú puedes acariciarme cuando quieras – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -Theo nunca dejes de mirarme así – pidió el castaño a su novio sin quitar la vista de sus ojos -¿Cómo te miro Neville? – pregunto el castaño divertido -Con esos ojos que destilan amor

-Te amo Neville y siempre te voy a mirar así – dijo el castaño antes de levantarse y besar a su novio por encima de la mesa, se separaron solo cuando llego el mesero con su orden de almuerzo

Ya habían pasado sus días desde la última visita a San Mungo y se encontraba tan abatido, ya no sabía qué hacer, si se quedaba en su habitación los recuerdos se agolpaban y lo volvían loco, con su sala común era igual, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Astoria y lo que había pasado con la chica, no se arrepentía, la odiaba al igual que a su padre y aun no entendía que mierda lograría con todo esto. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía el pensar que en cualquier momento se podría ir o simplemente pasar un mes más y él tendría que inevitablemente, irse de ahí, lo mataba.

-… - El rubio caminaba cerca del lago mientras veía a los demás estudiantes molestar al calamar gigante del lago y como este los mojaba, se sentó en el césped aún con la vista en el los estudiantes, recordando las veces que había estado ahí con sus amigos haciendo lo mismo que esos chicos quedando igual de mojados que ellos -… -Hola Draco – Blaise lo saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo -Hola… - el rubio lo miro y luego lo saludo de vuelta -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías adentro -Ya no puedo estar adentro, esa habitación me está volviendo loco, si no son los recuerdos de Astoria, son los de Harry -Blaise miro al rubio al lado de él y subió una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello – Escuche que la vinieron a buscar, se fue hoy junto a su hermana Daphne -Draco lo miro con interés, no había sabido de la chica desde su encuentro el día en que Harry se fue a San Mungo. El y Theo no fueron muy delicados con ella – ¿Estaba muy mal? -Al parecer aún continuaban con dolor en el cuerpo y las marcas de su brazo aun sangraban mucho, Ron me conto que su padre estaba furioso porque ella no quiso decir quien fue -Y no podrá hacerlo jamás – dijo el rubio con desprecio y frialdad en la voz mientras volvía su mirada al lago -Draco, lo que hicieron tú y Theo fue muy arriesgado – reprendió el castaño -No fue nada de otro mundo Blaise y fue lo justo para lo que ella le hizo a Harry y la venganza por Theo. Simplemente le hicimos lo mismo que ella nos hizo, aparte esa herida algún día sanara. Nadie, y escúchame bien, nadie la mando a hechizar a Harry para que tomara esa cantidad de poción, así que déjame en paz que si hubieras sido tú, lo que yo y Theo hicimos no hubiese sido nada así que no me des clases de moral y buenas costumbres ¿quieres? – dijo el rubio al recordar a la chica y la hecho por ella

Blaise solo lo miro tratando de entender su forma de pensar y de actuar, algunas veces se estaba tan tranquilo y otras tan furioso como ahora. Cuando Theo le conto lo que había pasado, por un lado lo sintió por no haber estado con ellos y participar pero por otros sintió miedo, conocía a Lucius y un mal presentimiento tenia de todo, patriarca de los Malfoy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados menos ahora que la chica estaba fuera de Hogwarts y Draco furioso como estaba.

-¿Y se supone que viniste aquí a refrescar tu cabeza? –pregunto el de ojos ámbar mirando la melancolía contenida en los ojos de su rubio amigo -Se supone -¿Y aquí? Mala elección Draco ¿No crees? – aquí pasamos las tardes con Theo, Potter, Longbottom y Ron -Lo se… pero necesitaba respirar y este lugar es tranquilo en comparación al castillo, necesitaba pensar Blaise – Draco lo miro y ahí el castaño pudo recién percatarse de sus ojos brillosos de grises tempestuosos cargados de lágrimas sin derramar -Draco… - Blaise al ver sus ojos se acercó a él y lo abrazo y así estuvieron un buen rato, el castaño sostenía en sus brazos a su amigo, su llanto sus emociones todo lo que hasta ese momento el rubio no se había dado el lujo de mostrarle a nadie, todo. -Lo necesito tanto Blaise y tengo tanto miedo de perderlo, no sé qué hacer -Lo se Draco, lo se…

Después de un buen rato de estar así… el rubio en brazos de su amigo. Ambos se sentaron juntos, hombro con hombro -¿Qué viniste a pensar? – pregunto de repente el castaño -Draco lo miro – En lo que haré, aún no sé qué pasara con Harry, no sé si despertara, si estará así un mes más, o sí simplemente nada – el rubio miro al cielo para luego bajar la vista a Blaise que lo miraba intrigado por sus palabras – no se quehacer Blaise, ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante de que era que Harry supiera sobre Scorpius, fui un idiota – decía el rubio mientras tocaba su vientre -Eso Theo y yo, ya lo sabíamos – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -Draco lo miro y le sonrió, la primera sonrisa que Blaise veía en el rubio en todo ese mes – Quizá debería tomar propuesta la propuesta de mi madre -Veo que te hizo eco lo que dijo Theo el otro día – dijo el castaño aliviado por las palabras de su amigo -No es que me hayan hecho eco, pero amo a Harry y no quiero perderlo – el rubio solo lo miro y le dio una sonrisa triste. El castaño lo miro y le sonrió viendo en sus ojos esa sinceridad que caracterizaba a Draco, ahora solo quedaba esperar y que Merlín estuviera del lado de ellos -Ojala tu madre pueda hacer ayudar -Ya verás que si -¡Blaise! ¡Draco! – Ron venia corriendo hacia ellos a duras penas -¿Mi amor?… - Blaise al ver a su novio así de agitado se preocupó era raro en él siendo que era deportista, jugador de Quidditch pero deportista al fin. Se levantó enseguida junto a Draco para ir donde el pelirrojo -Es Harry Blaise -¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto el rubio enseguida al acercarse y escuchar su nombre

-Harry despertó


	11. Te amo, confio en ti

Capítulo 11 – Te amo… Confío en ti

"Se dice que cuando una Persona encuentra algo especial…

Se vuelve tan fuerte como el hierro.

Y tan débil como un niño"

Zetsuai, Bronce.

Draco, Blaise y Ron iban lo más rápido que podían por el pasillo de emergencias de San Mungo el primero iba nervioso, histérico, lo único que quería era verlo, saber que por fin estaba bien. -Draco relájate – el castaño iba preocupado por su amigo ya que este estaba muy alterado y en su estado no podía alterarse -… ¿Dónde está Theo? – pregunto el rubio -Nott esta con Neville en el castillo, les avise dijeron que vendrían enseguida – respondió el pelirrojo al pregunta de Draco

Los tres chicos llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba el moreno y ahí fue donde se encontraron con los Weasley en su plenitud, enfermeras que iban y venían, con el mendimago encargado, el mendimago Wells -Mendimago Wells – Draco se acercó al hombre el cual lo miro aun sin creer que, precisamente fuera el novio del señor Potter y padre del hijo que este esperaba -Señor Malfoy… ¿Qué hace aquí? -¿Qué cree usted?...- espeto el rubio con una ceja levantada - dígame como esta – pidió el rubio -… despertó hace unas horas lo estamos revisando -Déjeme verlo – pidió impaciente -Señor Malfoy no…. -Por favor… - Draco ya estaba desesperado, necesitaba ver al chico -… Le prometo que cuando terminemos de revisarlo usted será el primero en pasar a verlo – dijo el mendimago con una sonrisa – pero necesito que se calme en su estado no es bueno que este así de alterado – dijo antes de apartarse del rubio y entrar a la habitación del moreno.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil espero junto a los demás, Theo junto a Neville y Blaise que tenía a Ron entre sus brazos, estaba nervioso muy nervioso un mes esperando este momento y ahora llevaba cinco horas esperando frente a su puerta más que ansioso -… - Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta cuando el mendimago cuando este salió por la puerta – Harry?... -Puede pasar Señor Malfoy – dijo el mendimago al ver al rubio frente a él -Gracias – agradeció el chico antes de sonreírle y pasar por su lado y entrar

Al entrar el rubio lo primero que vio fue al ojiverde sentado en la camilla esperando, con su cabello tan alborotado como siempre mirando a quien recién había entrado -Draco… - dijo el moreno al ver entrar al rubio a la habitación -Por fin despertarse… - el rubio se acercó lentamente a la camilla con cautela con el corazón en la mano. Draco se acercó a Harry y sin decir nada se abrazó al moreno, tomando por sorpresa al otro chico que no hizo nada por responder a su abrazo ni nada – ¿amor? -Es bueno verte Draco – dijo el moreno cuando este se separó de su cuerpo – ya ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estuve así -Un mes mi amor – respondió el rubio, Draco estaba un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento del moreno lo notaba molesto - ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Te molesta algo? -¿Por qué me ocultaste las cosas? – pregunto el moreno dolido -¿De qué hablas Harry? No te he ocultado nada… no sé de qué me estás hablando -Te escuche el otro día hablando con Nott, aquí en la habitación – el moreno le mantuvo la mirada mientras el otro no aún no creía lo que escuchaba, ni menos la mirada de decepción que el ojiverde tenia -No, eso no puede ser ¿tú estabas?... -¿En coma? No Draco, estaba despertando ese día y lamentablemente entendí toda tu conversación – Harry lo miro serio con esas esmeraldas frías que ponía cada vez que estaba enojado -Déjame explicarte… yo… -Que te quede claro que no reniego de mi hijo – dijo el moreno sin dejar de mirar al rubio – me entere de él, un poco antes de que todo esto pasara -Harry… escúchame por favor -No tengo nada que escuchar, ni siquiera verte quiero, cuando salga de aquí hablaremos – dijo el moreno -Harry… está bien - Draco solo asintió quedo, dejo un suave beso en su mejilla antes de alejarse del moreno y se acercó a la puerta antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta y miro al moreno y lo miro – Te amo -Yo también te amo Draco, no dudes de eso – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triste

El rubio salió de la habitación sin dirigirle palabra a nadie, solo salió de esa sala dándole el paso a la familia Weasley para que pasara a ver al moreno, se dirigió a sus amigos para que lo acompañaran al casino del hospital y salió de ahí sin decir nada a nadie ni siquiera a las respectivas parejas de estos que lo miraban extrañados por el comportamiento del chico

-¿Qué pasa Draco? – pregunto Blaise al ver al rubio cuando se acerco -No me siento bien, Necesito comer algo – Draco lo miro y se alejó de él en dirección al casino -¡Draco! – lo llamaron Theo y Blaise cuando este se alejó de ellos sin decir palabra ni mirada

Ya en el casino el rubio pidió algo ligero para comer y mientras los otros solo lo seguían sin decir ni una palabra al respecto -Draco… ¿Qué paso? Me estas asustando - dijo Theo sentándose al lado de él – saliste muy rápido de la habitación de Potter -Harry se enteró de todo… - dijo el ojiplata sin quitar la vista de su desayuno

-… pe... pero ¿Cómo? – Blaise que estaba atento pregunto sin mientras daba un sorbo a su café – se supone que… -Ese día, el día que conversamos en la habitación escucho todo, al parecer estaba despertando y logro entender los planes que tenía, no me dejo explicarle nada, simplemente me hecho y no quiere hablarme -Ustedes son unos idiotas como se les ocurre hablar ahí mismo… - dijo Blaise moviendo la cabeza – ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Draco? -Nada… -¿Cómo que no harás nada? – Theo fue esta vez el que hablo sobresaltando a los otros dos – ya le dijiste a Blaise que no te casarías lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirle lo mismo a Potter, ya le has mentido lo suficiente, ¿no crees Draco? -No se trata de mentir o no mentir Theo, se trata de que él no quiere verme ¿cómo quieres que les diga las cosas? -Bueno espéralo, el alta se lo darán pronto, espera que llegue a Hogwarts y hablen – Blaise tomo uno de los bollos de frutilla que comía Draco por lo que se ganó una mirada de odio del rubio -Eso era mío… estúpido -Ya supéralo quieres – el castaño le sonrió y dejo el bollo masticado en el plato mientras el otro le sacaba la lengua -Draco… el sabia lo de Scorpius ¿no? -Sí, dijo que lo sabía de antes de que callera aquí -Explícale las cosas Draco, el entenderá porque lo hiciste. Theo tomo su mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso. Draco consideraba a Theo uno de los más centrados de los tres y el cable a tierra de él y de Blaise por eso era uno de sus mejores amigos, su hermano al igual que Blaise, y por ellos daría todo.

Unas semanas pasaron para que el moreno recién pudiera volver a Hogwarts, semanas eternas para el rubio donde su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, ya que ahora si no fuera por el Glamour su embarazo si se notaría y semanas donde no se apareció ni por la habitación de Harry del hospital ni este preguntó por él. Apenas dos meses quedaban de clases y la relación de ambos no iba a ningún lado, aun no podía explicarle nada a Harry y menos había podido hablar con su madre para saber en que andaba su padre… su vida era un caos… su hijo y su esperanza porque el moreno lo escuchara era lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

-Por fin te encuentro Draco – Blaise respiraba como si hubiera corrido por todo el castillo -¿Qué te paso? ¿Te estaba persiguiendo una Banshee? – lo molesto el rubio -No idiota, te he estado buscando a ti por todo el puto colegio y este castillo no tiene la fama de ser muy pequeño – le respondió el castaño molesto -Ya me encontraste, ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de mal humor el rubio -Huuy ese humor… tendrás que arreglarlo sabes – dijo el castaño -¡Que quieres Blaise!, estoy algo apurado sabes -Tu padre está aquí – dijo sin dejar de mirar al rubio – lo acabo de ver entrar al castillo – el castaño lo miro serio – y Harry llega hoy también, le dieron el alta esta mañana, llega esta tarde con la señora Weasley, ella lo traerá

-… - ahora sí que no pensaba, si su mundo estaba patas arriba hace solo unos minutos atrás ahora estaba completamente desordenado, donde estaba Snape cuando más lo necesitaba y sobre todo porque todo le pasaba a él - ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? -No lo sé… yo -Señor Malfoy – la directora McGonagall se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia ellos mientras estos la miraban -Directora – respondió al llamado el rubio -Señor Zabini – saludo ella -¿Me buscaba? -Sí, su padre lo está esperando en mi despacho – dijo la mujer con clara cara de fastidio -Mi padre -Si señor y al parecer esta con algo de prisa - dijo antes de dar la vuelta y dejar a los dos muchachos de pie, solos -… -Voy a ir a buscar a Theo – Blaise se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí y buscar al otro chico al ver tan descompuesto a su amigo – ¡te encontramos en el despacho! -… - Draco solo asintió y comenzó a caminar al despacho de la directora * Harry se encontraba en la habitación de San Mungo arreglando sus cosas mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado. Algunas semanas habían semanas habían pasado desde que despertó del todo y ni Draco ni los amigos de este habían ido a verlo, ahora sí que su mente era un caos, hubiese deseado verlo todos los días lo extraña y añoraba como nunca pero no podía ante la mentira menos si era algo como eso, algo tan importante como un hijo. Además que haría con la decisión del chico, no podía interferir en la decisión de él pero tampoco podía permitir que Draco se fuera no ahora que ambos compartían más que una relación. -¿Estás listo querido? – la señora Weasley se asomó por la puerta -Sí, gracias por ayudarme -No te preocupes hijo – dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación, y mirando a Harry como arreglaba sus cosas – ¿Harry, cariño te puedo hacer una consulta? -Si claro – respondió el chico sentándose en la cama frente a la mujer -¿Draco está en estado? – pregunto ella dejando al moreno sin palabras -… -Soy madre hijo y veo más allá de lo que me quieren mostrar y te puedo asegurar que hay otro que aún no sabe que está en lo mismo que tu novio – dijo la señora Weasley con su sonrisa característica -… este… si, tiene 5 meses, me entere hace un mes – dijo el moreno recuperándose recién de lo dicho por la mujer y pensando en ¿Cuál de sus amigos estaría en estado también? – va con un hechizo glamour para que no se note, como el ya no puede hacer casi nada de magia, Nott y Zabini lo ayudan en los hechizos y en el hechizo glamour por eso siempre andan con él – explico el moreno a la mujer frente a él -Mmm… ahora entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no está aquí?, siendo que todo este mes el que estuvo al lado de tu cama mientras estuviste en coma fue él, tomando tu mano – pregunto ella -Porque peleamos – dijo el ojiverde con la mirada en el piso -… - La señora sin dejar de mirar al moreno se puso de pie y fue donde él tomo sus manos a lo que este la miro – a veces uno hace cosas, por amor. No todas las decisiones que se

toman son fáciles menos cuando con esas decisiones lo que queremos es proteger a la persona que amamos, esas hijo son las más dolorosas y difíciles de tomar – dijo ella antes de dejar un beso en su frente y salir de la habitación -…

-Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar, Draco – Lucius Malfoy se encontraba de pie frente a los cuadros del despacho -Padre -Buenos días hijo – saludo el hombre mirando a su hijo mientras daba la vuelta para mirar a su hijo – que bueno que estas bien – dijo él con una sonrisa -¿Qué está haciendo acá? – pregunto de pronto Theo, molesto sorprendiendo a Draco y asustando a Blaise -Lucius lo miro y sonrió y levanto una ceja, tanto por su atrevimiento como por su pregunta – Nott y Zabini, ¿tus nuevos perros falderos, hijo? – pregunto con malicia el rubio -¡No los insultes! Son mis hermanos – dijo molesto el ojiplata – y lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Qué haces aquí padre? -¿Tengo que tener alguna razón para visitar a mi hijo y a mi nieto? – pregunto Lucius mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que tenía cerca -Draco lo miro aun sin poder lo que había escuchado – Eres muy cara dura, primero lo niegas y ahora ¿lo vienes a ver?, él no es tu nieto te recuerdo que será tanto un Malfoy como un Potter – dijo el rubio sin quietar la vista de su padre, desafiándolo -No puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer Draco -¿Por qué no? Es su padre después de todo y tiene que llevar su apellido -Estás loco Draco – dijo su padre poniéndose de pie -No estoy loco, este es mi hijo y el de Harry ¿porque? reclamar algo que no te corresponde – dijo molesto el chico -Lucius lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a él – Astoria tenía razón cuando hablamos, eres un idiota hijo, y muy bien hecho ustedes, el hechizo de silencio que tiene solo lo podría haber hecho uno de ustedes. -No sé de qué habla Señor Malfoy – respondió Blaise -Tú crees que yo no conozco los hechizos que ustedes aprendieron en la mansión – pregunto el hombre, dejando a un Theo lívido ante sus palabras -Mejor vete - dijo el rubio dando la vuelta con los otros dos -No tan rápido Draco. Ya que no te dignaste a seguir mi recomendación con Astoria te vengo a informar que seré yo mismo el que vendrá a buscar el día de tu graduación

-No…No me iré – dijo el rubio, aun sin creer las palabras de su padre - ¡No me fui con Astoria!¿Por qué crees que me iría contigo? -Porque… - se acercó a él y puso una mano en su vientre y cuando lo hizo el glamour desapareció mostrando su pequeño vientre – el bastardo que llevas a ahí es aún muy pequeño y sería muy triste hacerlo desaparecer ¿no crees? ¿o te tengo que recordar a su otro padre? Que casi muere, por mi mano – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa altanera -Draco solo se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo mientras abrazaba su vientre con el afán de protegerlo – No me iré contigo… no te tengo miedo… y Harry tampoco… nosotros protegeremos a nuestro hijo – dijo el rubio entre dientes

-Draco cálmate – pidió Theo al ver a su amigo alterado como estaba -Te recuerdo que aún tengo a tu madre en casa – dijo el hombre frente a ellos, con lo que sorprendió a un más a Theo, Blaise y aún más a Draco -¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERLE NADA A MI MADRE! – Grito el rubio soltándose del agarre del castaño, para acercarse a su padre furioso, por lo que tuvo que ser agarrado por Blaise para que no se lanzara sobre Lucius – ¡Eres una Mierda Lucius Malfoy, como te atreves a amenazarme de esa forma! -Mucho cuidado por cómo me hablas Draco, te recuerdo que tú también eres un Malfoy y tu hijo también lo será -Puedo ser un Malfoy, pero orgulloso de mi apellido por mis abuelos, que jamás hubiesen permitido que nos vendieras a esa basura, y menos esto – dijo mientras se levantaba la manga izquierda para mostrar la marca tenebrosa – por todo lo que me hiciste durante la guerra a mí y a mi madre te aborrezco y odio ser tu hijo, no así ser un Black -Lucius lo miraba con una sonrisa – te veo hijo, el día de la graduación y espero que estés esperándome, por el bien de ese Malfoy – dijo apuntándolo con la barbilla – y por el bien de tu madre – dijo antes de irse por la chimenea

En el momento en que Lucius Malfoy cruzo la Red Flu Draco se desplomo de rodillas y se ponía a llorar sobre el piso, por lo que fue afirmado por Theo y Blaise para que no se golpeara -¡Draco! – se sobresaltaron ambos castaños al ver a su amigo desplomarse de esa forma en el piso con lágrimas surcando sus pálidas mejillas

-Ya cariño tranquilízate – Blaise tenia abrazado a Draco mientras miraba preocupado a Theo que acariciaba el cabello de su amigo -Si Draco, de alguna manera resolveremos esto, juntos como siempre –dijo el castaño ojiverde sonriendo – tenemos que ir a herbología -Yo no iré, me voy a la habitación a dormir un rato – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, luego de haber estado un buen rato entre los brazos de sus amigos desahogándose y llorando -¿Lo llevas tú? – pregunto el ojiazul -Sí, luego me encuentro contigo – Blaise se puso de pie con Draco y los tres salieron del despacho

Ya fuera de este Theo se fue por uno de los pasillos hacia la clase de herbología mientras os otros dos chicos se fueron a Slytherin. Los tres iban cada uno en su propia burbuja pensando en que hacer y en lo que acababan de pasar, ninguno podía creer que Lucius pudiera ser así menos que tuviera las agallas de decirlo frente a ellos, ¿Qué hacer ahora que Potter volvía y que Lucius aparecía con su dichosa amenaza?

-Draco… ¡Draco te estoy hablando! – grito el castaño tras el rubio que caminaba rápido delante de él -¿Qué quieres? – dije el chico dando la vuelta mientras miraba a su amigo -Espero que no hayas tomado en cuenta lo que te dijo ese hombre – le reclamo le chico -… - Draco iba caminando sin el Glamour. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro con un dejo tristeza y odio

-No lo hagas Draco – advirtió el castaño parándose frente al chico – por favor no lo hagas -escuchaste a Lucius que voy a hacer si realmente decide hacerle algo a mi hijo, a Harry o peor a mi madre – pregunto el rubio -Tú estás loco ¿verdad?. Potter ya sabe lo de Scorpius – dijo el castaño acercándose al rubio molesto mientras le tomaba de un brazo – no puedes continuar con las ideas de tu padre -Déjalo así quieres… - dijo el rubio soltándose del agarre de Blaise – hare lo mejor para todos -¿Lo mejor para quien Draco? ¿Para ti? – esas preguntas hicieron que el ojiplata diera la vuelta y lo encarara -No puedo Blaise… Lo amo – se acercó a Blaise y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico frente a él -… y tú crees que yo le oculte todo esto a Ron… ¿Por qué?. Mentí por ti, para ocultar todo esto para que no tuvieras problemas -No quiero hacerle daño, ni a él ni a mi hijo -Yo tampoco pero… - iba diciendo el castaño mientras acariciaba su espalda – pero Scorpius no puede pasar por esto, no le mentí a Ron para que tú ahora me vengas con esta cobardía Draco – dijo mientras tomaba de la barbilla al rubio y lo miraba - … se fuerte

-¿Blaise? - dijo una voz conocida cerca de ellos -… - el castaño cerró los ojos fuerte al reconocer la voz, mientras él y Draco miraban de dónde provenía la voz y veían esa cabeza pelirroja más que molesta llagar hasta ellos -Weasley… -… - Ron lo miro con claras señas de estar enojado y dolido y dándose cuenta recién del vientre abultado del rubio – estas esperando un hijo -Qué inteligente – dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo -Ron… yo -Quiero una explicación de lo que acabas de decir – el pelirrojo había escuchado las últimas palabras y por supuesto había visto como lo había tomado de la barbilla, palabras y acciones que decían mucho sobre todo en ellos que habían sido novios antes que el castaño fuera pareja de Ron -Weasley no es lo que… - dijo el rubio -Tu cállate Malfoy… - espeto el pelirrojo molesto – y tu respóndeme – Ron miro a Blaise que miraba a su novio – explícame de la mejor manera todo esto -Blaise lo miro a los ojos y luego miro a Draco – Amor Draco y yo -¿Draco y tú? – Dijo el pelirrojo sin creerlo - … creo que ya me lo dijiste todo, con eso -¡No Ron! … - grito el castaño -Ron se dio la vuelta y lo encaro, con una ara de enojo que asusto a su novio – sabes, hoy fui a la enfermería. Hace un mes atrás que me estoy sintiendo mal, mareos y cosas extrañas y le hice caso a mi madre y fui – Blaise lo miraba extraño al igual que Draco que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida – y ¿sabes que me dijo? -… -¡Felicidades vas a ser padre! – dijo el pelirrojo antes de alejarse de ambos chicos -… - el castaño no sabía que decir ni que hacer solo miro a Draco que aun sonreía y que lo abrazo de repente -¡Felicidades me vas a hacer tío! – dijo el rubio entre risas - ho… ¡cállate! – dijo el de ojos ámbar antes de salir detrás de su novio mientras el otro chico reía y comenzaba a caminar a hacia su habitación

Ya era la hora de la cena había llegado hace unas horas y no lo único que quería era dormir y descansar, a pesar de que estuvo un mes haciéndolo su cuerpo le pedía dormir. Habían cosas que no iban a cambiar y era que lo extrañaba quedaba solo una semana para terminar mayo y aun no lo veía, dos meses, dos malditos meses si así es como se sentía no tenerlo por tan poco tiempo, no quería ni saber cómo se sentiría no estar con él por más tiempo.

Draco entro a Gryffindor luego de pasar por su habitación y de pensar mucho en todo, tenía que hablar con Harry y eso no podía esperar tenia explicarle todo, pasara lo que pasara. El rubio entro en la habitación de los chicos viendo al moreno sentado en su cama acomodando sus ropas, sacándolas de la maleta y ordenándola, se quedó en la puerta mirándolo ya que este no lo escucho entrar hasta que un suspiro del moreno que llevaba su nombre lo hizo moverse de ahí y acercarse a él

-Hola Harry – saludo el rubio acercándose a él -Harry levanto la vista de lo que tenía en las manos y le sonrió – Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? -…he nada… necesitaba verte, han pasado dos meses Harry, necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar al moreno frente a él -…mm… y ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto el chico si mirarlo -Draco que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la actitud de Harry, solo se dijo a si mismo que tenía que tener paciencia, que se merecía como el chico lo estaba tratando – a esta hora en Gryffindor no hay mucha gente así que pude entrar sin problema y a la habitación, bueno los chicos están en clases así que, por eso entre – Draco de pie frente a él pudo notar la mirada sorprendida del moreno, ya que este no andaba con el Glamour encima así que se podía notar su pequeño vientre bajo su camisa ceñida -No estas con el hechizo – afirmo Harry -No, Blaise se fue a buscar a Weasley y Theo se fue a clases no tenía quien lo hiciera, Este ¿sabías que Weasley está en esperando un hijo? – preguntó el rubio cauteloso -Me lo imaginaba, ha estado un poco extraño y su madre me insinuó algo en el hospital hoy pero no sabía, cuál de los mis amigos o los tuyos podría ser?, ¿se lo dijo hoy a Zabini? -No, escucho una conversación entre él y yo y ahora está dando explicaciones -Quizá que conversión escucho – dijo el moreno sin mirar al rubio y con un deje de burla -Draco ya harto de la actitud de Harry tomo la prenda que este tenía en las manos y la tiro en la cama – te importaría mirarme cuando me hablas y tratarme mejor, ¿o es mucho pedir? – espeto el rubio molesto cuando el ojiverde lo miro por lo que hizo, se puso de pie y se plantó frente a él

-¿Qué quieres Draco? – pregunto Harry – que yo recuerde el que tiene que dar explicaciones aquí no soy yo, sino tú ¿o me equivoco? -Sí, lo sé, pero no tienes por qué tratarme como si no existiera?, estoy frente a ti -Te escucho – Harry tan frio como Draco no lo había visto hacía mucho tiempo se cruzó de brazos y lo miro -Perdóname, solo quería protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo – Draco miraba la imperturbable miraba del moreno que parecía no creer nada y menos querer perdonar – Harry solo quería protegerlos, si Lucius no hubiera… -¡¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto?! – dijo exaltado el moreno

-¡Todo Harry!, él y Astoria fueron los que provocaron lo que te paso, fue mi culpa por no… -¿Por no querer casarte con ella? – pregunto el otro -Draco lo miro… -Respóndeme Draco, a esta altura da lo mismo lo que me digas, si me tuve que enterar cinco meses después que iba ser padre, ¿tú crees que ahora me sorprendería que me dijeras que te vas a casar? – dijo dolido el moreno -¿No me voy a casar amor? – respondió rápidamente el ojiplata -Me da lo mismo… - dijo sin ningún deje de emoción en su rostro Harry -No te puede dar lo mismo – Draco dolido por la respuesta del moreno se tocó su vientre y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -Me mentiste Draco… cinco meses creyendo que estabas enfermo de un ¿virus? ¿Quién me puede asegurar ahora que no te iras y no te casaras? -No lo hare, tienes que confiar en mi – -… ¿Por qué? -Porqué te amo - dijo el rubio – y porque si hice lo que hice fue para que Scorpius te conozca. Tienes que confiar en mi Harry, por favor -… -… -No le tengo miedo a tu padre, no se lo tuve a Voldemort y no se no se lo tendré a ahora a él -No se trata de tenerle miedo pero él puede hacernos daño de muchas maneras y atacarnos donde más nos duele, yo casi muero cuando te vi en esa camilla y sufrí cada día de ese mes no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo menos ahora que tenemos un hijo al cual puede dañar – dijo el rubio tomando la mano del moreno y posándola en su vientre – tengo que protegerlo casi te pierdo a ti amor, no quiero perderlo a él, entiéndeme por favor, tienes que confiar en mí, yo nunca te dejare de amar y esta es la prueba de eso – dijo el rubio mientras el rubio acariciaba con su mano y la mano del moreno su vientre abultado -… Harry lo miro a los ojos a esos profundos ojos plata mientras acariciaban su vientre – ¿Así que se llama Scorpius? – Pregunto el moreno sin dejar de mirar al rubio – es un niño – afirmo -Sí, ese nombre fue por una tradición de familia al igual que el mío - su nombre completo es – Scorpius Hyperion Potter Malfoy – dijo sonrojado el ojiplata -¿Mi apellido? – pregunto el moreno -Si… es tu hijo debe llevar tu apellido y si lo lleva primero es porque… -… ¿Porqué…? -porque así lo quise y punto – dijo el rubio sonrojado sin mirar al moreno -Harry miro al chico frente a él y lo besó suavemente deleitándose de cada parte de su boca y de él hace mucho que no lo besaba y no lo tenía entre sus brazos y en esas pequeñas cosas como un beso se daba cuanta de cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo amaba – Gracias – dijo el moreno -¿Por qué me agradeces? – pregunto el rubio mirando sus ojos esmeralda -Por esto - respondió posando suavemente una mano en el vientre del rubio – porque me estás dando una familia mi propia familia, perdón nuestra familia – dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba al rubio sin apretarlo mucho – y confió en ti Draco, solo… no te vallas y me dejes, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti – dijo dejando un beso en el cuello del rubio.


	12. Te esperare, Adios

Capítulo 12 – Perdóname… Adiós

"En gotas de alma voy

navegando hacia el final,

no dudes que al mirar

hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar.

No llores más por mí,

siempre estoy cerca de ti.

Te esperare en la luz

allí donde no, no existe el dolor"

Es hora de Marchar – Mago de Oz

-¿Dónde vas? – Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión -¡Voy al patio! – grito la niña al ver a su padre acercarse a ella -¿Con quién Daphne? Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola al jardín – dijo el rubio -No estoy sola papi abuela Cissy me está esperando – respondió la niña antes de salir corriendo fuera del salón -… - Draco dio un suave suspiro mientras miraba a la niña salir del salón cuando sintió unos brazos que lo apresaban por la cintura -Déjala jugar ¿quieres? – el moreno abrazaba a Draco, mientras el otro entrelazaba sus manos con este -Tiene un pelo precioso, ¿no crees? – pregunto el moreno -Si fuera de mi mismo color, sería aún más hermoso – dijo malicioso el rubio -Pero es dócil como el tuyo – dijo el moreno a la vez que se ponía frente a él y acariciaba su cabeza -Y tan negro como el tuyo – termino de decir Draco con un puchero -Es hermosa, esos ojos plata son hermosos -Es mi hija que más quieres -El moreno movió la cabeza – Eres un engreído Malfoy – dijo el moreno con una ceja levantada -¡Pero si es la verdad! son mis hijos – dijo entre risas el rubio – A todo esto ¿Dónde está Scorpius? -¿Dónde crees tú? Donde su primo -¿Damián? -El moreno asintió -Pasa mucho tiempo ahí ese niño -Es su primo Draco -mm… si claro…

-Draco…Draco… Amor – Harry movió al rubio que estaba durmiendo en su cama

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el rubio acomodándose de nuevo para seguir durmiendo y sin abrir los ojos -Despierta cariño ya es tarde – el moreno acariciaba el cabello del otro chico mientras este dormía – ¿Qué soñabas amor? ¿Que no te querías levantar? -Contigo y nuestros hijos – el rubio se sentó en la cama y lo miro -¿hijos? -Sí, teníamos dos, a Scorpius y una niña, era hermosa tenia tú mismo pelo igual de negro y mis ojos – decía el rubio mientras miraba los ojos del otro a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla – estábamos en la mansión vivíamos allí con mi madre -Draco… - el moreno se acercó a su novio y lo beso un beso suave cariñoso y a la vez tan entregado – te amo, tuviste un sueño hermoso vida -Draco lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa – yo también te amo y sí, fue hermoso, pero fue eso un sueño – Draco le sonrió y acaricio su rostro – pero bueno… vamos los chicos deben estar esperando abajo -Está bien – Draco abrió las sabanas en donde estaba enredado y un poco más los ojos para encontrarse con un moreno en su traje de Quidditch – ¿vas a entrenar? -Sí -¿Tan pronto?, recién saliste del hospital Harry -Estoy bien, aparte es solo una reunión de equipo, recuerda que tengo que encontrar un nuevo buscador -… - Draco lo miro y se puso de pie – ¿desayuno? -Sí, vamos el baño, la bañera te está esperando – el moreno lo ayudo a levantar y a buscar sus cosas para vestir y arreglarse, mientras lo miraba, ya que este iba sin camisa, podía ver su vientre – esta grande - dijo el ojiverde de pronto, palabras que hicieron voltear al rubio y mirarlo -Grande y pesado – respondió el rubio con una mueca -¿Pesa mucho? – pregunto curioso Harry -Lo normal con los meses que tiene, pero pronto estaré hecho una bola y no entrare por ninguna puerta. Lo mismo le pasara a Weasley sobre todo con la madre que tiene y con Zabini al lado -Que eres exagerado Draco - el ojiverde se acercó al rubio y se pudo frente a él – por mi estarías todo el día en cama pero no lo harías y por las cosas que están pasando no podemos a si que solo me queda cuidarte así – dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio – lo lamento mucho - se disculpó el moreno con tristeza en la voz que Draco hace mucho no escuchaba -Harry… - Draco lo miro y toco su rostro, acariciando su mejilla – yo estoy bien amor, de lo único que me quejo es que estoy creciendo como una bola y sabes que eso afecta mi orgullo, pero estoy bien. Estas cosas nos hacen más fuertes a ti, a mí y a nuestro hijo – Draco dejo un suave beso en los labios del moreno antes de salir rumbo al baño de la habitación -Ojala todo salga bien Draco – susurro el moreno mirando la puerta del baño ya cerrada

-¿Te perdiste en las sabanas? – Theo y Blaise estaban en la mesa de Slytherin tomando desayuno y era de ahí desde donde miraban al rubio -Pensé que los vería en Gryffindor – dijo el rubio en el momento en el que se sentó

-Nos cansamos de esperar Draco, llegamos temprano pero tú no bajaste nunca – respondió Theo -… y teníamos hambre – continuo Blaise con una tostada en la boca -¿Estaban solos? -No, yo estaba con Nev y Blaise estaba con Weasley, ¿Por qué? -¿No te lo dijo? – pregunto el rubio mirando de reojo a Theo -¿Qué? – pregunto Theo a lo que Draco miro molesto al de ojos ámbar que se sonrojo y continuo comiendo -¿Qué pasa Blaise? – pregunto Theo sin entender la mirada de Draco y menos el sonrojo del castaño -Pasa Theo que seremos tíos, tendremos un lindo sobrino o gemelos pero lo más importante es que puede que salga pelirrojo, esperemos que no – dijo el rubio mientras se reía -¡Draco! – lo reto Blaise -¿Qué? No te preocupes pelirrojo y todo lo querremos igual – dijo el ojiplata entre burlas -¿Theo? – llamo el castaño al ni tener respuesta del chico al lado de él -… - Theo lo miro y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al castaño mientras Draco sonreía – te felicito Blaise, hermano me alegro mucho por ti, por ambos -El castaño ojiazul miro a ambos chicos y les sonrió – ojala todo mejore de aquí en adelante – dijo el castaño

El trio continua tomando desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de sus respectivas parejas hasta que una visita inesperada sacudió el piso y el mundo de Draco

-No sabes lo que fue explicarle todo a Ron – iba relatando Blaise a sus amigos – después de cómo nos encontró -Quizá que estaban haciendo – dijo Theo entre risas -Nada… conversábamos solo que como nosotros fuimos pareja y Ron ahora anda más sensible -Fue toda tu culpa Blaise, yo te explique las cosas y tú… -… si pero si tu no estuvieras aun dándole vueltas aun a las ideas de tu padre – ahí fue donde Theo lo miro interesado y Draco con enojo -Eres un bocón, ¿lo sabias? -Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso – dijo el ojiazul – bueno y el punto ¿es? – al ver que Blaise y Draco se ponían a pelear de nuevo -Ese que le explique todo y Draco continúa en su absurda posición -El rubio miro a Blaise y a Theo que lo miraban molestos - ¿Qué?!, déjenme aún tengo que hablar con mi madre y… -Tu madre… - repitió Blaise serio -Si mi madre te lo acabo de decir… -No Draco, tu madre está aquí – Theo miro hacia la entrada del gran comedor donde estaba de pie una hermosa mujer a la cual ni el pasar de los años y ni siquiera una guerra le afectaban en su elegancia y en su poder como la matriarca de la famosa familia Malfoy -Madre… vengo enseguida… - dijo el rubio antes de levantarse de su asiento he ir donde ella estaba de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Theo, Blaise y por supuesto de Harry

-¿Narcissa?... – Harry miraba atento a la mujer y la interacción que estaba teniendo con el rubio hasta que estos salieron del comedor, con un Draco muy enojado y una Narcissa con la cabeza gacha ante el enojo de su hijo -¿Qué pasa Harry? – pregunto Neville al ver a su amigo atento y serio -Nada… no pasa nada – dijo el moreno volviendo a su desayuno "¿Que pasa Draco?" se preguntaba el moreno aun sin entender la presencia de la mujer y menos el actuar del rubio. Pero sabía que tenía que confiar en él, pero un mal presentimiento tenia y no sabía cómo sacárselo del pecho

-¡¿Qué te hizo?! - pregunto exaltado y molesto Draco frente a su madre, apenas salieron del gran comedor. Su madre era una mujer muy blanca al igual que él y cualquier golpe o apretón fuerte que se diera en la piel la marcaba enseguida y eso era lo que ella tenía en el rostro y lo que Draco vio apenas la tuvo enfrente, un feo golpe en el la mejilla -Draco no… -¿Fue él? – pregunto mirando su rostro y sus ojos -… - Narcissa llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla y retiro la vista de los ojos plata de su hijo que en ese minuto eran plata fundida por el enojo y la tristeza que sentía en ese minuto - … -¿Qué paso madre? -Le dije que te dejara tranquilo que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido hora de que fuera libre, pero cuando le dije eso se puso como un loco y me dijo… - Ahí Narcissa miro a su hijo y acaricio su cabello – que jamás lo haría…

-Draco solo escuchaba y miraba a su madre imaginando lo que Lucius le habría hecho. Era un maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpear a su madre? ¿Cómo?. A levantar siquiera una mano sobre ella -Lo siento Draco, no pude hacer nada con el – dijo la mujer tomando las manos del chico -No te preocupes – Draco acaricio una de sus manos y le sonrió – ya veremos… -Hay algo que puedes hacer hijo… - Narcissa se acercó a Draco y tomo una de sus manos – pero significaría un sacrificio muy grande de parte tuya, pero te protegería a ti, a tu hijo y a Potter –dijo la mujer -Madre… -Solo quiero saber si estás seguro de lo que sientes por él -¡Por supuesto Madre! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?... lo amo, no estaría esperando a tu primer nieto si no fuera así -Está bien escúchame

-¿Y los demás Theo? – pregunto Neville -No lo sé, supongo que están por ahí – respondió el castaño mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los muslos de su novio. Neville comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, su cabello, su mejilla mientras lo miraba y se daba cuenta de que solo quedaba un corto mes para el final de clases y ellos aún no hablaban que harían después de esto

-¿Nev? – Llamo el castaño -¿Qué pasa Theo?

-Weasley está en estado, ¿lo sabias? -¿De verdad? Qué bueno, Blaise debe estar contento -Está feliz, va a ser padre y nosotros tíos -Qué bueno mi amor – dijo Neville contento dejando un beso en la frente de Theo - ¿Pero estas raro, Que pasa? -Sí, es que se acaban las clases, y sé que nosotros estudiaremos antes de tener nuestra familia y todo pero… - Theo se levantó y se arrodillo frente al otro chico -… - Nev lo miraba nervioso mientras los ojos azules de Theo parecían dos océanos en calma que traían consigo una marejada de sentimientos dedicada solo a él y que no sabían cómo expresar todo -¿Te quieres ir a vivir conmigo? – propuso el castaño sin dejar de mirar al de ojos cafés -Theo… -Sé que al principio va a ser difícil, por tus internados y los turnos y todo eso pero… no me importa Nev – Theo tomo su rostro con ambas manos – quiero tener ese lugar solo para nosotros, que sea nuestro, que luego crezca, cuando tú quieras y con las personitas que tú quieras – dijo el castaño nervioso -Neville solo miraba a Theo aun sin creer las palabras y la proposición del chico y como este siempre descolocaba su vida y todo su ser. Siempre había sido así, desde que lo conoció esa noche y al parecer esta no sería la excepción -¿Nev? – Theo llamo al no ver reacción en el otro -¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Neville -Por supuesto, te amo y no veo una vida sin ti y menos sin estar a tu lado -… Si tu estas seguro, yo también lo estoy – dijo Nev antes de besarlo – te amo Theodore y acepto – dijo Nev sonriendo -Theo le sonrió y lo abrazo

-¡Me asustaste! Blaise – reclamo el pelirrojo al castaño apenas se sentaron -Es que a ti no más se te ocurre andar en escoba cuando no puedes -¿Quién dijo que no puedo? – pregunto Ron mirando al otro chico -¿Te recuerdo en qué estado estas? -Ahí Blaise no te vas a poner como mi madre ¿Quieres? – dijo el ojiazul tirándose de espaldas en el pasto bajo la atenta mirada del otro chico – estoy esperando un hijo no estoy enfermo – dijo Ron mirando al castaño, encontrándose con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿De qué te ríes? -Un hijo… - susurro el castaño recostándose al lado del pelirrojo – aun no lo creo, mi vida -Ron lo miro y sonrió, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se sentó a horcajadas encima de él sorprendiéndolo -¡Ron! -Shh… - Ron puso sus manos en su pecho para que no se levantara – ¿Estas feliz? – pregunto el ojiazul -Hay Ron – dijo sin creer su pregunta -Responde -Claro que sí, es mi hijo – respondió el de ojos ámbar posando suavemente sus manos en el vientre de Ron – y lo amo -¿Y si sale pelirrojo? – pregunto Ron tímido

-¿Es un chiste verdad? - dijo serio el castaño – ¿no estarás creyendo todas las estupideces de Draco? -pero… -Aunque sea pelirrojo, castaño, niño o niña lo amare igual ¿no me enamore de ti? ¿ no eres tu pelirrojo? -Si… -Lo vez, te amo, mi amor y nuestro hijo es la felicidad más grande que me has dado, después de aceptarme esa noche, ¿lo recuerdas? -Claro que si… - Ron se acercó a Blaise y lo beso, Blaise levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla con tanto amor que el otro olvido donde estaban y se preocupó de sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro chico y sus caricias y cuidados. Su lengua invadiendo, las manos de Blaise acariciando su espalda y las de él empujando el cuerpo del castaño hacia el pasto para que no se moviera. Labios que besaban su cuello y mordían sus labios, ya cuando esas manos que lo mantenían quieto comenzaron a colarse bajo su camisa tuvieron que ralentizar las cosas -Blaise… aquí no – dijo el pelirrojo agitado y sonrojado -Odio cuando me haces esto -Vamos al castillo ¿quieres? – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa coqueta -Vamos – el castaño se levantó, ayudo a su novio y salió de la mano ahí con él.

Draco luego de hablar con su madre la fue a dejar a la chimenea en el despacho de la directora para que fuera a la Mansión mientras él pensaba en donde estarían sus amigos, necesitaba urgente hablar con ellos, así que buscándolos comenzó a caminar por el castillo, sin prever que se encontraría con el moreno que en ese minuto lo estaba buscando preocupado por como lo había visto en el desayuno

-Draco… - Harry se encontró con el rubio de frente cuando este dio vuelta uno de los pasillos -Amor… - el rubio lo miro nervioso -¿Cómo estás? -Bien ¿por qué? -Te vi algo nervioso en el desayuno cuando te encontraste con tu madre – dijo el moreno -Ha sí, no la esperaba, eso es todo – el rubio trataba de evitar lo más posible la mirada del ojiverde, ya que sabía que este con solo mirarlo podría ver su mentira o cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando -Mm…¿Cómo esta ella? -¡Bien! Algo preocupada ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el moreno -Ella sabe que estoy esperando un hijo Harry, y sabe que tú eres mi pareja -Ho… y están bien las cosas con ella y… ¿Lucius? -Eso creo. La verdad ella venía a ver como estaba yo – mintió el rubio con una sonrisa, mirando a Harry -Qué bueno, me alegro que haya venido - dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ojiplata - ¿buscas a alguien? -… He…

-¡Draco! – lo llamo Harry al ver que este no respondía -Sí, a Blaise y a Theo -Theo andaba con Neville, lo vi afuera y Blaise estaba en el campo de Quidditch -¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? -Fue a sacar a Ron del campo -¿Por qué? – pregunto el rubio interesado, tratando de desviar de su mente y de la mente del moreno el tema anterior, sobre todo para que no notara nada extraño en él. -Porque a Ron se le ocurrió la brillante idea de subirse en escoba y Blaise lo encontró en pleno vuelo

-Ese Weasley – rio Draco – ojala mi sobrino no salga tan bruto como él y salga más como su otro padre -Ahí Draco no seas así -Es la verdad, ¿cómo se le ocurre con dos, casi tres meses de embarazo subirse a una escoba? - pregunto el rubio con una ceja levantada al moreno – no recuerdas que casi me mato yo en una… y tenía los mismos meses que el -… - Claro que lo recordaba, Harry se muere cuando sucedió eso, cuando vio a Draco caer y sobre todo ver que este no reaccionaba y él sin saber por qué – Tú crees que lo he olvidado, fueron casi treinta metros Draco, todavía me debes ese susto

-Draco… - Theo y Blaise llamaron sacando de este momento un tanto tenso a la pareja -Theo, Blaise - Draco los miro, estos se acercaban a ellos mientras Harry miraba a los tres amigos -Te andábamos buscando amigo, necesitamos hablar contigo – dijeron los dos castaños al ojiplata -Bien, vamos a la sala común… amor, te veo luego ¿sí? – el rubio dejo un beso en los labios de Harry antes de seguir a sus amigos hacia las mazmorras. -Está bien, te veo luego - Harry que presenciaba toda la conversación más extraño encontraba la presencia de Narcissa en la escuela y esa mirada que tenía Draco no era común en él, no mirarlo a los ojos. Algo no andaba bien, esos tres algo ocultaban, Draco algo escondía lo veía en sus movimientos y en sus ojos, en lo que pudo mirar de ellos, y ese maldito presentimiento y que tenía encima – Hay Draco ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué paso Draco? – Blaise se encontraba de pie frente a las camas de Theo y Draco mientras uno estaba sentado en la cama de Blaise y el otro se acomodaba en la suya, ya que sin el Glamour estar sentado era mucho más incomodo -¿Por qué la pregunta Theo? -Te buscamos por todo el castillo para que nos cuentes que paso, ¿Por qué saliste con tu Madre de esa forma del Gran comedor? – Theo miro a Draco de reojo, mientras Theo se fijaba más en el rubio -… - -Mi madre vino hoy a conversar sobre lo que pasará y ver como estaba… – comenzó a hablar el rubio – pero cuando llegue donde ella y vi su rostro… - en ese punto Draco callo -¿Que paso Draco? – preguntó Blaise serio

-Lucius cumplió su palabra… mi madre trato de abogar por mí y él… la golpeo, su rostro y su brazo estaba todos marcados... – Draco miro a sus amigos viendo en sus expresiones muchas cosas desde tristeza hasta furia -¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – Grito el de ojos ámbar a la vez que golpeaba un mueble cercano con su puño - ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mí madrina?! -Blaise… - Draco y Theo solo miraban al castaño y su arranque de furia -… - ninguno de los tres sabía que decir ni cómo empezar esa conversación que de seguro traería más que algún grito -¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Theo mirando al rubio -Bien… se fue más tranquila a la mansión -Qué bueno… ¿pero qué te dijo? ¿qué vino a hablar contigo, Draco? -¡ya te dije Blaise!, de lo que está pasando, de cómo estaba, eso… - -… que vas a hacer Draco – pregunto de pronto Theo, sorprendiendo por la pregunta a Blaise -¿Por qué preguntas eso Theo?... Draco no tiene que hacer nada – respondió el castaño mirando a Theo para luego darle una mirada al rubio que había mirado al ojiazul temeroso - ¿no es así Draco? -¿A esto querías llegar no? –pregunto Draco tranquilo y con una sonrisa triste -Por supuesto, tía Narcissa no vino porque sí, la conozco. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Draco? -… me iré, y me casaré… - dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos – los cuales le daban miradas sorprendidas y reprobatorias -Es una Broma ¿verdad? – dijo Blaise mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Draco -No… ya vi de lo que era capaz ese hombre con Harry, ahora con mi madre, no quiero ver seguir tentando mi suerte y ver que les podría hacer a ustedes o a mi hijo – dijo el ojiplata mirando a Blaise -… ¡No puedes! – grito el castaño tomando a Draco por los hombros – tu no… -Blaise suéltalo… - decía Theo mientras intentaba que Blaise soltara a Draco y el abrazaba al rubio – Draco ¿de que estas hablando? – llamo el castaño -… No creas que a mí no me duele, pero es lo mejor… -¿Mejor para quien Draco?, para ti no -¿Qué harías tú? – pregunto el Theo -Blaise miro a Theo ante su pregunta y se alejó un poco de ellos – no podría… yo -El enlace es lo de menos Blaise… eso… mi madre lo soluciono pero lo de irme, eso tengo que hacerlo…lo que me preocupa es por cuánto tiempo será -Ahora sí que no te entiendo nada Draco, explícanos… -… veras…

Las semanas continuaban pasando y se iban acercando más al final de las clases y al final de este último año de Hogwarts, algunos temerosos de lo que podría pasar otros ansiosos por la pronta salida y otros tristes porque ya todo terminaba. Draco ya estaba entrando en su séptimos mes, por lo tanto se encontraba más cansado ya su magia no le respondía como antes y su genio era de los mil demonios según lo que decían algunos y adorable según lo que decía Harry, por otro lado Ron que entraba a su tercer ya estaba listo para saber el sexo

de su bebe y así fue como una mañana llego junto a Blaise con una gran sonrisa, ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo les fue? – Theo, Neville, Harry y Draco estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor esperándolos ya que los chicos habían salido muy temprano a San Mungo y junto a Ginny y George querían saber cómo les había ido en el Mendimago así que decidieron esperarlos ahí mientras desayunaban -Bien – Ron se sentó al lado de su hermana mientras esta le acercaba su desayuno – gracias Ginny -¿y?... ¿les dijeron algo? – pregunto el Theo -Aja… - -Pero habla hombre… - reclamó Draco – ¿que es? Niña, niño ¿un calamar? -¡Draco! – lo reto el moreno mientras este se carcajeaba y el oro chico pedía disculpas -Es un niño… - dijo Blaise sin hacer caso de su amigo – se llamara Damián, Damián Zabini Weasley – dijo el castaño mirando al pelirrojo que en ese minuto era abrazado por su hermana -Me alegro mucho por ti Ron -Gracias Ginny -Otro hombre a la familia, felicidades hermano – decía su otro hermano, mientras el otro chico era abrazado y felicitado por sus amigos y hermanos sin darse cuenta de la chica que se alejaba de ahí a paso rápido

Después de ese desayuno y de unas largas clases para los de séptimo, ya que los estaban preparando para los EXTASIS, Ron se fue a descansar cerca del lago mientras esperaba a Blaise el cual estaba en clases de runas junto a Theo y Draco

-¡Ron! – Hermione llamo al pelirrojo ya que este estaba con ojos cerrados tomando el fresco de la tarde -… - el ojiazul dio un suave suspiro y la miro – hola Herm ¿Qué pasa? -Los escuche esta mañana… y Harry me conto - dijo la chica con un temblor en la voz -¿De qué hablas? -¿Éstas esperando un hijo? – pregunto la mujer -Si – afirmo el chico sin quitar la vista de la chica frente a ella -¿Cómo? -¿Quieres que te diga el cómo? – pregunto divertido el pelirrojo -¡Ron!... ¿Con él? -… - Ron solo la miraba y trataba de aguantar la mirada de la chica aguantándose las ganas de golpearla. Ella se equivocó y ahora tenía el descaro de pedir explicaciones -¡Ese hijo tenía que ser mío! – ahí, con eso último se pasó de decir sandeces y tonterías -¿Tuyo?, ¿estas segura de eso? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie para quedar frente a ella -Es lógico Ron, estuvimos juntos por años, pasamos juntos muchas cosas -Eso no te paro para meterte a la cama con otro – dijo el pelirrojo furioso, sin quitar la vista de la castaña dejándola sin palabras - ¿Por qué Hermione? -Ron yo… -¿Cuánto? Dime… ¿dos años, uno? – pregunto el ojiazul -Uno… - respondió la chica sin mirar al otro

-La mitad del tiempo que estuvimos juntos – dijo el chico con una sonrisa -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? -… -No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada -Ron… -La misma noche en que te encontré con ese, lo entre a él y no quiero perderlo, así que por favor vete de aquí, Blaise debe estar por llegar y no quiero problemas menos hoy – Ron miro a la chica solo un minuto antes de volver a sentarse y cerrar los ojos nuevamente -Lo siento Ron, lo siento tanto -Ron la miro sorprendido cayendo en cuenta que bastaba al parecer algo como esto para que la chica se diera cuenta de que ya se había acabado y que ahora por fin podrían ser amigos – Yo también lo siento Hermione, espero que entiendas que mi cariño hacia a ti ahora es el mismo que tengo hacia Harry y hacia mis hermanos, no existe otro tipo de cariño -… - Hermione solo lo miraba – Adiós Ron -Adiós

Luego de esa conversación con Hermione todo fue un poco más tranquilo para Ron y Blaise, sin embargo Blaise aún se encontraba un tanto preocupado por su amigo que no hacía más que guardarse las cosas y no hablar, ya no lloraba, no reclamaba, no peleaba, nada y eso no era bueno, menos ahora que los cambios en el cuerpo de Draco lo hacían estar mal genio y hacían que su magia no estuviera como antes, lo hacía estar cansado y ya los siete meses de embarazo le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Esa primera semana fue tranquila exceptuando por esos hechos y el cumpleaños de Draco, sin embargo el mes paso rápido, junio fue un mes de estudio para los EXTASIS sobre todo para las carreras más pesadas como lo eran las de los chicos. Leyes mágicas, la Carrera de Aurores, la Carrera de Pocionista y la Carrera de Mendimagia. Pero fue entre toda esta cantidad de estudio que se dieron aun así el tiempo para estar juntos tanto como amigo y como parejas que llegaron a la tercera semana de Junio y a la triste de realidad de una de las parejas de este gran grupo

-Ya mañana entramos a la última semana Draco – Blaise, Theo y Draco estaban frente al lago pasando la tarde, disfrutando de su última semana en el castillo -Lo se Theo,… Lucius vino ayer – dijo el rubio -¿A que vino? – pregunto el castaño -Vino a ver si aún seguía aquí… y a decirme que el sábado en la mañana viene por mí – fue en ese momento cuando Draco ya no pudo aguantar más, semanas conteniéndose, ya no pudo más – no quiero… no quiero hacerlo – y lloro, lloro en los brazos de Theo, Blaise que se mantenía en silencio con los puños cerrados mirando a su amigo se puso en pie y rodeo a sus dos amigos con los brazos sobre todo a Draco, que aún se mantenía llorando con Theo -Todo estará bien… te lo aseguro hermano – dijo Blaise mirando Theo -Sí, cariño no sigas llorando… -… …

-Estas bien – pregunto Theo desde la puerta de su habitación -¡Súper!... ¿no me vez? – respondió Draco irónico -Blaise que seguía sentado en su cama solo escuchaba – mañana es viernes Draco ¿qué piensas hacer? -… lo que tengo que hacer, aunque me duela – Draco cerro sus ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor que en ese minuto y durante toda la semana ha estado sintiendo, de pronto unos brazos lo tuvieron retenido y pudo sentir a Blaise, su amigo en ese cariñoso apoyo y consuelo mientras Theo los miraba desde la puerta y les sonreía comprensivo -Lo lamento tanto… -¿Qué?... -Lamento tanto que no hayamos podido hacer nada por ti… - se disculpó el castaño mientras el otro le devolvía el abrazo y la sonrisa a Theo -No te preocupes… me hubiese vuelto loco si no hubiese sido por ustedes… con eso me vasta – dijo el rubio – solo necesito pedirles un último favor – pidió el rubio cuando Blaise se separó de el -¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Theo -Necesito la habitación para mañana en la noche – pidió Draco – es mi última noche con Harry y… -No te preocupes… mañana hay fiesta en Gryffindor así que nos quedamos haya – dijo el ojiazul -Gracias…

Ya ese día jueves fue como cualquier otro sin ninguna cosa que hiciera sospechar a Harry que Draco haría algo, pero le parecía extraño que este lo citara luego de la graduación para su habitación en Slytherin, solo quería pensar que este quería una celebración un poco más íntima no tan bulliciosa ni tan escandalosa como la estaban teniendo los Gryffindor. Ese día viernes fue un día de recuerdos tanto amargos como alegre pero sobre todo de recuerdos y del fin de un gran ciclo, un ciclo que trajo consigo amores y desamores encuentros que trajeron consigo grandes cambios como los que estaban viviendo los chicos que jamás imaginaron terminar sus días de escuela amando a quien tenían al lado.

-Esta sala común esta vacía – dijo el moreno en cuanto entro a la sala común de Slytherin antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones de chicos. Ya frente a la puerta de la de Draco, Blaise y Theo la toco antes de entrar - ¿Draco? -Aquí estoy amor – el rubio estaba sin el Glamour de pie en medio de la habitación, se encontraba sin la camisa solo con el dije de estrella -Draco… - repitió sorprendido el moreno al encontrar así a su novio. Desde hace tiempo que no tenían ningún tipo de acercamiento por miedo, porque tenía miedo a hacerle daño y ahora Draco va y se muestra así

-Hola... ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa -Nada… ¿Por qué estas así? –pregunto también el moreno -Porque tenemos que celebrar que conseguiste los EXTASIS para la Academia de Aurores – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Harry

-Mm… y supongo que tenemos que celebrar también, que tu conseguiste los EXTASIS para la Carrera de Pocionista – dijo el moreno -Por supuesto – dijo el rubio mientras el otro posaba sus manos en sus caderas – te extrañaba – dijo Draco mientras posaba una mano en una de las mejillas del moreno -yo también mi vida – Harry lo miro y pudo ver es sus ojos muchas cosas desde tristeza hasta alegría pero sobre todo indecisión y eso lo asusto y mucho - ¿Qué pasa Draco? -Nada… solo quiero pasar esta noche contigo – dijo el rubio firme -Pero Draco… - Harry poso una mano en su vientre – ¿y si te hago daño? -Jamás me harías daño… ni a mí ni a Scorpius. Me vestí solo con el dije para ti, no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión – Draco le sonrió de forma seductora mientras empujaba al moreno -… - Harry solo lo miraba mientras este se terminaba de sacar los pantalones - Draco se arrodillo frente al moreno que estaba frente a él y comenzó a despojarlo de su camisa mientras repartía besos en cada parte dejaba al descubierto y que podía alcanzar con su estado —Te amo —dijo Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios — te prometo que todo estará bien... Confías en mí ¿cierto? —Sí —contestó Harry suavemente —yo confío en ti, pero… —una de las manos de Draco acarició su cadera de manera lenta y cariñosa mientras sus labios volvían a besarlo, interrumpiéndolo. Harry olvidó sus dudas y temores y se entregó completamente a ese beso, a las caricias de Draco y a la forma como su propio cuerpo se estremecía conforme todo ganaba mayor pasión. Por lo general en la cama Draco era muy agresivo y eso le encantaba, la forma como sacudía todo su mundo, como era capaz de hacerlo gritar y estremecerse hasta casi la inconciencia, sin embargo aquella noche él tendría que manejar todo, mientras Draco se acomodaba de costado y él se dejaba llevar de aquella manera, con sus palabras de amor y sus movimientos sutiles supo que algo estaba cambiando, que algo iba a pasar, aunque aún no quería darse cuenta del qué. Harry besó cada centímetro de piel que pudo, adoró con sus manos, lengua y labios todo el cuerpo de Draco, sintiéndolo temblar y gimotear, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba una y otra vez. Cuando Harry entró en rubio ambos se quedaron completamente quietos, Harry abrazado a la espalda de Draco, con su rostro apoyado en su cuello sintiendo su aroma, su esencia y sintiendo demasiadas emociones a la vez. Draco dio vuelta la cabeza y lo beso mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las del moreno. —Te amo, Harry… te amo demasiado —murmuró sobre sus labios antes de empezar a moverse el mismo , lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo juntos, pidiendo que eso no terminase jamás, que el momento fuera eterno, aunque sabía que no sería así, que no había forma de prolongar aquello más. Draco se arqueaba y gemía mientras Harry golpeaba suavemente una y otra vez contra su próstata. —Draco… Draco… —Shh… Harry… — Draco atrajo la cabeza del moreno y lo comenzó a besar — te amo… no olvides eso… no lo olvides jamas. —También te amo mi vida… no sabes cuánto… a ti y a nuestro hijo —masculló Harry en el momento que Draco comenzaba a moverse suavemente y posaba una de sus manos junto a la del moreno en su abultado vientre. Harry sentía su pecho llenó de emociones y de temor, algo le alertaba acerca del comportamiento de Draco durante esa noche, pero

nuevamente la excitación, el placer y la gran gama de sentimientos que se entremezclaban lo alejó de esos pensamientos. Draco siguió moviéndose con las manos de Harry en su vientre, los susurros y palabras cariñosas fueron reemplazadas por gemidos y gritos desesperados, Draco clavó las uñas en uno de los brazos de Harry mientras éste lo abrazaba con delicadeza, hasta que ambos, casi a la vez, terminaron en un fuerte orgasmo, aferrándose el uno al otro y llamándose por sus nombres. Y así, abrazados y desnudos ambos se quedaron finalmente dormidos.

-¿A qué hora va a despertar?... -… - Escuchaba una voz, pero esa voz no era la que debería, ni la que quería escuchar en la mañana - ¿Draco? -Hasta que por fin despiertas – Blaise lo miraba desde los pies de la cama -Déjalo Blaise… -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía a los dos chicos frente a él -Despertándote y trayéndote esto - dijo el de ojos ámbar mientras le tiraba dos cartas -¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el moreno tomando las cartas - ¿y donde esta Draco? pregunto alterado Harry, ya que el dolor en su pecho iba en aumento -… - Theo y Blaise cruzaban miradas sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando -¡Contéstenme! – exigió el moreno -Draco se fue… - respondió Theo, que de los tres era el más sereno – se fue esta mañana -¿Cómo que se fue?... ¿de que estas hablando? – Harry estaba más cerca de entrar en pánico -… – tomo una de las cartas y la abrió y lo primero que leyó en ella fue:

Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy

Lo invitan a su enlace

-Con esto Harry quedo de una pieza, ¿Cómo que se enlazaría? – dime que esto es una broma… Nott – pidió el moreno a los chicos de pie frente a el -Lo siento pero así son las cosas – Theo miraba a Blaise que cada vez estaba más harto de estar ahí frente al moreno – se fue hoy -¿Ustedes lo sabían ¿verdad? -Blaise lo miro molesto mientras el otro se levantaba de la cama - ¡¿Por qué no hicieron nada?! – grito el rubio - ¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?! -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – grito Blaise abalanzándose sobre el moreno siendo retenido por Theo – ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos eso?, ¿tú crees que no lo intentamos?,¿crees que no nos dolió verlo partir?... es nuestro hermano… vivimos la guerra con el… no sabes nada Potter… - dijo el castaño antes de soltarse de Theo y salir de la habitación -Mejor lee la carta Potter… te vemos luego – diciendo esto Theo salió de la habitación -Harry tomo la carta y la abrió…

Harry:

Perdóname, sé que no debería haberme ido pero era la única solución que encontré para esta situación. Blaise y Theo junto a esta carta te habrán entregado un invitación y sí, leíste bien, me enlazo, no es una decisión mía Harry ya sabrás de quien es y sabrás también que no puedo negarme a una petición suya, menos cuando la seguridad de nuestro hijo puede estar en juego, si tú no le tienes miedo, bien, pero yo sí y no quiero tentar mi suerte menos ahora que sé, que puede hacerle daño y también puede hacerte daño a ti. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, te lo dije anoche y te lo vuelvo a repetir, te amare siempre y por eso tienes que confiar en mí, sé que con lo que paso ahora es difícil pedirte esto pero inténtalo, por favor…

Siempre tuyo. Perdóname

Scorpius y Draco

Harry dejo a un lado la carta y ni siquiera lágrimas le salieron, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritar, llora, romper todo. Lo único que hizo fue meterse al baño y ducharse tranquilamente intentando caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Así paso ese día entre felicitaciones y guardar cosas hasta que llegó el momento de partir, momento en el cual el moreno cayo en la cuanta que Draco no estaba y no ya no iba a estar a su lado.


	13. Bajo la lluvia un secreto, un encuentr

Capítulo 13 – Bajo la lluvia, un secreto y un reencuentro

"El amor es una promesa,

es un recuerdo.

Una vez entregado,

jamás lo olvidas,

no permitas que desaparezca."

John Lennon

5 años después Mansión Malfoy, Diciembre; pleno invierno

Draco se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión con un hermoso collar color ámbar que tenía dentro de él un escorpión, el rubio sentado en su escritorio lo miraba y lo hacía girar frente a él recordando el día en que ese pendiente llego a sus manos y a su hijo

Flash Back

-¡Scorpius, Busca a tu primo que anda por ahí en los jardines! – mando Draco a su hijo que corría fuera de la casa -¡ya! – grito el menor -¿Porque lo mandas a él, es su cumpleaños? – pregunto un castaño detrás suyo -Blaise… ¿Por qué te apareces por detrás?... mi madre me mando a llamar y necesito que se mantenga ocupado en algo, aparte tu hijo suele perderse en los jardines -¿Damián?- dijo divertido el castaño -Sí, una característica muy particular de tu maridito, te veo después - dijo el rubio ante de salir de ahí y dirigirse a uno de los salones donde Narcissa lo esperaba

-¿Qué pasa madre para que me querías? – pregunto el rubio apenas entro al salón -Mira lo que llego – dijo la mujer extendiéndole una pequeña caja de terciopelo -El rubio tomo la caja entre sus manos extrañado por la cara de su madre que lo miraba seria -¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el rubio con la caja en sus manos, aun sin abrirla - ¿es tuya? -Ábrela Draco, es un regalo para Scorpius -… - el rubio dejo de mirar a su madre y abrió la caja y lo primero que vio dentro de ella fue un pendiente de ámbar con un escorpión. Draco al ver esto lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano a su dije de estrella – es hermoso Madre

-Mira el remitente hijo, quien lo mando, da vuelta la caja – dijo la mujer a lo que Draco hizo lo que su madre le dijo y se encontró con dos iniciales bien marcadas -… H.P -… - Draco miro estas letras y luego a su madre por lo que ella solo lo miro sin decir nada – Harry… -Esa caja venía con esto Draco – la mujer frente él se acercó y le entrego un sobre sellado y con las mismas iniciales en la parte de adelante. Draco tomo el sobre entre sus manos mientras veía a su madre salir de la habitación

-Harry… - aun no podía creer que el moreno hubiese mandado aquello, sabia por Blaise que también estudio para auror que la academia ya había terminado y que estaba trabajando mucho en el ministerio, y por esa razón no se había podido comunicar con ellos teniendo en cuenta que estaría enojado por lo que paso ese día, pero tener una carta de él

Para mi pequeño Escorpión:

Scorpius, supongo que estarás cumpliendo cinco años si es que mis cálculos no me fallan, bueno hijo, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, Me hubiese gustado mucho estar en todos ellos pero por cosas de la vida no ha sido así y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, si no me presente antes fue porque la vida en la academia de Aurores es un verdadero infierno, y si no me crees pregúntale a tu tío Blaise que estudio cada día conmigo, y me hablo cada día de ti, de tu padre y de cómo estaban. Espero que el regalo que te envié te guste es un ámbar con un escorpión, por tu nombre, nombre hermoso que te puso Draco y que el regalo te guste me costó mucho encontrarlo. Hijo espero que tu padre te haya hablado de mí y que sepas tanto de mí como yo de ti. Te extraño Scorpius, a pesar del corto tiempo que pasamos juntos, sé que nos volveremos a ver.

Tu padre que te ama y te extraña Harry Potter

A esa altura Draco lloraba a mares, Harry su Harry había escrito aquello después de todo lo pasado y lo vivido, ¿Qué hacer?, su padre estaba muerto había muerto hace ya unos meses pero, ¿Cómo hacer que esa mujer se fuera de su casa sin que hiciera algo?. Lo extrañaba lo extrañaba demasiado pero primero tenia pensar en su hijo, en su madre en todo lo que podrá pasar si echaba a esa mujer de ahí, era peligrosa de eso no cabía duda, entonces que hacer. -¿Padre? – llamo un niño desde la puerta del salón, mirando como su rubio padre se secaba las lagrimas -Hijo… ¿Qué pasa, no andabas buscando a Damián? – pregunto el rubio, mientras dejaba que su hijo se sentara al lado de él -… He si pero, ya lo encontré andaba en los rosales – dijo el pequeño mirando a su padre intrigado aun por las lágrimas de este - ¿Qué pasa papa? -Nada hijo… mira te llego esto… - Draco le mostro la cajita -¡otro regalo! – el niño le quito la caja de las manos la abrió apresurado – un escorpión, como mi nombre ¿es tuyo? -No hijo, es de tu padre – dijo el rubio a lo que el ojiverde lo miro sin decir palabras -… - Scorpius lo miro y bajo la mirada y luego tomo el pendiente entre sus manos para luego tirarse a los brazos de su rubio padre – papa Harry -Sí Scorpius papa Harry, él te mando eso junto con una carta – Draco mantenía abrazado a su hijo mientras este se aferraba a ese pendiente – léela papa – y así por segunda vez Draco leyó esa carta, la cual le hacía sangrar el corazón… Fin Flash Back

-Cuatro meses Harry, han cuatro meses te prometo que muy pronto nos veremos -Draco – Astoria entro al despacho, para luego sentarse frente al ojiplata – ya estas mirando ese pendiente de nuevo, ¿Quién te lo trajo? -Eso no te incumbe pero a pesar de eso te lo diré… Harry, Harry Potter – Draco la miraba serio mientras la mujer miraba ceñuda el pendiente de escorpión -¡Ja… así que tu bastardo por fin recibió algo de su padre - dijo la mujer con burla -¡No te atrevas a tratar así a mi hijo!... ¡Puta serpiente! – grito el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su asiento -… - Astoria sonreía y miraba al otro – ¿Qué querías de mí? – preguntó la mujer -Draco la miro y volvió a su asiento – Tu tiempo se terminó aquí -¿De qué hablas? – pregunto sin entender la chica? – ¿Cómo que se terminó? -Vete de aquí Astoria -… Estamos casados cariño, te recuerdo que es imposible que me eches – dijo la mujer asustada por las palabras del rubio -Te contare una historia querida…

Flash Back

-Hay algo que puedes hacer hijo… - Narcissa se acercó a Draco y tomo una de sus manos – pero significaría un sacrificio muy grande de parte tuya, pero te protegería a ti, a tu hijo y a Potter –dijo la mujer -Madre… -Solo quiero saber si estás seguro de lo que sientes por él -¡Por supuesto Madre! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?... lo amo, no estaría esperando a tu primer nieto si no fuera así -Está bien escúchame… conozco a alguien dentro del ministerio que puede generar un certificado falso de enlace – dijo Narcissa mirando a os ojos al rubio -Madre, pero eso sería muy peligroso si los llegan a descubrir - Lo se Draco… si sale mal estarías enlazado para la vida entera con esa mujer, pero es la única solución que tengo en este momento – Narcissa se acercó a su hijo y toco su vientre – no quiero que mi nieto nazca al lado de esa mujer, menos que ella sea su madre – el también podrá generar la partida de nacimiento de Scorpius real, con sus verdaderos apellidos -… - Draco miro a su madre. Él nunca le había preguntado a ella como se sentía, esta situación, ante su pareja - ¿No te molesta? -¿Qué? -Esta situación madre, que mi hijo sea hijo de quien es, que yo sea pareja de quien soy – dijo el rubio mirando a su madre -Al principio me molesto, porque no confiaste en mi pero luego, cuando vi las cosas que estaba haciendo tu padre en contra tuyo y como negaba a su propio nieto se me paso, yo no puedo hacer eso no puedo seguir con esa mentalidad retrograda de la guerra menos cuando se trata de tu felicidad y de la de mi familia – dijo su madre con una sonrisa calida, hacia su hijo -Gracias madre

Fin Flash Back

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así Draco Malfoy? – dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento -De la misma forma, como tú fuiste capaz de atacar a Harry. Así que ahora te pido amablemente que te vallas de mi casa, si no quieres que llame a los Aurores por allanamiento de morada – amenazo tranquilamente el rubio -Eres un… -No soy nada querida… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – solo te quiero decir que tus pertenencias ya están fuera de esta casa -¿Qué?... – Astoria lo miro aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando – ¿Cuándo? -Todo está en ese hotel que tanto te gusta, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir claro – Draco la miraba mientras la chica cada vez se enfurecía más por las palabras del otro -Me las pagaras Draco, claro ahora que se fue tu padre iras corriendo tras ese escoria ¿verdad? -No, solo estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, echarte de aquí -Tú…y tu bastardo me las pagaran todas – la chica se levantó de su asiento y salió hecha una furia del despacho mientras el otro se sentaba tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, para no ir tras esa bruja y golpearla – listo por fin se fue de aquí… Pasaron horas, Draco, su madre y Scorpius almorzaron, hasta que unos ruidos de alguien corriendo por uno de los pasillos de la mansión alentaron los alertaron

-¿Theo? – Draco se levantó de su asiento para ver a su amigo, que estaba todo sucio y algo alterado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan alterado, que paso? – pregunto el rubio -Atacaron la empresa Draco… unos hombres entraron y hicieron explotar todo – decía el chico con la respiración agitada y algo asustado aun -¡¿Qué?! – Draco lo miro pálido por la noticia recibida aun mirando a Theo – voy para allá -Espérame…- ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la mansión a través de la red Flu y cuando pasaron por esta y llegaron a la empresa de los Malfoy donde trabajaban lo primero que encontraron fue humo, desastre y fuego, el cual estaba siendo ya apagado por personas de la misma y por Aurores que habían llegado ya -Mi empresa… - Draco miro alrededor y se dio cuenta del desastre en el que estaba – quien fue Theo – pregunto el rubio mirando a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado -… -¡Theo! – Draco mira su amigo y lo ve cerca de una de las mujeres revisándolas - ¿qué pasa Theo? -Somos mendimagos Draco, ayúdame, -primero dime ¿quién fue? - pregunto alterado el rubio tomando a Theo de su ropa -¿Qué harás si te lo digo? -Dímelo -…Astoria… Draco ella fue, hoy vine para ver algunas cosas que me faltaban en el área de pociones del hospital y cuando llegue aquí la encontré con algunas personas dentro de la empresa -Draco soltó al castaño y se quedó mirando la nada – tengo que irme a la casa – dijo de pronto el rubio antes de salir corriendo hacia a red Flu. Cuando entro a su casa lo primero que le extraño de fue la tranquilidad que había en la casa, luego sintió una persona que se tiraba sobre él, para luego abrazarlo y llorar - ¡Madre! ¡¿Que pasa madre?! – pregunto asustado el rubio

-¡Se lo llevo! Draco, Trate de detenerla pero no estaba sola, venía con otros magos - Narcissa lloraba y trataba de explicar entre lágrimas lo que estaba pasando mientras el miedo de Draco, de que a su hijo le hubiese pasado algo crecía y crecía -¡Madre tranquilízate! ¿Dónde está Scorpius? – pregunto el rubio muy asustado mirando a la mujer frente a él -Se lo llevo Draco, esa mujer se lo llevo – respondió la mujer aun en los brazos de su hijo -¿Cómo? – con esa respuesta a Draco se le congelo el mundo - ¿Como que se lo llevo? – Draco soltó a su madre y salió corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión llamando al niño el cual no respondió - Scorpius – susurro el rubio cayendo de rodillas en la habitación de su hijo. No estaba, se lo habían llevado esa desgraciado se lo había llevado - ¡NO! Mi hijo… mi pequeño – un grito que desgarro tanto su garganta, como su corazón y el de su madre que lo miraba llorar desde la puerta -… …

-Esta misión fue una porquería – Harry entraba al cuartel de Aurores mientras sus demás compañeros se acercaban a sus escritorios -Que no lo valla a escuchar Wilson, porque si no nos manda a algo peor – respondió una chica morena entre sus brazos -Tú crees que haya algo peor, que perseguir duendes -Valla a saber usted jefe – dijo un chico cerca de Harry -… - Harry lo miro y sonrió – ¿Harás tú el informe Aris? -Si jefe no se preocupe mañana estará encima de su escritorio en la mañana -Gracias, bueno ya que terminamos aquí pueden irse yo le informo a Wilson lo de hoy – Harry se levantó de su asiento mientras las cuatro personas que conformaban su escuadrón, eran cinco, pero Blaise tuvo que partir a casa desde donde estaban, se levantaban y comenzaban a despedirse. Al llegar a la oficina del jefe de Aurores un hombre alto, fortachón que fue profesor de Harry cuando este estaba estudiando, pasó a la oficina de este y se sentó frente a él -Terminamos con éxito la misión señor – dijo el moreno serio – al parecer eran duendes lo que estaban molestando y robando las pertenencias de la familia, tuvimos con mi escuadra un arduo trabajo para detenerlos a todos, ahora ellos, los duendes, están en manos de los de animales mágicos, la familia recupero sus cosas y mi grupo se fue se fue a su hogar -¿Por qué se fue a su casa? – pregunto ceñudo el hombre frente a Harry -Estaban muy cansados, no pudimos utilizar las escobas y tu vimos que recorrer un gran trecho a pie y una gran pelea tuvimos con esos duendes, así que los mande a descansar, mañana Aris tendrá el informe listo y todo el escuadrón estará como nuevo para el martes -Bien echo Potter – dijo con una sonrisa Wilson poniéndose de pie y estrechando su mano con la de Harry – como siempre tú y tu escuadrón un trabajo perfecto, ¿supongo que ahora el descanso es para ti? – dijo el jefe del moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro -No sabe cuánto lo necesito, y ver a mi hija también -Me lo imagino, puedes ir, te veo el martes – se despidió el hombre, cuando Harry ya estaba llegando a la puerta Wilson lo detuvo - ¿Potter, Zabini vino contigo? -Sí, señor pero su hijo se enfermó y tuvo que salir urgente a su casa. ¿Por qué? -Porqué vino alguien a buscarlo – respondió el hombre detrás del escritorio -¿Quién señor, le puedo avisar? – se ofreció el moreno intrigado

-Theodore Nott… - Harry ya se estaba decepcionando pero cuando escucho ese nombre todos sus sentidos se congelaron – … y Draco Malfoy -Dra… Draco Malfoy, ¿está seguro señor? – pregunto el moreno aun sin creer en lo que estaba escuchando -Por supuesto yo mismo los atendí… al parecer atacaron una de las empresas Malfoy y el vino personalmente a buscar a Blaise… pero esta todo solucionado, la verdad no se para que quería a Blaise -¿Qué? – cinco años habían pasado desde que dejo de escuchar ese nombre, por supuesto que lo recordaba, jamás lo podría olvidar, pero ¿por qué ahora, ¿por qué justo ahora? – me voy señor que tenga buenas noches - le dijo el moreno antes de salir del despacho y dirigirse a las chimeneas que lo llevarían a su casa, tomo un poco de polvos Flu y los lanzo dentro de la chimenea – ¡Doce de Grimmauld Place!

-Estaba en su casa, por fin estaba en su casa. Muchas cosas daban vueltas su cabeza sobre todo el ¿Cómo estaría, le habría pasado algo, le harían daño, para que quería a Blaise? - ¿Por qué vienes a dar vuelta mi mundo ahora? -¡Papá! – una niña de cabellos negros, salto a los brazos del moreno que aún estaba de pie en la chimenea y se colgó de su cuello - ¡llegaste, papá!, ¡por fin llegaste! -Daphne… hija – Harry tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la abrazo, la extrañaba tanto, podía pasar dos días fuera de casa, uno, pero siempre la extrañaba de la misma forma como si no la viera por meses – te extrañe, amor -la niña levanto su rostro y lo miro encontrándose, el moreno con esos ojos plata que tanto le recordaban al ser que en este momento le estaban devolviendo el alma – tío Oliver está aquí -… -Hola Harry – Oliver Wood estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando a la niña y a su padre mientras él sonreía tiernamente -Ho…Hola…¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto el moreno mientras dejaba a la niña en el piso -¿No te puedo venir a ver? – pregunto el castaño -Sí, pero ¿no tenías entrenamiento? -Me arranque, aparte la señora Weasley tuvo que ir a ver urgente a Ian y como estaba aquí, me dejo a Daphne. Estoy haciendo la cena, ve a descansar un rato y luego te voy a buscar para que cenemos… -el moreno asintió, cuando paso por el lado del chico este lo tomo del brazo y o acerco a él - te extrañe – susurro antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios - ve a descansar -…- Harry no sabía que decirle, si bien esa relación partió hace ya uno meses, ya no estaba sintiendo lo mismo, ni cuando lo besaba, ni cuando lo tocaba, menos ahora con la aparición de Draco, aunque con él tendría una seria conversación por lo que paso, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que aún lo amaba y a Oliver, no. Tendría que hablar con él, plantearle todo, que problema. Draco siempre dando vueltas su mundo

Draco, Theo y Narcissa se encontraban en el despacho del primero, que estaba cada vez as desesperado por no tener noticias de su hijo. -Nada, ¡nada! – Grito Draco sentado en su escritorio – ¿cómo los elfos no pueden rastraerlo?

-Serénate Draco – dijo Theo frente a su amigo -¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME SERENE!, ¡esa mal nacida se llevó a mi hijo y ¿quieres que me serene?! – ya Draco estaba demasiado alterado, ya no pensaba bien, no sabía que hacer – quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, ¿hablaste con Blaise? – pregunto Draco -No, Ian está en San Mungo así que no estaba en la mansión -¿Por qué esta San Mungo? – pregunto Narcissa -Ian está enfermo… Draco tienes que ir donde él… - dijo el castaño serio – es su padre Draco y también es Auror y el mejor – Theo lo miro severo -No… - el rubio cerró sus ojos recordando al ojiverde -Draco – su madre lo miro comprensiva y de forma tierna – hijo tienes que ir donde él, es el único que te puede ayudar -Está bien… ¡Aelin! – Draco se puso de pie y sin mirar a ninguna de las personan presentes se comenzó a poner la túnica de viaje, ya que afuera raramente se había puesto a llover muy fuerte -Si amo - una elfa apareció frente al rubio -Preocúpate de mi madre y sigue tratando de buscar a Scorpius -Si amo, - la elfa se inclinó frente a al rubio y desapareció del despacho -Iré donde Neville y los niños para ver como están, y vuelvo ¿sí? – Theo se acercó a Draco y lo abrazo – se fuerte Draco por Scorpius y sobre todo ahora que… te encontraras con el -… me voy – Draco se dejó abrazar un momento por su amigo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su madre y salir del despacho. El rubio salió de la mansión, con la clara idea de ir a Grimmauld Place que es donde, se supone estaría ahora el moreno, solo esperaba que estuviera solo, y no se encontrara con alguna sorpresa, aunque que moral tendría para decirle algo si fue el que lo abandono, pero ahí estaba frente a la casa de su familia. Los Black

-Oliver necesito hablar contigo – el moreno estaba con su hija cenando mientras el castaño estaba frente a él -¿Ahora?… - pregunto Oliver -Sí, mira… - pero no pudo, ya que un timbre lo interrumpió – esperas a alguien - ¿esperas a alguien? -Es tu casa Harry, como voy a esperar a alguien yo, ¿voy a abrir? -No, no te preocupes yo voy – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, levantándose y yendo a abrir la puerta. Ya en la puerta cuando, miro por la mirilla que esta tenia, lo único que vio fue a alguien con una túnica tapándole la cabeza así que afirmo su varita, no era común que se acercaran a su casa por la puerta, la mayoría de la gente que lo visitaba lo hacía por la chimenea así que la persona o quien estaba de pie ahí, era alguien conocido – ¿Sí, qué necesi… ta? – su pregunta salió a medias ya que cuando abrió la puerta la persona se bajó la capucha y dejo ver un pelo rubio que él hace mucho no veía, solo en sueños, y ni siquiera en eso, en recuerdos, recuerdos lejanos que ahora con tan solo mirar sus ojos volvía rememorar – Draco -Hola Harry – así como el alma y los recuerdos del moreno volvían a él, la vida volvía a Draco con tan solo mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado. -¡Papá! – Daphne apareció detrás Harry asomando su cabecita por detrás de las piernas del moreno – Hola

-… - el rubio solo la miro -Daphne amor… – llamo el ojiverde a lo que la niña solo lo miro y le sonrió -… - Draco miro a la niña y algo en él vibro, ¿una niña, Harry tenía una…hija? Eso era imposible, con la academia de Aurores no podría haber… aunque la niña… pelo negro como Harry, ojos grises como… ¿los míos?- No, no puede ser – ya a esa altura Draco estaba tan mareado como se hubiese subido tres veces a la montaña rusa, y solo podía mirar como el moreno hablaba con la niña y esta acariciaba su rostro y de paso ella le sonreía de forma cariñosa por algo que él otro le decía -Ve a cenar Daphne… voy pronto – Harry dejo a la niña en el piso de forma cariñosa – ven lo llamo el moreno, ambos se encaminaron a una habitación cercana donde Draco dejo su túnica mojada y pudo acercarse a la chimenea para calentarse un poco - ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el moreno de golpe, por un lado le encantaba tener de nuevo al rubio cerca poder mirarlo y ver que nada en su rostro y en sus ojos había cambiado pero, solo el recordar lo que paso esa mañana hacia que esa ira y furia que sentía hacia el renaciera nuevamente -Necesito tu ayuda Harry – dijo el rubio, guardándose todas esas ganas que tenia de abrazar al moreno y pedir perdón, hasta de rosillas si hacía falta -Ahora necesitas mi ayuda... – dijo irónico y con tono de burla - después que me botaste hace cinco años, tienes mucha cara Draco – no lo logro, no pudo aguantarse el no tirarle y dañar al rubio, porque sabía que con eso lo había dañado -Te prometo que te lo explicare todo Harry, pero ahora no se trata de mí, se trata de Scorpius – dijo afligido el ojiplata -Harry lo miro ahora si alarmado, su hijo – ¿qué pasa con él? -Eché a Astoria de la mansión y para vengarse de mí, hoy ataco una de las empresas Malfoy y secuestro a Scorpius, ninguno de los elfos lo puede encontrar, ya no sé qué hacer, no sé dónde está nuestro hijo – Draco escondió el rostro entre sus manos mientras lloraba, a Harry le tomó por sorpresa que el otro dijera "nuestro hijo", por eso y por los sentimientos que aun albergaba por el rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazo a lo que Draco siguió llorando en su pecho -Ya tranquilízate, lo encontraremos – Harry acariciaba su cabello mientras el otro intentaba tranquilizarse


	14. Scorpius, tu busqueda

Capítulo 14 – Scorpius… el comienzo de tu búsqueda

" Si he sido lo que fui fue por tu cuerpo

si he sido noche fue tu noche quien lo quiso

si he sido beso

es que mis labios aprendieron

a ser beso para ti

si he sido lo que soy

fue en tu regazo

si he sido vida

fue por darte a ti la vida

amiga, amiga (coro) ...

Que dulce esa palabra

suena hoy

El tiempo no fue tiempo

entre nosotros

estando juntos nos

sentimos infinitos

y el universo era

pequeño comparado

con lo que eramos

tu y yo." -Miguel Bose

Ya muy lejos de Londres, en una casucha abandonada, un niño dormía tranquilamente luego de haber llorado por mucho rato y de que lo hicieran dormir con una cantidad anormal de poción para dormir

-¿duerme? – pregunto un hombre moreno mirando al niño rubio que dormía en la cama -Sí, Trevor le dio una cantidad exagerada de poción para dormir y después de todo lo que lloro y pataleo se cansó – dijo la mujer al lado del hombre -Está bien, mejor que duerma a que este llorando y chillando – dijo el hombre - ¿no pedirás rescate? -y ¿qué quieres que pida?... ¿la cabeza de Draco?, No, quiero que sufra y que busque el solo a su bastardo - dijo la mujer apartándose de la cama para luego salir de la casa -ahí Astoria…

-¿Estas más tranquilo? – pregunto Harry – -No, pero ya no llorare… necesito a mi hijo Harry – dijo el rubio mirando al otro -… lo sé, pero por lo que me has dicho, no hay forma de encontrarla – Harry se paseaba por toda la habitación. Draco le conto el ¿por qué? Había echado a Astoria y le sorprendió bastante, saber que no estaba enlazado, por otro lado se molestó al saber que este no había

confiado lo suficiente en el como para no quedarse, abandonarlo y más encima llevarse a su hijo – supongo que Blaise debe haber llegado de San Mungo… tenemos que ir a la Mansión Zabini, Draco -Está bien… - acepto el rubio -Iré por… -Harry… - Era precisamente eso lo que Harry no quería y tenía que pasar, el novio y el ex novio juntos, más la hija – ¿Malfoy? -¿Oliver Wood…? - la tensión se sentía en el aire, y el ambiente se podía cortar con tijeras, Draco sabía que no tenía nada que alegar, él lo había abandonado, pero ¿Oliver Wood? era un chiste - ¿Qué haces aquí? -¿Perdón? Estoy en la casa de mi novio – dijo el jugador con una sonrisa burlona -Y yo en la casa del padre mi hijo – dijo el rubio con una ceja levantada de forma, tan típica de el -la sonrisa del castaño se borró, no tenía nada que decir, Malfoy por patadas le ganaba sobre todo porque se parecía mucho a esa niña, Daphne, que lo más probable fuera hija de él, por el parecido, nadie sabía de quien era hija excepto sus amigos, así que se iría – me voy Harry, Daphne se quedó dormida así que la acosté -Gracias – Oliver comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación luego de dar una inclinación de cabeza hacia el moreno - Oliver… yo – comenzó el ojiverde en el pasillo -Te veo cariño – dijo el jugador antes de meterse a la chimenea y desaparecer entre las llamas verdes, Harry se desordeno el pelo de la cabeza sin darse cuenta que un rubio lo miraba desde un marco con una sonrisa

-¿Tu novio?... – pregunto el rubio, sin querer escuchar la respuesta -… - Harry asustado se dio la vuelta y lo miro, el ojiplata estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo – he, sí… bueno Draco tenemos que irnos, iré por Daphne… y nos vamos… enseguida vuel… -Yo voy por ella – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al otro – asegúrate que Zabini esté en la mansión, yo voy por la niña – dijo el rubio ante de desaparecer por la puerta -… - Harry aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, su hijo desaparecido, Draco ahí, frente a él, con Oliver en la misma casa y más encima su hija, la hija de ambos… de verdad que se volvería loco

-Mucho años que no vengo aquí – iba diciendo el rubio a medida que subía las escaleras – la ancestral casa de los Black – Draco termino la escalera y cando llego al segundo piso comenzó a revisar las habitaciones… encontró rápidamente la de la niña que era la cuarta subiendo las escaleras, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue una pequeña cama y un pequeño cuerpecito durmiendo, no le sorprendió que esta habitación fuera muy de niña como la de Scorpius que era muy de niño, así como tampoco que tuviera sus cosas Gryffindor, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue los pequeños Dragones y las insignias Slytherin que colgaban de algunas parte.

-Entro por completo a la habitación y comenzó a mirarla y registrarla pero donde su mirada se detuvo y se quedo fue en la niña que dormía serena y tranquila, un cabello negro como el de su padre y una muy blanca piel – eres muy pálida y suave – dijo el rubio acariciando su

mejilla – al igual que tu cabello, que no se parece en nada al de Harry, que es hermosamente rebelde – decía el rubio con un nudo en la garganta – Draco se sentó en la pequeña camita para estar más cerca de ella cuando la miro mejor vio una pequeña cadena que cruzaba su cuello – ¿qué es esto? – cuando tomo la cadena y saco de debajo de su ropita el dije que esta tenía su respiración se helo por completo, al igual como su mundo bajo sus pies, se movió por completo. Lo primero que atino a hacer fue a tomar su propio dije que era igual al de la niña - la misma estrella, el mismo color… como tus ojos… tu eres…

-Es tu hija Draco… - dijo una voz detrás de él -Draco soltó el dije de la niña, pero no el suyo, y miro al moreno que lo miraba serio – ¿hace cuánto estas? -Desde que subiste… - Harry entro a la habitación y comenzó a registrar algunos cajones, buscando ropa abrigadora para la niña – están en la mansión… llegaron recién, Blaise nos está esperando – dijo el moreno con el mismo tono impersonal -… - Draco aún no salía del shock inicial de saber que tenía una hija – cuantos años tiene Harry – pregunto el rubio -cuatro… - dijo el moreno -No puede ser… cuando -cuando te fuiste… - Harry lo miro – aun no sabía que estaba en estado, jamás pensé que todas esas cosas que comía y los mareos mientras jugaba podrían ser una cosa así, en agosto me comunicaron que tenía tres meses de embarazo – Harry lo miro mientras el otro se volvía a sentar en la cama y miraba a la pequeña – Daphne nació Marzo del año siguiente, recién ahí pude comenzar la academia, ya sabes, ser el salvador del mundo tiene sus privilegios -… ¿Por qué?... – comenzó a preguntar el rubio -¿Por qué, qué? Draco… ¿Por qué no te dije?... –hizo la pregunta el moreno a lo que el otro solo lo miro – no crees que es un poco descarado de tu parte preguntar eso cuando fuiste tú el que oculto a Scorpius por varios meses – acuso el moreno, algo sentido por las palabras del rubio -Sabes porque fue…- replico el rubio, culpable – tenía miedo, tenia… -¡YO NO!... – grito el moreno asustando a Draco y provocando que Daphne se removiera – como vienes a reclamar algo como esto si fuiste ¡tú! El primero en ocultarme a mi hijo, para más encima después abandonarme. Creo que no tengo porque recordarte a quien derrote hace unos años y con quienes pelee, que si mal no recuerdo tenían tú mismo tatuaje – dijo el moreno lleno de furia, pero sobre todo, tristeza, y amor por ese hombre frente a él -eso es ser cruel - dijo el rubio, mirando los esmeraldas de Harry, y podía apostar a que en ellos podía ver lagrimas no derramadas mezcladas con ira -¿y tú no fuiste cruel?, te llevaste a mi hijo, me abandonaste… tú no sabes lo que fue para mí despertar esa mañana y encontrarme, solo… con solo una carta y nada más. Para luego al día siguiente encontrarme con medio mundo mágico celebrando tu boda y sin nada, sin ninguna explicación… durante cinco años Draco… me digas que soy cruel porque esa marca que tú tienes en tu brazo no es nada como la que yo tengo en mi alma… te amaba Draco – dijo el moreno mientras votaba la primera lagrima desde que Draco se había presentado ahí, en su casa – y no sabes cómo pisoteaste mi alma y todo lo que sentía hasta ese minuto…

-Sabía que tocar al moreno seria el acto más cruel que podría hacer, sacar esa lagrima solitaria que recorría su rostro le tentaba tanto como abrazarlo y prometerle que jamás de los jamases le hubiese querido hacer daño, y sobre todo que aún lo seguía amando con locura, incluso con más que antes, pero sabía que no podía, que tendría que luchar para ganarse nuevamente el corazón del moreno y sacar del camino a Wood – Perdóname, Harry… jamás quise hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos – Draco miro los ojos del moreno quien lo miraban ahora sereno -No me pidas perdón… ya me perdí los primeros cinco años de Scorpius, así como tú los de Daphne… supongo que ese es un castigo justo… -… -¿Papi? – Daphne se estiraba su cama y miraba a su padre mientras este pasaba por el lado del rubio para alcanzar a la niña -Hola preciosa – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa – despertaste -Sí, Hola – saludo la niña hacia el otro adulto -… - Draco solo asintió sin saber que hacer aun con ella -Daphne… - llamo Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama -¿Sí papá? -Hija ¿recuerdas cuando te regale este collar? – dijo el moreno tomando el dije de estrella, a lo que la niña lo miro y asintió – recuerdas también que te dije que este collar era del color de tus ojos -Si -Y… que tú no tenías mis ojos, ¿Por qué?… - Harry pregunto mientras le hablaba lento para que la niña le entendiera y la miraba a los ojos, Draco estaba cada vez más nervioso captando más o menos donde quería llegar el moreno -Porque mis ojos son del color de papa Draco – dijo la niña muy claro… Draco al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Daphne miro a Harry quien le sonreía a su hija y le acariciaba el cabello -Hija te presentare a alguien, ¿sí?... – Harry miro al rubio y estiro su mano para que este la tomara – ven -¿Estás seguro? -Sí… - Draco tomo su mano y se acercó a la cama donde se arrodillo frente a la niña quien miro a su padre y luego al rubio – mira Daphne, mira tú estrella y mira esta – dijo el moreno antes de tomar la estrella del cuello de Draco y mostrársela a la niña quien la miraba embelesada - son iguales -¡Sí, son iguales! – La niña miro al rubio y se quedó en sus ojos por un buen rato – son del mismo color de tus ojos – dijo la niña, hablándole a Draco -Como tus ojos y los míos -Te acuerdas cuando te hable de papa Draco, de los dragones y de esta foto – dijo el moreno mientras sacaba una foto del cajón que tenía cerca -¡es mi papa! – dijo la niña refiriéndose a la foto, para luego callar y mirar al rubio – papa Draco – susurro la niña antes de acercarse al rubio tocar su mejilla, para luego lentamente abrazarse a él, mientras el rubio respondía a su abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cintura y mirar al moreno que los miraba de cerca -Hija… Gracias Harry -Es tu hija, no tengo porque negártela – dijo el moreno

Luego de esto y de que la niña le mostrara muchas cosas al rubio necesariamente tuvieron que irse de la casa y partir a la mansión Zabini, que quedaba a las afueras de Londres, Daphne no se bajaba de los brazos de Draco y el rubio estaba encantado por eso no le molestaba cargar a la niña que estaba muy eufórica por estar con su papa Draco. Al llegar a la mansión Zabini Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ahí encontraron a Theo, Narcissa y a los dueños de casa por supuesto

-¿Draco? – Narcissa lo miro entrar por la chimenea cargando con la niña, la mujer se acercó a él y cuando miro a la niña más de cerca lágrimas empezaron a salir – no lo puedo creer -Créalo Narcissa – dijo el moreno que venía entrando a la mansión – le presento a Daphne, su nieta -Narcissa la miro y luego miro a la niña- es la mescla perfecta de ustedes dos - dijo la mujer entre risas – hola pequeña… - saludo la mujer a la niña la cual le tendió una manita para luego ser besada suavemente en una mejilla -Hola señora -Dime abuela Cissy, soy la madre de tu Papá -¿Papá Draco? -Sí cariño, ven ¿quieres venir conmigo mientras tus padres van a hablar con tus tíos? Tengo algunos dulces aquí – ofreció la mujer a lo que la niña miro a su recién estrenado papá Draco el cual le dio un suave beso y la bajo de sus brazos – ten cuidado cariño. Cuídala mama -Te recuerdo que te crie casi sola, Draco y luego a mi Scorpius ustedes vallan tranquilos y Harry - el moreno la miro mientras el otro salía por la puerta – Gracias -… - Harry le sonrió para luego salir por sonde el rubio lo había hecho anteriormente

Protestas, llantos, gritos e insultos era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación. En el momento en que Draco y Harry pusieron pie en ella todo se volvió un caos hace más o menos un año que Draco no veía a Blaise así que al primero que abrazo fue al chico con quien se desahogó y lloro mientras Theo contaba lo que había pasado en la empresa para luego contar lo pasado en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Y eso… Narcissa no pudo hacer nada porque la parecer la detuvieron entre tres personas, desarmándola y bueno un niño de cinco años no puede hacer magia – Theo estaba de pie cerca de Blaise mientras este aun abrazaba a su amigo -No entiendo nada ¿que pretendía con esto? – Ron miro a Draco quien se sentó cerca de Harry que estaba de pie al lado de un sillón -Esa Zorra hace las cosas porque si amor… y si Draco la hecho de la mansión más enojada estaría – Blaise miro se sentó cerca de su marido el cual lo abrazo -Bueno ya da lo mismo, Ron ¿tus hijos dónde están? – pregunto el moreno hastiado -En la madriguera Harry, con mi madre -Este, traje a Daphne conmigo está adentro con Narcissa ¿puede ir para allá? -Por supuesto Harry, todos los niños están allá

-Bien voy y vuelvo, Blaise necesito información, toda la que me puedas conseguir en este minuto – dijo Harry antes de salir de la habitación -Blaise se paró de su asiento - a trabajar -¿Desde cuándo le haces caso? – pregunto el rubio -Desde que se convirtió en mi jefe – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -... este día, ha sido un día de descubrimientos – Draco volvió su mirada al piso asustándose cuando un pequeño elfo dejo en sus manos una pequeña taza de té - ¿Qué? -Mi amo dice que se lo tome - dijo la criatura -Gracias… -Veo que las manías de Blaise no cambian – dijo Theo entre risas -Sí, ese hombre no cambia en nada – dijo el pelirrojo molesto -Vamos Weasley ¿no estarás celoso? -Es mi marido… y tengo dos hijos con el… por supuesto que no estoy celoso – Ron le saco la lengua y continuo leyendo – ¿supongo que sabes lo de Daphne? – pregunto Ron, cambiando tema -Draco lo miro – por supuesto, me lo dijo hoy Harry, pero hay cosas que no entiendo – Theo y Ron lo miraron - ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada, de Harry lo puedo entender, de ti Ron, también, pero de ti Theo, ¿y de Blaise?, se supone que son mis amigos -Tú mismo lo dijiste Draco, son tus amigos y fue por la misma razón por la que ocultaste a Scorpius, que Harry no dijo nada – Ron lo miraba serio, severo – también pensó de esa manera cuando se enteró de Daphne, pero por otro lado estaba herido y lo sabes -… Tu no… -Yo vi a mi amigo… se la razón y no la apoyo pero fue tu decisión, no te imaginas como estaba ese día…

Flash Back

-¿Y Draco? – pregunto el pelirrojo -No interesa, vámonos – Harry comenzó a tomar sus cosas para poder salir de la torre, apresurado -Pero Harry – insistió el ojiazul -¡Vámonos dije!... – Harry se quedó de pie con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados – por favor vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí -¿Qué paso Harry? – Ron se acercó a su amigo quedando frente a él, cuando lo hizo Harry apoyo su frente en su hombro y comenzó a llorar -Se fue, se acabó, me abandono – iba diciendo el moreno mientras lloraba -Ron lo abrazo – Harry… Luego de esto ambos salieron de la torre sin volver a hablar del asunto. Ron le pidió explicación a Blaise, por lo que este le tuvo que explicar todo de principio a fin, sin volver a tocar el tema frente al moreno, para mala suerte del ojiverde al día siguiente todo el mundo mágico sabia y celebraba que el heredo de Lucius Malfoy, se estaba casando con Astoria Greengrass, tema que sumió a Harry en un mutismo aún más grande y trajo una gran pelea entre el pelirrojo y el castaño. Pero las noticias que en Agosto, sorprendieron, agradaron y entristecieron al mismo tiempo a Harry, fue su embarazo de dos meses.

Fin Flash Back

-Si ellos callaron fue porque Harry se los pidió – dijo el pelirrojo -… - Draco escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Ron – tuve que hacerlo y lo siento -Han pasado cinco años Draco ahora no importa -Sí importa - dijo el rubio cambiando de tono en su voz – Daphne es mi hija y pude recuperarla y Harry hará lo mismo con Scorpius, y yo no dejare atrás a Harry, menos con esa basura de Oliver Wood – dijo el rubio serio -… quiero ver eso…- dijo Theo entre risas

-Listo ya deje a la niña allá ¿Blaise aun no llega? – dijo Harry -Aquí estoy – dijo el castaño entrando a la habitación -Que bien… ¿Qué me cuentas? - Harry se sentó, mientras el otro se sentaba al lado de su pareja -Bueno lo primero, Astoria Greengrass aparece como soltera desde esta mañana, desde que salió de la Mansión Malfoy, aun nadie sabe cómo se creó durante cinco años ese registro y de la nada se borró, ahora, Astoria cerro su cámara en Gringotts y todo el dinero que había allí se sacó, ¿que se hizo con él?, ahí está el problema -¿Por qué problema? – pregunto el moreno -Por lo que encontró Matt, la mitad del dinero que estaba ahí lo paso a libras y euros, dinero muggles -¿Qué?, ¿y para qué? – pregunto el moreno -Se fue de Inglaterra, escocia, Irlanda, no lo sabemos aún solo sabemos que no está aquí en Londres, que a las pocas horas que salió de la mansión, que ataco la empresa y se llevó a Scorpius, salió de aqui y no de manera mágica todo lo está hacia vía muggles -¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – preguntó el rubio, consternado por la noticia -Porque la vieron, comprando boletos y saliendo con un hombre vía tren, ¿A dónde? no lo sé... eso está viendo Matt ahora

Harry ya no escuchaba nada, su hijo, ¿quizá donde lo tendrían?, ¿cómo lo tendrían?. Draco no estaba pasándolo tan distinto, el rubio estaba desesperado por tener noticias de él, ¿Dónde estaría su pequeño?, ¿Por qué?. -Lo encontraremos Draco – dijo Theo tomando su mano -Si amigo se fuerte – dijo el de ojos ámbar Harry miraba a los tres amigos y a Draco que votaba lágrimas mientras estos lo consolaban -¿porque no vas donde él? – pregunto Ron -Harry lo miro – porque no, mi corazón sangra cada vez que lo miro, cada vez que lo rozo, cada vez que recuerdo, no puedo – decía le moreno sin dejar de mirar al trio de amigos -¿Qué harás con Oliver?- pregunto Ron -Nada… - Harry miro a Ron extrañado -No me mires así Harry, está Draco aquí, tú sabes lo que implica esto -Lo sé Ron, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar con Oliver y menos de empezar algo con Draco, -… - Ron solo lo miro

Luego de esto los chicos se comenzaron a mover, Harry y Blaise se fueron al ministerio a buscar la información que necesitaba mientras Ron, Draco y Theo arreglaban todo en la mansión y en la madriguera con sus hijos para su pronta salida de Inglaterra.

-Listo, estamos ok para llegar y salir – Harry venia entrando en la misma habitación en la que habían estado durante casi toda la noche -¿Y mi madre? – Draco pregunto desde uno de o sillones cercanos a él -… está en la madriguera con Daphne, se quedara ahí con ella, cualquier cosa que necesiten Narcissa tiene pase libre vía Flu a Grimmauld Place así que puede ir para allá, no quiero que valla ninguna de las dos para la mansión – dijo el moreno, el rubio lo miro y le sonrió

-Todo listo Potter – Blaise entraba a la habitación con Theo, Ron y Neville -Bien, Zabini un último favor y ahora te hablo como tu jefe y auror – dijo el moreno serio – busca a Matt, Zoe, Abel y ha Ginny los quiero a los cinco aquí necesito comunicarle lo último que Matt me dijo -Vengo enseguida – dijo Blaise antes de desaparecer y aparecer en la habitación a los pocos minutos con dos hombres y dos mujeres Matt era un hombre delgado de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color de su pelo con finas facciones el venia de la mano de Abel que era un chico también delgado pero más alto que Matt con una expresión más dura en su mirada de ojos color miel y pelo castaño oscuro Zoe era una chica de pelo rubio y ojos negros, los tres miraban atentamente todo el lugar y a quienes tenían al frente, menos Ginny que fue directamente donde Ron y se sentó a su lado -Hola a todos –saludo el moreno -Hola jefe – saludo Zoe – Wilson nos comunicó que estaríamos en misión especial ¿qué sucedió? -Secuestraron a mi hijo una mortifago que hace unos años me quiso matar, no sé si estará con otro mortifagos o no pero tenemos que encontrarla -Lo lamento jefe – dijo Abel – en eso tenía entonces a Matt que no se a despegado de su computadora -Sí, así que ahora, Matt Por favor – pidió el moreno -Bueno al parecer y por los registros mágicos de esa mujer, el ultimo hechizo que realizo fue una maldición imperdonable – cuando dijo eso Draco perdió todo el aire que tenía en su cuerpo, mataría a esa mujer -¿cuándo lo hizo? - pregunto el rubio levantándose de su asiento – Matt lo miro y luego miro al moreno el que asintió ausente tras la información dada -hace unas siete horas atrás -Todos miraban a Harry que con su semblante serio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro - ¿Qué mas Matt? ¿Dónde fue eso? -En las cercanías de Edimburgo -… ¿no existe otro registro mágico? – pregunto el moreno -No, después de ese no ha habido por lo menos de parte de ella, ninguno – Matt miraba a su jefe y bien podía ver a quien derroto hace ya tanto tiempo a Voldemort -Bien, nos vamos a Edimburgo entonces – dijo el moreno molesto


	15. Todo en su sitio… Tu - yo – Nosotros

Capítulo 16 – Todo en su sitio… Tu - yo – Nosotros

Luego de esto todos se fueron a la capital de Escocia ahí, y sin levantar sospecha vestidos como simples muggles se quedaron en una casa que arrendaron para poder planear de mejor manera lo que podrían hacer. Dos días y medio habían pasado y todo lo que tenían era el nombre del amante de Astoria, Dave Smith, otro mortifago del tiempo de los chicos que también se dedicó a molestarlos bastante, nada avanzaba y ya se estaban desesperando sobre todo Draco, que después de escuchar que Astoria había usado una maldición imperdonable esperaba lo peor a cada minuto

-Buenas Noches - dijo el rubio, él y Harry dormían juntos en la misma habitación después de una larga protesta por parte del moreno porque no fuera así, mientras los otros dormían cada uno con sus respectivos maridos y novios -Buenas Noches – dijo el moreno ++++

Estaba en un campo, podía ver de lejos el castillo de esa hermosa ciudad, pero a través ¿de qué ojos podía hacerlo? Se supone que él estaba en na habitación junto a Harry, en Escocia, y desde ahí no se podía ver tan bien el castillo como él lo veía ahora -¿Qué haces? – se dio la vuelta, y la vio frente a él, Astoria, intento gritarle pero las palabras no le salían, su cuerpo lo único que hizo fue salir de la ventana donde estaba y volver a la cama que se encontraba en el otro extremo - te pregunte ¿Qué hacías? -Nada – esa voz – solo miraba el castillo – ¿Scorpius? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía de él esa voz y ese cuerpo? -Más te vale, toma tomate esto – la mujer le entrego un vial con un líquido muy conocido en cuanto a su color -Pero no quiero tomar nada –protesto el niño -¡tómatelo! - Grito la mujer dándole una bofetada al niño – es la cuarta vez que te digo que lo hagas y esta vez sí lo harás -el niño tomo el vial y se lo llevo a la boca y se lo tomo de un trago – es amargo – se quejo -No me importa – Astoria se paró en el marco de la puerta viendo como el niño caía dormido encima de la cama +++

-Draco despertó gritando, sudando y llorando, Harry enseguida fue en su ayuda tratando de despertarlo, ya que este aún seguía en el sueño – ¡Draco! despierta… ¡Draco! -Draco abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Harry, los esmeraldas del moreno –… Harry -Fue solo un sueño Draco – dijo el moreno -No fue un sueño Harry, lo golpeo, le está dando pociones – Draco apenas hablaba – pociones para dormir, es un niño, él no puede. Están cerca de aquí, lo vi, Scorpius me lo mostro

-Tranquilo Draco – Harry acaricio su rostro, su mejilla – lo vamos a encontrar te lo dije – ahora duerme ¿sí? – Harry hizo el ademan de levantarse pero no pudo, ya que una mano lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo -No te vayas – pidió el rubio -… - Harry lo miro a los ojos, sin saber que hacer sin saber que responder – Draco yo… -Por favor… te necesito – el rubio con una mirada intensa - más que nunca - dijo el rubio en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Harry -El moreno sabía que estaba mal, demasiados sentimientos albergaba aún por ese hombre frente a él, ese hombre que con solo presentarse en su puerta hizo aflorar todo lo que sentía aún por él, y lo que sintió alguna vez, miro una vez más a Draco y se acercó a la cama – dame espacio – pidió el moreno levantando un poco la sabana, para poder recostarse -Draco se movió un poco y dejo espacio para que este se recostara a su lado – gracias

Estando ahí, ambos podían sentir claramente el calor del cuerpo del otro, la respiración, el aroma, todo. El primero en acercarse y acortar esa distancia entre ambos fue Draco, que, como Harry estaba de espaldas, acostado y apoyado en varios cojines quedaba casi sentado en la cama, por lo que el rubio se acercó un poco a él y sorprendiendo un poco al otro se recostó en su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en este -Draco…- dijo el moreno sorprendido -Perdóname… yo… ¿recuerdas esa última noche?… ¿recuerdas que te dije jamás te dejaría de amar? – Draco hablaba tímido con miles de cosas por decir, y sin tener la capacidad aun de mirar a Harry, mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho del moreno -… jamás lo deje de hacer Harry, cada día te amé más y más, y siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver -El moreno escuchaba en silencio con el corazón a mil, sabía que posiblemente Draco podía sentir sus latidos – Draco yo no… -Te amo Harry… - Draco levanto la cabeza y lo miro – yo… -Harry puso una mano en su mejilla y la acaricio – eso no importa Draco, ahora no – dijo serio el moreno – ven duerme – dijo antes de hacer que la cabeza del rubio volviera a descansar en su pecho – ahora solo tienes que descansar, luego podremos hablar, ahora tenemos que descansar, Draco asintió dejándose llevar por el sueño y también por la calidez del cuerpo del moreno, y esa mano que ahora acariciaba su cabeza y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello – fue una noche tranquila, añorada para ambos, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan cerca y en cierto modo tranquilizaba el corazón de Draco pero también traía recuerdos, y sentimientos que en ese minuto no deberían estar ahí

-¡Y tú! – Astoria Greengrass estaba de pie en esa habitación esperando hace mucho rato ya – te llevo esperando mucho tiempo aquí -Recién llegue Astoria deja de molestar quieres, ¿crees que es fácil llegar?, estamos en la parte más recóndita de Escocia… cuesta llegar aquí -Apareciéndome – dijo el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¡ESTAS LOCO! – Grito la rubia mirando al hombre frente a ella - sabes que el padre del crio que esta allá atrás es un auror famoso y te atreves a aparecerte, ¿quieres que en menos de un segundo no tengan acorralados? -Deja la paranoia Astoria, ese chino no vendrá, es bastante difícil que sepan dónde estamos, el moreno se acercó a la chica y la abrazo – tranquilízate ¿quieres? No pasara nada

-Estamos listos, solo faltan esos dos y… - Blaise y Theo no terminaron de hablar ya que apenas dijeron eso, Harry y Draco entraron al comedor con un semblante serio y menos sombrío que el día anterior pero más tímido entre ellos dos -Buenos días – saludo el moreno sentándose en una de las mesas - ¿hay algo nuevo Matt, Blaise? -Sí, jefe… se registró una desaparición en la madrugada – Matt escribía rápidamente en su computadora mientras su novio Abel se sentaba a su lado y dejaba una taza de café -¿En qué parte? – pregunto el moreno acercándose al chico -cerca del Lago Nor'Loch, no en la ciudad misma el registro se pierde en los campos hacia el norte -Pero ¿cómo llego ahí, llegar ahí es imposible – dijo Neville con su café en la mano -Al parecer se tratan de esconder r de la civilización y la mejor manera es haciéndolo entre los arboles -Desde ahí es fácil ver el castillo – dijo de pronto Draco – por eso… - Draco miro a Harry y este solo miro a Blaise quien miro al rubio y luego a su jefe -¿Qué pasa Harry? –pregunto Ginny intrigada -Ayer Scorpius le mostro a través de un sueño algunas cosas a Draco – dijo el moreno tranquilo -¿sueño? – pregunto Ron - Sí, al parecer mi hijo se puede comunicar con el así… - Zabini tu que eres bueno en Legeremancia, necesito que te metas en la mente de Draco luego del desayuno y veas bien el sueño, para que luego comparen los lugares -bien… - Blaise miraba al rubio que estaba como ausente tomando su desayuno lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro – -Bien chicos, al medio ya estamos prontos – Harry se levantó de su asiento mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo que vibraba en su mano, miro quien llamaba, mostrando una cara de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los que estaba ahí – con permiso

-Huu… ve que le toca marcar tarjeta temprano – Pico la pelirroja mirando al moreno alejarse un poco de ellos – yo no sé cómo aguantas Malfoy -No sé de qué hablas – dijo el rubio sin mirar a la chica -¡De Harry por supuesto! – dijo Ginny riendo -cuando era su novia Cho andaba por ahí dando vueltas y era muy molesta tenerla como mosca hasta que se las cante muy claro, bueno tú me conoces – dijo la chica, mirando al ojiplata que sonreía recordando esos días en la escuela – luego de ella y que el muy tarado de mi amigo me dejara por la guerra se fijó en ti – dijo la chica seria – me sentí decepcionada al principio pero después que lo vi sonreír de esa forma, y luego de todo lo que habíamos vivido supe que no tenía nada que hacer ahí -Ginny no sigas – la alerto su hermano que veía la expresión del rubio que cada la miraba cada vez más ausente -¿Por qué no?... Oliver no es un mal chico, pero no hace feliz a Harry como Draco lo hizo – dijo la chica mirando al rubio – ¡yo escuche a Harry hablarle a Daphne de Draco! -¡Ginny!... – su cuñado, Blaise la llamo poniéndose de pie – es suficiente, Draco ven comencemos a trabajar – dijo el castaño – llevándose al rubio fuera del comedor no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica

-Si me lo quietaste a mí, que era la más linda chica de esa generación, Oliver no puede quietártelo a ti, que eres un Malfoy – dijo la chica ceñuda antes de que el castaño y Draco salieran del comedor y se encontraran con el moreno en una esquina conversando por teléfono, al parecer, nada cómodo

-¡Te lo dije ya!, él tiene que estar conmigo – trataba de explicar Harry - ¡Es su padre Oliver! – Harry puso los ojos en blanco moviéndose impaciente por el pasillo sin notar el par de ojos que lo miraban – mira, lo que allá pasado con Draco, a ti no te importa, paso hace mucho tiempo, él es el padre de Scorpius y yo también, te guste o no, y también es el padre de Daphne, si Oliver – Harry se quedó en silencio un momento mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo más – Si no te lo dije , fue porque es un tema que a ti no te incumbe – silencio - ¡pero es el padre de mis hijos, y eso no va a cambiar!... – nuevamente silencio – está bien… nos vemos… si yo también – dijo en tono cansado el moreno – al darse la vuelta con lo primero que se encontró fue con un rubio que lo miraba intrigado y un castaño que tomaba la mano de Draco protector -Voy a hacer Legeremancia Harry – dijo el castaño notando las miradas que se daban su jefe y su amigo -Está bien… cuando termines ve al comedor con Draco para que podamos comparar lo que viste con lo que encontró Matt -Bien… -Blaise se aseguró que Harry se hubiese ido del pasillo para abrazar al rubio - ¿Qué paso Draco? -No puedo Blaise… Ayer dormí con él… apoyado en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, su aroma, su esencia, lo extraño tanto - iba diciendo el rubio entre sollozos - Anoche cuando me despertó le dije que lo amaba, que la promesa que le hice esa noche la última noche en el castillo jamás la rompí, que incluso cada vez lo amaba más, pero duele tanto, duele tanto saber que su cariño ya no es mío, que lo perdí – iba diciendo el rubio llorando cada vez más en el hombro del castaño. De lo que ninguno se percato es que un par de ojos esmeralda se había quedado para vigilar a Blaise, pero lo que este presencio fue algo mucho profundo y delicado para él.

-Es el mismo lugar señor si Blaise está en lo correcto y su hijo le mostro ese lugar y no se han movido obviamente, es justo al lado del rio – iba diciendo Matt, mientras tecleaba en s computador – lo único que me preocupa es el estado del niño -¿De Scorpius? – pregunto Draco -Sí señor Malfoy, Blaise vio el golpe que le dio – dijo sigiloso el chico, las opciones que le están dando no sabemos si son solo para dormir y también – Matt miro a Harry con miedo -Mientras Blaise estaba con el señor Malfoy… la varita de Astoria volvió registrar magia, fue un hechizo Incarcerous… para que se usó no lo sé… pero dudo que haya sido para amarrarse ella misma o a Dave – dijo el chico -Harry miro Draco – y estaba seguro de ver en sus ojos la mismo impaciencia que el tenia pero tenía que esperar a Zoe y a Ginny que andaban reconociendo el terreno cerca del lago Nor'Loch -Tenemos que esperar a Ginny, ella y Zoe están viendo el lugar – dijo el moreno – Ron, Neville, Theo y Ginny, ustedes iran juntos, solo necesito sus celulares encendidos y que

estén atentos a ellos, cualquier cosa que pase los llamare, todos los demás irán conmigo - finalizo Harry mientras subía a la habitación

Luego de unas horas y de que todos los Aurores y mendimagos ahí prepararan todo para cuando llegaran, Ginny y Zoe llegaron ajetreadas y más que preocupadas por las miradas ansiosas de todos los presentes en ese comedor -¿Qué pasa Ginny? , ¿Qué nos traes? – pregunto Harry a la chica -Los encontramos Harry – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – están justo a las orillas del Lago Nor'Loch, es una casucha asquerosa, pero ya la tenemos localizada y registrado, está todo listo -Harry sonrió aliviado – preparen todo para la noche entonces – dijo el moreno saliendo del comedor, todos vieron salir al moreno, Draco lo miro extrañado había pensado que saldrían enseguida pero no fue así -Ve con él, yo preparare a los demás – lo alentó el castaño – ya chicos ayúdenme, ¡Ron! Necesito que me escuches para prepares a tu grupo…

Draco le hizo caso a Blaise y siguió a Harry y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, el moreno estaba de pie en el jardín interior de la casa, fumando un cigarrillo y con lágrimas en sus ojos -¿Harry? – Draco lo llamo, a lo que este cuando lo miro y seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos -Hola Draco… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con una sonrisa ladina -¿Estas bien? – pregunto el rubio -Sí, solo vine aquí a pensar un rato -… pensé que iríamos ahora – dijo el rubio de pronto - ¿Por qué tan tarde Harry? -porque tenemos que prepararlo todo Draco… no podemos llegar he ir - el moreno se quedó en silencio fumando, mientras el otro lo miraba - ¿Por qué me miras? -estas nerviosos ¿verdad? – pregunto el ojiplata -Por supuesto… nada tiene que salir mal… - Harry lo miro mientras el otro se acercaba a él – lo veré… eso es lo que me pone nervioso, ¿él? – el moreno miro a Draco con miedo, sin terminar su pregunta, -Él sabe de ti, siempre le hable de que él tenía otro padre, incluso tu regalo, el de su último cumpleaños, le encanto – Draco se acercó a Harry y acaricio su mejilla – le encantara conocerte, siempre me pregunta por ti y siempre le cuento las cosas que vivimos y que hicimos en Hogwarts -¿Nunca te ha preguntado porque no estoy con él? – pregunto el moreno -No, nunca – respondió el rubio -Volvamos Draco – Harry se separó del ojiplata y salió del jardín, dejando solo al chico

Ya habían arreglado todo, los grupos estaban listos, habían almorzado, y habían revisado por última vez en las mentes de Ginny y Zoe el lugar exacto donde se encontraban Astoria, Scorpius y Dave… las horas habían pasado y ya estaba anocheciendo… y era el momento de partir… -Estamos listos… Ron, Ginny, Neville los necesito atentos a todos sobre todo a ustedes tres, desaparezco yo y mi grupo y lo hacen lo ustedes a los pocos segundos, ¿quedo claro? - -Sí… - respondieron los tres al unísono

-Zoe… guíanos – mando el moreno a la rubia a su lado, Harry tomo su mano mientras los otros hacían lo mismo para no perder la pista y menos caer en un lugar distinto, al poco de llegar Harry sintió otra aparición cerca de su grupo, cuando miro vio al otro grupo aparecer y acercarse a ellos -Bien… Ginny, Zoe adelántense las seguimos vallan con Abel para que comiencen con el hechizo anti desaparición Los tres fueron delante seguidos por los demás del grupo quienes se mantenían a una distancia prudente, cuando llegaron al sector del Lago Nor'Loch, lograron divisar la casa, Harry miro a Draco que en ese minuto luchaba con sus ganas de salir corriendo he ir a buscar al niño al igual que el moreno -Esta listo Potter… - dijo Theo que había acompañado a Abel a sacar el hechizo -Si jefe… Usted manda – dijo el castaño

-¿Qué está haciendo el chico? – pregunto Dave sentándose frente a la rubia mientras esta lo miraba -Durmiendo, no paraba de llorar… ya me estaba desesperando así que le volví a dar esa poción – dijo la mujer – restándole importancia a lo que decía -¿No estas siendo un poco dura?, lo cruciaste al principio, esa poción que no solamente lo duerme, y hoy más encima ¿lo amarras? – dijo el hombre -No me interesa lo que le pase…no es mi intención mantenerlo vivo de todos modos – dijo la mujer mirando seria a Dave -Astoria… oye sé que odias a Malfoy, yo también lo hago pero es un niño… el que esta atrás… mi tiempo de matar y si lo tuviera que hacer no mataría a un niño - dujo el hombre asustado…

Pero ni tiempo de contestar tuvo la chica ya que, en cuanto se levantó para hacerle frente a Dave todo se oscureció y -¿Dave?… - llamo Astoria – ¿dónde estás? -… -Dav… - pero no pudo continuar ya que de pronto un varita le apuntaba directo en la garganta – llegaste pronto – dijo en son de burla -¿creías que no te encontraría?... – Harry le hablaba al oído – te recuerdo que mate a tu señor ahora dime donde esta y donde se metió ese chico… Dave -Ha!... ¿no está? – sonrió la mujer - Solo si me dices si Draquito está contigo… Auror -Estoy aquí… - las luces se encendieron y todos lo que estaban ahí se pudieron ver las caras, Harry tenia tomada a Astoria y apuntaba a su garganta con su varita mientras el rubio la apuntaba también con la suya – ¡dime donde esta!, ¡dime donde lo tienes! – dijo furioso el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica

-¿Lo buscas a él? – Draco dio la vuelta de forma brusca viendo como en brazos de un hombre que hace muchos años no veía, estaba su hijo inconsciente y con varios moretones en el rostro -¡TE MATARE! – grito el rubio abalanzándose sobre el hombre que punto al niño -Acércate un poco más y lo mato… suéltala – exigió con mirada dura, viendo a Harry y a Draco

Luego de esa amenaza todo paso muy rápido, Harry soltó a la chica suavemente mirando atentamente todo, mientras el otro tenía a su hijo que no despertaba. Lo primero que hizo apenas la soltó fue lanzar un hechizo al chico que soltó al niño para protegerse no solo del hechizo de Harry si no que también del rubio, quien alcanzo apenas a tomar a su hijo antes de caer al suelo y así comenzar un juego entre ellos de hechizos, pero fue muy corto ya que Harry logro inmovilizar al hombre pero descuido a la única persona que un podía alcanzar tanto al rubio como a su hijo. -¡Sectumsempra! - Astoria lo primero que hizo al sentirse libre fue este hechizo al rubio, que protegió y recibió el hechizo con toda su espalda para proteger a su hijo -¡Draco!... – grito el moreno - ¡expelliarmus! – Grito al moreno hacia la mujer - fue en ese momento cuando todos los demás entraron. Dave que estaba siendo amarrado por Abel mientras Neville recibía al niño y revisaba al rubio que recibió ese hechizo tan devastador en él y los demás se hacían cargo de Astoria, que Blaise y Theo la habían dejado inconsciente -¿Cómo están Neville? – pregunto preocupado el moreno -No está bien Harry, Draco pierde mucha sangre y Scorpius necesita atención rápido – dijo el mendimago -Dame permiso Longbottom - Blaise se acercó al rubio y se arrodillo frente a Draco y con su varita comenzó el mantra que el ojiverde en algún momento escucho de su antiguo profesor de pociones - Vulnera Sanentum… Vulnera Sanentum… - así fue como las heridas del rubio dejaron de sangrar dejando cicatrices

-Tenemos que irnos jefe… los trasladores ilegales ya están listos – dijo Matt -Bien… - tomo a su hijo, uno de los nueve trasladores y para luego desaparecer de ahí seguido por sus amigos y sus Aurores

Tres habían pasado desde su llegada de Escocia y aún permanecía en San Mungo esperando que su hijo despertara, Draco lo hizo al día siguiente, sus heridas no fueron muy graves ya que fueron atendidas muy rápido. Neville se estaba preocupando de atender al niño que seguía inconsciente, mientras Matt, Abel, Zoe, Ginny y unos furiosos Theo y Blaise que se estaban preocupando de desarrollar la demanda en contra de Astoria y Dave, por secuestro y envenenamiento a un niño de cinco años

-… - Harry estaba en la habitación de su hijo tomando su mano cuando Draco entro a la habitación – Draco -Hola… ¿Cómo está? – pregunto el rubio mirando a su hijo, mientras se acercaba a su cama -Bien, Neville dice que lo que le dieron ya debería estar fuera de su organismo, que su magia debería estar restableciéndose para que en cualquier momento despierte – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie -Draco lo miro mientras asentía – Gracias Harry… por traerlo de vuelta -Es mi hijo Draco, es mi deber cuidarlo… ¿Daphne? -Esta con mi madre en la mansión… - el rubio miro a Harry que asintió quedo – bueno yo me voy tengo… - el moreno comenzó a salir de la habitación luego de dejar un beso en la frente de su hijo pero fue el pasillo cuando lo detuvieron -¡Harry!... hablemos – pidió Draco

-… Draco no -Por favor… necesitamos hablar Harry… ya no puedo con esto, Scorpius va a despertar y ¿qué haremos?... yo no quiero irme… menos verte con otro – Draco se acercó al moreno – quiero tenerte a ti, a Daphne, a Scorpius… dame una oportunidad -… - Harry miro los ojos del rubio sonaba tan lindo todo, pero tenía miedo – te tuve Draco, ¿quién me dice que no te iras de nuevo?... ¿Por qué he de creerte ahora?... respóndeme eso -Porque no lo hare… estaremos tú, yo, los niños… Harry créeme por favor, Confía en mí, sé que es difícil, pero por favor… yo, te amo – suplicaba el rubio -Yo… -¡Harry! – Oliver Wood llamo al moreno quien miro detrás de Draco donde venía caminando el castaño -Oliver… - Harry miro al castaño cuando este se paró al lado del otro, quien solo asintió a modo de saludo -Te estaba buscando, cariño… - dijo el chico antes de acercarse al ojiverde y dejar un beso corto en sus labios. Que hizo que Draco desviara la mirada y apretara los puños -Estaba viendo con Scorpius, Oliver… ¿Qué haces aquí? -Nada te vine a buscar -Voy a estar un rato más con el… adiós – dijo Draco antes de irse y dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo

Ya adentro las protestas de Draco no se hicieron esperar, si bien no podía gritar ni patalear si podía botar algunas lágrimas por el amor perdido, y decir improperios a ese Oliver Wood bueno para nada como él lo llamaba -¿Qué se cree ese sujeto?... ¿Qué sacara celos de mí?, se nota que no me conoce – decía el rubio -¿Papá? – llamo una voz de niño -Scorpius – el rubio se acercó rápidamente a la cama donde un niño, de hermosos ojos esmeralda lo miraba – despertaste, espera hijo -Draco salió de la habitación de su hijo buscando al moreno, que aún estaba donde lo dejo pero ahora estaba solo con una cara sombría y algo seria – ¡HARRY!

En el momento en que grito su nombre Harry se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho con Oliver hace un rato estaba bien, no podía seguir engañándose más, tendría que apostar, apostarlo todo, pero apostar -Draco yo… - Harry comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por un rubio que se tiro a abrazarlo llorando – ¿qué pasa Draco? -Despertó… Scorpius despertó – dijo el rubio separándose del moreno -… -Harry tomo su mano y salió corriendo a la habitación de su hijo donde encontró a Neville revisando al niño. En cuanto entraron este los miro pasando primero por Draco para luego centrar su mirada en Harry -Hola – dijo el niño – me llamo Scorpius -… Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter – Harry miro a Neville que asintió dando el permiso para acercarse al niño -¿Papá?... ¿él? – preguntó el niño dudoso -si hijo es él – respondió el rubio – mira sus ojos, son los tuyos -…papá Harry – el niño estiro sus bracitos que el moreno recibió gustoso dejándose abrazar y abrazando al mismo tiempo a su hijo – hijo, tenía ganas de verte

-Ahora estamos todos papá… - dijo el niño mirando al rubio -No Scorpius… tenemos que presentarte a alguien, ahora mismo se encuentra con tu abuela -¿De verdad?... -Si – respondió el moreno mirando al pequeño rubio -¿Te quedaras con nosotros? – pregunto el niño mirando a su padre -Harry miro al niño… que lo miraba expectante… para luego mirara al rubio que lo miraba de forma triste -Scorpius… -Yo… - Harry se acercó a Draco y tomo su mano – si hijo me quedare con ustedes -Harry… - Draco lo miro y no pudo evitar refugiarse en los brazos del moreno que lo abrazaron suavemente bajo la atenta mirada de Neville y su hijo que sonreía

* La vuelta a la mansión fue algo lleno de alegría y para todos los habitantes de ese lugar, no solo se celebraba la llegada de Scorpius , sino también la de Daphne a la familia y que todo estaba volviendo a su lugar , como tenía que haber estado siempre

-¿los niños? – pregunto el rubio que iba entrando a la habitación seguido por un moreno que miraba todo, serio y cauteloso -Están dormidos -Qué bueno, que bueno que no hubo problema, entre Scorp y Daphne, al parecer necesitaban un hermano – Draco se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry y o vio detenido en la puerta mirando todo - ¿Qué pasa? -¿Esta es tu habitación? -Sí -Aquí durmió ella… yo no dormiré aquí – dijo el moreno haciendo el amago de irse de ahí, -¡Espera!... – celos… eso fue lo que vio en sus ojos, unos celos tremendos, los mismos que él tuvo cuando vio a Oliver en Grimmauld Place, los mismos, cuando los escucho hablando por teléfono y los mismos que tubo cuando este lo beso enfrente de él en San Mungo – Yo nunca dormí con ella Harry – dijo el rubio acariciando sus labios -El moreno lo miro y vio en sus ojos plata la tormenta de emociones que en ese momento se desataba y que el mismo tenía en su corazón y en su alma- … -Te lo dije esa noche, te amo a ti, desde que comenzamos ese romance loco, luego de nuestro reencuentro en el callejón Diagon y te he amado y recordado por cinco años. No dejaría que nadie más me tocara ni besara si es que no eres tu – dijo el rubio acercándose al otro -Harry se acercó a él y lo beso, despacio y lento, saboreando sus labios… Harry miro sus ojos ahora no de un adolescente si no de un hombre – Estoy aquí porque te amo… y estoy apostante todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, por nosotros, nuevamente Draco… solo necesito una promesa y soy todo tuyo – dijo el moreno mirando el otro chico -El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y sin creer que tendría al moreno nuevamente entre sus brazos lo abrazo y susurro en su oído – quiero morir contigo, despertar contigo, para siempre, esta vez no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos -Que así sea – dijo el moreno entre lágrimas y regalándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace tanto Draco no veía desde sus tiempos de escuela…

FIN…


	16. Epilogo

Epilogo

Dos años han pasado desde ese día, los niños ya tenían siete años, y ellos veinticinco el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, los niños crecían muy rápido y las cosas estaban en sus sitio, por lo menos para lo menos ya no había nadie que los molestara y menos que los amenazara

Harry se había mudado a la mansión junto a Daphne y ahí es donde vivía con Draco y Scorpius como la familia que eran, con sus horarios apretados, pero siempre estaba Cissy que los ayudaba con los niños para que esto no estuvieran muy solos, ya que entre el hospital, la empresa y el cuartel de Aurores, Harry y Draco a veces no tenían abasto para ver a sus hijos

Aunque lo mismo era para Blaise, Ron, Theo y Neville con sus trabajos, así que decidieron que la Mansión Malfoy pasara a ser "la guardería" como la llamaba Blaise, cosa que molestaba a Draco, por lo tanto entre Cissy y Molly cuidaban a todos los niños ahí hasta que sus padres llegaran de trabajar

-¡Draco! – grito el moreno desde su despacho en la mansión -¿Qué pasa, porque gritas? – pregunto el rubio mientras entraba el rubio mientras entraba -No encuentro a Scorpius y la ceremonia va a empezar pronto – dijo el moreno con un claro nerviosismo en su voz -¿no estaba aquí? -No -… donde estará – Draco salió del despacho y comenzaron a buscarlo… entre Harry y Draco buscaron por todos lados enviaron a Daphne a buscarlo y tampoco lo encontró

-¿Lo encontraste?... – pregunto Blaise – que se acercaba junto a Ron, Theo y Neville -No, ¿Los niños tampoco saben dónde está? -No Harry, Damián… ¿Damián? – Blaise comenzó a buscar a su hijo que hace rato no veía y se dio cueto que tampoco estaba -Blaise, Damián tampoco está – dijo el pelirrojo entrando en pánico – todos comenzaron a buscar -Papá… - Frank se acercó a su padre Theo, quien se agacho a la altura de su hijo -¿Qué paso Frank… Damián y Scorp están en el jardín en la casa que les hizo tío Harry… - Harry miro al niño y luego a Draco para luego salir corriendo fuera

Cuando llego fuera y llego a la casa encontró a Scorpius llorando en los brazos de Damián, el niño en sus manos tenía el collar que él le había regalado cuando tenía cinco años y en el piso había una foto de él y Daphne

-Scorpius… - llamo el moreno – -Tio Harry… -Papá…

-Damián tu papá te anda buscando… ve yo me quedo con Scorp… - dijo el ojiverde, a lo que el niño asintió, antes de salir el ojiazul dejo un beso en la cabeza del rubio y salió de la casa dejando al moreno junto a un lloroso Scorpius que lo miraba expectante - ¿Qué pasa hijo? -Nada… -¿Cómo que nada?... estas llorando -¿Porque te fuiste?... ¿Por qué con Daph estuviste cuando ella era bebe y conmigo no? -Scorp… - sabía que ese reproche llegaría… pero que tendría que responder el… si no fue él lo hizo… - Scorp yo no… - trato de decir el moreno -Él no tiene la culpa Scorpius… - interrumpió un rubio que entraba al lugar – yo me aleje de tu padre antes de que nacieras… todo es mi culpa -¿Pero no me querías? – preguntó el niño de forma casi desesperada -¡no hijo yo te amo! Siempre te amé... pero esa loca de la cual te tuvimos que rescatar cuando eras un niño también estaba cuando estábamos en la escuela, y tu padre tuvo que alejarse de mi a causa de eso, ¿lo entiendes verdad?... yo te amo, y por eso estoy aquí y aremos esto hoy por que los amo a los tres… -Papá… yo también te amo… y me alegra que este aquí y lamento a ver dudado de eso – dijo el niño con pena -Harry abrazo a su hijo – siempre te he amado Scorpius, incluso cuando aún no nacías… -Gracias papa -Mi querido Escorpión… - dijo el moreno dejando un beso en la coronilla de su hijo,

-¡Hey ustedes la ceremonia va a empezar! – gritaron desde fura de la casa

* -¿Qué bueno que todo termino así cierto? - dijo el castaño tomando la mano del pelirrojo -Sí… Blaise- el castaño lo miro y cuando lo hizo lo primero que recibió fue un beso – te amo -Blaise solo le sonrió – yo también

-Theo miraba atentamente a su amigo quien daba sus votos frente al mago mientras el recordaba la suya propia – la nuestra fue igual de hermosa ¿verdad? -Neville lo miro y tomo su mano - por supuesto mi amor y seguirá siendo igual de hermoso siempre -Te amo, Nev -Yo también te amo, Theo… - dijo el castaño dejando un beso en la mano del otro chico Y así fue como la ceremonia de enlace entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se llevó a cabo, en la gran Mansión Malfoy donde niños corrían por todas partes y donde seguramente estas tres parejas de amigos que jamás pensaron juntarse vivirían juntos, con sus hijos y quien sabe hasta en algún momento se harían familia.

FIN…


End file.
